Million reasons
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Gli Avengers, poliziotti a New York, danno sfoggio delle loro capacità, in un momento di confronto didattico con le reclute dell'Accademia. Clint Barton si ritrova a mirare nello stesso bersaglio insieme a una ragazza speciale, che, in quell'attimo, gli ruba l'anima! E se la porta via! Sulle meravigliose melodie di Lady Gaga, la storia d'amore fra il Falco e Rafflesia!
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitolo 1 'Million reasons'**_

Tony Stark era presente al primo incontro fra Clint e Rafflesia, insieme ai colleghi, il leggendario gruppo di poliziotti del Distretto della città di New York, dotati di capacità fuori dall'ordinario, la squadra speciale più rispettata di tutte le polizie del mondo, chiamata ad affrontare qualsiasi emergenza; gli Avengers, ovviamente.

Il Capo della Polizia, Nick Fury - un nero massiccio, dall'aria truce, con una cicatrice sull'occhio sinistro, conseguenza di una violenta colluttazione avvenuta nel precedente millennio - gli aveva chiesto di dare sfoggio delle singole abilità, in un momento di confronto didattico con le reclute dell'Accademia, ognuno per la propria specialità e non si erano potuti rifiutare; era il loro mentore e li aveva reclutati, diversi anni prima, per unirsi in un team eccezionale.

Il giorno in cui era toccato a Clint Barton - detto Occhio di Falco o, per gli amici intimi, Falco - si erano recati nella grande area a lui dedicata: un percorso meccanico, predisposto per il tiro con la pistola, con sagome e bersagli annessi.

Il Falco - il miglior tiratore scelto del paese e forse del pianeta - in tuta nera e viola smanicata, era entrato per ultimo e, dopo che gli allievi si erano accomodati in fondo alla sala, aveva iniziato a spiegare la teoria, che era alla base della disciplina in cui era maestro.

Passati una decina di minuti, dalla porta principale, era sbucata una figura, pantaloni e giacca da ginnastica, con il cappuccio blu tirato sulla testa: un altro studente, in mega ritardo.

Barton, il tiratore, permaloso alla morte, se l'era legata al dito, rivolgendoglisi, acidamente, intanto che prendeva posto fra le reclute. 'Ragazzino, ho bisogno di un collaboratore per una dimostrazione pratica...vieni tu, visto che sei tanto interessato alla mia lezione, da non essere arrivato in orario' lo rimproverò, nel silenzio della stanza.

Steve Rogers - il Capitano anche per grado, leader degli Avengers, esperto di combattimento corpo a corpo e tattica, il fisico scultoreo, il volto imberbe in cui spiccavano i fanali azzurri ed un ciuffo di capelli castani - alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo; che pesantezza, il collega!

Il giovane in tuta si mosse, in direzione di Clint, tirando giù il cappuccio della felpa e fissandolo negli occhi: non era affatto un ragazzino...era una donna...la femmina che, in quell'attimo, gli rubò l'anima!

Stark - il genio scienziato del gruppo, specialista di tecnologia fino alla maniacalità, tre pezzi di metallo vaganti nel petto, a seguito di un confitto a fuoco che gli erano valsi il soprannome di Iron Man - lo vide vacillare, mentre gli si avvicinava, spavalda; alta, slanciata e curvilinea, viso perfetto dai tratti delicati, la bocca carnosa, il profilo alla francese, i capelli lunghi corvini e gli occhi di una curiosa sfumatura viola. Incredibili!

Senza mezza parola, l'allieva si mise a fianco al cecchino, con aria di sfida. Insolente.

'Nemmeno una giustificazione?' mormorò il Falco, incerto.

'No' rispose, fredda come il ghiaccio.

Clint, stizzito e inebetito, si inalberò. Prese la pistola che aveva sul carrello, accanto a sé, e i proiettili, e chiamò la ragazza, caricando il revolver 'Vieni qui e fai vedere ai tuoi compagni ciò che sai fare'. Sbagliò su tutta la linea, pensando di metterla in difficoltà.

Per prima cosa, si piazzò di tre quarti, a gambe divaricate, e fletté il braccio, con l'arma alla mano; sparò ed andò a bersaglio, perfettamente, fra molti applausi. Successivamente, alle spalle della femmina, il corpo appiccicato al suo, il volto nei suoi capelli morbidi e profumati, le mostrò il movimento che avrebbe dovuto ripetere, con una singolare emozione che gli salì dallo stomaco contratto, fino in gola.

La scrutò, convinto che avrebbe fatto una figuraccia.

Lei non si scompose e, col talento che la distingueva - di cui l'uomo era ignaro - mirò, a sua volta; il colpo si infilò, esattamente, nel foro lasciato da Barton sulla sagoma, con precisione millimetrica...passato un secondo di stupore, i compagni si espressero, con urla e fischi di giubilo, unitamente ai Vendicatori, che batterono le mani con entusiasmo.

'Ha bisogno di altro?' sibilò la recluta al Falco, scocciata.

'No...vai pure' lo aveva lasciato a bocca aperta!

Dio santo, che palloso l'agente Barton! Rafflesia detestava le inutili esibizioni della squadra dei sei super poliziotti; erano noiose da morire e il tiro al bersaglio era la disciplina che meno le interessava, dato che riusciva piuttosto bene.

Era talmente svogliata che la mattina aveva quasi deciso di bigiare, ma sarebbe stata la prima volta che saltava una lezione. Quando si era decisa, tornando sui suoi passi, era già in ritardo e Occhio di Falco si era piccato, del poco rispetto dimostrato nei suoi confronti.

Poverino, era il più sfigato tra gli Avengers. Sempre triste ed incazzato, molto meno attraente degli altri. A momenti gli era caduta la mascella, quando l'aveva vista centrare la sagoma, mirabilmente.

Lei, invece, era brillante in ogni attività, la recluta più titolata e coi risultati migliori del suo corso. Due note di merito del Capo Fury. I voti più alti nelle materie teoriche e pratiche. Volitiva e testarda. Ma che ne sapeva quello? Era bruttino; alto quanto lei e col naso a patata...begli occhi, doveva ammetterlo, grigio azzurri e tratti del viso regolari, fisico allenato...odioso, supponente e presuntuoso...infoiato ai massimi livelli...la rimirava, come fosse un gustoso pezzo di carne da spolpare. Peggio per lui, non ne avrebbe avuto neanche un pezzetto!

A seguito del quarto d'ora di sgradita notorietà, si era unita al gruppo degli allievi, per terminare di seguire la lezione, che non era stata lunga, per fortuna! Il Falco, poco dopo li aveva liberati…uff, aveva tenuto gli occhietti antipatici fissi sul suo volto, in quel lasso di tempo.

'Clint, tutto bene? Hai una faccia!' Bruce Banner - altra mente eccelsa, massimo conoscitore di esplosivi, il più anziano di età del gruppo, serio e gentile, classica faccia da bravo ragazzo tranquillo e pacato, i capelli ricci e folti già imbiancati, estremamente garbato nei modi - lo aveva interpellato, al termine dell'incontro, dirigendosi col team verso la sala loro riservata.

'Mi sono innamorato...' gli aveva risposto, serissimo e imbambolato.

Thor - biondo, massiccio, originario per conto di padre di una famiglia nobile di piccolo paese della Norvegia, notevolissimo nel confronto fisico, detto Point Break per la passione sfrenata per il surf - aveva compreso l'oggetto del coinvolgimento del collega 'Della moretta? Niente male, davvero…Barton, è una studentessa e non mi pare abbia interesse per te!'.

'E' la recluta più carina del corso dell'ultimo anno, ne parlano tutti. Forse non l'hai mai notata perché sei sempre concentrato sul lavoro, ma ha partecipato alla lezione di Bruce ed alla mia' Stark sottolineò la sua distrazione, dato che la fanciulla era favolosa e non passava inosservata.

'Amico, in effetti una quasi collega sarebbe meglio di no; è molto più giovane di te e parecchio caparbia' Rogers tentava di dissuaderlo, avendo percepito un insolito trasporto da parte dell'altro, rigido come un baccalà, in ogni frangente.

'Uhm' aveva mugugnato il Falco, poco convinto. Che andassero al diavolo, in fondo erano dei veri disadattati, una squadra di disastri ambulanti, uno peggio dell'altro. Che ne capivano di rapporti interpersonali?

In capo a un paio d'ore, aveva preso le informazioni di cui necessitava…beh, preso era un parolone: era entrato nel database della Polizia, alla luce del grado, e studiato il fascicolo della ragazza. Insomma, sapeva tutto della recluta Rafflesia Tyler: orari delle lezioni, indirizzo di casa e numero di telefono. Anche il numero di scarpe! Forse non proprio corretto, come metodo, tuttavia non aveva trovato di meglio.

Lui era arrogante, ed insieme parecchio timido, due facce opposte della stessa medaglia; e, come diceva sempre Tony, non ci sapeva fare per niente con le donne, risultava rozzo e goffo. Si innervosiva subito e emergeva il suo lato sgarbato.

Per la moretta, doveva trovare un approccio di sicuro successo, che sembrasse poco costruito; si scervellò, poiché gli era sembrata ostile…insomma, un osso duro, oltre che particolarmente attraente, circostanza che lasciava ipotizzare che ricevesse molti inviti.

Si era spremuto le meningi, elucubrando un'idea piuttosto semplice. Aveva convinto i colleghi ad accompagnarlo in mensa, con la scusa banale del succulento piatto del giorno, un polpettone di maiale unto e grasso; avevano acconsentito, ancorché fossero abituati ad ordinare il pranzo e mangiare nella sala relax, giacché il vitto del refettorio era pessimo.

Clint, in fila col vassoio si era guardato in giro...di lei nemmeno l'ombra...quella di Tony che smoccolava, invece, era alle sue spalle 'Prenderò giusto uno yogurt, magari due, dato che la roba proposta fa schifo'.

'Concordo' Thor si aggiunse, sollecitando Barton 'perché hai voluto cambiare? Sono scemo io che mi sono fatto convincere!'.

Il Falco aveva glissato a qualsiasi commento, scrutando i tavolini, dal proprio posto, ove si era accomodato alla svelta. Tre minuti e aveva visto entrare l'oggetto del suo desiderio, con delle amiche, e mettersi in coda per il servizio. Era diventato bianco, come un cencio.

Steve si era voltato, nella direzione dello sguardo del collega, per rigirarsi immediato, sghignazzando 'Ecco spiegato il mistero intorno alla tua presenza qui...nostra, purtroppo. Potevi dirlo, falchetto, anziché mettere in atto le tue solite pagliacciate, ti avremmo accompagnato ugualmente'.

Natasha Romanoff - una giovane donna di origini sovietiche, rossa di capelli, occhi verdi, proporzionata e scattante, esperta di qualsiasi tipo di arma da fuoco e da taglio oltre che di tecniche di spionaggio, soprannominata Vedova Nera - dette una gomitata al fidanzato Bruce che sbottò a ridere, a voce alta, facendosi notare.

I commensali si erano voltati all'istante, poiché era cosa rara che gli Avengers, al completo - particolarmente riconoscibili nelle loro tute da ginnastica blu con stampata sul petto l'iniziale gommata della loro squadra, una grande A all'interno di un cerchio - desinassero lì.

'Allora, ci provi, Romeo?' Stark aizzò Clint, ingozzandosi di yogurt.

Il tiratore scelto raccolse il guanto di sfida e si alzò; con un vassoio vuoto in mano, si affilò a Rafflesia, che chiudeva il suo gruppo, sperando si girasse. Le fissava i lunghi capelli neri, del cui profumo di shampoo al cocco si era già deliziato durante la propria lezione.

Le sue compagne, che ne avevano notato l'espressione incantata, e udito le risate di Banner, le mandavano eloquenti occhiate.

Per la miseria, il Vendicatore sfigato le si era appiccicato; cosa volesse le parve chiaro...attaccare bottone!

Proprio non aveva intenzione di approfondirne la conoscenza; si incuriosì, perché le sue accompagnatrici si stavano sbellicando. Si mise parallela al bancone, per prendere il piatto, che aveva richiesto all'addetto, interrotta dalla voce di Barton. 'Ciao. Come va?' le domandò.

Lo rimirò, di sottecchi. Era sudato come pochi, nonostante l'aria condizionata a palla che rinfrescava l'ambiente 'Bene' laconica, nemmeno lo salutò.

'Che hai preso di buono?' l'altro insisteva, provando a fare conversazione ed a calmarsi.

'Quello che vede' indicò l'insalata di riso, dandogli del lei. Ironica, spizzò il vassoio che l'uomo aveva riempito di pietanze scelte a caso e l'altro, ancora pieno, lasciato al tavolo, fra Nat e Tony 'Caspita, che appetito!' lo disse, di proposito, per far capire che conoscesse il motivo del suo approccio.

'Già...' il Falco aveva la salivazione azzerata.

'Scusi, devo andare, le auguro buon pranzo' Rafflesia pagò al volo e si dileguò, con educazione, scegliendo, strategica, la posizione libera più lontana dagli Avengers.

Clint tornò, affranto, dai suoi amici, con il secondo vassoio tra le mani.

'Non è andata benissimo...' il biondo gli fece spazio accanto a sé, tentando di minimizzare, giacché il collega era prostrato.

'Ascolta il mio consiglio, lasciala perdere' Stark, toccando il pizzetto scuro come i propri occhi, fissava la moretta, senza vergogna 'non sei il suo tipo, è troppo bella per te!'.

'Forse hai ragione' aveva risposto, con un tono molto scettico.

Nel primissimo pomeriggio, infatti, carico di buone intenzioni, si era appostato alla macchinetta del caffè a gettoni, piazzata di fronte all'aula dove si svolgevano le lezioni teoriche delle reclute dell'ultimo anno. Aveva speso un patrimonio in bevande, simulando di consumarle, per darsi un contegno.

Alla fine Rafflesia, nell'intervallo, si era diretta alla macchinetta, col portafoglio in mano.

_Di nuovo Barton...una persecuzione_! Pensò, accortasi della sua presenza. L'aspettava, con un bicchiere di polistirolo nella sinistra, pieno.

La mora, tuta e canotta a costine, non fece in tempo a girare sui tacchi, che le chiese 'Buonasera, Rafflesia. Che ti offro?'. Con una mossa fulminea, chiamandola per nome, l'aveva preceduta, inesorabile, e non aveva avuto scampo.

Era stupenda, più bella di come la ricordasse, e l'aveva incontrata soltanto poche ore prima...la fissava, interessato e lei, in imbarazzo, fu costretta ad accettare, poiché, dietro, gli altri studenti in coda, si lamentavano per l'attesa.

'Un caffè macchiato' mormorò, scocciata.

Clint inserì la moneta e scelse la bevanda. Prese il bicchiere, erogato il liquido caldo dall'apparecchio, e glielo porse.

La recluta si spostò di lato, per un breve momento 'Grazie' mormorò e fece per tornare in classe, alzando la mano, in un gesto di saluto, indifferente.

'Non lo bevi con me?' la invitò a rimanere insieme.

'No...' lo fulminò, con gli occhi ametista e lo lasciò, in mezzo al corridoio, come un deficiente, accentuando il movimento dei glutei per provocarlo - sotto lo sguardo attonito dei compagni, che non riuscirono a trattenersi dal ridere, nonostante si trovassero davanti uno sbirro di grande esperienza - rientrando in classe.

Barton, umiliato, si affrettò, nero come la pece, verso il poligono di tiro, dove aveva appuntamento con i suoi colleghi.

'Si dice che tu abbia fatto il pieno di caffeina e sia più intrattabile del solito...' il Capitano lo sfrugugliò.

'Le notizie ed i pettegolezzi volano...' commentò.

La russa tentò di essere saggia 'Clint, sei un Avenger. Abbiamo un ruolo autorevole, qui, evitiamo di renderci ridicoli' aveva usato il plurale, era evidente si rivolgesse a lui.

'Un modo per conquistare Rafflesia ci sarà. Debbo trovarlo, farmi girare il cervello...anzi, Nat...da donna...suggeriscimi!' le dette importanza e la sua amica del cuore non si fece pregare, spiegando qualche dettaglio sul corteggiamento che le era più gradito, sperando di aver azzeccato i gusti di quella ragazza giovane e bella, che non conosceva affatto.

Fomentato dalla Romanoff, il Falco, terminato l'ennesimo allenamento in palestra e una doccia veloce, era uscito per recarsi da un fioraio, limitrofo alla Stazione di Polizia.

Comprato un costoso mazzo di una dozzina di rose baccarà rosso vermiglio, aveva atteso la sua preda in garage...sapeva avesse l'auto e, dal database, aveva scoperto la targa e l'aveva individuata: una Smart blu metallizzato!

La Tyler si era materializzata, alle sei del pomeriggio, per recuperare il veicolo. Non appena aveva notato Clint, jeans e camicia a scacchi, fra le mani la composizione floreale, aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, stringendo le chiavi, nervosamente, nel pugno.

Aveva respirato a fondo, tentando di trovare le parole, per sfancularlo senza offenderlo...lei non era tipo da trattenersi e quello di fronte a sé un superiore, un agente di livello altissimo! Un Avenger, ci mancava!

L'uomo, nel frattempo, cercava, a sua volta, di ricordare le frasi che Vedova Nera gli aveva scritto su un foglietto; la memoria era latitante, la testa vuota giacché Rafflesia si era cambiata d'abito ed era favolosa, con un vestitino leggero bianco, corto, in seta, con la gonna ampia, e i capelli sciolti. Mangiava una mela rossa…gli parve come Eva nel paradiso terrestre!

'Agente Barton' lo salutò, squadrandolo.

'Clint...al tuo servizio' che idiozia aveva sparato 'sono per te' le porse le rose ma lei mise la mano destra avanti, a bloccarlo, il palmo aperto in verticale 'Grazie per il pensiero. Non avrebbe dovuto e non posso accettarle!' fu fredda come un ghiacciolo, e non scherzava.

Il tiratore fu spiazzato, anche dagli sguardi sorpresi delle altre reclute e agenti che recuperavano i propri veicoli nell'autorimessa 'Speravo lo vedessi come un gesto carino'.

'E lo sarebbe, per una interessata a lei. Non è il mio caso' gli rise in faccia, sfrontata, salendo in auto, la mela rossa agganciata fra i denti. Mai una mezza misura; come previsto, non si era tenuta.

Lì Clint esplose; incazzato come una biscia di essere stato rifiutato in malo modo, gettò il mazzo sul cofano della Smart 'Sei una vera antipatica...facci ciò che ti pare, non me ne frega niente'.

I petali volarono, nell'aria.

Steve, che era andato a riprendere la moto, e Thor e Tony, seduti nella Lamborghini di quest'ultimo, fissavano la scenata, sconvolti.

'Scendo, Stark? Li separo?' Point Break si offrì.

'No, facciamoci gli affari nostri' con un'espressione eloquente a Rogers, Tony sgommò verso l'uscita.

Non prima della moretta, che si era chiusa nella Smart ed era fuggita via, massacrando con le ruote ciò che restava dei fiori; e del Falco, che si era precipitato a seguirla, per scusarsi della frase sgradevole che gli era uscita di bocca, col suo fuoristrada grigio che aveva impressa sullo sportello una A rossa, simbolo della loro squadra.

Le si era messo alla calcagna, con il muso della jeep a ridosso del paraurti ma, complice il traffico, le doti al volante di lei e la vettura microscopica, era stato seminato in due minuti.

Si era accostato in una viuzza, accendendosi una sigaretta…l'unico vizio che gli rimaneva, nel suo universo di amici salutisti.

Il Capitano era sopraggiunto sull'Harley e, dal finestrino aperto, gli aveva chiesto, candidamente 'Tutto bene?'.

Barton aveva sbuffato e fatto il gesto del dito medio alzato; il collega, educato e formale com'era, si era offeso a morte e gli aveva tenuto il muso per giorni.

Giorni in cui il cecchino era stato dilaniato tra la voglia folle di conoscere meglio quella femmina e l'imbarazzo di ulteriori figuracce.

I tentativi di incrociarla erano stati fallimentari. Alla sua vista, si era voltata dall'altra parte, con una smorfia divertita, per schernirlo.

Per di più, la storia dei fiori era sulla bocca di tutti e il Tenente Phil Coulson, braccio destro del Capo - un uomo minuto e segaligno, castano, stempiato, il volto dai tratti regolari e i modi fermi ma garbati - gliene aveva chiesto spiegazioni, segnalando pure che la recluta Tyler, futura agente, fosse la migliore allieva che la Polizia di New York avesse mai avuto e pupilla di Fury. Uomo avvisato...

Era stato il caso o il destino a rimettergliela davanti; meglio, proprio il Comandante.

Poiché Rafflesia, in quel periodo, da recluta era diventata un'agente operativa, a seguito del superamento del relativo esame con il massimo dei voti e delle performance, aveva ricevuto una sorta di premio: la possibilità di affiancare gli Avengers, con basso profilo, alla prima operazione utile.

Non aveva potuto rifiutare, sia per la gentilezza del nero, che stimava, sia per l'eccezionalità della proposta; vedere i Vendicatori in azione era un privilegio, discorso del suo asfissiante corteggiatore a parte!

Fury l'aveva ammonita a tenersi pronta, cercapersone alla mano. Cosicché, all'udirlo vibrare sul comodino, in piena notte, vestitasi alla velocità del suono, aveva corso con la sua Smartina in direzione della Stazione, arrivando perfino prima degli altri.

Si era cambiata con la tuta scura, elasticizzata, come quella di Vedova Nera, che Coulson le aveva gentilmente fatto trovare all'interno del proprio armadietto. L'uniforme era stretta e metteva in risalto le sue curve; alla vita, aveva una cintura con agganciate due pistole e così sulle cosce.

Sul davanti, una lunga chiusura lampo le divideva l'incavo dei seni…si guardò allo specchio della toilette. L'immagine riflessa la fece ridacchiare…al Falco sarebbe venuto un infarto…abbassò la zip più che poté, affinché sembrasse casuale e non volgare, per istigarlo. Era troppo divertente, la sua faccia buffa! Si ammazzava dalle risate!

'Datti una calmata…' Tony, nello spogliatoio, fissato il giubbotto antiproiettile sopra la divisa blu scura, identica per ciascuno dei colleghi maschi, tentava di arginare l'eccitazione smodata di Clint, esaltato all'idea di rivedere la ragazza.

'Sarò zen!' promise, sapendo di mentire, spruzzandosi, per l'ennesima volta, il dopobarba muschiato in cui pareva avesse fatto il bagno, e sistemandosi i capelli sotto il caschetto di metallo in dotazione.

'Sarai che?' chiese Thor, imbracciando il fucile.

'Lascia perdere…si va?' Barton non stava più nella pelle e lasciò lo spogliatoio, con le ali ai piedi.

Trovarono la Tyler che li aspettava, nell'autorimessa interna, sita al piano interrato, accanto al loro mezzo di trasporto - una Hummer coi vetri oscurati, modificata e molto sofisticata - con Nat che le illustrava qualche particolare tecnico e Fury che le teneva, teneramente, il braccio sulla spalla…teneramente, da non credere…e lei faceva la gattina, tutta sorrisi e salamelecchi! Un angioletto!

'Vedi bene da lontano e da vicino, Occhio di Falco. E' proprio carina ed ha uno splendido sorriso' commentò Steve, dirigendosi verso di lei e stringendole la mano, col petto gonfio.

'Buonasera, Capitano' la moretta si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, languida. Era un vezzo che aveva, l'unico, il portarli sciolti anche al lavoro. Certo, Rogers era un ragazzo notevole, altro che l'agente Barton…non poteva piacere a lui! La solita sfiga!

'Ciao' Clint si era messo in mezzo, notando le occhiate di Steve.

'Ciao' le toccava fare buon viso a cattivo gioco: il suo spasimante numero uno era pure la prima guida del mezzo da combattimento particolarissimo, su cui aveva l'onore di salire.

'Dopo di te' le indicò il retro e le dette la sinistra, per aiutarla a montare su, con garbo, gli occhi azzurri che la scrutavano.

Era stato cortese, perché così poteva rimirarle le natiche, la bruna ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. Inarcò il sedere per aizzarlo, sentendolo sospirare…le scapparono una risatina e una battuta, stranamente 'Caspita, come sei prevedibile!'. Gli dette del tu, sovrappensiero: era la prima volta.

'E' colpa tua, sei troppo bella, e la tuta ti sta divinamente…Scusami, non avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma per me sei irresistibile' il Falco lo bisbigliò, affinché lo udisse soltanto lei, molto serio e rosso come un peperone. Era rimasto senza fiato a rimirarla.

La ragazza si stupì di essere lusingata del complimento sincero che le aveva rivolto; e ne riceveva parecchi!

Clint le mostrò dove accomodarsi - per mero caso, chiaramente, il sedile alle sue spalle - riassunse i dettagli dell'operazione, spiegò l'utilizzo della strumentazione. Preciso e professionale. Rigido e concentrato, come i suoi colleghi. Sparito l'idiota sudato che l'approcciava alla mensa, pensò la Tyler. Ne ebbe un'ottima impressione, che confermò le voci che aveva sentito, in giro, su di lui.

Gli Avengers erano stati mandati a liberare alcuni ostaggi, all'interno di un ristorante preso d'assalto da un gruppo armato, intenzionato a scambiare gli avventori con un ingente riscatto; i delinquenti erano asserragliati all'interno del locale, mitra alla mano, coi visi coperti da passamontagna di lana scura.

Erano ben visibili dalle ampie vetrate del locale, un bistrot piuttosto famoso per la cucina francese proposta, arredato in stile classico, con legno scuro ovunque, tavoli ricoperti di tovaglie verdi, lume di candela e luci basse.

I sequestratori avevano raggruppato i clienti e il personale che non era riuscito a dileguarsi dalla porta di servizio, al centro della stanza, e fattili inginocchiare, tenevano i fucili puntati alle loro teste.

Rafflesia li notò, immediatamente, ed ascoltò, appena scesa dal SUV, il riepilogo della situazione del capo della S.W.A.T., a cui si erano accostati rapidamente al loro arrivo.

Innumerevoli volanti e tre squadre d'assalto, infatti, avevano già circondato la zona, delimitando un perimetro sicuro per intervenire e tentando un contatto coi malviventi, facendogli pervenire una scatola contenente un telefono, per le comunicazioni.

'Capitano Rogers, hanno chiesto dieci milioni di dollari di riscatto, oltre a un elicottero per fuggire, e minacciano di uccidere un ostaggio ogni minuto, se non saranno accontentati. Sono in quattro, parecchio aggressivi e fuori di testa…professionisti, temo' il Tenente del team tattico, un quarantenne moro, viso squadrato e mascella volitiva, li informò.

'Ce ne occupiamo noi…Stark e Banner…sul retro del locale, muoversi, Clint e Nat alle loro spalle, io e Thor vi seguiamo, agente Tyler, tu per ultima…Tenente, l'unica possibilità, in questi casi, è prendere il nemico di sorpresa, deve però aiutarci a guadagnare tutto il tempo possibile, tenendoli impegnati con la storia del riscatto. Fateci parlare il miglior negoziatore che avete e intervenite a un mio segnale, che vi comunicherò con il microfono' Steve, determinato, indicò il piccolo apparecchio scuro che aveva agganciato al padiglione auricolare, e che era stato dato, identico, pure alla moretta.

Barton, inforcati gli occhiali da tiro, le ricordo le specializzazioni dei colleghi, mentre si muovevano verso la zona di servizio, cucine e deposito dei generi alimentari 'Tony è un mago di intercettazioni e tecnologia, Banner se la cava…piuttosto, in culla giocava con le bombe a mano, maneggia gli esplosivi come nessuno al mondo'.

Iron Man, sotto gli occhi incuriositi della neo agente, aveva infilato un tubo sottile e flessibile dotato di una piccola telecamera, sotto uno dei muri di cartongesso della dispensa, che affacciava sulla sala principale del ristorante, per avere una visuale dei movimenti all'interno.

'Tyler, tieni la mano sulla pistola, ma non intervenire, e rimani tranquilla…fra qualche istante, sarà come in allenamento, molto più veloce' il Capitano si raccomandò per l'ennesima volta e la sentì annuire.

'Per favore, fai come dice Rogers…' Barton si raccomandò, ribadendolo; conosceva il curriculum della ragazza e Steve aveva acconsentito che li accompagnasse. Non desiderava, tuttavia, che si trovasse in una situazione di pericolo.

'Certo…' la mora gradì la sua premura e gli sorrise. Un mezzo sorriso, per non esagerare; era un tipetto che si montava subito la testa!

'Falco, devi entrare! Non c'è più tempo' dallo schermo connesso alla telecamera, l'immagine di uno dei sequestratori, forse il loro leader, che abbracciava una donna bionda vestita di jeans e maglioncino rosso, stringendola per il collo e con la canna della pistola alla testa, spronò Cap a ordinare a Barton un intervento immediato.

Lui, con il fucile di precisione fermo fra le mani, lanciato uno sguardo carico di espressività alla neo agente - con Romanoff alle terga che gli apriva la porta divisoria attraverso cui ci si immetteva nello spazio del locale dedicato ai dessert - volò e guardato solo per un attimo nel mirino, colpì l'uomo con due proiettili, al braccio destro. Quello cadde a terra, ferito, lasciando andare la biondina, nel momento in cui Thor e Rogers spararono ai due complici che erano appostati sui lati più lontani, limitrofi alle vetrate del ristorante.

Il potente contraccolpo, un minimo attutito dai giubbotti antiproiettile che indossavano, li fece sbattere contro i cristalli, che implosero: si ritrovarono con la schiena sul marciapiede, con gli agenti della S.W.A.T. che li prendevano in custodia, stante la tempestiva direttiva impartita dal Capitano, che li aveva invitati a intervenire.

Vedova Nera, saltata su un tavolino del locale, dall'alto, puntava, con la propria arma, il quarto criminale, con un sorriso diabolico; non gli si era nemmeno rivolta e l'altro, osservando la fine dei suoi compari, con uno sbuffo, aveva poggiato il fucile sul pavimento e, toltosi il passamontagna, aveva alzato le mani in segno di resa.

Clint si era avventato sul capo dei sequestratori, che aveva messo k.o. con le sue pallottole, e lo aveva rivoltato a pancia in sotto, per ammanettarlo, con sommo piacere; Rafflesia, accanto, riposta la pistola nella fondina di cuoio scuro, aveva dedicato la propria attenzione alla donna bionda che era stata presa in ostaggio e che singhiozzava, prona, per la paura, cercando di confortarla 'Andrà tutto bene, stia tranquilla, il peggio è passato'. L'aveva aiutata a mettersi in piedi e accompagnata all'esterno, dove aveva potuto riabbracciare suo marito e i suoi figli, già usciti.

Si era intrattenuta; la signora e la sua famiglia non facevano che ringraziarla e tessere le lodi sue e degli Avengers. La bruna le condivise, mentalmente; i sei agenti erano una leggenda, lo sapeva già, averli visti battersi dal vero era stato molto diverso…erano stati entusiasmanti, a dire poco, ognuno con le proprie capacità.

Il tiratore, più degli altri…con le sue armi era un fenomeno, Rafflesia era rimasta incantata a guardarlo, aveva percepito una sorta di eccitazione nell'aria, quando aveva premuto il grilletto. Era avvolto da un'aura splendente, di talento, coraggio, abilità estrema. Sorprendente, insomma!

La missione si era conclusa in modo rapido e indolore, tranne per i malviventi, assicurati alla giustizia, legati come salami e portati via su un furgone blindato in direzione del carcere di Rikers.

'Tyler…datti una mossa' Rogers la sollecitò e lei salutò la donna.

I colleghi erano già risaliti alla svelta sull'Hummer e ripreso i propri posti, tranne il Falco che la attendeva fuori dal veicolo, per permetterle di montare.

'Grazie' gli mormorò, gentilmente, facendogli l'occhiolino e accomodandosi nell'abitacolo, dove già imperversavano chiacchiere e risate che non mancarono nei venti minuti che li separavano dalla Stazione di Polizia.

'Piaciuto lo spettacolo?' la Romanoff, sedutale accanto come all'andata, conversava, simpatica e le dava parecchia corda, al contrario di Barton, che, teso, si era zittito, per evitare imbarazzi e ulteriori pessime figure: era tutto d'un pezzo sul lavoro, e si esaltava a sparare…l'averlo fatto, scrutato dagli occhi violetti di Rafflesia, lo aveva turbato, intensamente.

La Tyler annuì 'Tanto, c'è solo da imparare da voi' era stata schietta e la russa molto cortese, troppo per la scarsa confidenza che avevano. Anche mentre erano nello spogliatoio a rivestirsi, si era dilungata nella conversazione. E la novella agente ne comprese il perché: l'amichetto del cuore! 'Clint ha un debole evidente per te; facci un favore, escici, una volta e basta. L'appuntamento sarà un disastro, lui si metterà l'anima in pace, tu te lo toglierai dalle scatole e noi ricominceremo a respirare. Non lo sopportiamo più, ci ammorba' l'aveva pregata, accorata, finendo di truccarsi davanti lo specchio del bagno.

'Ci penserò, Natasha…' l'aveva buttata lì, accomiatandosi. In fondo, non era una soluzione malvagia. Una cena o un aperitivo, due o tre battute delle sue tipo proiettili, tanto per restare in argomento, e il Falco se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, capendo che non fosse aria.

Forte della sua risposta, Vedova Nera divenne portatrice di ottime notizie. Durante la colazione - che il team consumò, da tradizione, insieme, nella panineria ove abitualmente Stark li trascinava per gustare lo shawarma, tipico sandwich di origine mediorientale, farcito con tocchetti di carne speziata, salsa allo yogurt e verdure all'alba - spronò il cecchino 'Ci ho parlato e si è convinta…invitala, organizza una cosa decente, ed il gioco è fatto. Oppure, al contrario, la frequenterai e conoscendola meglio, scoprirai che non è il tuo tipo!'.

'La seconda eventualità mi pare difficile…comunque, non hai torto, che ho da perdere?'.

'L'altra sera ho cenato con Pepper in un nuovo locale, molto romantico; è un ristorante italiano, ricercato, con una terrazza spettacolare. Ti mando un messaggio con l'indirizzo, prenota a nome mio e colpirai nel segno, sei il migliore della specialità' consigliò Stark.

'Uhm…grazie' borbottò…il locale proposto dall'elegantone del gruppo non faceva al caso suo. Voleva mostrarsi com'era, semplice e senza velleità. Forse quello era il problema…rimuginò sul da farsi, per l'intera giornata seguente, che avevano avuto di riposo e, alla fine, si decise a chiamare la Tyler, nel primo pomeriggio; il numero di cellulare lo aveva trafugato in precedenza e registrato sul proprio telefono.

'Ciao, sono Clint Barton' farfugliò, emozionato come un ragazzino.

Un numero sconosciuto…Rafflesia aveva risposto quasi al primo squillo, intanto che scriveva con Messenger ad un'amica. Non aveva perso tempo, il tipo. 'Ciao. Che vuoi?' preferì essere diretta.

Cavolo, non amava i preliminari, pensò lui. Sperò solo al telefono 'Ehm, perdona lo scarso preavviso. Se sei libera, beviamo qualcosa insieme, stasera? Ti passo a prendere alle sette' tentò, udendo una lunghissima pausa all'altro capo dell'apparecchio. Temette avesse chiuso la conversazione. Invece ci fu un sospiro 'Va bene. Poi sparirai dalla mia vita, poco ma sicuro'.

Lui rise 'Non ti libererai mai di me. A dopo, so dove abiti!'.

Certo, l'agente, un superiore, era a conoscenza del suo numero di cellulare riservato e del suo indirizzo; si chiese di quali altre informazioni fosse in possesso, mentre si alzava dal divano per andare in camera e aprire l'armadio, in cerca di un abito da indossare.

Alla fine, inspiegabilmente dopo numerose prove, optò per un vestito rosso, molto sexy, corto e scollato, ed un paio sandali neri. Si truccò e si sistemò i capelli, fatta una doccia veloce…erano già le sette e sentì suonare il campanello dell'appartamento…non il citofono. Il Falco dentro casa, no! Come si permetteva? Chi l'aveva invitato?!

Aprì la porta, inviperita, pronta per mangiarselo in un solo boccone e si trovò davanti un vasetto di ceramica bianca contenente un piccolo cactus, pieno di spine, con Clint che glielo porgeva, sorridendo 'Sei sempre incavolata con me, pensavo fosse adatto! Spinoso come il nostro rapporto'.

'Grazie!' fece, ridendo a crepapelle 'Entra, prendo la borsetta' spalancò l'uscio, per farlo accomodare. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, per le risate.

Lui si era ammutolito, d'improvviso, a causa del languore che lo aveva colto nell'osservarla.

'Tutto a posto?' gli domandò, sistemando la pianta sul ripiano della cucina.

'No…sei bellissima, ero concentrato sulla storia del cactus e non avevo notato che fossi più fantastica del solito...avrei dovuto dirtelo subito' la rimirava, come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle.

Rafflesia, a disagio, gli fece un cenno con la mano, per minimizzare.

'Che ti va di fare?' gli domandò; era vestito con i jeans ed una maglietta bianca, con stampata davanti la forma di un bersaglio viola chiaro… le parve strano, per un primo appuntamento tanto cercato. Lo apprezzò.

'Scegli tu, l'importante è stare insieme. Tony mi ha dato il riferimento di un mega ristorante ma non è il mio genere' confessò.

'Nemmeno il mio, per la verità!' la Tyler sentì un tuono, in lontananza e vide un lampo; d'improvviso, il cielo si oscurò e New York fu colpita da una pioggia battente, un temporale vero e proprio…e non smetteva. 'Piove troppo per uscire, dobbiamo aspettare un pochino' rimirò i propri sandali aperti, poi andò verso il frigorifero.

Prese una bottiglia di birra ghiacciata ed una lattina di Coca Cola, con due bicchieri alti da bibita, li mise su un vassoio, con due ciotoline che riempì, rispettivamente, di arachidi e di patatine fritte 'Aperitivo casalingo' gli sorrise, serena, illuminando la stanza, poggiando il tutto sul tavolinetto fra i divani, ed accese lo stereo, in sottofondo l'ultimo album di Lady Gaga.

Clint, abbandonata la giacca di pelle, che teneva sul braccio, su una poltrona di cuoio scuro, la squadrò, sussurrando un grazie stentato, e afferrò la birra, bevendo direttamente dalla bottiglia; aveva la bocca secca, nonostante il liquido fresco che aveva trangugiato. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di una sigaretta, preferì soprassedere; il suo era un vizio che molti non tolleravano e la sua ospite non fumava, ne era certo.

Fece un giro del soggiorno, per calmarsi, senza riuscirci, ovviamente.

La casa era piccola, curata nei dettagli, nei complementi d'arredo: nel soggiorno troneggiavano due divani grigi scuri in tessuto e, in mezzo, il tavolino di vetro fumé con il vassoio, di lato una poltrona di pelle nera con ampi braccioli, una tv di medie dimensioni e un impianto stereo di ultima generazione su un buffet dal taglio moderno, un tavolo rotondo in ciliegio chiaro contornato di seggiole in acrilico bianco di design. Aveva osservato un angolo cottura mignon, lineare, bianco opaco con gli elettrodomestici a scomparsa e una zona notte, che non avrebbe mai visitato, purtroppo!

La ragazza aveva recuperato una patatina e la sgranocchiava, silenziosa, fissando il temporale, inclemente, alla finestra che affacciava su una piccola terrazza, canticchiando 'Million reasons'.

Il tiratore scelto sedette sul sofà più grande, pensando che il proprio destino fosse segnato...persino la cantante, protagonista di un recente film di successo, sembrava prenderlo in giro, segnalando le milioni di ragioni per le quali avrebbe dovuto lasciare scappare il proprio uomo. Magari il brano era un segno del destino, non una casualità. 'Rafflesia, è meglio che torni a casa mia…facciamo un'altra volta' mormorò, affranto, poiché, con la fortuna che aveva, sarebbe spiovuto dopodomani.

La moretta, esterrefatta, gli si mise vicino, fissandolo: era triste, tristissimo. Scorse la debolezza nelle iridi celesti dell'altro e se ne fece incantare. Mai avrebbe voluto ferirlo, nel frangente che stavano vivendo, rifletté, anzi auspicò di riuscire a farlo sorridere di nuovo.

'Perché vuoi andare già via?' chiese, delicata. Improvvisamente, desiderò che rimanesse lì con lei ed avvertì uno strano formicolio, che partiva dalla pianta dei piedi fino alla cima dei capelli, come se le sue cellule tutte assieme si fossero messe in movimento…frenetico.

'Avevo sperato fosse la nostra serata; maledizione, ci ho messo una vita per strapparti un appuntamento e c'è uno tsunami' indicò fuori, con un cenno del capo 'sei la ragazza più incantevole che esista al mondo e non riesco neanche a spiccicare mezza sillaba in tua presenza, per l'emozione di starti accanto…scusami' ammise, sincero.

La guardava, così disperato e coinvolto, che lei ebbe un tuffo al cuore, ricordando le parole di una conoscente: _la donna sceglie sempre l'uomo che la sceglierà_. Poggiò la testa, languida, sul suo braccio, allungato sulla spalliera del divano e gli mise la destra sul petto, sotto il collo. Ne sentiva pulsare le vene, per l'agitazione che aveva in corpo; capì che fosse esattamente la propria, ciò che provava lei.

Lui, stupito e galvanizzato, le sfiorò i capelli lunghi, soffici, setosi, che lo solleticavano, perso negli occhi violetti ammalianti, nei battiti delle ciglia che parevano le ali di due farfalline 'Ho bisogno di un unico motivo per rimanere...' le sussurrò, spavaldo, parafrasando la canzone che stava terminando.

Rafflesia glielo diede: gli carezzò una guancia, sulla barba appena rasata, e gli passò la mano dietro la nuca, per avvicinarlo a sé, inclinando il viso 'È la cosa più stupida che abbia fatto in vita mia...so già che me ne pentirò' in quel momento, percepì la bocca dell'uomo sulla propria, le lingue unite in un'erotica torsione.

Barton non ci poteva credere, era su una nuvoletta; le labbra della moretta erano morbide, sapevano di burro di cacao alla fragola e di patatine fritte, dolce e salato insieme. Si era inebriato della fragranza fiorita che emanava la sua pelle, una scia aromatica e irresistibile, unita alla nota superiore di bergamotto che gli ricordava la brezza marina.

Navigò a vista in un mare di baci, che si fecero ardenti, in pochi minuti.

Si alzò dal divano, e continuando a baciarla, con passione, la prese in braccio, per portarla in camera.

Si era sbagliato, aveva avuto la possibilità di varcarne la soglia; in una soluzione moderna e ultra chic, la Tyler aveva puntato su colori chiari e lucidi, bianco e bordeaux, i cui giochi geometrici spiccavano sui comodini bassi e su una cassettiera.

Il design piuttosto minimale contemplava una testiera del letto liscia, candida, leggermente imbottita, di forma tonda nella parte limitrofa al muro, con una decina di cuscini quadrati di una gamma di nuance fra il rosa chiaro e il rosso scuro. Il grande armadio con le ante scorrevoli riempiva la parete principale, insieme allo specchio rettangolare, due abatjour fashion, e un'ampia finestra, che completavano perfettamente la stanza.

Il Falco la depositò sul talamo e la spogliò, lentamente, tolti i sandali; lo aveva desiderato a lungo e voleva godersi ogni istante. Il vestito venne via e Rafflesia rimase con il solo perizoma di pizzo, rosso anch'esso, a farsi ammirare, stendendosi sul letto e inarcando la schiena, con le braccia sopra la testa, come una micetta.

'Non trattarmi più male…io muoio per te!' la pregò, a quella visione, in estasi. Il suo corpo straordinario lo chiamava, irresistibile, come il canto delle sirene per Ulisse…Gli si era offerta, stupenda al di là delle sue aspettative e dei suoi sogni proibiti, le gambe perfettamente disegnate, il ventre piatto e tonico, il busto prezioso.

'Vedremo, sei tu che mi hai dato dell'antipatica, cecchino!' rispose, beffarda, con un sorrisetto dei suoi, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi.

Clint si liberò della maglietta e dei jeans e le si accoccolò accanto 'Perdonami…'mormorò...era diminuita la distanza ed i loro corpi si accarezzavano l'un l'altro.

Le sfiorò i seni, percependo i suoi brividi, solleticando i bottoncini rosati, che emergevano al centro delle sfere carnose che stava raccogliendo con le mani; accolse l'apice del più vicino fra le labbra, strappandole un singulto accorato, intanto che lui stesso, febbricitante, non smetteva di contorcersi alle carezze femminili che gli sfioravano l'evidente rigidità trattenuta dall'intimo, sulla sua smania. 'Sono come i proiettili delle mie pistole...' i capezzolini gli avevano suscitato uno strano paragone 'non potrò più caricare un'arma senza pensare a te!'.

'Lo prendo come un complimento' bisbigliò, per nulla offesa dalla similitudine, passandogli il pollice sul callo lasciato dall'uso continuo della pistola, sulla mano sinistra, di cui era molto orgoglioso 'significa che sarò sempre nella tua mente' concluse, meravigliandosi della proporzione del personale del partner, muscoloso il giusto, i fianchi stretti, i pettorali atletici e non pompati, una leggera peluria castana chiara che lo ricopriva, per nulla spiacevole.

Si erano ritrovati in silenzio, a guardarsi, con i visi sui rispettivi guanciali: una sorta di calma apparente avvolgeva la stanza, la consapevolezza di entrambi che tutto ciò che stava per succedere sarebbe, inevitabilmente, accaduto.

Il Falco la accarezzò, sopra le sfiziose mutandine e le tolse, con l'ennesima confessione 'Sei la fine del mondo…'. Scese a poggiare le dita su quel paradiso agognato, sentendola tremare, maggiormente. La straziò sulla fragolina rosea, esaltato dalla candida scia di umori che le aveva provocato, saggiando le carni avvolgenti, che stava violando, con prudenza.

Nudo a sua volta, le passò ancora le falangi sull'orchidea del proprio peccato, alzando il volto in cerca della sua approvazione.

Gli occhi violetti, persi nei suoi, gli confermarono che la sua compagna avesse la stessa brama e proseguì, sollevandola per i glutei e infilandosi in lei, come fosse la cosa più piacevole e naturale esistente…perché lo era!

L'inferno di fuoco che gli era divampato dentro l'anima lo stava guidando, nei gesti e negli abbracci infiniti che lo entusiasmavano; in nessun caso si era dedicato così a una donna e in nessun caso si era sentito a tal punto coinvolto, quasi straziato, dal contatto con la sua pelle.

L'aveva riempita, con tutto se stesso, arrivando fino in fondo all'anfratto sublime che lo avviluppava, cercando il movimento più gradito, il punto più sensibile e recondito da sollazzare nello scrigno dei suoi sogni che si era aperto per lui.

Le loro labbra rimasero unite ogni singolo secondo, i loro fianchi sbattevano come le onde dell'oceano...la fissò e, in un attimo, comprese che stesse per morire di piacere insieme a lui, il volto più bello che mai.

Era arrivato al tesoro…i suoi spasmi di godimento gli avevano suscitato emozioni intime, stupende e singolari che lo trascinarono all'estremo, in pochi attimi.

'Piove ancora' ansimando, la tenne stretta a sé; fuori il temporale imperversava, lui era stato travolto da una burrasca sentimentale, inaspettata, non per questo meno coinvolgente.

'Già…la pioggia mi ha ispirato' Rafflesia gli carezzava i capelli castani, senza fiato, accaldata e profondamente appagata.

'Devo ringraziare il meteo, allora' fece una battuta.

'Devi ringraziare me' mormorò, pensierosa, il mento sulla sua spalla.

'Credevo di non piacerti. Mi hai deriso ed umiliato, davanti all'intero Dipartimento di Polizia di New York' era un po' stupito di come fossero andate le cose. Contento, a dismisura…si figurava l'ennesimo rifiuto e invece…

'Infatti. Non mi piaci per niente e non sei il mio tipo' ribatte', provocatoria e tenera, toccandogli il naso a patata col suo, piccolo ed all'insù. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo dall'inizio; il significato delle schermaglie col Falco, la voglia di sfidarlo e provocarlo nascevano dall'attrazione innegabile che provava per lui e che era esplosa improvvisa, potente, incontrollabile.

'Va benissimo, così, anzi detestami...' le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca, unendo la lingua alla sua, con amore 'Posso restare?' biascicò, insicuro.

'Non credo' la Tyler, sorridendo, trascinò il lenzuolo sopra le loro teste, fino a ricoprirli completamente.

La notte era trascorsa fra coccole, amplessi e baci appassionati, senza un attimo di respiro; i loro corpi si cercavano in continuazione, come due calamite, nel modo in cui sarebbe sempre stato da lì in avanti.

'Un giorno di ferie?' propose il Falco, al mattino, seduto sul letto, davanti alla tazza di caffè che la ragazza, in camicia da notte di seta blu, col bordino in pizzo, modello sottoveste, gli aveva portato, insieme a un croissant da dividere...sensuale, istintiva e dolcissima fra le lenzuola, non la iena che gli aveva mostrato i denti in precedenza.

'Clint, sono diventata agente da poche settimane e un'assenza ora non mi pare opportuna' subito si oppose, allungandosi di fianco 'non posso'.

'Giusto, sei la recluta più titolata di sempre; come hai fatto a sparare con quella precisione, alla mia lezione? Sei stata fantastica. Dimmelo, sono impazzito a rifletterci'.

'Uhm...potrei confessartelo e poi dovrei ucciderti' gli fece un buffetto 'uscivo con un ragazzo fissato con le armi, al liceo. A volte lo accompagnavo, quando si allenava; un giorno mi fece provare e da allora non ho smesso mai, vista la scelta professionale che pensavo di intraprendere'.

'Un altro cecchino...' borbottò, ingelosito 'Chi l'avrebbe immaginato?'.

La moretta lo sfotte' 'Non era granché, in nessun campo. Non ti inalberare, sei permaloso. Ti confesso che sparare è davvero noioso, per me è lavoro...' morse il cornetto che aveva scongelato al microonde e gliene passò un pezzettino, direttamente sulle labbra 'Ieri sera non ti ho nemmeno fatto cenare, perdonami...'.

'Figurati se mi importa' ingoiò il boccone, gongolando, per mangiare lei di baci ardenti.

'Solo cinque minuti, dobbiamo andare...' gli si strinse forte, contraccambiandolo.

_N.d.A. _

_Rafflesia Tyler, la moretta con gli occhi ametista come Liz Taylor, è la mia oc per eccellenza, il personaggio del primo racconto che scrissi ovvero 'La principessa di Boston', coprotagonista Loki di Asgard. _

_Doveva essere un'opera figlia unica, invece ne sono seguite altre, in cui lei si è affiancata, in vesti diversissime, a Bucky Barnes e a Steve Rogers; soprattutto, nel mio immaginario personale, è e rimane l'amore di Clint Barton, con cui l'ho fatta interagire spesso. _

'_Million reasons' racconta della relazione amorosa che nasce proprio fra Occhio di Falco e l'agente Tyler, nel lungo periodo, ed è inserita nella vita professionale di una squadra di super poliziotti che lavora a New York, i cui componenti sono i sei Avengers originali._

_Sarà, forse, il canto del ciclo di Rafflesia, l'ultima sua apparizione._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 'Before i cry'**

Per Clint era sempre stato tutto bianco o nero. Mai una mezza misura, figurarsi con la ragazza magnifica che aveva, finalmente, agganciato. Agganciato e in pieno: le si era appiccicato, come una cozza su uno scoglio, e l'aveva voluta coinvolgere, in ogni sfaccettatura della sua vita.

Almeno - e Tony se ne felicitò - lei era gentile e educata, riservata e non invadente. Particolarmente genuina e simpatica e, incredibilmente, presa dal collega. Lo aveva scoperto, durante il pranzo cui Barton l'aveva invitata con gli Avengers, il giorno seguente alla famigerata notte piovosa, nella sala relax del team, una stanza di medie dimensioni, con un tavolo da pranzo rettangolare, due divani e una tv al plasma; semplice ma una vera rarità ed un privilegio, all'interno di un Distretto di Polizia, oltre che limitrofo all'area dove lavoravano.

Rafflesia aveva accettato, per farlo contento, e si era ritrovata seduta davanti a decine di contenitori di cibo cinese da asporto, accanto a Stark e di fronte a Thor. Che, tanto per farsi i cavoli propri, l'avevano bombardata di domande, sotto lo sguardo contrariato del Falco.

'La porti e non ci posso parlare? Che diamine!' Iron Man lo prese in giro.

'Lascialo perdere, è uno scorbutico di prima categoria' la moretta, in tuta sportiva e canotta bianca, aveva dato una gomitata a Tony, con complicità 'Sono figlia unica, come ti dicevo, i miei genitori vivono a Boston, mio padre è commercialista, mia mamma insegna. Vivo qui da quando ho iniziato a frequentare l'Accademia' sintetica, aveva fornito qualche informazione.

'Come occupi il tempo libero?' il Capitano si era interessato, con un secondo fine…fece l'occhiolino a Point Break, in attesa della risposta che sperava di sentire.

'Vado a ballare, cinema, aperitivi e pizza con le mie amiche, insomma niente di speciale! Come voi, credo. O no?' chiarì, la mano del Falco sulla sua sinistra, a marcare il territorio, mentre, con la destra, lei inforcava un pezzo di involtino primavera, inzuppandolo nella salsa agrodolce.

'Perché non ci inviti, la prossima volta che organizzate? Io e Steve verremmo volentieri' il biondo la buttò lì, con indifferenza.

Banner e Stark erano accoppiati, Nat non aveva mezza amica, col brutto carattere che si ritrovava, le conoscenti di Pepper, la compagna storica di Iron Man, erano antipatiche ed altezzose, come nemmeno nel paesino norvegese da cui proveniva ne aveva incontrate. La donna di Clint, l'unica donna con cui lo avessero mai visto, sembrava…normale, pure molto carina e cortese! Forse lui e Rogers avrebbero potuto fare qualche nuova amicizia femminile.

Barton aveva strabuzzato gli occhi 'No, ragazzi, non se parla! Nei prossimi giorni io e Rafflesia staremo per conto nostro'. La condivisione non era contemplata, nella sua mente, e aveva dato, erroneamente, per scontato il suo prossimo futuro.

Infatti, la Tyler lo fulminò, smentendolo 'Mica penserai di mettermi il laccio al collo e tenermi dentro casa? Che ti sei messo in testa?' per poi voltarsi verso i due colleghi, quasi minacciosa 'Venerdì sera si va a ballare…tenetevi pronti! Le mie amiche mi faranno un monumento!'.

E glielo avevano fatto. Ne aveva reclutate due, tra una lamentela e l'altra del suo ragazzo, che non voleva spartirla con nessuno 'Ho invitato Jane e Peggy, le mie compagne del liceo di Boston, che vivono e lavorano in città. Adattissime, secondo me' intanto che si preparava per la serata, a casa propria, raccontava i suoi piani al Falco, che la rimirava.

Clint - che aveva messo le tende nell'appartamento in pianta stabile - era scettico 'Steve e Thor sono due veri salami, imbalsamati! Tu, invece, sei bellissima' la bruna si spazzolava i capelli, allo specchio, indosso un seducente abito rosa antico in organza, con la scollatura incrociata e la gonna corta a campana e lui non aveva smesso un secondo di baciarla sul collo 'non voglio andarci, li vedo tutto il giorno, nel tempo libero è troppo!'.

'Sarà divertente, su!' lo zittì, con un bacio schioccato sulle labbra, sollecitandolo ad uscire e smise di tormentarla, almeno per un po'.

Nello stesso momento, il Capitano era nell'enorme casa di Tony - un intero palazzo lussuoso e tecnologico, dove Thor occupava una stanza a tempo indeterminato, poiché il moro, poliziotto per hobby, ricchissimo e generoso, lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettrice, appena aggregato alla squadra, diversi anni prima - per prepararsi insieme.

Stark li aveva consigliati sull'abbigliamento; Rogers pareva un damerino, con un vestito grigio scuro di Gucci ed una camicia bordeaux. Point Break, nonostante le velleità del suo rango, si era orientato su un paio di jeans, t-shirt firmata e giubbotto di pelle.

Tony si complimentò 'Coi vostri fisici e i miei suggerimenti, farete un figurone...soprattutto quando vi vedranno arrivare sulla mia Lamborghini' lanciò il mazzo di chiavi a Steve, che lo afferrò al volo 'non ti dico di andare piano...sei sempre una lumaca! Insomma, belli, buona serata' li aveva spediti al locale, fra una presa in giro e l'altra.

Erano arrivati, nell'attimo in cui Barton parcheggiava il fuoristrada, e, con galanteria, apriva lo sportello alla moretta ed alle due amiche, sedute dietro, che era passato a prendere.

Il collega aveva presentato Jane Foster, medico al Policlinico pubblico di New York, minuta ed aggraziata, coi capelli castani lisci e gli occhi marroni, i lineamenti delicati, che aveva attirato l'attenzione di Thor, e Margaret Carter detta Peggy, mora e prosperosa, la classica bellezza degli anni Quaranta, che aveva incuriosito il Capitano, anche per il lavoro moralmente nobile che svolgeva...assistente sociale!

'Dai, entriamo' Rafflesia aveva scelto una discoteca in cui si recava spesso - un locale dell'East Side Manhattan, ben frequentato e trendy - ed aveva fatto strada, conducendoli al tavolino prenotato, posto fra due divanetti beige, dove avevano conversato, ordinando diversi giri di drink.

'Ci ho azzeccato, le mie amiche sono perfette, si accoppieranno alla grande' lei aveva sussurrato al Falco, che le teneva il braccio sulle spalle 'e gli Avengers si sono dati una bella ripulita. Steve, poi, pare un'altra persona, molto affascinante!' aveva aggiunto, non capendo che la sua battuta innocente avrebbe segnato, in maniera infausta, l'andamento della serata.

'Non ti azzardare nemmeno a pensarlo' le aveva gridato il tiratore, follemente geloso, nei suoi semplici jeans blu e camicia a quadretti azzurri, con un lieve senso di inferiorità nei confronti del caposquadra.

'Era un commento senza malizia' si era scocciata 'cambiamo aria, vieni a ballare con me, la musica è favolosa, conosco il dj' aveva provato a trascinarlo sulla pista, senza successo.

'Non mi va...chiaramente conosci ogni uomo del locale!' le aveva risposto male e la moretta aveva fatto spallucce, dirigendosi proprio verso la consolle, seguita da Rogers e Peggy. Si erano scatenati, finanche a salire su un cubo insieme, l'espressione corrucciata di Barton che li rimirava.

Il Capitano, complice gli shortini cui non era abituato e la simpatia delle accompagnatrici, si era sciolto, in maniera inusuale, e si dimenava fra loro due...un po' troppo, per i gusti del collega...quando vide la mano di Rogers, innocentemente scesa sulla schiena della sua dolce metà, successe il finimondo.

Come un demonio, Clint si era precipitato verso Steve, lo aveva tirato giù dal cubo e colpito con un gancio sinistro sul naso; talmente era stata la sorpresa che Cap non si era difeso, sulle prime.

Quando aveva capito che l'altro facesse sul serio, aveva tentato di fermarlo, verbalmente 'Sei ammattito? Che succede?'. La domanda era rimasta appesa nell'aria, giacché il tiratore scelto si era rifatto sotto...accanto a Rafflesia che scuoteva la testa, incazzata.

Thor, preso dai discorsi con Jane, non si era accorto di nulla e solo avvisato da quest'ultima, si era mosso per separarli, non prima che Steve mollasse un cazzotto sopra l'occhio del collega, per evitare di essere massacrato.

Il biondo, tenendolo fermo per le braccia, aveva bloccato Barton, che tremava e non diceva mezza parola, fissando Rogers, in cagnesco.

'Meglio incamminarci, ci stanno guardando tutti' Peggy aveva recuperato i soprabiti e aveva consigliato di togliere le tende alla svelta, poiché gli schiamazzi avevano richiamato l'attenzione del buttafuori e degli altri avventori del locale.

'Rafflesia, andiamo a casa tua, è la più vicina e darò un'occhiata alle loro ferite' la Foster si era offerta e lei aveva acconsentito; il naso del Capitano non smetteva di sanguinare e l'occhio di Clint era tumefatto.

'Certo! Non posso accompagnarvi al Pronto Soccorso, sai che figuraccia... due agenti del vostro calibro che si picchiano in una discoteca! Molto professionale!' aveva strappato le chiavi del fuoristrada al cecchino, che non era in grado di guidare.

'Noi saliamo in auto con Thor e Steve' le sue amiche, terrorizzate, si erano infilate nella Lamborghini di Stark.

'Non voglio che lui venga' Barton, minaccioso, sul ciglio della strada, indicò Rogers ancora rammaricato e confuso, sull'accaduto, mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi.

'Fa silenzio e vai in macchina' la Tyler glielo aveva ordinato; un attimo dopo, si era scusata con Steve e lo aveva pregato di seguirla fino al suo palazzo.

'Che ti è preso, si può sapere? Hai rovinato la serata a tutti!' aveva chiesto al suo ragazzo, appena soli. Al mutismo di lui, che fissava fuori del finestrino, chiuso come un riccio, aveva insistito, senza ottenere alcuna risposta…come se non lo avesse intuito!

Si era adeguata, rimanendo in silenzio, fin quando non erano arrivati al suo appartamento. Saliti con l'ascensore a gruppi, per primi lei e Clint, poi gli altri, li aveva fatti accomodare e aveva dato il kit sanitario alla dottoressa Foster, che, immediatamente, si era interessata di medicare i due Avengers, seduti sui divani, e poi, insieme a Peggy, l'aveva trascinata in cucina, per parlarle in via confidenziale.

'Lo devi lasciare, all'istante, è un tipo violento e manesco, uno psicopatico! Hai visto che cosa ha fatto a Steve, così, gratuitamente e senza motivo?!' la Carter l'aveva consigliata di troncare la relazione.

Jane aveva messo il carico 'E' instabile, non fa per te, dovrebbe andare in terapia per la rabbia. Rafflesia, sei tanto bella, puoi avere chi vuoi! Chiudi questa storia, prima possibile! Mollalo, non perdere altro tempo!'.

Thor, che aveva udito ogni singola parola, dal soggiorno, unitamente ai due colleghi, sospirò. Il Falco era l'esatto contrario di come era apparso.

'Me ne occupo io…' il Capitano, col naso rosso, si era alzato dal divano, per spiegare.

'Non fa nulla, grazie lo stesso…ho perso la testa…pensavo ci stessi provando con Rafflesia ed ho dato di matto' aveva farfugliato Barton, velocemente, un concetto appresso l'altro 'ed adesso non vorrà più vedermi…' si mise il volto fra le mani.

In quell'attimo, la voce della mora, furiosa, tuonò 'Siete pregate di impicciarvi degli affari vostri; non vi ho mai detto chi frequentare o chi non frequentare. E' la mia vita e decido io…Clint è una persona eccezionale! Come vi permettete di giudicarlo, senza nemmeno conoscerlo?'. Le aveva zittite!

Al diretto interessato venne un colpo, per la maniera in cui lo aveva difeso e… quasi le lacrime agli occhi.

'Dio li fa e poi li accoppia!' Steve ridacchiò, rasserenato: la Tyler non era stupida affatto 'hai un sinistro pazzesco, ho visto le stelle, sei bastardo dentro' si lamentò, toccandosi il naso.

'Eri distratto dal sedere della mia donna…porca miseria, ho il sopracciglio così gonfio che domani non riuscirò nemmeno a sparare!' controbatté Barton, tornato di umore decente.

'Ragazzi, vi va il bicchierino della staffa, se non vi uccidete prima? Occhio nero di Falco, hai chiesto perdono al Capitano?' Rafflesia lo prese in giro e lui obbedì 'Chiedo perdono, Cap!'.

Rogers, bevendo in un unico sorso la vodka che la padrona di casa aveva poggiato sul tavolinetto accanto, replicò, con un linguaggio inconsuetamente colorito 'Non importa, Falco maledetto'. Non gli era interessato sul serio, poiché si era ritrovato travolto da Peggy, che gli si era piazzata accanto, per sincerarsi, premurosa, delle sue condizioni...quasi in braccio, per la verità.

Thor aveva scortato Jane a prendere un po' d'aria sulla terrazza, e con l'occasione, avevano continuato la fitta conversazione interrotta in discoteca, sulla scia dell'evidente attrazione vicendevole.

Trascorsa un'oretta, gli ospiti si erano dileguati; i due Avenger, entusiasta della serata, avrebbero anche riaccompagnato a casa le ragazze. Il peggio pareva passato.

Non appena chiusa la porta, Rafflesia, seduta sul divano di fianco a Clint aveva domandato, dolcemente 'Lo dici ora, che è successo?'.

'Mi sono ingelosito di Steve. Quando siamo andati insieme in missione, ho capito che non gli eri indifferente. Stasera gli hai fatto i complimenti, per l'abbigliamento, e ti ballava vicino come una piovra!' ammise.

'Nooo! Gli piace Peggy! Guarda l'occhio, piuttosto!' lo carezzò sulla guancia, tenera.

'Quanto sei bella! Mi hai difeso, con le tue amiche! Perché?' la prese per la vita, un sorrisetto scemo sul viso.

La bruna poggiò le labbra sulle sue 'Sei la persona più carina e gentile che abbia mai incontrato! Sentire parlare di te, come hanno fatto loro, proprio no! Mi prometti che non accadrà più?' lo pregò. Era l'uomo più buono e perbene che conoscesse, aveva il cuore di un pelouche e lei, di maschi bastardi ed egoisti, ne aveva già schivati a bizzeffe.

Il Falco non se la sentì di giurarlo ed alzò lo sguardo, sincero e spaurito 'Non posso...'.

Nemmeno ribatté, colpita dalla sua onestà, e, senza alcuna esitazione, si posizionò a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia, lo fissò languida e si tolse l'abito in organza dalla testa, con un unico gesto, facendolo volare a terra. Non indossava il reggiseno e Clint si ritrovò due stupendi boccioli rosei, all'altezza della bocca.

Li stuzzicò con le mani, e li lambì, con un lungo movimento circolare, prendendo a succhiarli, folle di desiderio. Le lisciò la pelle vellutata della schiena fino ai glutei sodi, a forma di cuore, attraverso il minuscolo perizoma di pizzo abbinato, anch'esso rosa, tirandolo giù fino alle ginocchia, transitando, con le dita, leggero, sulla sua intimità, rugiadosa e pronta per lui.

Rafflesia le spinse nel proprio dolce e più nascosto avvallamento, danzandoci sopra, alla stregua di una sensuale ballerina, intanto che il Falco si abbassava i pantaloni, per affrancare lo scettro virile dalla ristrettezza del tessuto dei boxer, da cui si sentiva soffocare.

'Il letto è troppo lontano, non posso aspettare' la liberò, definitivamente, delle mutandine, facendole volteggiare sul proprio indice per farle planare sull'altro divano. Strusciandosi sul suo fiore costellato di brina, colmandola, la tenne per i fianchi snelli, roteandola leggermente su di sé.

Lacerato dal desiderio, espresse un sommesso mugugno. 'Grazie ancora, per aver preso le mie parti' spostato il manto dei suoi adorati capelli corvini, le sussurrò, gratificato, adulando, con la bocca, il lobo dell'orecchio e la cute liscia e perfetta del collo, impregnata dell'aroma degli abissi sconfinati di passione in cui si era immerso.

'Prego...' si mosse più veloce, sopra di lui 'Clint...mi farai impazzire...lo sapevo che non dovevo mettermi con te' confessò, con voce roca, tenendosi, con le mani, alle sue spalle muscolose, sotto la camicia a quadretti slacciata, intanto che l'avido compagno le mangiava, voracemente, le mammelline, di cui non era mai sazio.

La Tyler percepì i suoi polpastrelli che scendevano a baloccare il bottoncino polposo e sensibile, che vibrava fra le sue cosce. Lo pizzicavano, ci giravano intorno, lo sollecitavano. Travolta da un oceano di piacere all'abile sollecitazione, vocalizzò una cantilena di respiri che si fecero, via via, più frequenti e acuti, segno tangibile del culmine della beatitudine a cui si stava avvicinando.

'Dipende da che intendi per farti impazzire' le rispose per le rime, malizioso, aumentando l'intensità delle sue carezze. Fu subito investito dalle sue contrazioni interne, che si irradiarono come spirali amorose, fra i loro due corpi asserragliati.

Gli bastò un attimo di quella visione, del fisico della femmina che si contorceva per l'impulso con cui l'aveva incendiata, attraversata da un'autostrada di brividi dalla testa ai piedi, e che emetteva gemiti gutturali e pesanti sospiri, nel silenzio della stanza, e, soprattutto, gli occhi brillanti e lucidi di smania fissi sul suo viso, a farlo giungere, insieme a lei, alla massima soddisfazione possibile.

'Quindi, alla fine, non hai promesso…sei incorreggibile' lo rimproverò col poco fiato rimastole, intanto che erano abbracciati, fianco a fianco, dopo l'amore, dandogli un bacino sulla punta del naso a patata.

'Sono geloso perché ti...' non riuscì a finire, era in imbarazzo e le tre mitiche parole...beh, non le aveva mai pronunciate per nessuna e nemmeno provate. Si conoscevano da poco e non voleva spaventarla, data l'irruenza dei propri modi, dal corteggiamento in poi 'insomma, quando ti piace una persona è normale essere possessivi...in caso contrario, vuol dire che non ti importa granché!' si giustificò.

'Può essere, non ti do torto a priori. Oppure vuol dire che non ti fidi di chi frequenti. Più che altro, bisogna essere equilibrati e non vedere ciò che non esiste...tipo l'allucinazione di Steve che ci provava con me' controbatte'.

'Temo di essere geloso di te, in senso generale...' ammise, una mezza confessione.

'Io no, Falco' rise, schernendolo e baciandolo, sulla spalla sinistra 'Chi vuoi che ti si pigli?'.

'L'importante è che mi prenda tu, delle altre non mi interessa' confermò ciò che Rafflesia già sapeva.

Ma mai si sarebbe aspettata di comprendere tanto poco l'universo femminile, in particolare modo quel genere di donne che si incaponivano nella conquista, fine a se stessa, del maschio di un'altra.

Da quando aveva iniziato la relazione con l'Avenger, molte colleghe se ne erano incuriosite. Cosa che aveva notato persino il diretto interessato, scherzandoci su. Prima non lo avevano mai filato...

Insomma, se una attraente e brillante come la Tyler ci stava insieme, era per un valido motivo, che, probabilmente, in precedenza, era sfuggito.

'Sono come le api col miele' Bruce aveva notato la stranezza, tirando fuori un paio di teorie sull'accoppiamento nel mondo animale.

Le voci sulle innumerevoli ed insistenti fans del Falco erano arrivate finanche alla sua ragazza.

Le compagne di corso, a cui era più legata, diventate anch'esse agenti, l'avevano debitamente informata, sollecitandola a far valere il proprio diritto di prelazione.

Rafflesia, sulle prime, aveva pensato ad uno scherzo, ma quando, terminato il turno, si era recata al poligono di tiro dove aveva appuntamento con Clint, ne aveva trovate sei, che, limitrofe al vetro, lo osservavano in allenamento.

Aveva dovuto ammettere che Barton non avesse avuto occhi che per lei. Concentratissimo, solo quando l'aveva notata, si era aperto in un sorriso solare, rimirandola, meravigliosa, nell'uniforme scura, con cui andava di pattuglia. Le altre erano trasparenti, al suo fianco; non le aveva degnate del benché minimo sguardo.

La Tyler era consapevole di non aver nulla da temere; tuttavia, all'ennesimo commento sul tiratore scelto, uscito dalla bocca delle arpie, cha avevano, di proposito, accentuato le provocazioni in sua presenza - un complimento pepato alle sue natiche sode - aveva sentito salire una rabbia, dentro di sé, che l'aveva travolta, come un uragano, un fiume in piena che usciva dall'argine.

Di scatto, aveva afferrato l'estintore rosso, posto sulla parete, ed aveva imbracciato il tubo, aprendo l'erogatore della schiuma, ricoprendone le malcapitate dalla testa ai piedi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo del Falco.

Alla sua iniziale reazione simpatica, era seguito un barlume di raziocinio ed era corso a bloccarla, strappandole l'aggeggio dalle mani.

Lei tremava, furente, e non diceva una parola 'Dallo a me, ti rovini la carriera...mollalo' l'aveva pregata, sperando che non fosse già accaduto e, alla fine, la sua ragazza aveva ceduto.

Le sei donne, sporche di bava bianca, le gridavano contro, minacciando denunce e ritorsioni.

Davanti a loro e a Nat - che si esercitava a sparare con il collega e che lo aveva raccontato ai Vendicatori - Barton, senza nemmeno curarsi di rispondere o interessarsi alle chiacchiere, aveva riposto l'estintore, per poi stringere la Tyler e darle un bacio appassionato, allontanandosi con lei dal marasma delle iene urlanti.

La Romanoff sosteneva che, se non vi fossero stati spettatori, avrebbero fatto l'amore sul pavimento, visto l'impeto dell'effusione cui aveva assistito.

'Com'è andata con Fury?' Tony era curioso della reazione del Capo, che aveva chiamato la neo agente per una doverosa lavata di testa, come previsto dal Regolamento disciplinare interno.

'Benino. Sembrava quasi divertito' Clint aveva accompagnato la sua ragazza dal nero e spiegava 'Rafflesia è tutta d'un pezzo sul lavoro e, comunque, rimane la sua cocca; le toglierà dallo stipendio la cifra spesa per ripulire il disastro. La cosa più assurda è che, terminata la ramanzina, gli ha detto in faccia che lo rifarebbe e che non era affatto pentita!'.

'Sei preoccupato? ' Steve lo sollecitò.

'Insomma...aveva uno sguardo assassino, Capitano. E avrebbe potuto perdere il posto, a causa mia, oppure finire a pulire le armi!'.

'Per colpa sua...ha reagito così poiché è innamorata di te!' Bruce, saggiamente, lo aggiunse, con calma, per non farlo agitare.

Il cecchino si era messo in pizzo alla seggiola, come avesse vinto alla lotteria, all'enunciazione di Banner.

'Poveretta!' Stark rideva, come un pazzo.

'Sorvoliamo, sulle stronzate di Tony' Thor detestava intromettersi 'tuttavia, sarebbe meglio se le spiegassi ciò che senti per lei, casomai non lo avesse già capito…insomma, dichiarati' lo consigliò.

'Ottima idea, può darsi che vi rassereniate entrambi!' aggiunse Bruce, noto lettore di romanzi rosa 'sono parole che fanno miracoli e che le donne adorano ascoltare; sanno di appartenere sentimentalmente, da quel momento, ad un altro essere umano e viceversa, di avere una sorta di esclusiva, insomma. Meglio se riesci ad accompagnare il tuo annuncio amoroso con un regalo speciale, che colpisca al cuore…sei un mago dei bersagli, non dovrebbe essere troppo complesso'.

Fatto tesoro delle confidenze coi colleghi, il Falco si era preparato…quasi.

'Potevamo rimanere a casa; visto quanto successo oggi pomeriggio, ero inversata!' la moretta si era subito lamentata, arrivata al ristorante scelto da Barton, per un estemporaneo invito a cena 'un posto simile non è da te, è troppo chic'.

In un vestito di chiffon rosa salmone, senza maniche e corto al ginocchio, con un'applicazione di perline all'altezza del collo ed una cinta della stessa stoffa, ornata da un fiocco sulla vita, aveva fatto il suo ingresso, mano nella mano con il Falco al 'River Café', a Brooklyn, con vista su Manhattan e sul ponte omonimo, che affacciava direttamente sull'East River; era un locale sofisticato, che richiedeva una certa attenzione nell'abbigliamento indossato.

'Stai bene, insolitamente elegante' lo prese in giro, non appena il cameriere lo fece accomodare al tavolo. Lo rimirava, nel suo completo blu scuro e camicia bianca con le cifre 'meriti un bacino…Clint, che hai?' aveva tentato un contatto affettuoso, lui era piuttosto pallido, sudato, come nel loro approccio alla mensa della Centrale.

'Per favore, ci porta una bottiglia d'acqua?' aveva chiesto all'addetta alle bevande per sollecitarlo di nuovo 'Ti senti male? Hai le mani fredde e umide…'.

'No, ecco, io…' non spiccicava una parola. Una. Si stava innervosendo sempre di più, addobbato come un becchino.

Lei gli versò un bicchiere di Perrier e lo carezzò sulla schiena 'Bevi, per piacere, che poi ce ne andiamo di volata, prenotazione o meno'. Si stava preoccupando, sul serio, per la sua salute.

Il tiratore si sforzò. Tanto era inflessibile e duro nella professione, tanto era impacciato nei sentimenti e nella vita privata. Provò a concentrarsi, come quando sparava 'Ho scelto questo locale perché, dalle vetrate, il panorama è incantevole; tu sei incantevole…è per te…' prese dalla tasca un pacchetto molto piccolo e glielo poggiò davanti, sul sottopiatto d'argento.

La Tyler, incuriosita, lo scartò; al suo interno, una scatolina di legno scuro, con inciso un cuore sul coperchio. La aprì…un carillon diffuse la melodia di 'Per Elisa' di Beethoven. Lo fissò, particolarmente emozionata. Era un pensiero delizioso e assai romantico, e ne fu molto colpita.

'Ti amo' sussurrò Clint, gli occhi fissi nei suoi ametista. Sentì un brivido e non era di freddo o paura, era Rafflesia…il suo brivido.

La ragazza si alzò in piedi, di scatto, e gli si posizionò sulle ginocchia per dargli un lungo ed appassionato bacio, con i commensali attigui che li guardavano, divertiti. 'Anche io ti amo, Falco' contraccambiò, rimettendosi a sedere al proprio posto, con gli occhi lucidi di sincera commozione.

Mano nella mano, ordinarono la cena, senza smettere di baciarsi nemmeno per un attimo. Poiché le loro bocche si cercavano in maniera sempre più frenetica, il cameriere fu costretto a redarguirli, esortandoli a contenersi, per non disturbare gli altri ospiti, che, in effetti, li osservavano ancora, con estrema curiosità.

La moretta non si scompose, avevano consumato solo l'antipasto di pesce e la situazione stava diventando incandescente 'Per favore, ci faccia preparare i piatti che abbiamo scelto, li porteremo a casa e toglieremo il disturbo' l'aveva pregato, con un sorrisetto a Barton, che aveva apprezzato la sua iniziativa, pregustando ciò che sarebbe seguito.

In capo a pochi minuti, con una busta di carta piena di contenitori dall'alluminio, erano sull'auto di Clint, in direzione East Village, con Rafflesia che ascoltava, incantata, la musica del carillon, a ripetizione.

L'uomo l'aveva presa per la vita, avvicinandola a sé, intanto che guidava, ed era ricominciato il valzer dei baci 'A momenti ci buttavano fuori dal ristorante' commentò.

'I soliti bigotti esagerati…' rise lei 'nemmeno ti avessi accarezzato sotto il tavolo' lo sfiorò, con la mano destra, sulla coscia, sopra il tessuto dei pantaloni, sentendolo emettere un gemito.

'Sei una provocatrice…ti amo e non posso attendere fino al tuo appartamento' il Falco, in men che non si dica, svoltò in una stradina isolata, si tolse la giacca, scese, aprì lo sportello dalla parte del passeggero e la fece accomodare sul sedile posteriore, con estrema galanteria.

Stesa sotto di lui, la spogliò dell'abito color salmone e degli slip, che depositò a terra; era rimasta con i sandali col tacco…uno spettacolo erotico, quasi doloroso; guardarla gli dava le vertigini…si buttò, famelico, sulle sue carni morbide e madide, alternando morsetti ai capezzolini e lusinghe al suo meraviglioso posteriore.

In pieno delirio, limonando furiosamente, la Tyler gli tirò giù pantaloni e boxer fino alle ginocchia, dato che erano arrivati ad un punto di non ritorno 'Amore mio' bisbigliò, con il timbro delle parole arrochito dal desiderio, inarcandosi, sensuale aizzatrice dei sensi del partner.

In quel momento, una luce, dall'esterno del veicolo, la colpì sul viso, prima di soffermarsi sulla parte più in evidenza del corpo del Falco…le natiche!

Mentre tentava di coprire la compagna da sguardi indiscreti, Barton udì una voce maschile che intimava 'Polizia, rivestitevi e scendete dall'auto! E favorite i documenti, alla svelta!'.

'Porca miseria…' non ci poteva credere, erano stati dei veri idioti! 'Amore, penso a tutto io, dammi il tuo distintivo' Clint si sistemò i calzoni e, porgendo la mano a Rafflesia, completamente rivestita, si affiancò alla coppia di agenti che erano limitrofi alla sua vettura, due uomini; uno anziano, di colore, sulla cinquantina e l'altro, parecchio più giovane, dai tratti ispanici, che spizzava la ragazza come un ebete.

'Ehm, buonasera…siamo colleghi, chiaramente non in servizio' fece una battuta, teso, passando i documenti.

Il nero ridacchiò, lo aveva riconosciuto 'Sei Occhio di Falco, l'Avenger, il tiratore scelto; hai tenuto un corso d'aggiornamento al nostro Distretto…sei un asso, amico. Anche la signorina è una poliziotta?'.

'Veramente sì. L'agente Rafflesia Tyler, la mia fidanzata' rispose.

'Le fortune tutte agli altri; le nostre colleghe sono delle racchie' il giovane commentò, con invidia.

'Conoscete le regole: dovremmo portarvi al Distretto' il collega chiamò a sé Barton, con un cenno, muovendosi verso l'auto di pattuglia, per parlargli in confidenza 'ed almeno scrivere il verbale. Per questa volta, lascio correre, date le circostanze. Falco, quella' indicò la Tyler, ferma accanto alla jeep, in attesa, che si fissava la punta dei sandali ed avrebbe desiderato sotterrarsi 'è una sventola e devi baciare dove cammina…non ti rovino l'idillio. Vi sconsiglio il sesso sfrenato in macchina, rimane sempre un reato…atti osceni in luogo pubblico…tieni, buona serata!' gli dette i tesserini e rientrò in macchina col collega, sghignazzando, per riprendere il giro senza indugi.

Il cecchino tornò verso Rafflesia che, ancora turbata, gli buttò le braccia al collo 'Stai tranquilla, non ci faranno nemmeno rapporto! Ti sei spaventata? '.

'Un pochino sì, per una stupidaggine rischiavamo grosso…ingenui e presi come due adolescenti! Che brutta figura… finiremo sulla bocca di tutti?' domandò, preoccupata.

'No, amore mio' convinto, le aprì lo sportello e sedette al suo fianco 'e stanotte l'unica bocca che mi interessa è quella che sto per baciare' chiuse così la questione, dedicandosi alla ragazza alla quale aveva donato il suo cuore.

Tuttavia, lo sport preferito della Polizia di New York, come quello di tanti altri uffici, era il pettegolezzo. I due agenti che li avevano fermati avevano accennato alla coppia, davanti a una pinta di birra consumata con altri colleghi, estremamente divertiti dal frangente in cui li avevano beccati, sottolineando l'identità di lui e la bellezza di lei e la notizia si era diffusa a macchia d'olio.

Già dal giorno seguente, ogni volta che la moretta e Clint passavano nei corridoi della Centrale, assieme o separati, sentivano risatine e battute.

Il Tenente Coulson non aveva richiamato all'ordine Rafflesia, per il grande imbarazzo che gli provocava un simile rimbrotto; il timido braccio destro di Fury non avrebbe saputo da che parte cominciare, con la ragazza.

Con il tiratore scelto, era stato più semplice 'Fatela finita! Da quando vi siete messi assieme, è una sceneggiata continua, pare di essere al cinema. Contenetevi, in pubblico; siete due poliziotti, non bambini dell'asilo…Barton…Culetto d'oro! Ti chiamano così, invece che Occhio di Falco, in ognuno dei Nove Distretti!' lo aveva rimproverato, aspramente, in presenza dei Vendicatori.

'È stato un momento di debolezza!' aveva confidato loro, non appena il superiore era uscito 'ed è tutta colpa tua...' si era rivolto a Thor 'le ho detto che la amo, da cosa nasce cosa e mi sono ritrovato con lei, sul sedile posteriore del fuoristrada. Eravamo talmente presi che non ci siamo accorti neanche dell'arrivo della pattuglia che faceva il giro di ronda. E poi dicono che le strade della nostra città sono scarsamente controllate…diamine, non è vero!'.

Il biondo, grattandosi il mento, commentò 'Le donne parlano; so da Jane che eravate a soli cinque isolati da casa...potevi aspettare!'.

'Mai solidali!' sbuffò 'E' irresistibile, per me. Non me ne fregava niente neppure di perdere il posto o avere la fedina penale sporca; a ragionarci, abbiamo fatto molti sacrifici entrambi, per il lavoro, e lei è eccezionale...sarebbe stato un peccato! Comunque, dimmi un po' dell'amica della mia ragazza?!'.

Point Break arrossì 'Veramente, ci siamo messi insieme'. Frequentava Jane assiduamente, da quando si erano incontrati, non si erano più lasciati.

'Sei un ingrato...ecco cosa sei!' lo prese in giro 'Allora resiste solo Steve alla singletudine! Un caso patologico da studiare sui libri di scuola'.

Il Capitano non si sbottonò, misterioso, e cambiò argomento 'Vi ricordate che venerdì sera ho organizzato la cena per il mio compleanno? Saremo pochi ma buoni! '.

'Certo, non mancheremo' Natasha rispose a nome di tutti; erano settimane che li stava angosciando, pesante come al solito.

'Rogers è metodico ed abitudinario, ogni anno veniamo qui' Clint spiegò alla bruna, parcheggiando di fronte al locale prediletto del collega; semplice, a gestione familiare, zeppo come un uovo, con decine di camerieri che portavano piatti con bistecche giganti, stracolmi di patate fritte e salse varie.

'Fa molto Steve, in effetti, ci manca che ci obblighi a cantare l'inno nazionale' commentò Rafflesia, entrando, mano nella mano con lui, fasciata in un vestitino nero, scollatissimo, con il corpetto ricamato.

'Vero...ah...ecco, perché era più strano del solito' il Falco, jeans e t-shirt marrone scuro, sbottò a ridere, vedendo il collega avvinghiato, lingua a lingua, con Peggy 'avevi ragione, le tue amiche sono andate via come il pane!'.

'Felice compleanno' la moretta si avvicinò a Cap per gli auguri e squadrò Barton 'Dove hai messo il nostro regalo? Dovevi prenderlo tu'.

Quello sbiancò, glielo aveva ripetuto almeno dieci volte ed era riuscito a scordarlo ugualmente 'Cavolo! Corro a casa...!'.

'Ci metterai una vita, col traffico!' si lamentò lei.

'Non importa, me lo darete un'altra volta!' Rogers minimizzò.

'No, Occhio di Falco ha sempre la testa per aria, tranne se si tratta di lavoro e pistole, e ci terrei lo avessi stasera...' minacciosa, la Tyler lo sibilò a Clint, chiaramente in difetto.

'Almeno prendi un aperitivo prima di muoverti, su!' Tony passò al collega un bicchiere di spritz; gli fece pena, si sarebbe dovuto buttare di nuovo nel viavai serale newyorkese.

'Ciao, Barton! Non mi presenti?' un giovane dai capelli castani scuri, lunghi all'orecchio, gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio, fisicatissimo, e molto attraente in un abito di pregio si affiancò, porgendogli la destra.

'Ah, Bucky...sì' sospirò; James Buchanan Barnes, detto Bucky, il migliore amico di Rogers, era un playboy di grande fascino e lo prendeva sempre in giro per la sua goffaggine 'lei è Rafflesia, la mia ragazza'.

'È un vero piacere' galantemente, le strinse la mano, baciandola sul dorso 'Sono James...'; la mangiò, con lo sguardo, e le sorrise, passandole un calice 'mi sembri più tipo da vino bianco'.

'In effetti, è vero' lei spostò una ciocca di capelli scuri dietro l'orecchio, intrattenendosi a chiacchierare proprio con Bucky.

'Mi tocca fare una volata, per quel maledetto pacchetto! Per favore, controllate voi Rafflesia? Nelle grinfie di Barnes, no!' pregò Thor e Steve, con sguardo inquieto.

'Che esagerato! E' un tipo tranquillo, non ci proverebbe mai con la donna di un altro' il Capitano lo difese, erano come gemelli siamesi separati alla nascita.

Le ultime parole famose...precipitatosi a casa, Barton rimase imbottigliato nel traffico e ci impiegò più di un'ora, tra una sigaretta e l'altra e, soprattutto, tra un pensiero omicida e l'altro. Ed aveva visto giusto...al suo ritorno, al tavolo riservato da Rogers per la cena, a cui erano già seduti gli invitati, scalpitanti ed affamati, in sua attesa, Bucky teneva banco, allietando di cazzate Peggy, Jane e Rafflesia, che parevano pendere dalle sue labbra.

Perfino Steve era nero 'Le ammorba, con la storia del pugilato! Da quando in qua alle femmine interessa la boxe?'.

James era campione nazionale dei pesi medi. Boxava fin da ragazzo, aveva un corpo modellato da quello sport ed un gancio sinistro pregevole. L'attività professionistica era la sua vita e lui abbastanza famoso. Viaggiava molto, gli sponsor se lo contendevano e le donne peggio! Ci sapeva fare, era evidentemente accattivante.

Clint, agitando la bustina col regalo fra le mani, raggiunse la moretta che si alzò, per andargli incontro 'Bravo, grazie, sei un tesoro, Scusami, se ho insistito, ma siamo stati l'intero pomeriggio dello scorso sabato a scegliere l'orologio subacqueo per Steve, mi spiaceva non lo scartasse il giorno esatto del suo compleanno' lo baciò con trasporto, sulle labbra 'non fare il geloso, stavamo soltanto parlando e James è un personaggio davvero… singolare' si giustificò, vista la sua espressione stranita.

Barton si incavolò ancora di più, ritrovandosi sì accanto a Rafflesia ma constatando, spiacevolmente, che Barnes occupasse la seggiola posizionata all'altro lato. E che fosse malato di logorrea. Non prendeva mai fiato ed aveva monopolizzato la conversione.

La Tyler rispondeva educata, ancorché a monosillabi, ed ogni tanto si girava verso il Falco, per accertarsi che fosse tutto a posto, carinamente. Meglio evitare casini al compleanno del caposquadra degli Avengers, si era detta. Certo, l'amico del Capitano era saccente da morire, parlava di sé e di continuo.

Si era ritrovata, più volte, a guardare l'ora sul cellulare, sperando che la serata terminasse prima possibile, senza scossoni.

Gustando la favolosa carne di manzo, specialità del locale prediletto da Rogers, fu distratta dal passaggio veloce, di fronte ai suoi occhi, di un ragazzo alto, con la barba lunga, malvestito, che le parve leggermente alterato...un campanello d'allarme scattò nella sua testa. 'Stai zitto' ammonì James e sollecitò l'attenzione del cecchino 'Amore, guarda' con la testa, indicò verso il bancone del bar, dove era posizionata la cassa.

'C'è un uomo a ore nove, tra le mani ha un'arma da taglio' Clint, compreso con immediatezza cosa accadesse, lo sibilò ai colleghi, che si voltarono all'unisono.

Il malvivente, che tremava e certamente era sotto l'effetto di stupefacenti, aveva un coltello affilato, con cui minacciava il proprietario del ristorante, per farsi consegnare l'incasso.

'Caspita, non siamo nemmeno armati' si rammaricò il Falco. Erano usciti a cena fuori, per festeggiare il compleanno di Rogers e non erano in servizio, l'ultima cosa che si aspettavano era assistere ad una rapina.

Nel silenzio del locale, dove gli avventori si erano ammutoliti, la moretta, come nulla fosse, aprì la pochette nera, squadrata e piena di lustrini, e mostrò a Barton ciò da cui non si separava mai, una piccola pistola semiautomatica, che usava per difesa personale…una Beretta Pico, calibro nove. Gli fece l'occhiolino e lui la impugnò…Diamine, era l'arma più leggera al mondo, ma formidabile…la sua ragazza l'aveva fatta persino personalizzare, con dei cristalli Swarovski sull'impugnatura.

Avvenne tutto in pochi attimi. Clint si alzò, fissò il ladro, e, tenendolo sotto tiro, gli intimò, con voce solenne, qualificandosi 'Sono un agente di Polizia. Allontanati o sparo!'.

Dato uno sguardo complice agli Avengers - poiché il ragazzo non si era spostato di un millimetro, e, al contrario, si era avvicinato di un passo al gestore - lo colpì, superficialmente, sulla mano in cui teneva il coltello, con incredibile precisione e facilità.

Di corsa, Thor e Tony, i più limitrofi alla cassa, immobilizzarono il malcapitato, intanto che Steve telefonava alla Centrale, per farlo prendere in custodia. La pattuglia arrivò in pochi minuti, ed il ladro fu portato via, in manette, fra gli applausi dei clienti del ristorante, dedicati soprattutto al tiratore scelto, rosso come un pomodoro.

'Bravissimo' Rafflesia lo abbracciava, intanto che si godeva il suo momento di gloria, gli Avengers intorno a semicerchio a commentare e complimentarsi.

'Se non fosse stato per te, che ti sei accorta di quel soggetto e che, insieme al lucidalabbra, nella borsetta, avevi una pistola, sarebbe finita in maniera diversa!' lui minimizzò.

'Siete sempre sul pezzo! Il proprietario non vuole nemmeno farmi pagare la cena, per il vostro gesto! Vi sono debitore!' il Capitano non smetteva più di ringraziarli.

'Sei fantastica' Bucky si era messo in mezzo, invitando la bruna 'mi farebbe tanto piacere se venissi al mio prossimo incontro, sono certo che mi porteresti fortuna'.

Stante l'incertezza di lei, che non aveva risposto e lo sguardo attonito di Clint, James era leggermente rinsavito e, con educazione, aveva abbassato i toni 'Ovviamente, ci saranno posti in prima fila per tutti, darò i biglietti a Rogers'.

'E' un evento, parteciperemo senz'altro' Thor, appassionato di sport, sapeva che il match fosse _sold out_.

'Quand'è così, io e il Falco non mancheremo' la Tyler, educata, acconsentì, sottolineando la presenza del suo accompagnatore, un attimo prima di sedersi nuovamente alla tavola che il gestore del locale aveva imbandito con ogni prelibatezza possibile, per festeggiare Steve e l'atto eroico del suo compagno che gli aveva salvato le penne.

'Barnes ti fa gli occhi dolci e ti spoglia con lo sguardo. E' un viscido!' intanto che Rafflesia si lavava i denti in bagno, Barton l'aspettava a letto e si lamentava.

'Come sei palloso…' nuda, rientrata in stanza, si era buttata a pancia in giù sul materasso, accanto a lui 'sei più pizzoso di James. Mi ha parlato di mosse di boxe, per l'intera serata…' sbattè le ciglia, languida 'sono nuda nel mio letto, insieme a te…l'unica cosa a cui ti va di pensare è Bucky? Cavolo…ti facevo più maschio' seria, spense la luce sul comodino, lasciando sì la camera al buio, ma alzando il coperchio di legno della scatolina che conteneva il carillon.

Si ritrovò Clint alle spalle che, toltosi il pigiama - la melodia celestiale di Beethoven in sottofondo - le spostava i capelli e la baciava sul collo. Le stampò un succhiotto sotto l'orecchio, spiegando 'Scusa, hai ragione! Da quando lo conosco, ogni volta che mi vede, mi deride perché sono imbranato'.

Lei si voltò all'indietro, per unire la bocca con la sua, rassicurandolo 'Sei il mio imbranato, però!'.

L'imbranato riprese vigore, e si dedicò alle scapole ed alla schiena della dolce compagna, carezzandola e baciandola, in ogni anfratto. Tastò la polpa compatta dei glutei con le due mani, per dischiuderle leggermente e poggiarci la punta della lingua, iniziando il cammino verso il suo personale regno di gioia.

La deliziò, intenso, per l'intera lunghezza del solco scolpito, fino al bocciolo rosato e turgido che spiccava fra i suoi petali, assaporando le copiose gocce di miele che stillava, il più buono prodotto sulla faccia della Terra, intanto che la sentiva gemere e sussultare. Era il caldo e morbido universo da cui non si sarebbe voluto staccare mai, rifletté.

All'impulso gradito, unì il rinforzo focoso delle dita della mano sinistra, accedendo alla sua corolla, alternando movimenti lenti a passaggi repentini. Percepì dei respiri più affannosi e sublimi contrazioni femminili 'Ti piace, amore?' chiese, sicuro della risposta che avrebbe ricevuto.

'Non sei imbranato per niente' controbatté, ridacchiando, con un urletto, mettendosi in ginocchio ed alzando il sedere verso il suo ragazzo, che, nella stessa posizione, si infilò in lei, completandola fin nelle viscere…quelle abissali e assolute dell'anima, in cui si era perso per sempre!

Il Falco si abbassò con il torace a lambire la sua schiena; desiderava immergersi nella sua chioma profumata, baciarla allo stremo.

La tenne, inizialmente, per i fianchi, per darle il ritmo della propria smania, per poi convergere le mani sui teneri seni, che racchiuse come fossero sfere preziose, in cui erano incastonati i venerati proiettili, duri come diamanti.

Fu come un lampo, di piacere e struggimento, che annullò la tensione e l'adrenalina della strana serata appena trascorsa, in cui aveva combattuto con una gelosia folle e chiaramente immotivata, ed in cui si era distinto, persino, in un'azione eroica. Arrivò all'acme, immensamente felice ed appagato, assieme alla sua donna, facendone il nome, ad alta voce 'Rafflesia', con un pensiero liberatorio 'Fanculo, Bucky!' che evitò di esprimere, visto il momento tanto intimo in cui si trovavano.

La Tyler si era rivoltata, per farlo stendere, completamente, sul suo corpo, e stringerlo a sé 'Ti amo, imbranato!' gli aveva sussurrato, le parole che furono la ciliegina sulla torta dell'amplesso meraviglioso che avevano condiviso.

'Pure io, tanto' commosso, contraccambiò continuando a carezzarle il viso ed a giocare con i suoi lunghi capelli fra le dita.

Tant'è, qualche giorno dopo, si erano dati appuntamento con gli altri Avengers, per assistere all'incontro di Barnes, davanti all'enorme stadio che lo ospitava. C'era una fila interminabile di persone, per entrare, composta per lo più di uomini, dato il testosteronico sport che James praticava.

'Il pubblico non è il massimo della finezza, ed io detesto la violenza, in ogni suo genere' si lamentò Jane, all'indirizzo di Thor.

'Tesoro, è un match di pugilato, non la prima al Teatro dell'Opera' si giustificò il biondo.

'Tappiamoci il naso, per un paio d'ore, e poi andiamo a cena!' Peggy tentò di dissimulare la propria uguale contrarietà, alla luce dell'amicizia che legava Steve a Bucky, e che la vedeva costretta a partecipare, a malincuore.

'Meglio provare a recuperare i nostri posti prima possibile, qui c'è una bolgia infernale; Capitano, lascia fare a me…seguitemi' Rafflesia, vestito corto con volant azzurri, si fece consegnare i biglietti da Rogers e si appropinquò, con il Falco che la tallonava, insieme al gruppo, verso il ragazzo della sicurezza, con il suo miglior sorriso ed il petto in fuori. 'Non è che mi aiuteresti? Ci siamo persi ed uno dei due pugili è un caro amico' mostrò gli ingressi, bypassando l'intera fila e l'addetto, stregato dai suoi occhi e dal resto, li fece accomodare, prima di tutti gli altri, tra le proteste generali.

'Sei un diavolo' Tony, divertito moltissimo dalla scenetta, si rallegrò, camminando verso la tribuna d'onore 'Brava, detesto aspettare'.

'Stark, ognuno ha i propri metodi!' lei ridacchiò, andando verso i posti che Barnes gli aveva fatto riservare.

'Sono i migliori per assistere al match' Point Break era esaltato, avrebbero avuto una visuale perfetta.

'L'ultima volta che siamo venuti, ci aveva rimediato dei biglietti da schifo, ancora me lo ricordo…mi sono dovuto sporgere talmente tanto che ho avuto mal di schiena per una settimana intera' ricordò Bruce.

Rafflesia si era accomodata, Barton accanto. Gli aveva chiarito il concetto, a casa e nel tragitto, ribadendolo 'Andiamo, perché James ci ha invitato in maniera molto garbata e perché è il migliore amico del tuo caposquadra. Per piacere, non avere retropensieri'.

Ai primi accordi di una nota canzone rock, da una porta uscirono Bucky - che indossava una sorta di accappatoio in seta nera, con una stella rossa all'altezza delle braccia - ed il suo avversario. Attraversarono un percorso, delimitato da un cordone amaranto, fino a salire sul ring, richiamati dalle parole dello speaker, che li presentò.

Non appena sul quadrato, James salutò il pubblico e si voltò verso gli amici; fu chiaro, da subito, che cercasse Rafflesia, a cui dedicò un sorriso soave...ed inopportuno.

Persino Steve rimase perplesso, da quella confidenza improvvisa, intuendo che il pugile si fosse preso una cotta megagalattica per la ragazza di un altro, che non solo era suo amico e collega ma pure la persona più permalosa e irascibile che conoscesse, soprattutto da quando si era accoppiato. 'Oddio, Peggy, stasera succederà il finimondo' mormorò alla Carter, iniziando a preoccuparsi.

'Al termine del match, scappiamo via con una scusa e li teniamo separati' concordò. Avrebbe voluto sostenere il contrario ma si era voltata ed aveva notato il volto di Clint, verde di bile 'Rafflesia fa a tutti questo effetto. Io e Jane ci siamo abituate. Adesso, però, è un bel problema' i modi di Barnes, eccessivi, non le erano affatto graditi.

L'incontro era stato piuttosto bilanciato. I contendenti si equivalevano. Il piattume e la noia dell'andamento della sfida erano interrotti dalle pause, fra un round e l'altro. Pause in cui Bucky, anziché riposare, si sprecava in sorrisi e moine verso la moretta; quest'ultima, in grande difficoltà, teneva la mano sul ginocchio sinistro del Falco, che lo muoveva in continuazione, nevrotico, e che non aveva parlato più con nessuno, Tyler compresa.

All'ultimo round, James trovò un varco nella difesa dell'avversario e con un fendente sinistro, lo mise k.o., tra le grida euforiche del pubblico, che pendeva per lui - dato che era un concittadino - e pure del loro gruppo; erano saltati dalle seggiole, per applaudire, in primis Thor e Rogers…l'unico rimasto seduto, come una statua di sale, ed il muso lungo fino ai piedi, chiaramente, era stato il cecchino.

Presi dall'entusiasmo, il Capitano e signora avevano dimenticato il programma, che prevedeva l'allontanamento a razzo dallo stadio, ed erano rimasti in prima fila a festeggiare.

Lì era accaduto l'inverosimile; al momento della premiazione, James, un cinturone di pelle nera agganciato alla vita, simbolo della vittoria dell'incontro, intervistato brevemente dallo speaker, aveva detto poche frasi, ringraziando il suo staff e i suoi fan, e si era, candidamente, dichiarato 'Dedico il mio successo alla bellissima donna che mi ha rubato il cuore!'. Aveva indicato fra gli Avengers, ed una luce circolare ad occhio di bue, dall'alto, si era posata su Rafflesia, che, al centro dell'attenzione, aveva tentato di mantenere il sangue freddo, sentendo una goccia di sudore scenderle lungo la schiena.

Barton si era alzato all'improvviso, destandosi dal proprio torpore, giusto in tempo per vedere Barnes, come un missile, attraversare il ring, passando sotto gli elastici, saltare giù, dove erano loro, e avvinghiare la sua ragazza alla vita, schioccandole un bacio a fior di labbra, tra le strilla dei suoi ammiratori.

Era stato un gesto veloce, ben premeditato, e soprattutto inaspettato; tanto che l'interessata si era sì bloccata, aveva puntato i gomiti contro il torace del pugile, per allontanarlo da sé, trovando una grande resistenza fisica, logicamente, ma di più non aveva potuto fare, per sganciarsi dall'abbraccio indesiderato e da un contatto che era, comunque, durato pochi attimi.

Nei quali Thor si era appostato contiguo al tiratore, per placcarlo, in caso di mosse suicide contro un boxeur titolato.

'Bucky, che cavolo fai?' Steve l'aveva redarguito aspramente, senza troppa fortuna, poiché il manager che lo seguiva, limitrofo, lo aveva preso per un braccio, per indirizzarlo ad un incontro con la stampa, ed il suo amico aveva salutato, gentilmente, facendo l'occhiolino alla Tyler, ancora incredula.

Il gelo era sceso sulla comitiva e, _in primis_, sul cecchino, che era fermo, immobile e tremava per la rabbia.

'Clint…mi ha baciato lui, io non volevo' si era giustificata la moretta, immediatamente; il viso del suo ragazzo era trasfigurato dal dolore e non poteva rimediare, in alcun modo. Le veniva da piangere; si trattenne, di fronte agli Avengers.

'Propongo la solita tavola calda, per mangiare un boccone!' il Capitano tentò di risollevare la serata già rovinata, cambiando argomento.

'Barnes si è invaghito della collega ed ha esagerato, lascia correre, Falco, non è successo niente!' Natasha gli si era affiancata, angosciata.

'Niente per te!' mormorò lapidario, continuando 'io vado via'. Una mano sulla fronte, scappò, a gran passo, verso l'uscita, senza nemmeno curarsi di Rafflesia.

'Ciao, ragazzi' lei gli volò dietro, letteralmente, tentando di fermarlo, non riuscendoci però. C'erano moltissimi spettatori che le intralciarono il passaggio e non poté raggiungerlo; al parcheggio, la jeep di Clint non c'era più, non l'aveva neanche aspettata. Rimase, in attesa di un taxi, per più di mezz'ora, per tornare nel suo appartamento, sperando di trovarlo lì.

Trafelata, aprì la porta; Barton, in camera da letto, preparava i bagagli. Un paio di borse, per la verità; era un tipo che viveva con poco, e contenevano tutta la roba con cui si era trasferito da lei, lasciando il proprio appartamento, dalla prima settimana che si frequentavano…forse troppo frettolosamente.

'Amore…ragiona! Perché fai così? Lo hanno visto tutti, mi ha baciato lui…' Rafflesia riaffermò il concetto, in cuor suo spaventata.

Il Falco scosse la testa, sconsolato 'Nemmeno ti sei scansata, gli sorridevi continuamente, già dalla cena di compleanno di Steve. Fino a pochi minuti fa, mi giuravi amore eterno e poi quella testa di cazzo di Bucky ti stringeva davanti ai miei amici ed a migliaia di persone' roso dalla gelosia e dal senso di possesso, non ammetteva alcuna giustificazione 'In fondo, è dall'inizio della nostra storia che giochi al gatto col topo; tu sei la strafica a cui nessuno può resistere, io lo sfigato bruttino ed impacciato, che, per una botta di fortuna, hai degnato di uno sguardo. Chissà fino a quando! Sono stufo, non lo sopporto più'.

'Clint, davvero pensi che il nostro rapporto sia così e queste cose di me?' lo sussurrò, a voce bassissima, addolorata.

L'altro annuì, evitando di guardarla, continuando a fare le valigie ed a sputare veleno 'Sono stato scemo io, a credere potesse funzionare; me l'avevano detto tutti, che per me eri troppo bella, troppo brillante, troppo giovane, che avrei dovuto lasciar perdere…sai che c'è? Avevano ragione! Ti lascio stare, da qui in avanti, perché non posso campare con la paura continua di perderti, per colpa del primo Bucky Barnes che passa. Vivi la tua vita ed io vivrò la mia…' finalmente si era tolto, dallo stomaco, il peso che lo opprimeva, da quando l'aveva conosciuta, il senso di inadeguatezza assoluta ed il terrore di non averla più, da un momento all'altro, panico allo stato puro.

'Ti sbagli, sono film che ti fai nella mente, non c'è nulla di vero nelle tue farneticazioni' ribadì lei.

'Dovresti dirmi che mi ami alla follia, per trattenermi, non che parlo a vanvera e che sono matto!' replicò, aggressivo, di nuovo, fuori di sé.

'Credevo sapessi cosa sento per te, visto il punto dov'è arrivata la nostra relazione…' sull'orlo di un attacco isterico, non cedette. Odiava i ricatti morali, e non aveva mai pregato un uomo in vita sua. Ci mancava implorasse il Falco di rimanere assieme. Notò il carillon sul comodino e si rammaricò, maggiormente. Lo afferrò e glielo mise sotto il naso, intanto che usciva dalla stanza. 'Riprenditelo; se te ne stai andando, vuol dire che non contava affatto, che erano solamente parole, che non mi hai mai amato davvero'.

Lui si fermò e fissò l'oggetto, nella sua mano. Inquieto, non ebbe il coraggio di portarlo via e le spostò il braccio, di forza; la scatolina di legno cadde a terra, aprendosi e rompendosi. Udì un gemito della Tyler, quasi trattenuto, che guardava i pezzi, sul pavimento, mentre sbatteva la porta, lasciando l'abitazione e lei, soprattutto.

Rafflesia, raccolti i pezzi del carillon, ancora vestita, si era piazzata sul letto, con la luce spenta, in lacrime, trascorrendo l'intera notte fra un singhiozzo e l'altro, la testa sotto il cuscino.

Provava a riflettere, a tentare di capire cosa avesse fatto di tanto brutto o spiacevole, se non essere stata lei stessa vittima delle attenzioni di una terza persona, con la quale era stata solo gentile, senza mai dare adito ad un interesse particolare, men che mai amoroso. Chiedendosi se i propri comportamenti, anche involontari, avessero fatto sentire Clint inferiore e non adatto, non alla sua altezza; se ne rammaricò giacché, in ogni caso, evidentemente lo avevano sconvolto. Si sentì tanto sola, senza il suo imbranato.

Barton era rimasto in auto, sotto il suo portone, un tempo indefinito, per poi muoversi verso casa di Tony, l'unico che potesse ospitarlo, almeno per un po'. Il collega nemmeno era tornato, probabilmente era ancora in giro con gli altri.

Stark lo trovò seduto sul cofano della jeep, che lo aspettava, con due borse morbide ai piedi e capì subito l'antifona. 'Pepper...avremo un altro ospite, oltre a Thor...mi spiace...'.

'Non importa, è distrutto...' rispose la bionda fidanzata, solidale 'siete così amici, è normale sia venuto da noi e abbiamo un letto pure per lui, su, fatti coraggio'.

Tony scese dalla Lamborghini e prese una delle sacche, mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle 'Che hai combinato?'.

'L'ho mollata' biascicò, sull'orlo di un collasso.

'Sempre avventato...' lo rimproverò, senza colpoferire 'saliamo. Point Break ha già avuto la stanza migliore. Ti spetterà quella più piccola...'

'Grazie. Andrà bene. Ho dato la disdetta dell'affitto del mio appartamento, non appena mi sono messo con Rafflesia...' lì iniziò a raccontare, per filo e per segno, ogni evento che aveva caratterizzato la sua relazione, non scordando alcun dettaglio.

Alle sei di mattina Stark non ne poteva più, Pepper era andata a dormire appena rientrati e Clint era sveglissimo. Udì la chiave nella porta d'ingresso, sollevato di vedere Thor. Si alzò in fretta 'Diamoci il cambio, ti prego...' li mollò, precipitandosi a letto.

'Falco...che ci fai qui?' Thor, di ritorno da casa di Jane, l'aveva immaginato, dati i messaggini scambiati fra la Foster e Rafflesia. Barton cominciò a narrare, per l'ennesima volta.

Era un continuo, tutto il giorno e la notte. Tranne poche ore, in cui dormiva, stremato, li stava letteralmente angosciando. A casa ed al lavoro, dove aveva incontrato la moretta, incrociandola di striscio.

Lei, tristissima, lo aveva fissato, in attesa di un suo cenno, che non c'era stato; il Falco, altezzoso, aveva tirato diritto per la propria strada.

'Non vorrei che la prendessi per il verso sbagliato' Rogers aveva provato, scandendo le parole, durante una bevuta serale organizzata in un pub, per alleggerire Tony e Pepper dalla pesante presenza del collega 'non ti pare di aver un tantino esagerato? Bucky è mio amico e lungi da me giustificarlo o minimizzare. Però, gelosia a parte, che avrebbe fatto la tua ex ragazza, per meritare il trattamento che le hai riservato? È vero che hai rotto il carillon che le avevi regalato quando ti sei dichiarato? Pare sia rimasta molto male...e non credo solo per l'oggetto…l'hai ferita profondamente e, se mi permetti, in maniera gratuita'.

Ovviamente, Barton, che non aveva grandi argomenti per replicare, si zittì, realizzando che, forse, aveva fatto una cazzata. Una grossa cazzata.

Traumatizzato e finalmente consapevole di aver perso Rafflesia, si chiedeva se esistesse un modo per riconquistarla e farsi perdonare. Questo pensava, guidando l'Hummer della squadra, sulla via di Chicago, dove erano stati chiamati per un tenere un corso di aggiornamento alla Polizia locale.

'Odio Chicago, odio tutti' si lamentava, in continuazione. Lo aveva fatto per l'intero viaggio, durante le pause delle lezioni e, successivamente, in albergo ed a cena, che consumava assieme agli Avengers, proprio all'interno dell'hotel, per ottimizzare i tempi.

Fu lì, appena arrivati, a tavola, che il Capitano gli dette una notizia che lo disintegrò 'Ecco…meglio che tu lo sappia da me...stasera Rafflesia esce con Bucky. Me lo ha confessato lui, volevo esserne certo e l'ho fatta chiamare da Peggy a cui lo ha confermato…scusa, amico'.

Clint smise di mangiare. Poggiò la forchetta accanto al piatto e, alzandosi di scatto, sparì, bianco cadaverico, mezzo saluto per accomiatarsi 'A domani'.

'Perché sincero ad ogni costo? Sempre il primo della classe!' Banner non condivideva tanto buonismo.

'Bruce, tu non avresti voluto esserne a conoscenza, se fossi stato al suo posto? Magari tornerà a New York, li troverà assieme e si incavolerà con me, che sapevo dell'incontro fatale e non l'ho detto per tempo' si giustificò Rogers.

'E' contorto, come ragionamento, ma fila. Tuttavia, la Tyler è una ragazza intelligente e tanto coinvolta dal Falco, tanto' Romanoff, da donna, vide un'altra spiegazione, nell'uscita della bruna con Barnes.

'Uhm…che intendi, Vedova?' si informò Stark, curioso. Gatta ci covava e lui adorava i felini!

'Sia al compleanno di Steve, sia all'incontro di boxe, vi è parsa interessata a James? A me no, era annoiata da morire ed infastidita dai suoi comportamenti…' riassunse, con un'espressione furba.

'Capisco…l'ex recluta più titolata dell'Accademia, ora agente operativa, ha un piano…ed ho idea che il nostro falchetto cadrà nella tela del ragno…champagne!' ordinò Tony 'e speriamo si rimettano insieme prima possibile, perché Barton è la persona più confusionaria e disordinata al mondo; persino la mia donna delle pulizie si è scocciata di raccogliere i suoi calzini sporchi, sparsi ovunque nel mio appartamento!'.

Il cecchino, nel contempo, era andato a fare una passeggiata nei dintorni dell'albergo, per smaltire la rabbia, senza riuscirci. Fissava il cellulare, con la sigaretta perennemente accesa fra le labbra; aveva cercato il numero di Rafflesia in rubrica molte volte, per poi essere preso dalla paura del solito rifiuto e non chiamarla. Figuriamoci adesso, che sapeva fosse con Bucky.

Con la morte nel cuore, decise che doveva smettere di fissarcisi, doveva vivere la sua vita, come aveva gridato a lei: niente più chiacchiere o sfoghi coi poveracci dei colleghi, che aveva ammorbato.

E fu, con incredibile forza di volontà, ligio al suo proposito, con somma meraviglia dei Vendicatori. Apparentemente, poiché lo conoscevano bene ed erano in attesa di una sua spropositata reazione…che ci fu, ma non del tenore che aspettavano.

Parcheggiando l'Hummer, al ritorno dalla trasferta, proprio di fronte l'ingresso della Stazione di Polizia, videro la moretta fare le scale, per raggiungere una limousine nera dai vetri oscurati, da cui scese Barnes.

Il Falco smise di respirare; lei indossava il vestito rosa salmone della sera in cui si era dichiarato e del sesso in auto. E non lo degnò di una minima attenzione, dirigendosi, sculettando, a salutare Bucky, con un bacino sulla guancia. Per mera educazione, entrambi alzarono la mano verso il gruppo, prima che James le aprisse lo sportello, per farla accomodare, sparendo insieme, nella tiepida notte newyorkese.

'Tesoro, ti porto a cena in un locale strepitoso' Barnes aveva esordito così e attaccato il solito monologo, a seguire.

La Tyler rimirava Clint dal vetro scuro dell'auto, chiedendosi se fosse stata la mossa giusta aver organizzato l'appuntamento col suo più acerrimo rivale, a cui aveva chiesto di passarla a prendere, nell'esatto orario in cui gli Avengers sarebbero arrivati alla Centrale, complici le dritte delle sue due amiche sulla tabella di marcia della squadra, spifferata dai fidanzati.

Notato lo sguardo sconvolto e ferito del Falco, e sentendo la mano di Bucky risalire, audace, sulla sua coscia, non ne era più così convinta.

Ancorché non le interessasse affatto, il suo accompagnatore - a cui aveva dovuto concedere una prima uscita più soft, un semplice aperitivo, indispensabile per organizzare la messa in scena che si era prefigurata - ci sapeva fare ed era un ragazzo dotato di grande fascino oltre che estremamente attraente. Aveva riservato un tavolo presso il The View Restaurant, un posto spettacolare; il ristorante stile rooftop, al quarantasettesimo piano del Marriots Marquis Hotel, era sito proprio nel cuore della città, ed offriva una visuale a trecentosessanta gradi su Times Square, con tutta Manhattan all'orizzonte. La particolarità era che fosse girevole, ovvero che compisse un giro completo, ogni sessanta minuti, permettendo di ammirare la città, in tutte le direzioni.

'E' favoloso' commentò, appena seduta, intanto che assisteva al primo giro.

'Tu, zuccherino, sei favolosa' Barnes la riempiva di complimenti, le faceva piedino sotto il tavolo; era interessato a lei ed a farla stare bene, in maniera esagerata. Le stava addosso, in ogni senso; si stava innervosendo e desiderava che la cena terminasse prima possibile.

'Clint, sei in te?' Rogers lo chiedeva, scrutandolo, dall'alto; Barton, disperato, si era messo seduto sui gradini della scalinata limitrofa all'entrata della Centrale, con la testa piegata fra le ginocchia.

'Beh?' Nat lo sollecitò, con Banner interdetto alle spalle, che tornava con una bottiglietta d'acqua fresca per lo sconsolato collega.

'Mi sono suicidato, con le mie mani' mormorò 'ho preso una decisione a cuor leggero e ora ne pago le conseguenze…che idiota spaziale, avevo incontrato la donna della mia vita e ho dato il peggio di me'.

'Ho parcheggiato l'Hummer in garage' Thor, tornando, vide che il cecchino era ancora appollaiato a terra ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non ne posso più, pensò, egoisticamente.

Tony lo spronò 'Pepper ha preparato una buona cenetta; vieni con me, su. E ringrazia Dio che non eravate già sposati, sennò sai quanto ti costava di avvocati, ti avrebbe spennato, uccellino!'.

Ecco, lì il Falco ebbe una folgorazione; salutò gli amici, con una smorfia impenetrabile sul viso e salì sulla sua auto, con lo sguardo spiritato 'Grazie, Stark, mi rifarò la prossima volta…grazie infinite' allontanandosi, a tutto gas, sulla jeep.

'Non promette bene! Dove cavolo sta andando?' commentò Bruce.

'Non me ne frega nulla, sono esausto. Ciao, belli' Tony mise fine alla trasferta, muovendosi verso la Lamborghini.

Barton, esaltato come pochi, si era diretto nel quadrilatero dello shopping, sapendo con certezza di trovare aperto almeno un negozio che faceva al caso suo; l'aveva scovato e prima di entrare, aveva usato la radio di servizio della jeep, fornendo alle pattuglie il numero di targa della limousine nera noleggiata da Barnes, che aveva, debitamente, memorizzato.

Rientrato in macchina, sapeva perfettamente dove dirigersi; lo fece, posizionando, sopra il tettuccio della macchina, il segnalatore lampeggiante con la sirena che suonava al massimo del volume.

'Ancora vino?' Bucky prese la bottiglia del pregiato chardonnay che aveva ordinato, recuperandola dal cestello d'argento, posizionato accanto al tavolo che aveva prenotato…ovviamente il migliore della sala.

'No, grazie' la moretta non aveva nemmeno bevuto un sorso del primo bicchiere che le aveva servito.

'Sei tesa, distratta, sei sicura vada tutto bene?' domandò, l'ennesima volta.

_Va uno schifo, visto che tu sei insopportabile e Clint mi ha lasciato_, avrebbe voluto strillare. Si trattenne, mogia 'Lo sai, non è un bel periodo!'.

'Risollevati; devi rallegrarti di aver scampato un tipo imbranato come il Falco!' l'altro fece lo splendido, con un sorrisetto cretino, al limite dell'antipatia.

'Era il mio imbranato' quasi lo gridò, fuori di sé. Stava per andarsene, si era alzata a metà dalla seggiola, ma il locale cominciò a ruotare e lei si fermò, notando Barton entrare trafelato, nella sala, attraverso le porte dell'ascensore che si aprivano, ancora indosso la tuta blu della sua squadra. In quel nanosecondo, le note romantiche di 'Before I cry' di Lady Gaga, riempirono l'aria...non casualmente!

Il Falco dette un'occhiata alla sala, intercettandola subito. Andò dritto verso il loro tavolo, uno sguardo strano ed un'espressione monolitica.

A Rafflesia parve nervoso e imbalsamato! Ne comprese il motivo, solo quando le fu a mezzo metro e lo vide inginocchiarsi, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Bucky e degli avventori del ristorante; fra le labbra, stringeva un anello…una vera in oro bianco, con un brillante grosso come una nocciola e la fissava, questuante e dolcissimo.

'Tu sei matto!' ridacchiò la moretta 'ed io più matta di te' si mise a terra, a sua volta, davanti a lui, le ametiste che lo rimiravano. Gli dette un bacino, all'incrocio delle labbra e mormorò 'E' un sì, Clint!'.

L'uomo si tolse il gioiello di bocca e glielo infilò al dito, velocemente, temendo cambiasse idea 'Ti amo!' lo sussurrò, abbracciandola e baciandola, con passione, con il viso fra le sue mani a carezzarle la pelle morbida delle guance.

La Tyler si commosse, iniziando a piangere come una bambina; era stata tanto male nei giorni di separazione, che proprio non si trattenne.

Era la prima volta, da quando Barton la conosceva, e non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, da una tosta come lei 'Vieni, amore mio, ce ne andiamo' la fece alzare, la prese in braccio e si diresse, stringendola al petto, verso l'uscita, nemmeno una parola verso Barnes, il cuore pieno di felicità.

'Peso troppo, fammi scendere' Rafflesia lo pregò, dentro l'ascensore del palazzo, senza riuscire a smettere di piangere, come aveva fatto per l'intero tragitto in auto, abbracciata al suo fidanzato.

'Non ci penso proprio' la trattenne a sé, con maggiore forza, il viso nei suoi capelli lunghi, nelle narici il profumo del suo amore. 'Mi sposerai sul serio?' gli sembrava impossibile.

'Ho risposto di sì' confermò, con un sorriso luminoso.

'Veramente, non ti ho fatto alcuna proposta' disse l'uomo, scherzando, per provocarla.

'Dieci minuti fa, stavi inginocchiato davanti a me, nel mezzo del ristorante più famoso della città, con in bocca l'anello che ora ho al dito' ridacchiò.

'Hai ragione…sei uscita con Barnes per ingelosirmi e ci sei riuscita! L'ho capito, che non ti interessa'.

'Meno male! Stavo per spaccargli in testa la bottiglia di vino che aveva ordinato; se non fossi arrivato tu, ti giuro, mi avresti letto sui giornali…Clint' con le braccia strette al suo collo si aprì, accorata 'non ho mai pensato che non fossi al mio livello, mai, nemmeno quando ti prendevo in giro, all'inizio. Metti soggezione tu per quanto sei serio, bravissimo, un Avenger. In caso contrario, se credessi l'opposto, il matrimonio nascerebbe su basi sbagliate e sarebbe meglio soprassedere'.

'Non posso vivere senza di te. Perdonami, è l'insicurezza che mi ha fatto sproloquiare' si scusò, almeno un po'.

'Dubbi, non ne voglio più. Lo sai che sono pazza di te...poggiami giù ora' lo pregò, appena messo piede nel suo appartamento, dove l'aveva fatta entrare, ancora in braccio, come una sposa.

'Proverò' borbottò, fuori dai denti.

'Tenta...la contropartita sono io' languida, un passo indietro, fece scivolare a terra il vestito, per farsi ammirare. Lo sguardo infoiato del suo fidanzato la ricompensò all'istante.

Gli poggiò le mani sul torace, fino alle spalle, e dietro la testa per avvicinarlo a sé e gli sfiorò la bocca, togliendogli la maglietta bianca. Intrecciò la lingua con la sua, fra le labbra dischiuse, in un gesto decisamente erotico.

Scese a lasciargli una scia di succhiotti, dal collo all'inguine passato per il petto 'No, no, sono venuto direttamente dal lavoro e non ho potuto fare la doccia...ho sudato, guidando nel viaggio da Chicago...' voleva fermarla.

'Mi piace il tuo sapore, invece...fa silenzio' lo baciò all'altezza dell'ombelico e strofinò il viso sulla sua eccitazione, attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni sportivi. 'Clint...ti amo' gli fece scendere tuta e intimo a terra 'mi sei mancato...troppo...'.

Il puntello maschile, teso e marmoreo, mirava verso di lei, fremente. In ginocchio, lo cinse fra le labbra, giocando con la lingua e centellinandolo dolcemente, intanto che lo sollazzava con entrambe le mani sulle parti più delicate, dove si dedicò alla pratica erotica con sapienti stoccate, più impetuosa. L'odore della sua mascolinità amplificava il proprio desiderio, in un tripudio di sensi. La bocca saettò fra le pieghe dell'epidermide, innumerevoli volte, strappandogli un convulso gemito.

'Muoio...sei incredibile e ti amo' mormorò il Falco, fissandola dell'alto, la mano sinistra sulla sua nuca, a carezzarle i capelli e darle il ritmo del proprio piacere, che lo stava travolgendo, piuttosto violento, insieme ai disegni di spirali e ghirigori che gli lasciava sulla pelle. Trovò particolarmente esaltante lo sguardo violetto che lo trapassava, come un colpo di quelli che sparava lui…gli aveva bucato il cuore!

Rafflesia lo tenne per i fianchi e lo provocò, con veemenza, percependo le sue vibrazioni ed i suoi mugolii, nel momento in cui spillò il suo nettare caldo, particolarmente abbondante, data l'astinenza dei giorni in cui erano stati lontani. La bruna si rialzò, con le guance rosse e un'espressione birichina…la solita!

'Adesso ti strapperò un altro sorriso' il fidanzato l'agguantò per un braccio, spingendola verso il tavolo da pranzo, e facendocela appoggiare e poi sedere; si inginocchiò lui per togliere le mutandine, carezzandola con delicatezza, rimirando la sua bellezza di cui ancora riusciva a stupirsi. Era di nuovo pronto per adorarla e le si piazzò di fronte, ghermendola con foga e stendendola con la schiena sul legno 'Lo sai che faremo l'amore tutti i giorni, per il resto della nostra vita?'.

'Ci conto, imbranato! Perché pensi che abbia acconsentito a sposarti?!' ribatté, ridacchiando, con un unico concetto nella testa; era l'amore che provavano l'una per l'altro ad ampliare il loro piacere.

_N.d.A._

_Dopo i primi approcci catastrofici, fra i due protagonisti scoppia, già alla fine del capitolo precedente, una passione che appare subito incontenibile, con una gelosia viscerale da parte di entrambi…la loro storia d'amore prende una piega piuttosto seria, con una proposta di matrimonio. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitolo 3 'Shallow'**_

La notizia della proposta di matrimonio si era diffusa fra gli Avengers nottetempo, complice la telefonata di Bucky a Steve; Barnes, letteralmente sconvolto sia di quanto accaduto davanti ai suoi occhi sia di essere stato liquidato dalla moretta, a favore dell'imbranato per eccellenza, aveva tenuto Rogers all'apparecchio più di un'ora, con quest'ultimo che smaniava di chiudere la conversazione, per avvisare gli altri.

Il Capitano aveva immediatamente creato un gruppo su Messenger, chiamato 'Disastro imminente', aggiungendo i colleghi, tranne Barton, ovvio.

Si erano scritti per l'intera notte, Stark in testa, che, frenetico digitava sui tasti, steso nel letto accanto a Pepper; più volte la bionda aveva tentato di strappargli dalle mani il cellulare, senza riuscirci.

Ad aggravare il tutto, il messaggio inviato nella chat, all'alba, da Thor e Steve, quasi in simultanea. Le loro fidanzate avevano avuto, proprio da Rafflesia, la conferma che avesse accettato di sposare Clint, ed anche che la data delle nozze fosse stata già fissata.

Ecco, lì Tony, preso dal panico, aveva convocato gli amici per fare colazione insieme, prima che il Falco arrivasse alla Centrale, per iniziare la giornata lavorativa.

'Che hai intenzione di dirgli? E' un argomento delicato e tu sei un caterpillar' Bruce tentava di placare Stark, in attesa di Barton, all'entrata principale.

Avevano discusso a lungo, davanti a caffè e ciambelle, nel bar limitrofo che frequentavano abitualmente, senza trovare una soluzione.

'Non lo so, ma debbo dissuaderlo a sposarla! Sarà una catastrofe e ci coinvolgeranno nelle loro beghe, ogni giorno che verrà. Lo sapete che è così, non guardatemi storto!' Tony camminava su e giù.

'Ognuno fa le proprie scelte e i propri errori, e poi ne paga le conseguenze o ne gioisce, è alla base del libero arbitrio. E' la loro vita, sono contrario a impicciarmi!' Bruce, timido e riservato, disprezzava le ingerenze.

'Parli bene tu…quando si presenterà alla mia porta con un borsone, gli occhi lucidi e mi terrà sveglio ogni notte coi suoi racconti dell'orrore, lo spedirò a casa tua e di Nat, te lo giuro!' Stark lo minacciò.

'Eccoli' Steve mosse la testa, in direzione di Clint e Rafflesia, che, abbracciati e splendidi, si muovevano per andargli incontro.

Lui aveva in mano una bottiglia gigante di champagne, lei un pacco di flûte di plastica, entrambi un sorriso favoloso ad illuminare il viso, complice la notte trascorsa a sbaciucchiarsi e fare l'amore, senza smettere mai.

'Auguri!' Thor, educato, e in crisi davanti alla loro evidente felicità, non si era potuto esimere, seguito da Romanoff e Banner.

La Tyler aveva mostrato, raggiante, l'anello con l'enorme brillante, suppergiù cinque carati, spropositato e forse pacchiano…un anno di stipendio di un Avenger!

Il Falco aveva stappato la magnum e servito Tony, addirittura prima della sua futura sposa, chiedendogli 'Mi faresti l'onore di essere il mio testimone?'. Ecco, lì Stark aveva capitolato, insieme al Capitano, poiché Clint aveva subito aggiunto, quasi lamentoso 'Anche tu, Steve, per piacere, siete i miei amici storici'.

I due più scettici, acconsentendo, si erano ritrovati a spendersi in brindisi e a bere alcolici alla nove del mattino, davanti ai poliziotti di turno che entravano in servizio, mollando un bicchiere finanche a Fury e Coulson, che si erano, garbatamente uniti al festeggiamento, intrattenendosi con il gruppo un paio di minuti.

'Quando sarà il grande giorno?' li interpellò il biondo.

'A fine giugno, fra circa quattro mesi. Il mio fidanzato non può aspettare, voleva farlo addirittura prima, ma ci serve un po' di tempo per organizzare. E poi verranno le nostre famiglie, dall'Iowa e dal New England' spiegò Rafflesia, gli occhi scintillanti, un attimo prima di gettare le braccia al collo di Barton, schioccandogli un bacio sonoro, e di lasciarli per prepararsi ad andare di pattuglia 'ciao, amore, ci vediamo stasera'.

'La amo…' Clint commentò, in estasi, non appena si fu allontanata.

'Uhm…senti, bello…ci hai riflettuto bene?' sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero di Rogers, Iron Man arrischiò di mettergli la pulce nell'orecchio.

'Ovvio, che vorresti insinuare?' istantaneamente il suo umore era cambiato.

'No, niente…il vostro è stato un rapporto spinoso e complesso dall'inizio, ed è un passo importante. Piuttosto che buttarsi senza paracadute, non è meglio valutare con calma…' Tony tentò ancora, ma il Falco lo interruppe, brusco.

'Se ami qualcuno, c'è poco da ponderare. Ti manderò l'invito. Se ti va, vieni; in caso contrario, non rompermi le scatole e soprattutto…non rovinare il momento più bello della mia vita' Barton piagnucolò, irato e dispiaciuto.

'Scusa…lo dicevo per te, perché sei mio amico e mi spiacerebbe vederti soffrire…su, sono certo che andrà tutto liscio…cosa, poi dovrebbe andar male?' il collega si riprese, leggermente.

Tutto liscio, no! I due futuri sposi, che avevano poco tempo libero, si erano impegnati nelle incombenze di rito; preventivi, sopralluoghi per la chiesa, il ristorante, le partecipazioni e le bomboniere. Avevano deciso in armonia e di comune accordo, entusiasmati, anche se i preparativi dell'evento erano nelle mani femminili della moretta, che aveva delegato a Clint un'unica faccenda, a causa di un sopravvenuto impegno...l'assaggio e la scelta della torta nuziale, spronandolo 'Fatti accompagnare dai tuoi amici, vi divertirete!'.

Lui aveva seguito il consiglio e si era ritrovato seduto al tavolo di una rinomata pasticceria italoamericana sita ad Hoboken, in New Jersey, insieme a Thor, Steve, Tony e Bruce e decine di piattini con dolci di ogni tipo.

'Questa è ottima, è coi lamponi' nella caratteristica location di mattoni color terracotta, Banner parlava con la bocca piena, addentando una New York cheesecake, tipica della tradizione americana, preparata con una base fragrante di biscotti e una crema avvolgente, realizzata con formaggio fresco.

'Nooooo, sono frutti rossi, a cui molti sono allergici. Prendi il dessert ricoperto di cioccolato fondente' lo esortò il biondo, con le labbra sporche di marrone, sopra e sotto.

'Siete dei buzzurri. Avete mai mangiato una torta nuziale al cioccolato? Un motivo ci sarà, è poco elegante. Barton, prediligi un dessert classico e raffinato, un millefoglie è l'ideale e non sbagli!' Stark suggerì; non per nulla, era il mago degli eventi sociali di livello.

Di fronte alla più totale indecisione del Falco, che inforcava senza sosta un boccone diverso dopo l'altro, Rogers tentò 'Clint, quale ti piace? Forse è meno complicato di quanto pensi!'.

Lui meditò, indicando un profiterole con i bignè ripieni di crema al limone, ricoperti di cioccolato bianco 'Che ne dite?'.

'Buonissima, ottima scelta' segnalò il gestore della pasticceria 'vi avverto che ha un piccolo inconveniente, è problematica nel taglio, poiché le fette vengono irregolari e bruttine. Per il resto farete un figurone'.

'Mando una foto a Rafflesia, e se è d'accordo, concludiamo!'. Provvide con l'invio della relativa immagine e ordinò la torta nuziale, visto l'immediato benestare della mora, a cui si era scordato, in buona fede, di specificare il particolare della porzionatura. 'È fatta! Ora siamo a posto!' Barton, soddisfatto, si strofinava le mani.

'Quando arrivano i tuoi suoceri?' il Capitano indagò, vago, sorseggiando un caffè e combattendo con l'ennesimo cannolo offerto dalla casa, intanto che il Falco firmava il contratto per l'ordinazione dello strabiliante dessert.

'Come i miei genitori e mio fratello, tre giorni prima delle nozze. Perché?'.

'Sei preparato a incontrarli, vero? Ho sentito da Peggy e Jane che se la tirano...giusto un po'!' Thor spiegò.

Clint era impallidito, era la prima volta che ne sentiva parlare in quei termini. Non che le loro rispettive famiglie fossero argomento di conversazione quotidiano, anzi.

'Beh, la tua fidanzata ci raccontò che il padre è commercialista. Non è esattamente così. Ha una società di revisione e consulenza fiscale. Arthur Andersen. Hai presente? La conosco di nome persino io...' Steve chiarì.

'Cappero...' se ne uscì Stark 'E' una delle principali società multinazionali a livello mondiale del settore, il tuo futuro suocero è un multimilionario…credo sia più ricco di me e di molto'.

'Già...e sua madre, Anna Tyler, insegna… lettere moderne all'Università di Boston, ha scritto dei libri' Point Break mise il carico.

'Anna Tyler? Davvero? Hanno regalato un suo romanzo a Nat, l'ho letto pure io e ci siamo appassionati tanto da aver comprato l'intera collana. È incredibile...Falco, non lo sapevi? Se ricordo bene, è stata candidata al premio Pulitzer per la narrativa e da molte sue opere hanno tratto delle sceneggiature per film che hanno sbancato il botteghino…Gesù, al matrimonio porterò tutti i romanzi che ho a casa, per farmeli autografare, magari un domani aumenteranno di valore' Banner lo guardava e l'espressione nel viso dell'amico non gli piaceva affatto.

'Rafflesia non è solita vantarsi del successo professionale dei suoi genitori. Così rampanti, pieni di lauree e master, oltre che di soldi, presero come un'offesa la sua decisione di fare l'agente e tendono a sminuirla, se ne hanno l'occasione; forse ha soprasseduto a dirtelo, per questo' il biondo spifferò le confidenze di Jane.

'Insomma, sarà un match Waverly contro Boston, Iowa contro New England?' Tony lo sfotteva, cogliendo il lato ironico della vicenda. In effetti, per il Falco non si metteva bene!

'Ragazzi, sono una persona semplice e la mia famiglia molto più di me. Sono leggermente preoccupato per il loro incontro...' rattristato, chiese lumi alla diretta interessata la sera stessa: lei si stava struccando, in bagno, e era presa a raccontare delle variazioni al menù del pranzo e varie altre amenità.

'Amore, le mie amiche sono esagerate. Papa e mamma sono sì un po' snob, poiché vivono in ambienti lavorativi in cui certi comportamenti sono all'ordine del giorno. Non credo creeranno problemi, vengono per il matrimonio, per partecipare alla nostra felicità, mica per rovinarla' Rafflesia fu sincera, nel momento in cui lo disse e subito dopo lo abbracciò stretto.

E Clint le credette, non aveva motivi per non farlo.

Fu quando li incontrò in Aeroporto, dove erano andati a prenderli insieme, che gli venne un colpo apoplettico.

Parevano usciti da una rivista patinata; Henry Tyler era alto, abbronzato, occhi blu ed occhiali da vista, distinto, in un abito tre pezzi grigio scuro con gilet ed un papillon rosso a pois bianchi, Anna una donna bruna, minuta e magrissima, curata all'inverosimile, con un viso con la pelle liscia come una pesca, frutto di ripetuti trattamenti di chirurgia plastica. Vestiva un tailleur di Chanel rosa chiaro e décolleté nere, e ricordava vagamente Jackie Kennedy, più arcigna.

I due, formali fino all'esasperazione, lo avevano squadrato dalla testa ai piedi, non troppo allegri, e non si erano spesi in chiacchiere, nemmeno con la figlioletta, nei dieci minuti che li separavano dall'atterraggio della sua famiglia. La sua pittoresca famiglia, purtroppo. Tutti e tre, soggetti spaziali, da studio psicologico!

Vedendoli avanzare verso di loro, gesticolare, urlare a squarciagola davanti ai prossimi suoceri ed alla moretta, il Falco desiderò sprofondare.

Li rimirò, in preda ad un totale sconforto: nell'ordine, procedeva la mamma, Edith, un donnone evidentemente sovrappeso, i capelli cotonati rimasti agli anni Settanta, biondi di una tinta comperata al supermercato e passata in casa, con uno svolazzante abito a fiori rossi e gialli e degli zoccoli sanitari bianchi, il papà Harold, calvo e rubizzo sulle guance, jeans da lavoro con le tasche e camicia a quadretti tipo tovagliato, e il fratello Barney, la sua brutta copia. Più giovane, più basso, più tarchiato, brufoloso e molto sfrontato, al limite vero della cafonaggine.

Rafflesia fu lesta e intuì la sua inquietudine, togliendolo dall'imbarazzo e muovendosi lei verso Edith, che la stritolò in un abbraccio micidiale ed affettuoso, seguita da Harold.

'Come diavolo ti sei fatta accalappiare da quello scemo di mio fratello?' Barney la interloquì, per scherzare, dandole due baci umidi sulle guance e rimirandola, complimentoso. La fidanzata di Clint era la fine del mondo!

'Vorrei proprio saperlo anch'io' molto acida, Anna Tyler si intromise, con un'occhiata assassina alla figlia e all'imminente genero. Istantaneamente, educata com'era, si riprese, presentandosi in maniera più ufficiale. Non riusciva, in ogni caso, a smettere di fissare gli zoccoli della consuocera, inorridita...era ipnotizzata!

'Abbiamo noleggiato due limousine con autista, vi scorteranno in albergo, saranno a vostra disposizione fino alle nozze e vi porteranno al locale dove abbiamo prenotato la cena di stasera, un momento conviviale cui parteciperanno i nostri amici più stretti' l'agente spiegò.

I genitori di Clint le parvero contenti; i suoi, invece, avevano l'aria di chi dovesse camminare in mezzo a un campo minato.

La Tyler se ne fece una ragione, intanto che li accompagnava alle rispettive vetture; erano gli ultimi giorni a ridosso del matrimonio e aveva diversi appuntamenti cui non poteva mancare. Per di più, lei stessa doveva prepararsi per la serata. Li salutò e scappò via nella sua Smartina, per ritrovarsi con Barton a casa, nel tardo pomeriggio.

'Ai tuoi non sono piaciuto, i miei peggio...gli fanno schifo! Stavano per vomitare' Clint era rammaricato ed avvilito.

'Si lamentano di ogni cosa, a prescindere!' gli fece notare 'importante è che tu piaccia a me: fammi una cortesia, stampati il tuo miglior sorriso in faccia fino alla cerimonia, che poi ce li togliamo dalle scatole' fu assertiva, e lo guardò, languidamente 'tira su la chiusura lampo del mio vestito, piuttosto che stare lì imbambolato!' lo pregò.

Il suo abito era corto, con il corpetto ricoperto di strass argentati dalla vita in su, la gonna in seta bianca plissettata a strati.

Lui obbedì, sussurrandole all'orecchio, spostati i capelli scuri 'Sei carina carina, amore mio'. L'avrebbe portata direttamente in camera da letto, alla faccia degli ospiti in attesa!

Rafflesia, capita l'antifona, si voltò all'istante, per unire la bocca alla sua e gli sussurrò 'Devi aspettare…' un attimo prima di trascinarlo in garage e dirigersi al locale, lo stesso prediletto dal Capitano e dove quest'ultimo aveva festeggiato il compleanno.

Era un posto sobrio ed il proprietario, estremamente gentile dato che il tiratore scelto gli aveva salvato il collo, aveva messo loro a disposizione una saletta riservata e fatto un prezzo di favore.

Ovviamente, neanche il ristorante era di gusto dei coniugi Tyler 'Benedetta figliola, la trattoria che hai scelto è una vera topaia! Ti abbiamo mandato nelle migliori scuole, hai sempre tenuto un eccellente livello in ogni aspetto della vita sociale…adesso inviti noi ed i tuoi amici a mangiare bistecche e patate fritte!' Anna si lamentava ancora, a tavola, seduta davanti a sua figlia, che le aveva piazzato vicino Tony e Pepper da un lato e Thor e Jane dall'altro, contando sulla magnifica eloquenza di Stark e sui modi principeschi del biondo.

'Professoressa Tyler, anzi posso chiamarla Anna?' Tony si era buttato, sparando cazzate a vanvera, anziché proiettili 'Forse non lo sa, il locale che ci ospita è stato recensito nella Guida Michelin, con quattro stelle; sarà sulla nuova edizione, pubblicata l'anno venturo. Qui si mangia la carne migliore del paese'.

Il Falco - elegantissimo in un completo rosso scuro, con cravatta abbinata nella stessa nuance, e camicia color pelle d'uovo, scelti con l'aiuto della sua futura mogliettina - si sarebbe strozzato dal ridere ad una simile scenetta; se non che, vedendo tornare Rafflesia dal bagno, aveva notato come fosse stata intercettata da sua madre, che, vestitino oversize giallo con gli immancabili fiori, l'aveva placcata, alla stregua di un giocatore di football, per farla accomodare nella seggiola accanto la propria, momentaneamente libera.

La mora, rispondendo interessata alle chiacchiere di Edith, addirittura si era fatta portare dal cameriere una penna e un foglio di carta per prendere appunti, e si era trattenuta per venti minuti, fin quando il commensale ovvero Peggy Carter aveva reclamato il proprio posto.

'Che voleva mia madre? Ti ha importunata?' le domandò, uno sguardo torvo.

'Non ci crederesti mai! Mi ha dato le ricette dei piatti che preferisci e che ti preparava, quando eri a casa. Ho scritto persino le dosi; le ho spiegato che non so fare nemmeno un uovo al tegamino e che ordiniamo sempre fuori, però ha insistito. Magari mi torneranno utili' ripiegò la pagina e la mise nella borsetta, sorridendo.

'Grazie, sei stata gentile; è un po' pesante, in tutti i sensi' borbottò.

Giacché, viceversa, i propri genitori non si erano degnati di rivolgere la parola né a Clint né alla sua famiglia, in alcuna circostanza, la Tyler ribadì 'Non è vero, ti sbagli; è una persona semplice ma molto affabile, non mi è spiaciuto affatto'.

E sua suocera, che già riteneva fosse una ragazza adorabile, oltre che splendida, capì proprio quella sera quanto fosse caparbia e innamorata di suo figlio.

Chiusa alla toilette, aveva ascoltato una discussione fra Rafflesia, che era stata trascinata nell'antibagno da Anna - all'ennesima battuta spinta rivoltale da Barney, che, alticcio, non si teneva pensando di essere spiritoso - e la sua altezzosa mammina 'Come ti è venuto in mente di metterti con quel tipo? Come? Spiegamelo, perché è incomprensibile. Cosa ci vedrai mai? E' bruttino, più anziano, scontroso, musone, fa il poliziotto e non è certo un buon partito. Con la famiglia assurda e cafona che si porta dietro, contadini dell'Iowa! Pazzesco! Verranno alla cerimonia con gli zoccoli bianchi? Oppure te li presteranno e li indosserai tu, col vestito da sposa?' strillava, feroce, senza tregua, a voce alta.

Sulle prime la bruna tacque, pensando fosse meglio mantenere la calma.

'Almeno esprimiti, sono tua madre e non merito nemmeno una risposta?' l'altra la incalzò e la figlia non ci vide più dalla rabbia.

In tono basso, le sibilò 'Lo amo! E soprattutto...non ti azzardare mai più a parlare del mio fidanzato e della sua famiglia in questo modo. Né te, né papà. Provateci, un'altra volta soltanto, e giuro che non mi vedrete mai più, sai che non scherzo! La cerimonia è domenica; se vi fa piacere partecipare, sarete i benvenuti, in caso contrario, beh, non mancherete a nessuno, me compresa…e un'ultima cosa, mamma' scandì l'ultima parola 'almeno la mamma di Clint mi ha messo a mio agio ed è stata gentilissima con me…di te, non si può dire altrettanto, pure se sei la professoressa dei miei stivali...ti dovresti vergognare!'.

Agli inattesi attacchi verbali, Anna abbandonò velocemente il bagno, alzando gli occhi al cielo, per rientrare in sala, sbattuta la porta con veemenza.

Rafflesia poggiò i palmi delle mani sul marmo del lavandino, sbuffando; le veniva da piangere, presa dall'inquietudine e dallo sconforto. Si voltò, udendo dei passi; di male in peggio, la sua futura suocera usciva da una delle toilette e aveva ascoltato tutto!

'Mi spiace tanto che abbia sentito, signora Barton...' detestava doversi giustificare per i comportamenti altrui, men che mai di sua madre.

'A me no. Anzi' Edith la abbracciò, con complicità e tenerezza e la ragazza non si allontanò 'ero preoccupata, quando Clint mi ha confidato di averti conosciuto; viviamo molto lontano e New York è una realtà diversa dall'Iowa. Onestamente, non sapevo cosa aspettarmi, posto che non faceva e non fa che ripetere quanto tu sia fantastica. E ha ragione.

Posso tornare alla fattoria, con serenità, sapendo che camminerai al suo fianco. Ho capito che gli vuoi un bene dell'anima, da come ti comporti con lui e le parole che ho appena udito, a suo favore, lo hanno solo confermato. Non voglio difendere Anna né darti consigli; ricordati che essere genitori è assai complicato, lo capirai quando avrete figli vostri. Si desidera il meglio per loro e si è protettivi, in ugual modo quando sono più che maggiorenni. Prova a giudicare tua madre il meno possibile e a trovare un equilibrio, nel vostro rapporto' la esortò, saggiamente.

'Tenterò, lei è un personaggio, in tutti i sensi, vive di apparenze. È strano, poiché i miei sono persone di sostanza ma per rimanere a galla, nel bel mondo che frequentano, sono scesi a compromessi morali che non condivido. Volevano che sposassi uno dei rampolli, eredi dei loro amici ricconi, assicurandomi così un futuro dorato. Mi hanno messo i bastoni fra le ruote quando ho deciso di entrare in Polizia e ho dovuto lasciare Boston per sfuggire alle loro pressioni!' le spiegò.

'Esattamente quello che è successo con Clint. Io mi sono comportata nello stesso modo' ammise.

'Pensavo foste orgogliosi di lui...è il Falco! Unico, inimitabile, un talento'.

'Lo siamo, però quando tuo figlio ti informa che trascorrerà i prossimi quarant'anni con una pistola in mano, mettendo la sua vita in pericolo ogni benedetto giorno, ti assicuro che il concetto di orgoglio è l'ultimo che ti viene in mente. Ho tentato di dissuaderlo, di convincerlo a rimanere alla fattoria o comunque a scegliere un futuro diverso, senza riuscirci. Sai bene che è piuttosto testardo...' rise, amaramente.

'Non sarà consolatorio per le sue paure, Clint è il miglior tiratore scelto del paese. Del mondo, credo! E' pazzesco in ciò che fa, dovrebbe vederlo in azione! Ha salvato molte persone e ne salverà altrettante' ne parlava, esaltata, con gli occhi splendenti.

La sua futura suocera le fece una carezza sulla guancia, colpita dall'amore e dalla stima che traspariva dalla frase 'È stato fortunato ad incontrarti. Sarà meglio riunirci agli altri, prima che vengano a cercarci!' la spronò a tornare in sala per la cena, che proseguì sulla falsariga di come era iniziata.

Quanto meno, stante la minaccia concreta di tenerli fuori dalla sua esistenza, i suoi genitori si erano rapportati alla famiglia Barton in maniera più distesa.

In capo ad un paio d'ore, erano giunti al caffè ed all'amaro, e gli ospiti che venivano da lontano, complice la stanchezza per il viaggio, si erano diretti in albergo mentre i futuri sposi erano rincasati nel proprio appartamento.

'Che hai? Sei muto, come sostiene l'arpia?' riferendosi a sua madre, Rafflesia - di fronte la cassettiera della camera da letto, ove si era recata per togliersi gli orecchini e l'orologio, appena rientrata - pungolò Clint, che era rimasto in silenzio per l'intero tragitto tra il ristorante e casa; era lampante che rimuginasse, come suo solito.

'Ti amo da impazzire…sei la persona migliore che potessi incontrare, sono serio!' lo dichiarò tutto d'un fiato.

'A che devo il tuo impeto, Falco?' gli si accostò, con un sorrisetto furbo, per farsi aiutare nuovamente con la zip dell'abito.

'Mia madre è pazza di te, la mia famiglia al completo e tutti i nostri amici…io sono pazzo di te, è la sola verità' la liberò del vestito, stringendola a sé da dietro, sagomando il suo corpo con entrambe le mani, dalle spalle alle cosce, passando per le mammelline e per il sedere rotondo 'rivelami il tuo segreto, agente, poi dovrò ucciderti e non ci sarà alcuna cerimonia dopodomani' usò una battuta che aveva sentito da lei.

'Solo uno…tu, Falco, sei tu il mio segreto…' sussultando al suo tocco, confessò, seria, ciò che l'uomo mai avrebbe sognato di sentire 'sono così felice da quando siamo insieme che …' nemmeno riuscì a terminare che lui la rivoltò, con una mossa repentina e avvolgente, per agguantarla alla base del collo e baciarla con tutta la passione che poté metterci.

Le acque si erano placate e nessuno si era sprecato in ulteriori lamenti.

Per un paio di motivi.

Il primo legato ad un'idea di Clint; alla vigilia delle nozze era andato a dormire da Tony, nel rispetto della tradizione, in modo tale che la fidanzata potesse uscire dalla propria casa da sola la mattina delle nozze, dopo essersi dedicata a parrucchiere e truccatore.

Intanto che si rimirava allo specchio in abito da sposa, alle dieci di sera, Rafflesia aveva sentito provenire dalla strada una voce soave che intonava una canzone romantica…una voce femminile che lei adorava, tra l'altro, Lady Gaga! _Shallow_, il pezzo trainante della colonna sonora del film che aveva visto, di nuovo, al cinema, per l'ennesima volta, con il cecchino e che aveva la star fra i protagonisti. Lo adorava e lo riproduceva, a ripetizione, su YouTube.

Era rimasta perplessa; curiosa, si era cambiata con la tuta da ginnastica, per non gualcire il vestito, e si era affacciata alla finestra per capire cosa accadesse, nel momento in cui una seconda voce, maschile, che lei conosceva perfettamente, si era unita alla prima. La voce stonata e sgraziata del Falco!

E lo aveva visto giù… il proprio futuro marito che le stava dedicando una serenata in piena regola, mandandole con la mano un bacio via l'altro, in piedi, accanto a una donna dai capelli biondo platino, con un trucco accentuato sulle labbra e sugli occhi, in jeans scuri e canotta nera di pizzo…Lady Gaga in persona! Intorno erano schierati gli Avengers a cerchio, Pepper, Peggy e Jane, le loro famiglie e pochi altri amici intimi…oltre ai curiosi che avevano riconosciuto la cantante, fermati dall'ingente servizio di sicurezza, con le finestre dei palazzi piene di persone attirate dallo spettacolo inusuale.

La Tyler salutò con la destra, l'aria sognante, che divenne estatica, assistendo all'ulteriore momento incantato progettato dal suo Falco. Ognuno dei presenti recava fra le mani una lanterna cinese di carta rossa, a forma di cuore; accesero, nello stesso istante, le candele di cera al loro interno sollevando le braccia e gli oggetti purpurei, illuminati, si alzarono in volo verso di lei per poi innalzarsi nel cielo stellato, terso. Fu un istante di magia assoluta…il cuore lanciato da Barton, tra l'altro, inspiegabilmente, arrivò alla sua portata, tanto da riuscire a sfiorarlo per un secondo, prima che seguisse la sua traiettoria. Tra le mongolfiere di carta e la voce melodiosa della diva, la bruna si sentiva in un paradiso personale, il giusto preludio alle nozze del giorno successivo.

Attese la fine del brano, che ricordava a memoria, canticchiandolo anche lei e poi si precipitò giù come un fulmine, addirittura dalle scale, per planare letteralmente fra le braccia di Barton, che la fece volteggiare prima di riappoggiarla a terra e stamparle un bacio cinematografico, da premio Oscar 'Sei ammattito? Come hai fatto?' gli aveva domandato.

'Sono amica del vostro Capo, Nick Fury! E' stato un piacere!' fu Lady Gaga a rispondere al posto del turbatissimo Clint, poco prima di accomiatarsi per tornare ai propri impegni.

'Ho girato un filmato, lo posto su internet, avremo milioni di visualizzazioni' Bruce si era esaltato.

'E' una delle canzoni più dolci che abbia mai sentito! E i cuoricini…deliziosi' Edith, intenerita, commentava il gesto del figlio; in fondo era un musone galattico, ma per la ragazza dagli occhi violetti si sarebbe buttato nel fuoco.

'Vieni' Rafflesia aveva trascinato il musone all'interno del portone del palazzo, per baciarlo, con smania, lontano da occhi indiscreti 'Grazie Clint, è una sorpresa magnifica, non mi aspettavo nulla, figuriamoci una cosa del genere…è stata ancora più gradita. Ti amo…a quest'ora, domani, saremo sposati!'.

'Conterò ogni secondo!' la contraccambiò, sdolcinato più che mai, prima di salutarla definitivamente e ritornare, in brodo di giuggiole, al palazzo di Stark, dove rimase sveglio fino all'alba, ovviamente tormentando di chiacchiere il padrone di casa e Point Break, che lo ascoltarono, per l'ennesima notte insonne…l'ultima, si augurarono, in tranche!

Il secondo motivo! La funzione nella chiesetta che avevano scelto, dedicata a San Francesco di Assisi vicino Penn Station, piccola e romantica, inoltre, era stata coinvolgente; la moretta si era presentata, al braccio di suo padre in smoking, in un abito da sposa bianco con maniche a tre quarti in tulle e taglio a sirena, con il Falco che la attendeva all'altare - in alta uniforme blu della Polizia, come i colleghi, eccezion fatta di Nat, con un peplo verde smeraldo - con le lacrime agli occhi.

Come da programma, Steve e Tony erano i testimoni dello sposo, e Jane e Peggy, in due vestiti analoghi in chiffon di seta color rosa chiaro, le damigelle della sposa.

Al momento delle promesse e dello scambio degli anelli, i singhiozzi accorati della famiglia Barton, coinvolta e degnamente ripulita e elegantemente abbigliata, e di Stark, che temeva per il proprio equilibrio mentale futuro, commossero i presenti.

'Falco, ti amo come sei, scorbutico e intrattabile…sei il mio imbranato, l'unico che desideri accanto per il resto della mia vita!' Rafflesia si era lanciata in un'accorata dichiarazione, sentita, semplice e molto realistica.

Clint, invece, sapendo di non reggere la tensione e di essere sul serio il più imbranato futuro marito della storia dell'umanità, aveva sgraffignato dal comodino della sua dolce metà il carillon di legno, pegno del suo amore - riparato all'istante a seguito della loro riappacificazione - e lo aveva strategicamente tirato fuori dalla tasca e aperto, davanti alle ametiste di Rafflesia sgranate di una profonda emozione, mettendosi addirittura in ginocchio, con la fede femminile fra le labbra.

Al diffondersi delle note di 'Per Elisa' di Beethoven, nella chiesa si erano levate grida di giubilo, degne di uno stadio gremito alla finale del SuperBowl e il cecchino aveva fatto un figurone, persino innanzi ai suoceri.

Anne aveva confidato a Banner, il suo fan più accanito - che la tampinava, portando in spalla uno zaino sportivo stracolmo dei romanzi della signora per commentarli insieme e farseli autografare - che avrebbe inserito l'originale scambio delle promesse in una delle sue future opere.

Dopo centinaia di foto - scattate in giro nei luoghi più romantici di New York City - i neo coniugi si erano recati nella location prescelta per il pranzo di nozze, un altro bis, stavolta molto apprezzato: il luogo dove il tiratore aveva chiesto a Rafflesia di sposarlo, lussuoso ed originale.

E la festa era proseguita come da copione, nulla da segnalare; abbuffate, scherzi goliardici, un giovane pianista di talento che allietava con melodie lente e sentimentali contribuendo all'atmosfera spumeggiante, gli sposi perennemente in piedi a svolazzare fra gli ospiti, per le doverose pubbliche relazioni.

Gli Avengers bisbocciavano a un tavolo laterale unitamente a Barney, piuttosto alticcio.

Fu al momento del taglio della torta che accadde il finimondo. Era splendida a vedersi, esattamente come dovrebbe essere un dolce nuziale, una piramide di palline ricoperte di glassa candida e di panna montata.

Clint mise la mano su quella di sua moglie, per la foto di rito, davanti a parenti e amici che scattavano, lei gli porse il coltello sporco di crema che lui subito leccò, sporcandosi labbra e vestito, ovviamente.

Nel frangente, si materializzò il maître 'Ehm…si è stupenda, ma come la porzioniamo? I bignè si frantumeranno, le fette saranno irregolari e bruttine…e temo che non basterà per tutti!'.

'Come sarebbe?' la moretta si inalberò. Era stato tutto perfetto…finora…era il solo compito che avesse dato a Barton. Capì che il neo marito fosse a conoscenza del casino che aveva procurato, poiché la scrutava con l'espressione di quando l'aveva fatta grossa 'Allora?' lo pressò.

'Il pasticcere, quando ho ordinato il profiterole, mi aveva accennato del problema…mi sono scordato di dirtelo!' ammise 'dai, non fa niente, è comunque deliziosa'.

'Sì che fa…mi sono ammazzata di fatica per organizzare ogni minimo dettaglio in poco tempo, dato che mi hai costretta a sposarti in fretta e furia per paura che scappassi! E combini un guaio così, senza nemmeno scusarti?' sconsolata, fissò i piattini con le fette tagliate dai camerieri, coi bignè bianchi spappolati dal taglio 'sembra vomito, cibo per cani!'.

'Non è una critica, in occasioni simili si deve optare per un dessert tradizionale, di solito un millefoglie classico è l'ideale' Anne Tyler si era espressa, in un commento senza malizia.

'Avevo consigliato in tal senso, il giorno della scelta, ma non mi ha ascoltato' Tony, toccandosi il pizzetto, lo ricordò, quasi vantandosi e mise il carico, involontariamente.

Pepper, vestita di un elegante tubino blu, di lato, gli dette un pizzicotto sulla schiena, ma non riuscì a farlo tacere.

'Clinton Francis Barton, sei inaffidabile…lo sapevo che baciarti sul divano di casa mia era la cosa più stupida che potessi fare! E rimettermi con te, che mi avevi lasciato, una mezza follia!' scoppiando a piangere come una fontana, Rafflesia gli tirò il proprio bouquet sul volto - una composizione floreale di rose bianche e lilla chiaro - che si frantumò, fra la forza del colpo e la ricaduta a terra; sconsolata, si allontanò dalla sala, sgattaiolando verso la stanza che il titolare del ristorante le aveva riservato per cambiarsi, terminato il pranzo.

Sotto lo sguardo silenzioso degli ospiti, allucinati dalla scena a cui avevano assistito, Steve sollecitò il Falco 'Corrile dietro!'; inutilmente, lui non riusciva a muoversi ed era rigidissimo, sotto shock. Gli tremò la terra sotto i piedi, letteralmente; il suo sarebbe stato l'unico matrimonio durato mezza giornata! E pure infausta!

'Thor, trascinalo di forza' ordinò Stark, prendendo in mano la situazione, a cui aveva dato il solito modesto contributo negativo 'Giuda boia, ve lo avevo detto…problemi grossi e dall'inizio' smadonnò, intanto che Point Break quasi sollevava Clint da terra.

La moretta, nel frattempo, si era appartata nella camera per piangere in pace.

Fra un singhiozzo e l'altro, il trucco sfatto, in preda ad una crisi isterica, udì aprirsi la porta e vide comparire l'ultima persona al mondo che si sarebbe aspettata; sua madre, in tailleur beige, rigorosamente firmato Chanel, che, con la mano destra le porgeva un fazzolettino di carta e nell'altra recava un piatto con una fetta di profiterole 'Devi assaggiarla...è la torta più buona che abbia mai mangiato...dovrò prenotare un'altra liposuzione, per toglierla dai fianchi'. Fece una battuta, per sdrammatizzare, poggiando il dolce su un tavolino limitrofo.

'Non mi rinfacci di avermelo detto?' le mormorò, affranta.

'Tuo marito è un vero imbranato; lo hai spifferato ai quattro venti durante le promesse, casomai il mondo non ne fosse già a conoscenza. E se avessi dovuto scegliere un compagno di vita per te, non avrei mai pensato a lui…sulla carta. Ti ama in maniera sconsiderata, e c'è da sottolineare che anche tu, a carattere difficile, non scherzi. Avrei dato un braccio perché tuo padre mi avesse guardato una sola volta come Clint guarda te…per cui, asciugati gli occhi, signorina…anzi, signora Barton…datti una sistemata e pensa a qualcosa per farti assolvere dall'uomo che aspetta qui fuori, con l'aria da cane bastonato' Anne sgattaiolò in corridoio, dove suo genero, gli occhi bassi, a stento si reggeva in piedi, sorretto sulla vita dal suo collega biondo, gigantesco come un armadio a tre ante.

'Mia figlia è una rompiscatole viziata. La colpa è mia, e me la prendo tutta! Povero te, che dovrai sopportarla per il resto dei tuoi giorni' lo lasciò, con un buffetto sulla guancia 'A sua difesa…non l'ho mai vista tanto sconvolta e presa da qualcuno!'.

'E' simpatica tua suocera…a piccole dosi' Bruce gli indicò la porta 'spicciati!'.

Senza mezza parola, il tiratore si fece coraggio ed entrò; aveva lo stesso sguardo spaurito successivo alla rissa con Steve in discoteca e quando aveva visto la Tyler con Bucky fuori dalla Stazione di Polizia, scettico di potersi riappacificare con lei.

La moretta era di spalle alla finestra della camera, che affacciava sullo skyline newyorkese, nel meraviglioso abito bianco ricamato, i capelli lunghi semi raccolti, il profilo del viso scolpito che scrutava il panorama.

Barton si schiarì la voce, tentando di non balbettare e di dire per primo qualcosa di intelligente, per farsi perdonare del suo peccato forse veniale, capitato nella giornata in cui ogni piccolezza doveva essere perfetta.

Non fece in tempo, poiché parlò lei 'Scusa, Clint. Ho esagerato e ho messo tutti in imbarazzo, soprattutto tu, e non avrei dovuto, sono mortificata' si girò, con gli occhi lucidi e gonfi, il viso arrossato, e fu travolta da una stretta micidiale 'Sono stato superficiale, non ci capisco nulla di organizzazione di matrimoni e di pasticceria. I ragazzi mi avevano confuso. Doveva essere il giorno più bello e felice della nostra vita ed ho combinato un casino' si giustificò, perso negli specchi viola di sua moglie.

'Ti sbagli. Forse lo sarà per te, per me è stato quando ci siamo conosciuti, quando ho sparato in quel bersaglio accanto a te, il momento esatto in cui la mia esistenza ed il mio futuro sono cambiati…in meglio. Ho scoperto cosa sia la felicità assoluta da quando siamo assieme; da sola non ero niente' gli confessò, sincera.

'Credi nel destino, mogliettina?' le sussurrò, teneramente, sorridendo 'perché suppongo tu sia il mio'.

'No, Clint, credo solo nell'amore e sono certa che tu sia il mio' controbatté, decisa, facendogli brillare gli occhi.

'Sei così dolce!' la accarezzò sul collo, proprio sopra la scollatura a cuore del vestito, risalendo con le dita a percorrere il perimetro delle sue labbra dipinte di rosso 'potrei morire sulla tua bocca!' pregustava una miriade di bacini da scoccare. La bocca della bruna era sempre il suo bersaglio preferito, in assoluto.

'Aspetta per passare a miglior vita...' lei prese il piattino accanto a sé, staccando, con le mani, un piccolo bignè dalla fetta e mordendolo, goduriosa 'è stata un'ottima scelta...squisito!'. Si leccò le labbra, poggiando l'altro pezzettino sulla bocca di Clint, che lo ingoiò, succhiandole le dita sporche di crema al limone, con un gemito...era un dessert strepitoso, mangiato così ancora meglio.

'Sei mia' la fece appoggiare con la schiena al vetro della finestra 'è troppo presto per la prima notte di nozze?' le domandò, lanciando la casacca dell'uniforme blu a terra, con un gesto plateale degno di uno spogliarellista di professione, non prima di aver recuperato dalla tasca il carillon, averne aperto il coperchio e averlo posto a terra.

'No…' la Tyler gli sfiorò il torace nudo, dall'inguine fino alle spalle, facendolo rabbrividire 'fai attenzione al vestito, debbo infilarmelo di nuovo…dopo'.

_'Zitto, Tony! Non sputi mai! Si sente la musica del carillon...hanno fatto pace!' Thor in attesa, con gli altri, fuori dalla porta, commentò._

_'Andiamo via!' li spronò Bruce._

_'Probabile si siano chiariti. Meglio capire con esattezza, per il bene del Falco! Io rimango!' Steve si era messo a braccia conserte e non aveva intenzione di muoversi._

_'Aspettiamo...che palle! Volevo una fetta di torta' Stark storse la bocca._

'Ai tuoi ordini, moglie' con delicatezza, l'aiutò a togliere l'abito, scoprendo la biancheria candida e sexy che indossava; un virginale corpetto in seta, sagomato, terminava con una sorta di gonnellina trasparente che copriva a malapena uno slip brasiliano striminzito, in pizzo bianco trasparente, e una sola giarrettiera, sulla coscia sinistra, anch'essa candida e con un minuscolo fiocchetto blu applicato, che avrebbe dovuto poi lanciare agli scapoli, al termine della serata. Mugolò, alla sua visione celestiale, sbrigandosi a liberarsi del resto dei propri indumenti.

'Che vorresti fare, Falco? Qui non c'è nemmeno un divanetto!' lo provocò, con le mani di lui che l'avevano rivoltata con la fronte verso il vetro e già le aprivano i gancetti del corpetto, per stringere le sue mammelline morbide e giocare con le dita sui capezzoli induriti per l'eccitazione.

'I miei proiettili personali, signora Barton…' le voltò la testa indietro, per baciarla, strofinando il proprio immenso desiderio, fra i glutei polposi come un'albicocca matura. Il sesso fra loro non era mai stato un peccato e fine a se stesso, era stato sempre e solo amore, dall'inizio della relazione.

Rafflesia spinse le natiche verso suo marito, strusciandoglisi, in preda ad un incendio di sensi. Succhiò le sue falangi, un attimo prima di percepire che si infilassero sotto la stoffa impalpabile delle mutandine, a lambire la sua gemma tumida, trovandola pronta per essere amata.

Lei aprì le gambe, per farlo scivolare con più facilità dentro di sé, con una risatina, intanto che il perizoma cadeva a terra, ed inarcò il bacino, tenendo i palmi delle mani poggiati al cristallo.

Il Falco piegò le ginocchia e con un colpo di reni dal basso verso l'alto, la possedette, con lentezza estenuante sulle prime, sospirando insieme a lei; con una voglia che gli montava nelle viscere, aumentò il ritmo dell'accoppiamento, con una staffilata magistrale dopo l'altra, iniziando, a spasimare e a gemere in maniera eloquente e selvaggia, senza contenersi, disinteressato e dimentico della presenza dei suoi amici che lo avevano accompagnato nell'impresa di salvare il proprio matrimonio.

_'Cos'era quel rumore?' domandò Rogers, il sopracciglio alzato in un'espressione grottesca._

_'Quale?' lo interloquì Banner._

_'Questo!' Thor si immobilizzò all'udire un gemito maschile inconfondibile._

_'Confermo senza ombra di dubbio che si siano riappacificati!' Tony ridacchiò, all'ennesimo grido animalesco del loro amico comune._

_'Non intendo stare qui ad ascoltare le assurde acrobazie sessuali dei coniugi Barton, durante la loro festa di matrimonio mentre gli ospiti sono nella sala accanto e data la scenata surreale a cui abbiamo assistito...la litigata del secolo per il taglio delle fette della torta nuziale...' Rogers, viola in viso per l'estremo imbarazzo, con passo svelto, lasciò il corridoio seguito dal gruppo 'e ricordatevelo, in futuro...che io e Stark volevamo dissuadere il Falco da sposarsi con lei!'. _

'Tesoro, sei pronta?' finito di amarsi e di nuovo in armonia, Clint la condusse al salone del ristorante, dove, scusatisi con parenti e conoscenti, aprirono le danze, sulle note di 'Shallow' di Lady Gaga, in una versione strumentale, suonata magistralmente dal talentuoso pianista.

Stretti sulla pista, gli occhi negli occhi, commentavano il significato del brano, che la cantante aveva spiegato al Falco la sera precedente; si riferiva a due persone che si dicono a vicenda quanto ci sia bisogno di scendere giù in profondità e rimanere più distanti dalla superficie delle cose.

'Non ho dato il buon esempio, amore, arrabbiandomi per la torta…' commentò la Tyler.

'Vedila così…non sei superficiale in nulla, è un pregio secondo me' la consolò, con l'ennesimo bacio sul finire del pezzo 'però hai ridotto il tuo bouquet a due fiorellini…e lo devi lanciare…' segnalò con la testa le sue amiche e le altre donne nubili che attendevano, impazienti, a un lato della sala.

'Si accontenteranno, importante è prenderlo…' con un sorriso e suo marito al fianco, si mise di spalle e gettò quanto rimasto del mazzetto verso le invitate single, un paio delle quali, per accaparrarselo, finirono addirittura a gambe all'aria, fra le risate generali e l'inutilità di una simile mossa; il bouquet era caduto, perfettamente, fra le mani di Peggy, che, contenta, si era diretta a mostrarlo a Steve.

'Tocca a me!' Clint aveva preso una seggiola, facendo poggiare a Rafflesia il piede sull'imbottitura; le tirò su leggermente la gonna del vestito, e pian piano, inginocchiato, con i denti, delicatamente, tentò di sfilare la giarrettiera.

'Bravo…' la moretta si complimentò, era riuscito nell'ardua impresa; lui si rialzò e la gettò alla cieca al gruppo di amici celibi, che, nel frattempo, si erano disposti a semicerchio dietro. La giarrettiera bianca e blu colpì in testa il Capitano, che la prese al volo.

'Rogers, vi sposerete entro l'anno…è la tradizione e voi siete partner della stessa coppia' Tony lo canzonò, ma il fortunato non se ne curò…stava baciando la Carter con inconsueto ardore!

Utilizzata la stanza riservata per lo scopo reale di un cambio di indumenti veloce, i neo sposini impiegarono una decina di minuti per il commiato al parentame e la distribuzione delle bomboniere particolarissime che avevano scelto; a forma di pistola con proiettili dorati come confetti.

Thor sollevò le loro valigie fino alla piazzola esterna al piano terra del ristorante, con facilità, come fossero riempite di piume, e le collocò nel portabagagli dell'auto con cui proprio Steve li avrebbe scortati all'Aeroporto.

'Sorpresa!' gridò Natasha, saltellando attorno alla Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor ovvero la versione fornita dalla Ford per il mercato delle autopattuglie statunitensi.

Con la complicità del Capo Fury - che aveva dovuto rinunciare a partecipare alle nozze, a causa di un precedente impegno - gli Avengers si erano procurati una delle vetture della Polizia di New York e l'avevano allestita, sostituendo alla targa posteriore una lavagnetta di ardesia con la cornice di legno, su cui era scritto 'Just married' e agganciando al paraurti sottostante venti barattoli di latta legati con uno spago colorato; ogni lattina era ricoperta di carta con stampata una lettera. Insieme, una accanto all'altra, componevano le parole _Clint e Rafflesia sposi_.

'Che meraviglia' la Tyler si esaltò, per la macchina, bianca e con la scritta azzurra su entrambi gli sportelli 'NYPD'.

'Falco, amico, sarà l'unica volta nella tua vita che girerai con un'auto di servizio, seduto dietro, come i malviventi' scherzò Stark: era la parte della vettura destinata alle persone in stato di arresto, che, di solito, rimaneva separata da una grata o da un vetro dal sedile anteriore, rinforzata e con gli sportelli a prova di evasione.

'Mi ci asserraglierò con mia moglie' lo incalzò, molto divertito, baciandola in maniera calorosa.

Iron Man scosse la testa, verso Rogers, benedicendo il collega, che si era offerto di fare da autista ai coniugi Barton, aprendo lo sportello sinistro, galantemente, per la bruna 'Buon viaggio'.

Al paziente Steve toccò un percorso zeppo di traffico e di rumorosi baci scoccati fra i suoi amici; vagheggiava, evitando il più possibile di guardare lo specchietto retrovisore, concentrato sulla guida. Vista la performance a cui aveva assistito, origliando involontariamente in precedenza, si era preparato.

Capì, tuttavia, che non lo sarebbe stato mai abbastanza, quando c'erano di mezzo loro due…a metà tragitto, si rese conto che la temperatura era salita nell'abitacolo, e non per il condizionatore…Clint e la moglie erano scivolati sul sedile, avvinghiati come l'edera ed amoreggiavano, come se non ci fosse un domani.

Dette un colpo di tosse 'Falco…per favoreeeeee!'.

Il cecchino ridacchiò 'Perdono, Capitano…' si dette una sistematina alla camicia, con la bruna che gli toglieva il rossetto dalla bocca e dalle guance.

Rogers accelerò a tavoletta, e in men che non si dica, li mollò, previo un saluto al fulmicotone, alle partenze internazionali dell'Aeroporto JFK, da cui si sarebbero imbarcati per una luna di miele di un paio di settimane nel Mar dei Caraibi.

Avevano optato per la più piccolina delle Isole Antille, per una questione di privacy…le Isole Sopravento, le chiamavano, e capirono il motivo nel momento in cui presero, a seguito dello scalo a Miami, un bimotore per raggiungere l'unica città limitrofa al bungalow prenotato.

L'aereo ballava, a causa delle raffiche di vento, ondeggiando pericolosamente.

Il Falco, terrorizzato e con lo stomaco in subbuglio per le schifezze ingurgitate sul volo di linea, rimise pure l'anima, con la moretta che gli reggeva la fronte con una mano e la bustina di carta della compagnia aerea in cui vomito con l'altra.

'Scusa…che inizio di viaggio di nozze!' Barton non faceva che giustificarsi, pallido come un lenzuolo.

Lei gli carezzò la guancia; era sudato, freddo e stanco 'Dai, non è nulla, succede; lo abbiamo anche giurato qualche ora fa, in salute e in malattia recitano le promesse'.

Piedi al suolo, superato il problema del mal d'aria, fecero l'amara scoperta che segnò l'intero soggiorno; non era la stagione di tempeste e uragani, tuttavia, per strane contingenze climatiche, sull'isola imperversava la più violenta ondata di maltempo degli ultimi cent'anni. Un ennesimo diluvio universale. Erano giunti al Resort zuppi come canarini, dalla punta dei capelli a quella delle scarpe, nonostante l'utilizzo di un auto a noleggio, e si erano dovuti cambiare e fare una doccia calda per ritemprarsi.

Avevano opzionato un cottage tipico, contornato da una fitta e lussureggiante vegetazione, di fronte all'Oceano sconfinato, con una stanza matrimoniale predisposta per una coppia in luna di miele; petali e fiorellini colorati erano sparsi sul talamo, insieme ad asciugamani piegati a forma di coppia di cigni che si baciavano e di cuori. Candele profumate di ambra già accese sui comodini e sopra la cassettiera, un cesto di frutta esotica sul tavolo del piccolo soggiorno e una brocca piena di un cocktail all'arancia colmo di pezzettini di ananas completavano l'atmosfera estremamente sentimentale.

'La solita sfiga!' si lamentava Clint, affacciato alla finestra del bungalow, in accappatoio, osservando fuori una pioggia a dirotto e bevendo, invece, una tisana bollente che aveva preparato con l'occorrente per la piccola colazione 'stavolta avevo organizzato ogni dettaglio, come piace a te; avevo scovato i posticini romantici per le escursioni, i locali per la cena. Ho imparato a memoria la guida turistica…che faremo, per quindici giorni?'.

'Uhm' la Tyler, stesa sul letto, appena terminata l'abluzione, richiamò la sua attenzione con un versetto.

Lui la rimirò, nuda, sopra le lenzuola, contornata dai petali, che lo aspettava 'Durante la nostra prima volta c'era uno tsunami, è il destino, secondo me…faremo l'amore, Clinton Francis Barton, per le prossime due settimane…sempre se ti va!' rise, languida, con uno sguardo eloquente che preannunciava attimi davvero infuocati.

'Ci puoi scommettere il tuo carillon, che lo faremo!' ribatté, saltando sul talamo, fissata la scatolina lignea sul comodino che lei aveva aperto e la cui melodia riempiva la stanza.

'Ho smesso la pillola per l'intervallo abituale; ti sei ricordato di comprare i profilattici?' gli domandò, intanto che le si era appiccicato addosso.

'Ehm, no, non ancora. Andrò poi in farmacia, te lo prometto…dai, facciamolo senza, per una volta che succederà!?' Clint si era attaccato con la bocca a un suo capezzolino, coinvolto dalla situazione, e Rafflesia abdicò 'Va bene…'. C'era una probabilità infinitesimale di rimanere incinta, non se ne preoccupò, presa dal suo imbranato 'Sembra che il matrimonio sia la tomba dell'amore…sfateremo questo mito'.

Il meteo era stato davvero inclemente, e avevano passato le giornate a letto, a coccolarsi di continuo, a chiacchierare, ridere e fare l'amore, senza uscire dalla stanza, gustando i pasti in camera e godendo unicamente della reciproca compagnia.

A New York erano stressati dal lavoro e dalla routine, lì la calma dell'inaspettato ritmo vacanziero li aveva conquistati e permesso di trascorrere una luna di miele eccezionale. Così la vedevano, la ricordavano, e l'avevano descritta agli Avengers, curiosi dei particolari della vacanza.

I tre mesi successivi erano stati un'appendice del viaggio di nozze, e Tony ringraziava il Signore ogni minuto che vedeva la coppia insieme; tubavano come dolci piccioncini e non avevano più litigato. Mai!

Continuavano la vita matrimoniale e professionale con la massima serenità. Clint era stato fuori città coi colleghi per un paio di missioni, Rafflesia impegnata sul campo, nelle sue attività di agente di pattuglia.

Si ritrovarono insieme in un'unica occasione lavorativa…purtroppo!

_N.d.A._

_Finalmente Rafflesia e Clint coronano il loro sogno d'amore: si sposano, fra un insieme di episodi seri e spero divertenti, imprevisti più o meno casuali e mosse più romantiche come la serenata di Lady Gaga in persona e le dolci promesse scambiate, sempre in compagnia degli inseparabili amici che li accompagnano, tenendoli per mano, con leggera insofferenza._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 'Always remember us this way'**

A New York si era verificato un nuovo caso di un ragazzo afroamericano, ammazzato da un agente di fresca nomina, che il Capo Fury aveva definito "un tragico incidente".

Un poliziotto di origini asiatiche aveva sparato, con la propria pistola, contro un giovane nero, disarmato, padre di un figlio di tre anni, la cui unica colpa era stata quella di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato, al momento sbagliato.

Due sbirri stavano effettuando una perlustrazione 'verticale' di uno stabile a Brooklyn, scendendo per le scale piano dopo piano a partire dall'ottavo, quando la vittima era sbucata all'altezza del settimo. A quel punto, l'agente più giovane e inesperto aveva aperto il fuoco, scaricando l'arma nel torace dell'uomo pacifico che era andato a trovare la fidanzata, residente nell'edificio.

Passati due giorni, nel corso del Columbus Day - organizzato nel secondo lunedì di ottobre, intorno alla data in cui Cristoforo Colombo aveva messo piede in America per la prima volta - si sarebbe svolta una grande parata che avrebbe coinvolto circa trentacinquemila persone e richiamato più di un milione di spettatori.

Fra i partecipanti, gruppi, bande, carri e marines; in prima fila la Polizia di New York, con gli esponenti più di spicco per grado e incarico, in alta uniforme, unitamente ad un gruppo di una cinquantina di agenti, estratti a sorte.

Gli Avengers, rispettati e ammirati, sfilavano tutti gli anni, insieme al Capo Fury e al Tenente Coulson.

Durante una riunione, a cui era stata invitata pure la Tyler, il Comandante aveva chiesto, ottenendola in un secondo, la disponibilità sua e di alcuni altri poliziotti, particolarmente brillanti, per il proprio servizio di scorta, poiché si temevano ritorsioni e vendette da parte della comunità nera.

Rafflesia, coi colleghi, avrebbe presidiato il gruppo di papaveri, Vendicatori compresi, camminando al loro fianco, armata secondo prassi, nell'intero percorso, che partiva sulla Fifth Avenue e la 44th Street, fino a dirigersi a nord, verso la 72nd Street.

'E' troppo pericoloso, non avrebbe dovuto acconsentire, a Fury non nega nulla!' Clint si lamentava con gli amici, preoccupato per l'incarico affidato a sua moglie, pulendo le proprie pistole, nello spazio assegnato alla squadra all'interno del Distretto, che si componeva di una stanza adibita a deposito delle innumerevoli armi ed equipaggiamenti che avevano a disposizione, tute comprese, e di una saletta zeppa di apparecchi tecnologici, la passione di Stark e Banner, limitrofe alla nota area relax.

'E' lavoro, non poteva defilarsi!' lo rimbrottò Vedova Nera 'E' un ragionamento un tantino maschilista'.

'Sono il marito e non mi ha consultato, non conto niente, fa sempre di testa sua'.

'Non ti ho mai visto prendere il cellulare e chiamarla per avere il suo permesso a venire in missione. Sei troppo protettivo, e non è positivo per un legame tanto forte; sono un esperto in materia, credimi' Bruce lo fece notare, riferendosi al proprio fidanzamento con la Romanoff.

'E' in gamba, se la caverà! E noi saremo lì, a due metri' Steve tentava di placarlo, sbuffando verso Tony, che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Ti pareva che non ricominciassero dissapori? La pacchia era finita.

'Quando sposi una donna, giuri di proteggerla, davanti al mondo. Non di mandarla al massacro, al posto tuo…perché devi sfilare con un pennacchio in testa' Barton sproloquiava. Il Capo avrebbe potuto chiedere a loro sei di fargli da guardie del corpo, avrebbero dato troppo nell'occhio: quindi, meglio giovani agnellini da sacrificare!

'Indossiamo un berretto blu, molto formale, non un ciuffo di piume. E andiamo perché ci considerano eroi, ci stimano' Thor amava la manifestazione e il collega era esagerato, come sempre, quando c'era di mezzo la sua dolce metà.

'Le vostre sono teorie, la realtà è ben diversa, c'è uno stato di allerta elevato' il Falco non si era affatto quietato, ma messo in minoranza, si era almeno zittito, fino al momento in cui si ritrovò con la moglie.

La sera, a cena - mentre mangiavano hamburger e patatine fritte, allungati sul divano del soggiorno - si era confrontato con la moretta, sperando di farle cambiare idea 'Rinuncia, cedi il posto, dì che hai la febbre…in effetti hai una pessima cera, sei pallida'.

Lei rise a crepapelle 'Sono in forma smagliante e tu sei un super maleducato. Amore, non posso farlo e non voglio, ho dato la mia parola a Fury e non desidero tirarmi indietro. Sarà una passeggiata. Anzi, sai che ti dico? Terminata la parata, ti farò una grande sorpresa, tieniti libero, ti porterò fuori a festeggiare, noi due'.

'Cosa?' chiese curioso, Rafflesia sembrava al settimo cielo.

'Il Columbus Day! Che altro?' sorrise, dandogli un bacino al gusto di patatine fritte, che gli ricordò tanto il loro stupendo primo bacio.

Rafflesia si era preparata alla parata nello spogliatoio femminile, con Natasha 'L'alta uniforme della Polizia che portate voi Avengers è meravigliosa! Un sogno!'.

'La indosserai pure tu e molto presto. Sei brava e sveglia!' la russa ne era certa.

'Può darsi, ma da quando sono sposata, vedo il mio futuro in maniera molto diversa. La priorità è Clint, la nostra famiglia!' sospirò, con un dolce sorriso, a mezza bocca.

'Siete teneri insieme, e non l'ho mai visto tanto felice. È il mio amico più caro, da quando sono qui negli Stati Uniti e prima...non ne avevo granché' la guardò confusa, vedendola indossare la divisa senza giubbotto anti proiettile 'scusa, non ti manca qualcosa?'.

Mettendo nella fondina la pistola d'ordinanza e alla caviglia quella per uso personale, la Tyler prese fiato 'Coulson è stato chiaro; l'opinione pubblica deve convincersi che la Polizia di New York non ha paura che una scheggia impazzita reagisca ad un incidente fortuito; i nostri superiori - Fury in testa - sostengono la linea della casualità...è per questo che il Capo ha chiesto a me e a pochi altri fidati di fargli da scorta. Per il coraggio, e perché avremmo acconsentito, senza porre domande'.

Romanoff la incalzò 'Tu però te le sei fatte e ti sei data delle risposte. Sbaglio?'.

'No, Vedova. Dalla dinamica dei fatti, il collega ha agito con leggerezza, preso dal panico, probabilmente proprio perché era a Harlem e certo non nell'Upper East Side. Posto che nelle situazioni bisogna trovarcisi, è poco giustificabile' riassunse la propria opinione.

'Sono d'accordo con te. Il Falco non sa che vai senza protezione, non te lo avrebbe permesso…' scosse la testa, immaginando la sua reazione rabbiosa.

'Era tanto agitato ed ha montato una tragedia greca. Lo vedrà coi suoi occhi al momento e mi terrà il muso per mezz'ora, a casa, prima che lo porti a letto…gli passerà tutto!' ridacchiò, facendo una battutina, non riuscendo a celare il proprio nervosismo.

Non era stato un muso lungo fino ai piedi…Barton era fuori dai gangheri. 'Cazzo! Non indossa il giubbotto!'. Nero come la pece, fissava sua moglie che iniziava camminare di lato al Capo Fury ed al Tenente Coulson, al punto del percorso in cui cominciava la parata.

Rafflesia era schierata al lato sinistro della strada con tre colleghi, altri quattro al lato destro. Nel mezzo, passeggiavano i dirigenti della Polizia e alle spalle di questi ultimi proprio gli Avengers.

'Non farti prendere dall'angoscia per una paura immotivata. I giornali hanno gonfiato la faccenda, sono chiacchiere per riempire le colonne della pagina della cronaca' Stark intervenne, per placare il tiratore.

Steve lo appoggiò 'Marciamo per il settimo anno di seguito ed è un onore. Concentriamoci su quello, ed il tempo volerà'.

Per Barton, diversamente, il tempo si fermò. Si bloccò, improvvisamente, insieme al suo cuore.

Quasi verso la fine della manifestazione, pensando, accidentalmente, alla serata che sua moglie aveva organizzato per lui e su cui non si era sbottonata, si era distratto, perdendola di vista. La sua attenzione fu richiamata dalla voce della moretta che lo avvisava, un grido strozzato 'Falco...a destra!'.

Da una stradina laterale, non presidiata, erano sbucati tre ceffi di colore, con capellini da baseball, collane d'oro massiccio e pance enormi da bevitori di birra, armati con mitragliatori di provenienza russa, in gergo artiglieria pesante.

Rafflesia aveva notato il primo, immediatamente, nell'istante in cui si era piazzato di fronte al Capo Fury ed al Tenente Coulson. Tempo di reazione negativo, aveva impugnato la propria pistola d'ordinanza, mettendosi nel mezzo fra gli sparatori ed i suoi superiori, urlando a suo marito, per avvisarlo, ritenendolo l'unico in grado di aiutarla in quel frangente, nella sua testa…era il miglior tiratore scelto del mondo!

Clint aveva visto le immagini degli attimi successivi al rallentatore e nella memoria gli si erano impresse, ineluttabilmente.

La Tyler, perso il cappello, aveva sparato al ragazzo in posizione centrale di fronte a sé, quasi nello stesso momento in cui una delle pallottole del mitragliatore del suo dirimpettaio l'aveva colpita alla spalla destra...l'aveva presa in pieno e sbalzata indietro di alcuni passi - con schizzi di sangue spaventosi che erano fuoriusciti dalla ferita - e le aveva fatto perdere la presa sulla propria arma, caduta a terra.

Lei non si era distratta ed aveva recuperato la piccola pistola legata alla caviglia, scaricando il caricatore contro il delinquente alla sua sinistra, tenendo il revolver con le due mani unite, per mirare al meglio, con il sangue che colava ovunque, dalla scapola al polso.

Il Falco, non appena udita la voce di Rafflesia, come ipnotizzato, aveva agito e, memore della sua indicazione, aveva fatto fuori il ragazzo alla loro destra, che aveva più a tiro, volando da sua moglie, fra le grida della folla, intanto che gli agenti portavano via i loro capi e gli uomini della sicurezza tentavano di disperdere la fiumana di gente, senza ulteriori danni collaterali.

Centrato mirabilmente anche il suo secondo avversario, infatti, la Tyler si era accasciata sull'asfalto, esanime, con Barton che, in ginocchio, aveva paura di toccarla e peggiorare la situazione.

'Amore...oddio' lui quasi non parlava, in preda ad un terrore esistenziale. L'aveva conosciuta da un anno e sposata da tre mesi...possibile che il destino già volesse sottrargliela?

'C'è l'ambulanza...lasciamo lavorare i paramedici' Steve spostò il collega dal corpo della moglie, con la gentilezza che poté metterci.

Thor, pallido e stranito, come custodisse il segreto della morte di Kennedy, suggerì 'Facciamola portare al Policlinico, dove lavora Jane! Meglio avere un contatto e lì sono molto bravi'.

'Ottima idea...' Tony e Bruce parlarono coi barellieri, per concordare il trasporto.

'Sono il marito' balbettò il Falco, mentre la salivano sull'autoambulanza 'posso accompagnarla?'.

'Sì, purché stia in silenzio e non disturbi' si convinsero e gli indicarono una seduta ribaltabile laterale e si mise lì, osservando ogni mossa dei soccorritori e cercando di carpirne fino all'ultima sillaba.

I paramedici avevano tagliato l'uniforme blu femminile, con le forbici, per sincerarsi del danno della pallottola e Rafflesia era rimasta con la biancheria di cotone candido che usava sotto la divisa.

Il reggiseno sportivo bianco era inzuppato di sangue e il barelliere la liberò, per collocare sul suo petto le ventose del monitor cardiaco.

Clint la fissò, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi dai sui seni, su cui era morto ogni notte, da quando erano insieme...e adesso stava morendo lei...e si sentiva impotente, una nullità.

Poggiò la testa fra le mani, alla vista del foro del colpo che l'aveva trafitta e del tentativo di primo intervento che compivano i soccorritori, per arrestare l'emorragia, con scarsi risultati.

'La pallottola è ancora dentro...dovrà essere operata d'urgenza...i segni vitali sono instabili e ha perso molto sangue. Avverti in Chirurgia' la diagnosi evidente dell'uno rimbalzò nell'abitacolo, per essere trasmessa in Ospedale, dall'altro al volante, tramite la radiotrasmittente.

All'arrivo al Policlinico - a seguito di un tragitto durato una decina di minuti e che al Falco era parso eterno, con gli Avengers che avevano fatto strada all'ambulanza con due auto bianche e azzurre recuperate dai colleghi sul luogo della sparatoria, aprendo un varco nel traffico, a sirene spiegate - trovarono ad attenderli l'equipe che avrebbe effettuato l'operazione oltre che la dottoressa Foster, tesa e preoccupata.

Un medico di mezz'età, date indicazioni affinché Rafflesia fosse portata direttamente in sala operatoria, comunicò al Falco la metodica dell'intervento e gli pose una serie di domande di routine sulla paziente. Eventuali allergie, interventi precedenti. Rispose per quel poco che sapeva o ricordava nella concitazione...quasi zero!

'Se posso...la vittima è una mia carissima amica...ecco...è incinta di tre mesi' Jane, ferma ed in imbarazzo, lo sparò nel silenzio del corridoio a fianco dell'astanteria.

Clint sbiancò e fece un passo indietro, interdetto…stordito, come gli avessero dato un pugno nello stomaco.

'Sì, Clint, è vero, lo ha scoperto pochi giorni fa e stasera aveva organizzato una cena nel locale dove vi siete dichiarati per dirtelo... era così contenta...' la Foster scoppiò in lacrime, con Thor che le si accostò. Lo sapeva pure lui, e prima del diretto interessato...una disdetta.

'Questo complica parecchio le cose. La signora sta piuttosto male e non sono certo possa portare a termine la gravidanza così conciata. Mi pare più importante tentare di salvare lei...' il dottore spiegò 'vi aggiornerò appena potrò, ma vi avverto che sarà un intervento lungo e complesso'.

Barton annuì, con la testa che gli calò fra le spalle, gravata da più di un peso.

'Spostiamoci in sala d'attesa' suggerì la Romanoff, brandendolo per un braccio, aiutata da Bruce dall'altro lato. Finalmente, aveva compreso gli strani discorsi dell'amica nello spogliatoio, sulla propria famiglia...futura famiglia, forse.

Appena seduti, preso dallo sconforto, il Falco fissò il vuoto nella parete grigia di fronte a sé, un vuoto mentale nella testa.

'Se mi avesse detto del bambino, non l'avrei mai fatta partecipare alla parata...' mormorò...e poi ci ragionò 'per questo non me lo ha confidato'.

'Peggy afferma il contrario, che avesse mantenuto il segreto per farti una sorpresa...' Rogers voleva consolarlo.

'Quindi lo sapevate tutti tranne me' mormorò. Si sentiva un vero idiota.

'Già...eh, eh...avete concepito vostro figlio in viaggio di nozze. Sembra che tu ti sia, ehm, rifiutato di prendere precauzioni sul momento' il Capitano scherzò, per stemperare la tensione che percepiva.

'È vero...il solito imbranato...non ho mai pensato di diventare padre...' aveva gli occhi lucidi, ricordando l'episodio 'ora è la cosa che desidero più al mondo, oltre a sapere che Rafflesia...ce la farà, insomma' non terminò ed abbracciò Nat, che lo strinse 'Clint...staranno bene, entrambi' la russa lo rassicurò.

'Devi chiamare qualcuno? Avvisare i tuoi suoceri?' lo interpellò Tony.

'Sì...' gli parve un'impresa improba, telefonare ai Tyler per informarli che la loro unica figlia era sotto i ferri, per una pallottola...e in dolce attesa. Si fece coraggio e, alzandosi verso la finestra, compose il numero di Henry sul cellulare: magari fra uomini si sarebbero compresi con più facilità.

Aveva dovuto ripetere l'accaduto tre volte, prima che suo suocero afferrasse il concetto. Quando aveva realizzato, in preda al terrore, lo aveva avvisato che lui e sua moglie lo avrebbero raggiunto prima possibile, con un elicottero privato, che, grazie alla segnalazione del Capo Fury, era potuto atterrare direttamente nello spazio del Policlinico destinato alle eliambulanze.

'Come diavolo hai potuto permetterlo? Clint? Era pure incinta!' Anna Tyler, in tailleur nero di Valentino, lo aggredì, senza neanche salutarlo, due ore più tardi, entrando in sala d'attesa come una furia, con i tacchi che ticchettavano nervosamente sul linoleum.

'Lo è ancora, cara, stai calma! Ci ha detto che non lo sapeva' Henry difese suo genero 'non è il momento di litigare. Forse dovremmo pregare, piuttosto...è possibile, qui?' domandò, con gli occhi lucidi.

Steve gentilmente lo scortò alla cappella dell'Ospedale - poiché Barton non aveva la minima intenzione di muoversi - e rimase con lui seduto davanti l'altare...una preghierina in più male non avrebbe fatto.

'Chi firma per gli effetti personali della signora Barton?' un'infermiera di mezza età si era avvicinata al Falco, con una bustina trasparente e dei moduli da compilare.

'Ci penso io' si offrì Anna, siglando il foglio della relativa pratica amministrativa. Aprì il contenitore, passando in rassegna gli oggetti al suo interno e si intenerì. La fede e l'anello di fidanzamento, un fermaglio morbido per i capelli, un piccolo portadocumenti col distintivo, in cui spiccava una foto di sua figlia abbracciata al marito ed un pacchettino. 'Per Clint' era scritto a penna, direttamente sulla carta da regalo, con la grafia di Rafflesia.

'È per te! Forse è importante!' glielo passò e lui lo scartò, agitato. Si ritrovò fra le mani un ciuccio da neonato azzurro. Fu talmente tanta l'emozione che gli sfuggì, cadendo a terra. Lo riprese in fretta e lo strinse nel pugno sinistro 'Sì...è importante...' iniziò a singhiozzare, e pianse tutte le sue lacrime, insieme a sua suocera che, per una volta, persa la sua aria contrita e imperturbabile, lo circondò con un braccio, estremamente in ansia.

Li avevano fatti chiamare, comunicandogli di recarsi al quarto piano della struttura, dedicato alle degenze e si erano precipitati, tutti, Avengers compresi.

'Sono lieto di informarvi che l'intervento è riuscito e che anche il bambino sta bene. È un vero miracolo ma la paziente ha una tempra robusta, ce la farà' il dottore, in corridoio, li aveva ragguagliati, non appena terminata l'operazione 'è sveglia, già in camera e fra qualche minuto potrete vederla...uno soltanto di voi...decidete chi...'.

'Grazie a Dio!' Anna mise una mano sulla fronte, appoggiandosi a suo marito, che si asciugava gli occhi con un fazzoletto di stoffa recuperato dal taschino interno della giacca pied de poule.

Rogers emise un sospiro di sollievo, che valse per il gruppo di amici.

'Se vuoi andare tu...' Clint, per mera educazione, fece un cenno del capo a sua suocera, che, tuttavia, non si mosse minimamente.

'Salutacela' Henry aprì la porta della stanza di Rafflesia, facendo accomodare il Falco che si catapultò dentro. Il padre la conosceva perfettamente e sapeva che se non avessero fatto entrare Barton per primo li avrebbe ripudiati, come minimo. L'importante era che la vita di sua figlia non fosse a rischio, e per di più, la notizia del proseguo della gravidanza lo riempiva di gioia, per sé e soprattutto per i neo sposi.

Il cecchino si era quasi gettato all'interno, poi si era bloccato; il corpo della Tyler era agganciato a fili connessi a un paio di monitor, aveva una flebo inserita al braccio illeso. Con indosso la veste ospedaliera, era molto pallida, non proprio un belvedere.

'Amore...' commosso si era seduto sulla seggiola accanto al letto e le aveva preso la mano, dandole un bacino sulla pancia 'ho creduto di perderti...di perdervi'.

Sua moglie aveva abbozzato un bel sorriso. 'Avevo prenotato al River Café…uffa! Hai trovato il mio regalo per te? Lo tenevo nascosto nella tasca dell'uniforme, sperando che non lo vedessi!'.

'Eccolo' mosse il ciuccio celeste che non aveva mai smesso di stringere nella mano sinistra 'è il più bel dono potessi farmi'. Non sapeva che dirle, era in preda ad un turbamento fortissimo, dilaniante.

'Jane mi ha consigliato un test particolare e non invasivo...dovrebbe essere un maschietto. Un altro Clint, amore, un falchetto! Nemmeno avevamo mai affrontato l'argomento figli…' lo carezzò sul viso e iniziò a piangere, stringendosi a lui che si era abbassato per cingerla con delicatezza, alla luce della vistosa fasciatura che spiccava sulla spalla destra. Addosso l'adrenalina della giornata, il dolore per la pallottola ed il post operatorio, Rafflesia si era abbandonata fra le braccia dell'unica medicina di cui aveva bisogno.

'Ci sono i tuoi genitori fuori, scalpitano per vederti, si sono precipitati' la avvertì Clint.

'Ero con un piede in paradiso sul serio, allora' fece una battuta simpatica.

'Non scherzare, Rafflesia. Erano preoccupati quasi quanto me…Quasi...' si rabbuiò.

'Dovrai farli entrare...dopo...' lo incalzò, con un pizzico di malizia.

'Dopo cosa?' domandò lui, curioso.

'Dopo che mi avrai baciata, agente Barton!' gli rispose, alzando il viso verso di lui.

'Buonasera' in un abito svolazzante azzurro prémaman, la Tyler entrò a casa di Tony, sottobraccio a suo marito.

Stark era stato tanto gentile da organizzare una cena nel palazzo di sua proprietà con gli Avengers al completo e relative compagne, affinché Rafflesia si stancasse il meno possibile e fosse lontana dalla confusione di un locale affollato.

'Sei in splendida forma' si complimentò Natasha, dandole un bacino.

'Vero, glielo dico sempre!' Clint sottolineò.

Erano trascorsi circa tre mesi dalla sparatoria in cui la moretta era stata coinvolta ed il peggio pareva passato.

Nei giorni successivi all'intervento, la sua attenzione era stata contesa fra il Falco ed i suoi genitori, che erano incredibilmente rimasti al suo capezzale, nonostante i numerosi e importanti impegni lavorativi.

Lei aveva cercato di spiegare che l'assistenza che riceveva in Ospedale fosse sufficiente, per riuscire a farli tornare a Boston, ma Anna ed Henry avevano insistito, piazzandosi insieme a Clint nella camera assegnatale, finché non era stata dimessa ed avevano preso un benedetto volo per il New England, promettendo ai coniugi Barton che non sarebbero mancati per il lieto evento.

Seduti vicini, sul divano dell'enorme salone della Stark Tower, mano nella mano, questi ultimi rispondevano, divertiti, alle domande degli amici sulla gravidanza e la vita matrimoniale.

'Non faccio nulla di particolare, tranne esami del sangue ed ecografie. Mi sono impigrita a stare a casa, giuro, una noia incredibile...' la moretta si lamentava.

'Avevi ben poche alternative, tra il periodo di convalescenza che ti spettava a seguito dell'operazione e la sospensione obbligatoria dal servizio per la ehm...panza' Tony fece una carezza al pancione 'mica potevi correre la maratona di New York!' sparò la solita battuta e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, sussultando 'il bambino si è mosso...'.

'Sì, ora sta scalciando' ridacchiò Rafflesia, prendendogli la destra e posizionandola, di nuovo, sul proprio ventre fecondo.

'È incredibile! Bellissimo!' Stark, al settimo cielo, percependo un altro urto, andò al mobile bar a prendere una bottiglia di champagne, per proporre un brindisi, versando il vino nei calici e distribuendoli agli amici.

'Amore, qualcosa fai...frequenti con me il corso preparto! È divertente!' il Falco si era piazzato a terra, sul pavimento della palestra dove si svolgeva il training per futuri genitori, e prendeva una miriade di appunti, sperando gli fossero utili nel momento del travaglio. Era il primo della classe!

'È pieno di coppie rincretinite, parlano solo di pappe e pannolini. E i nostri figli ancora devono venire al mondo' precisò la Tyler.

'Sono simpatici, invece!' ribatté Clint.

'Comunque non ti esaltare, probabilmente non sarà un parto naturale e quindi non potrai assistere. Il bimbo è in posizione trasversa podalica e, in tal caso, è indicato il taglio cesareo...in sala operatoria i padri sono out' Rafflesia spiegò.

Jane annuì 'È meglio, c'è meno sofferenza per il nascituro e per la puerpera. E tu, cara mia, nell'ultimo periodo, hai già fatto la parte dell'eroina!' la prese in giro, erano tanto in confidenza da poterselo permettere.

'La tua vicenda è finita su tutti i giornali, pure se il tuo nome non è stato fatto, con un'ottima pubblicità per la Polizia di New York; alla luce della storia del razzismo, Fury era esaltato, gli hai risolto i problemi con un colpo da maestra, quello che hai preso nella spalla' fece notare Steve, abbracciato a Peggy, sul divano accanto.

'Lo credo, hai salvato la pellaccia a lui e al Tenente Coulson. Dovevano darti un assegno in bianco...' aggiunse Bruce.

'Ho avuto i miei riconoscimenti. Una medaglietta dorata e una promozione, lo sapete' la diretta interessata sminuì il proprio operato, sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero di Barton, che non se la tenne nemmeno in quella circostanza 'Spiegami perché, sapendo di aspettare il nostro bambino e di essere senza giubbotto antiproiettile, ti sei esposta tanto...non ci dormo la notte, per la tua immensa stupidità!'.

Era davvero così; da quando aveva realizzato che sua moglie possedesse innate doti di estremo coraggio, il suo sentire oscillava continuamente tra l'orgoglio e la disperazione, la medesima che aveva vissuto nella sala d'aspetto del Policlinico, non sapendo se sarebbe sopravvissuta.

Rafflesia poggiò il capo sulla sua scapola, dolcemente 'È andata bene...non pensiamoci più...lo sai, l'ho fatto d'istinto. Sono addestrata, ho i riflessi pronti, sono la moglie del miglior tiratore scelto del mondo...'.

Il cecchino sospirò...aveva dovuto ammettere con se stesso - alla luce della dinamica della sparatoria che aveva ripercorso nella testa decine di volte - che la Tyler avesse agito nell'identico modo in cui si sarebbe comportato lui, di fronte ad un analogo pericolo. Era dotata e cuor di leone, impavida. E loro due simili. Forse si erano riconosciuti fra migliaia di altri partner, anche per questa comunanza.

La sbaciucchiò sulla fronte, sotto lo sguardo truce di Tony, che sbottò 'Il Falco è melenso, da quando ha saputo che diventerà papà, più insopportabile del solito!'.

Le preoccupazioni di Stark sui litigi della coppia, che implicavano il coinvolgimento dell'intero gruppo degli Avengers, si erano affievolite; era subentrata l'ansia da sopportazione della sdolcinatezza di Barton, che parlava in continuazione della moglie e del piccolo che recava in grembo.

Con Rogers avevano trovato la soluzione al loro problema, o così ritenevano: tappi per le orecchie, trasparenti, microscopici e quindi invisibili. Li avevano indossati, col parere contrario degli altri tre colleghi, soprattutto di Banner.

Per la prima settimana, avevano goduto unicamente dei benefici, annuendo, ogni volta che Clint apriva bocca, con uno stupito sorriso stampato in faccia. Era stato successivamente che la barriera acustica che indossavano per isolarsi dal logorroico Falco aveva fatto cilecca...meglio, aveva funzionato tanto bene che Steve e Tony non avevano sentito il cercapersone che suonava per avvisarli di un'operazione piuttosto importante e, soltanto sollecitati proprio da Barton si erano attivati per mettersi in moto.

Morale; avevano gettato i tappi nel cestino del bagno dello spogliatoio, al termine della doccia, al ritorno dalla missione, lo stesso pomeriggio, affranti.

'È tanto tenero!' Rafflesia alzò il volto per farsi baciare e Clint appiccicò le labbra alle sue, succhiandole, senza la minima vergogna degli sguardi altrui.

'Tyler! Vedi come fa?' Stark scolò d'un fiato lo champagne dal suo bicchiere, scoccando uno sguardo complice a Pepper, che subito invitò i loro ospiti a mettersi a tavola 'Ci accomodiamo nel soggiorno di rappresentanza?' propose, alzandosi ed indicando la tavolata elegante che aveva fatto predisporre dalla collaboratrice domestica.

'Tuo marito è di buon umore sempre e per lui è un evento' sottolineò Thor, spostando, educato, la seggiola per far accomodare Jane, rivolgendosi alla mora.

'Mette fieno in cascina per le notti in bianco che dovremo affrontare!' la donna fece un sorrisetto, che solo Barton interpretò, cogliendone lo spirito.

L'uomo più imbranato della storia si era rivelato un marito premuroso e presente; su questo vagò la mente di Rafflesia, perdendosi nei ricordi, mentre i commensali chiacchieravano.

Il Falco trascorreva con lei ogni minuto libero. Correva a casa come un folle, precipitandosi dal lavoro, senza dimenticare di fare prima la spesa, perché non voleva che portasse pesi o si stancasse. Sceglieva accuratamente gli alimenti che poteva mangiare e cucinava per evitare di ordinare robaccia al take away. 'Sei diventato un asso ai fornelli' la mora lo scherniva; i piatti preparati erano molto semplici, come la sera precedente, petto di pollo alla piastra e purè di patate, ma suo marito era talmente affettuoso che, per lei, acquistavano un sapore unico.

L'aveva persino coinvolta e si dilettavano a sperimentare le ricette di Edith, in prospettiva della presenza di un'altra bocca da sfamare, a cui certo non avrebbero potuto propinare i pasti a domicilio.

'Non è nulla di speciale...tu sola sei speciale...siete speciali' servendola, e mangiandole di fronte al tavolo rotondo del soggiorno, apparecchiato con le tovagliette all'americana blu ed il servizio di pregio di Ginori, che gli avevano regalato i suoceri, fissava il pancione, inebetito.

La Tyler tese la mano per unirla a quella del suo uomo 'La nostra vita cambierà, radicalmente...sei preparato? Ora sembra tutto rose e fiori, più avanti sarà complicato. Lavoriamo entrambi, a tempo pieno, e la nostra professione è impegnativa. Già immagino il piccolo, a scuola, quando la maestra gli chiederà "che lavoro fanno i tuoi genitori" e lui risponderà "Poliziotti! Mamma va di pattuglia e papà è tiratore scelto"' rise, ma il tono era serio 'lo accompagnerò con la divisa e ci squadreranno in modo strano...'.

'Sarai magnifica e gli altri genitori ti guarderanno...mi toccherà venire a sparare ai miei rivali che ti corteggeranno pure in quella circostanza' minimizzò.

'Falco, non hai rivali' bisbigliò Rafflesia.

Lui si pavoneggiò, non dandolo a vedere 'Ci organizzeremo; le nostre famiglie abitano lontano e non potranno supportarci, prenderemo una baby sitter'.

'Già, un'estranea crescerà nostro figlio...amore, nemmeno ne avevamo mai parlato o ero certa che tu volessi un bambino...'.

'Ci ho pensato poco. Quando sei single, è un ragionamento sterile. E i primi mesi che stavamo assieme, ammetto che volevo te e basta. Però, quando ho saputo che eri incinta, mi è scoppiato il cuore in petto. Lo desidero più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Hai scelto il nome? Dimmelo, per piacere' le domandò, curioso.

'No...' tentò di essere credibile, perché era la centesima volta che glielo chiedeva e lo aveva deciso da un pezzo. Anzi, non aveva mai avuto dubbi in merito.

'I miei mi tormentano e tuo padre mi ha telefonato stasera...ehm di nuovo' sbuffò l'uomo.

'Devi placarli, detesto che si impiccino...sai, mia madre insiste per regalarci una casa più grande, con il ricavato dei diritti del nuovo romanzo!'.

'Non lamentarti, è stata carina e comunque toccherà andar via da qui, meglio se con i nostri soldi, non con quelli altrui. Per ora, ho montato il lettino del piccolo in camera nostra, ma quanto potrà starci?'.

'Dormirà in mezzo a noi...' ribatté Rafflesia.

'Non esiste...' con un sorriso malizioso, si drizzò per accendere l'impianto stereo. Nell'aria risuonò una delle canzoni di Lady Gaga che Rafflesia adorava 'Always remember us this way'. Tornò svelto, al tavolo, per darle un bacio ardente e la fece alzare dalla seggiola, per danzare con lei, nei tre minuti seguenti, sussurrandole paroline dolci all'orecchio, sfiorandole il manto di capelli scuri, lambendole le labbra con le proprie. Il corpo femminile, ingentilito nelle carni, era il suo gioiello più prezioso e ne conteneva un altro, che lo sarebbe diventato, alla stessa stregua.

Verso le ultime note del brano, senza preavviso, la prese in braccio e si diresse con lei, verso la stanza da letto, lasciandosi sfuggire 'Sei diventata pesantuccia'.

'E tu rimani un grande maleducato!' mormorò la Tyler, con voce roca. Il desiderio non mancava a nessuno dei due e problemi ad amarsi non ve ne erano.

'Sei la più bella, sempre... ugualmente con la panza, vita mia!' concluse Barton, preso dall'idea dell'ennesimo momento di intimità con sua moglie e dalle note della zuccherosissima melodia che li stava accompagnando.

'Allora?' chiese sua suocera, bianca come un cadavere, il solito completo firmato indosso e la borsetta di Gucci nera stretta nervosamente al petto, in piedi nella sala d'aspetto di quell'Ospedale che stava iniziando a detestare. Faceva fatica a contenersi, e per lei era inusuale.

'Rafflesia ha avuto dolori al basso ventre, improvvisi. L'ho portata qui con la sirena lampeggiante sopra il tettuccio del fuoristrada, su indicazione della sua amica Jane, che è con lei, ora. Sembra che il bimbo voglia nascere prima...i medici che la seguono hanno fatto esami e monitoraggi. I miei sono saltati sul primo volo dall'Iowa' il Falco spiegò l'accaduto, a grandi linee. Era lì da ore, grazie a Dio in compagnia dei colleghi che si erano precipitati al suo fianco, Tony per primo.

'Anna...venga con me, madame, prendiamo un caffè o meglio una camomilla' Stark aveva offerto alla bionda il braccio, con estrema galanteria, per liberare il collega dalla pesantezza della donna.

'Non è grave, vero?' Henry si informò.

'I bambini vengono al mondo quando decidono loro, calcoli o meno' Thor si espresse 'Rafflesia è in ottime mani...'.

'Si tratta di avere la pazienza di attendere, farà comunque un cesareo, data la posizione di suo nipote!' spiegò Peggy, in piedi accanto a Rogers.

In quell'attimo, Barton vide aprirsi le porte dell'ascensore; i suoi genitori e Barney, più variopinti e strambi del solito, piombarono nella sua direzione, con le valigie al seguito, nell'istante in cui Tony tornava dal distributore a monete con sua suocera e in cui udì un vagito che non avrebbe scordato per tutta la vita.

La Foster si stagliava alle sue spalle, indosso un camice sterile da sala operatoria e fra le braccia, avvolto in un lenzuolo verde acceso, un frugoletto, con la pelle rosea e grinzosa, ancora sporco di liquido amniotico sul corpicino nudo e sui capelli, che piangeva a squarciagola.

L'uomo sentì un brivido pazzesco lungo la schiena tra le urla euforiche dei presenti.

'Clint...pesa quasi tre chili ed è perfetto, sano come un pesciolino...congratulazioni' commossa, Jane glielo passò.

'Rafflesia?' fu la sua unica domanda, gli occhi sgranati sull'essere vivente che arrivava a sconvolgere la sua esistenza e che non sapeva nemmeno bene come tenere.

'La stanno ricucendo, è stato un parto da manuale...' la sua amica lo tranquillizzò.

'Ciao, piccolino! Benvenuto!' il bambino si era calmato, distratto dalla voce di suo padre e lo fissava con attenzione, la manina minuscola aggrappata al suo dito indice...intravide delle iridi violette e se ne felicitò.

'Ha una marea di capelli biondi...sembri tu da piccolo' Edith iniziò il valzer delle somiglianze, immediatamente interrotta da Stark 'Insomma, Falco, ha la pelle scuretta...sei sicuro che la tua signora, in viaggio di nozze, non abbia familiarizzato con gli indigeni?'.

Clint aggrottò le sopracciglia, troppo emozionato per star dietro alle stupidate di Iron Man, che ricevette, invece, una pedata da Steve 'Come ti viene in mente di dire certe cose?'.

'La pelle dei neonati è sempre di questo colore, a causa della permanenza nel liquido amniotico...è nato sette minuti fa' la Foster chiarì 'ovviamente col passare delle ore si schiarirà'. Riprese il piccolo perché venisse sottoposto a ulteriori controlli di routine, lavato e vestito.

Il Falco lo aveva dato via a malincuore, gli parve che già gli mancasse.

'Auguri, figliolo' suo padre lo aveva abbracciato e festeggiato, come tutti, con Henry che aveva indicato ai maschi presenti la terrazza, per offrire loro sigari cubani di ottima qualità.

'Passo, magari dopo...' il cecchino smaniava di incontrare la puerpera.

Non attese molto; trascorso qualche minuto, l'infermiera di turno lo fece accomodare, dato che Rafflesia era stata riportata nella stanza assegnata. La trovò stesa sul letto, con la schiena leggermente rialzata da un paio di cuscini, il figlio fra le braccia. Lo guardava…con lo stesso sguardo d'amore con cui scrutava lui.

La mora lo notò e indirizzò le ametiste nelle sue pozze azzurre 'E' un capolavoro!' sussurrò, il viso rivolto verso l'alto con le labbra a cuore, per ricevere un bacio appassionato che non tardò ad arrivare.

Il Falco si sedette al bordo del letto, trattenuto da lei che lo voleva vicino, ai lati il sopraggiunto gruppo di amici e parenti sempre più ciarliero, che brindava con una bottiglia di spumante reperita da Thor al bar del Policlinico.

'E' bellissimo, spettacolare!' si complimentò Nat, facendogli un buffetto.

'Vuoi tenerlo un po' tu, così lo vedete meglio? Fatti un giro' la Tyler stese il bebè a Barton; il frugoletto, pacioso e tranquillo, indossava una tutina azzurra in cotone con degli orsetti stampati.

Lui obbedì, in tranche. Fece come gli aveva chiesto sua moglie, senza lasciare il piccolo a nessuno, solo mostrandolo.

'Insomma, come si chiamerà…allora?' Anna non stava più nella pelle, curiosa, certa che la figlia avrebbe optato per un nome ridondante, magari…Henry! In fondo, Clint aveva demandato a lei la decisione ed aveva carta bianca.

'Clinton Francis Barton' disse, con un filo di voce.

Il Falco le rispose 'Sì, amore, che c'è?'.

'C'è che tuo figlio si chiamerà come te!' facendogli l'occhiolino, percepì la mano di Edith che sfiorava la propria, quasi in segno di ringraziamento, mentre Stark deglutiva, tentando di opporsi 'Eh, no, ma...sei sicura?'. Già si immaginava i lunghi dialoghi del collega sul tenero e omonimo fagottino.

Rafflesia lo infinocchiò, con carineria 'Ovviamente, Tony, tu sarai il padrino di battesimo, a rappresentanza degli Avengers, l'altro sarà zio Barney' si rivolse a entrambi, con un sorriso splendente.

Il moro si zittì, tronfio; suo cognato corse ad abbracciarla, stupito, sotto l'occhiata ancora più attonita dei Tyler 'Grazie, non ci speravo, sarà un onore...'.

'Davvero?' Clint le si avvicinò, incredulo per le sue scelte - che non avevano minimamente condiviso ma che trovò molto azzeccate - e la bruna gli carezzò una guancia 'Certo, è il nome che amo di più al mondo'.

'Ecco, abbiamo preso un regalino per… ehm… Clint junior...' Bruce interruppe il momento intimo e passò loro un pacchetto, che la mamma aprì senza indugio, squadrando la scatola di cartone colorato che conteneva una sofisticata pistola giocattolo ed un bersaglio.

Banner, stante le evidenti perplessità, aggiunse 'Lo userà quando sarà più grande, ci siamo avvantaggiati. Cavolo, è figlio tuo e del Falco, avrà una super mira e seguirà, certamente, le vostre orme'.

Fu lì che Rafflesia rammentò le parole di sua suocera; ora che il piccino era nato e aveva la responsabilità della sua vita, l'ultimo suo desiderio era che facesse il poliziotto.

'Mi auguro che scelga un lavoro che lo soddisfi, che sia felice ed in salute, il resto non ha alcuna importanza, figurarsi la nostra divisa...' sussurrò, inquieta.

'Avrà una gamma infinità di possibilità...' percependo una certa tensione nell'aria, con la sua bambina disorientata e probabilmente provata dal parto, Henry buttò d'acqua sul fuoco, suggerendo 'Signori, lasciamo i neogenitori tranquilli...a domani, ragazzi'. Aprì la porta della camera, assicurandosi che gli ospiti togliessero le tende, con un'espressione complice verso la moretta, che lo ringraziò, accostandosi al Falco e a Clint junior.

_N.d.A._

_La vita dei coniugi Barton sta radicalmente cambiando; dopo la sparatoria che ha visto coinvolta la moretta, rimasta ferita, ma miracolosamente salva insieme al piccolo che portava in grembo, la venuta al mondo del loro figlio rappresenta una sorta di biforcazione dell'esistenza…nulla, ovvio, sarà più come prima, tranne la forza del loro legame._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitolo 5 Intermezzo, noi tre**_

Rafflesia era tornata a casa con Clint ed il figlio, senza la corte dei miracoli che voleva seguirla, genitori e Vendicatori. Solo loro due con Frankie…il suo cucciolo, col nuovo appellativo: lo aveva storpiato o creato Tony, a seconda di come lo si vedesse...veniva da Francis, il secondo nome di suo marito. Il miliardario sosteneva fosse meglio, per evitare fraintendimenti. Quali? Si era chiesta lei...quelli che aveva Stark nella testa e che aveva compreso da tempo.

Gli Avengers erano fantastici, amici devoti, brillanti, intelligenti, simpatici. Volevano un bene dell'anima al Falco e le si erano affezionati; non amando granché le rogne, li guardavano sempre come il fumo negli occhi, se si trattava di lei e Barton come coppia. Era stato così quando il bisticcio era all'ordine del giorno e pure ora, che Clint era diventato latte e miele. Le cose si complicavano perché tendevano a condividere lavoro e vita privata; era una famiglia che si sovrapponeva alla sua famiglia.

Almeno era riuscita a farli stare al loro posto i primi giorni successivi alla nascita; era un periodo di tenera scoperta, ogni sorriso o mossetta del bambino era fonte di stupore e di allegria.

Clint scattava foto a non finire con lo smartphone e le inviava a suoceri, genitori e colleghi. Il primo bagnetto, soprattutto e la prima poppata a casa...ecco, quello era stato il cruccio esistenziale dei neogenitori, soprattutto della mamma, che aveva seguito il consiglio ricevuto al corso preparto: allattare a richiesta del neonato, che si attaccava al seno per alimentarsi in qualsiasi momento della giornata.

Il problema era che Frankie viveva come un'appendice di Rafflesia e ciucciava continuamente, per fame, per gioco e per piacere, al di là del liquido effettivamente ingurgitato, che era pochissimo. Di conseguenza, piangeva l'intera giornata, restando sveglio, con buona pace dell'intero trio insonne.

La bruna era stremata e non dormiva, né mangiava...viveva per fare la mucca, come le aveva, spiritosamente, segnalato Barton, prendendosi una ciabattata volante in testa…con la mira egregia della sua signora, era stato colpito in fronte dall'infradito di plastica rosa…e non era stato divertente.

Gli era sembrata tanto nevrotica che, non sapendo a chi rivolgersi - poiché la pediatra era introvabile e le amiche comuni senza figli - aveva telefonato a Edith, che, minimizzando, lo aveva spronato a lasciar fare alla natura. Se il piccolo voleva poppare, che poppasse: in città si complicavano la vita…la massima che arrivò dall'Iowa lo sconfortò.

Così si era ritrovato, incerto, a comporre il numero di sua suocera - anche stavolta all'insaputa della moretta che piagnucolava sul letto matrimoniale col figlio sul petto - che lo aveva illuminato. Pratica e razionale, lo aveva convinto con poche frasi 'Rafflesia si è fissata con la storia dell'allattamento al seno, ma con un neonato è necessario...sopravvivere. Scendi in farmacia, compra un biberon e del latte in polvere e fai la voce grossa, imponiti...vedrai che starete meglio tutti quanti...zero scrupoli, mia figlia non se ne fa, a rompere le scatole con le sue manie'.

Persuaso e all'ultima spiaggia prima del ricovero in un Ospedale psichiatrico, si era infilato le scarpe e si era precipitato in strada, come un fulmine. Risalito a casa coi prodotti suggeriti, aveva minacciato la Tyler, a brutto muso 'Vatti a fare la doccia o giuro che chiedo il divorzio, seduta stante'. Erano giorni che sua moglie non trovava neanche il tempo per lavarsi i capelli o cambiarsi gli abiti.

La bruna, contrariata ma spaventata dal tono di rimprovero, gli consegnò Frankie e si diresse verso il bagno; in effetti, era trasandata, coi capelli unti e pallida, con una pessima cera nel momento, in teoria, più bello e gioioso della vita di una donna.

Il Falco aveva ragione, lo aveva detto per il suo bene...buttò la tuta nel cesto di vimini dei panni sporchi e lei stessa sotto l'acqua calda della doccia, passandosi lo shampoo due volte ed il balsamo con un pettine di legno a denti larghi per districare i nodi del manto scuro. Si deterse col bagnoschiuma alla lavanda, di cui apprezzava enormemente la fragranza, e sciacquatasi, si tamponò col telo di spugna, per tornare veloce in stanza. Dal comò prese biancheria pulita ed un pigiama di cotone bluette, dato che era passata l'ora di cena, e si affacciò in soggiorno, non avendo udito più lamenti da parte del suo cucciolo.

Trovò Clint, seduto in poltrona, col bambino fra le braccia: reggeva nella sinistra un biberon da cui il ragazzino ciucciava a più non posso, con tanta foga che il latte fuoriusciva dalla bocca piena a rivoli. Il bebè aveva un'espressione beata, e suo marito un sorriso soddisfatto.

Voltandosi verso l'angolo cottura, vide il barattolo cilindrico di latte in polvere e poi Barton che si alzava in piedi, camminando nella stanza, per far fare il ruttino al figlio, colpendolo piano sulla schiena con il palmo della mano…il microbo si espresse in un ruttone, con la grinta di uno scaricatore di porto, segno di una mangiata da leccarsi i baffi.

La neo mamma avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi, sbraitare e strillare, ma non poté. Frankie era crollato addormentato con la testina sulla spalla del Falco e pareva un angioletto, gli mancavano soltanto le ali. 'Lo metto a nanna…vai a letto e non alzarti per nessun motivo…' le indicò la camera, imperioso, e fu obbligata a seguirlo.

Il tiratore depositò il fagottino nella sua culletta - spostandola verso il lato del talamo occupato dalla mora - lo coprì con il piumino leggero, decorato con disegni di pistole e distintivi - regalo azzeccato di Tony - e si dileguò, per ripresentarsi cinque minuti più tardi, con un vassoio.

Sopra aveva messo due tazze con latte caldo, accanto un piatto con fette biscottate spalmate di crema alla nocciola 'Agente…sono tuo superiore in grado e di parecchio, e tuo marito…se ti do un ordine, devi ubbidire, la protesta non è contemplata'. Inzuppò una fetta nel latte e gliela poggiò sulla bocca.

Lei la morse, un boccone enorme 'Uhm…mi sta tornando l'appetito…'.

'Magari pure il buonumore e il tuo sorriso sexy?' domandò, con le labbra sporche di marrone del pezzo della propria fetta appena addentata.

'Ora sì' si stese con la testa sul suo torace e il vassoio sui suoi addominali, alzando il viso per leccare il margine del suo giardino di delizie preferito, la bocca di Clint 'grazie…e scusa, amore mio'.

'Non devi scusarti di nulla. Frankie prenderà il biberon come abbiamo fatto tutti e tu non perderai la salute appresso alla cavolata dell'allattamento a richiesta. Diamine, goditi il bambino, finché non torni di pattuglia…'. Lo sostenne, assertivo e determinato e Rafflesia non fiatò. Gli si strinse di più, bevuta la tazza di latte fino all'ultimo goccio 'Hai ragione...' bisbigliò, crollando esausta in un sonno profondo, con le ultime parole del suo Falco che le rimanevano in mente, le più belle che potesse dirle 'Sei e sarai una mamma bravissima, amore'.

_N.d.A._

_Ho inserito un intermezzo molto breve, sui primi giorni di vita dei neo genitori e sulle difficoltà ad approcciare un evento radicale come la nascita di un figlio, che la nostra coppia risolve con un pizzico di furbizia di Clint e grazie al sentimento che li lega._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitolo 6 'Til it appens to you' **_

'Il primo giorno del nuovo lavoro...in definitiva, invece di agente ti chiameremo detective, da oggi in poi! Congratulazioni' Natasha si complimentava con la Tyler all'ingresso della Stazione di Polizia; il Falco era al suo fianco, con la solita espressione tipica: scocciata.

La moretta aveva brillantemente superato gli esami per passare di grado e ce l'aveva fatta al primo tentativo, nonostante fosse rientrata in servizio a soli tre mesi dalla nascita del figlio ed avesse potuto studiare nei ritagli di tempo, scarsissimi. Si era organizzata, alla perfezione, tra professione e gestione del bambino.

Era talmente caparbia ed ostinata in ogni circostanza che aveva ottenuto il punteggio più alto fra tutti i candidati ed una sorta di bacio accademico dal Comandante Fury, che era nella Commissione d'esame.

'È un bel passo avanti, niente turni strani o pattugliamenti. Ed alla tua età, è un successone' aggiunse il Capitano.

'Grazie, l'ho fatto soprattutto per il bambino. Tranne emergenze in notturna, per cui potrei essere chiamata improvvisamente, avrò un orario più umano e potrò organizzarmi con facilità tra il nido e la baby sitter' Rafflesia ci aveva ragionato e le era parsa un'ottima opzione.

'Clint, che c'è?' Tony lo esortò a esprimersi, pareva avesse il voltastomaco.

'C'è che l'hanno assegnata all'Unità Vittime Speciali, dedicata ai reati sessuali. È un reparto con situazioni bruttissime, turpi, troppo coinvolgenti...' si lamentò.

'Ah...il reparto del Sergente Hill!' Bruce commentò verso la moretta 'è una dura, ed è gravoso avere a che fare con quel tipo di vittime, tuttavia sono certo che imparerai moltissimo'.

'La trovo un'attività investigativa stimolante...adesso vado, il mio partner è arrivato ed è meglio che mi presenti. Grazie per la presenza e la solidarietà' la Tyler si accomiatò, dato un bacetto al Falco.

Aveva appena intravisto il collega, con cui avrebbe fatto coppia, entrare nell'open space riservato alla sua nuova Unità: Sam Wilson, soprannominato Falcon, un ex pilota di elicotteri dell'Aeronautica statunitense in congedo, che si era arruolato nei ranghi della Polizia della città, al termine della parentesi militare.

Era un ragazzo di una decina danni più di lei, di colore, piuttosto prestante, originario di Washington; notò il gran bel fisico curato, i capelli rasati, il pizzetto scolpito come voleva la moda, i profondi fanali scuri, il completo elegante e non vistoso. Aveva un'ottima reputazione e sembrava un tipo a posto.

'Ah, ora è chiaro il problema!' Stark prese in giro Barton, facendo la radiografia a Falcon 'fin quando tua moglie andava di pattuglia con il collega di mezza età prossimo alla pensione o con la compagna di corso dormivi sonni tranquilli, ora che lavorerà gomito a gomito con lo stallone nero ti trema la terra sotto i piedi!'.

'Smettila!' Rogers bofonchiò, dando un pizzicotto a Tony 'Non fomentarlo...Clint, per favore, togliti strane idee dalla testa. La tua signora è una professionista e ha occhi solo per te, lo sa l'intero Distretto. Rimani concentrato sulle nostre operazioni e sull'allenamento'. Erano parole al vento e Steve consapevole di stare sprecando il fiato ma aveva dovuto provare a tenere a bada l'ansioso coniuge.

'A proposito di lavoro, dobbiamo collaudare i nuovi fucili di precisione acquistati dal Capo per noi, per cui...' Thor segnalò la porta, con gli occhi cerulei al cielo, spingendoci leggermente il Falco, che era rimasto coi piedi incollati al pavimento, con la testa che faceva capolino verso l'entrata dell'ufficio di Rafflesia, giusto in tempo per scorgere Wilson che si esibiva in un sorriso a trentadue denti, stringendole la mano.

'La famigerata Rafflesia. Ciao, sono Sam!' affabile e cortese, si introdusse.

'Piacere...perché famigerata?' domandò, posando la tracolla di pelle sulla scrivania che aveva un cavaliere di carta con scritto il suo nome, attaccata a quella di Wilson, nella parte anteriore.

'Ho letto il tuo curriculum: la prima in ogni corso, l'eroina che ha fatto da scudo a Fury col proprio corpo alla parata del Columbus Day…aggiungo altro?'.

La Tyler percepì che non fosse finita 'Non era nulla, pubblicità e basta' sminuì la storia del ferimento 'Sam, sputa il rospo; ho un bambino di sei mesi, da oggi in poi metterò la mia vita nella tue mani e tu dovrai fare lo stesso!'

Il collega la squadrò; la ragazza con gli occhi ametista, in pantaloni neri attillati, camicia bianca, giacca grigia chiara avvitata, stivaletti in cuoio scuro, era, probabilmente, la femmina più carina che avesse mai incontrato. Emise un sospiro 'Quando il Sergente Hill mi ha dato informazioni su di te, ha sciorinato le tue referenze, sottolineando che avessi un unico difetto: tuo marito! Occhio di Falco!'.

'Ah…ho capito…' mormorò, in difficoltà. Prese fiato, e riordinò i pensieri 'Clint non sarà un problema, te lo giuro. Le nostre carriere professionali sono molto distanti…'.

'Non voglio rogne personali o scenate di gelosie. So che Barton è una testa calda, avvezzo a piazzate e annessi. Io no! Patti chiari e amicizia lunga…' specificò, scrutandola serio.

'Farò il possibile…' si augurò che il Falco non le mettesse i bastoni fra le ruote, rimuginando che la sera stessa avrebbe dovuto fargli un bel discorsetto.

'Rafflesia, eccoti' il Sergente Maria Hill, alta e longilinea, le iridi azzurre, i capelli castani scuri lisci alle spalle legati con un elastico di velluto blu e un tailleur molto formale, le dette il benvenuto, chiedendole di interfacciarsi con lei, unitamente a Wilson, nella propria stanza, in un breve momento di spiegazione delle attività che svolgeva l'Unità, per lasciare a Sam gli onori di casa.

Ritrovatisi da soli, Falcon le raccontò, nel dettaglio, del caso di cui si stava occupando in quel periodo: abusi sessuali da parte di un sacerdote di mezza età a giovani studenti di un liceo del West End, il Saint Mary.

'Storia delicata…spinosa direi' la Tyler si espresse, visionando il fascicolo del suo primo incarico. Il materiale che il collega le aveva dato da studiare era, a dir poco, tragico.

'Abbiamo scoperto delle deviazioni del prete, John Mitchell, a seguito di una confessione scritta, lasciata da un uomo di trent'anni che si è impiccato; nella lettera d'addio, raccontava cosa fosse accaduto a lui e ad altri allievi del suo corso nel periodo in cui aveva frequentato la scuola, ovvero nel 2005. Purtroppo nel nostro ordinamento vige la prescrizione quinquennale per i reati di natura sessuale, ed i crimini non sarebbero perseguibili, ad oggi, nemmeno se individuassimo i nomi dei molestati a cui accennava il suicida, che si è tolto la vita proprio a causa del dolore causato da quegli episodi inconfessati prima che lo avevano segnato per sempre e che non era riuscito a dimenticare'.

Secondo il collega, il sacerdote, docente di Letteratura, aveva esercitato il suo potere, strumentalizzando l'amicizia che lo legava alle vittime, tutti maschi in età adolescenziale, stando a ciò che era riferito nella missiva.

'Se, come crediamo, è un predatore sessuale, non avrà smesso di cercare altra carne fresca. Ho letto sui tuoi appunti che alla Saint Mary non si sono sbottonati. Figuriamoci, con la Chiesa di mezzo!'.

'Bingo! Mi hanno quasi cacciato, quando sono andato a fare domande e credimi, mi sono presentato con le migliori intenzioni, non sono stato ammiccante o aggressivo. Però…sento puzza di bruciato, lì c'è qualcosa che non va'.

'E il Sergente vuole che indaghiamo ancora…un bel casino. C'è qualcuno fra i ragazzi che hai visto che ti è sembrato l'anello debole della catena? Potrei parlarci, sono particolarmente persuasiva' si offrì.

Sam ci rimuginò su 'In effetti sì'. Spulciò il suo quadernino e pronunciò un nome 'Aidan Murray, la famiglia è di origine irlandese. Aveva lo sguardo atterrito e si fissava i piedi'. Rafflesia era molto affascinante. Si chiese quale maschio di quell'età non volesse averci a che fare e si convinse, prendendo, dal cassettino della scrivania, le chiavi della berlina che avevano in dotazione 'Proviamo, non abbiamo nulla da perdere, alle brutte faremo un buco nell'acqua. Ti spiace se guido io?'.

La Tyler scosse la testa, seguendolo 'Figurati!'.

Si erano confrontati sull'indagine per l'intero tragitto, fino ad un imponente edificio, realizzato interamente in travertino, con una grande scalinata del medesimo materiale, tre portoni lignei, con una croce che spiccava sul punto più alto, appena sopra una statua della Vergine.

'Mi inquieta…siamo arrivati al momento giusto' la moretta sentì suonare la campanella che segnava la fine delle lezioni e scese dall'auto parcheggiata di fronte; un'orda di studenti in divisa - un paio di bermuda blu scuro, maglione e calzettoni rosso bordeaux, oltre che una camicia bianca - si precipitò all'esterno, riversandosi fra le scale e lo spazio antistante.

'Il ragazzo di cui ti accennavo' Sam, al suo fianco, piegò la testa verso destra, in direzione di un teenager dai capelli rossi, un viso paffutello e lentigginoso, l'andatura fiacca. Pareva portasse il mondo sulle spalle, dentro lo zainetto; ciononostante, accortosi della presenza del collega, velocizzò la propria andatura, svoltando alla prima traversa utile in direzione della strada più commerciale limitrofa al liceo.

Senza attendere, la Tyler gli si affilò, unitamente a Wilson; non si trattava di un vero e proprio pedinamento, il giovane non era un delinquente o un malintenzionato. A due passi da lui, con Sam contrariato che sbuffava, Rafflesia lo chiamò 'Aidan, aspetta…'.

Aveva usato un tono dolce, quello con cui si rivolgeva a Frankie quando lo cullava. Il ragazzo tentennò 'Che volete?'. Si era fermato e voltato, e osservava il viso della bruna, ammirato.

'Ciao, sono il Detective Rafflesia Tyler, hai già incontrato il mio collega, Wilson. Pensavo potessimo chiacchierare, noi due. Dove vai di solito a pranzo?' domandò, sfoderando il suo più bel sorriso. Persino Sam ne fu colpito ed ebbe compassione del Falco...ora gli era tutto molto chiaro!

'No, debbo tornare a casa, mi spiace' il ragazzo tentava di svicolare, ma la Tyler fu implacabile.

'Offro io, non puoi dirmi di no…' sbattè le ciglia, maliarda e si bloccò, fissando il romanzo che Aidan teneva stretto in mano insieme ad un altro libro, sbottando a ridere. La copertina di colore azzurro Tiffany lo rendeva particolarmente riconoscibile, ai suoi occhi 'Ti è piaciuto?' lo indicò.

'Sì, è la seconda volta che lo leggo. Adoro Anna Tyler, ho tutta la collana. Perché?'.

'E' mia mamma!' confessò, candidamente, vedendo Sam sconcertato.

'Incredibile coincidenza! Com'è?' il ragazzo non stava più nella pelle.

Rafflesia esitò, poi fu sincera 'Una vera stronza, litighiamo in continuazione, come penso si discuta solo con la propria madre…però…' la buttò sulla linea della sincerità e non sbagliò 'grazie a lei, non ho perso l'amore della mia vita'. Alzò la mano sinistra, dove spiccava la fede nuziale e un anello di fidanzamento con un diamante dalle dimensioni notevoli - di cui Wilson aveva sentito parlare nei corridoi del Distretto, il leggendario brillocco Tyler - Barton, paragonato ai diamanti della famosa coppia Elizabeth Taylor - Richard Burton, per l'assonanza dei loro nomi, l'abitudine dell'attore di regalare gioielli all'interprete di Cleopatra e il violetto che accomunava gli occhi delle due donne - e raccontò, divertita, la storia della torta nuziale.

'Caspita! Tuo marito aveva ordinato un profiterole, pensa che idiota…' Aidan si era sciolto, leggermente, e la Tyler, presolo sottobraccio, si era diretta con lui a un semplice bar a gestione familiare, scegliendo un tavolo laterale, con le sedute imbottite marroni poste una di fronte l'altra.

Si accomodò, a fianco del ragazzo, con Sam davanti, ordinando per tutti hamburger, patate fritte e Coca Cola, una scelta azzeccata di cui nessuno si lamentò.

Così come azzeccò i tempi, sollecitando il giovane a parlarle di sé, lusingandolo come esclusivamente una ragazza affascinante sapeva fare, fino all'arrivo dei sandwich. E lì Rafflesia dette il meglio; il collega guardò, ipnotizzato, il modo in cui mangiava le patatine, intingendole nella maionese e nel ketchup, con una gestualità naturale e sensuale allo stesso tempo.

Quando pensò che Murray fosse cotto a puntino - perché lo era, innamorato perso - la detective affondò il colpo. Con la mano poggiata sulla sua, chiese, a bassa voce, accorata e partecipe 'Aidan, ti prego…raccontami ciò che sai di padre Mitchell e, soprattutto, se ti ha importunato, in qualunque modo…perché se è così, gliela farò pagare molto cara'. Non scherzava affatto e lui se ne accorse.

Sam ebbe un brivido lungo la spina dorsale, notando il lampo che aveva attraversato il viso imberbe del rosso. Era un baleno di paura e senso di liberazione. Capì che si sarebbe confidato e accese il microfono del cellulare, rivoltando l'apparecchio sul tavolo e mostrando il display illuminato, affinché non vi fossero segreti.

'Rafflesia…con me…ha tentato' Aidan si era fatto piccolo piccolo e pareva ancora più giovane della sua età 'a seguito di un compito in classe andato male, mi ha chiesto di fermarmi, terminata la lezione. Eravamo io e lui nell'aula, soli; mi ha accarezzato la schiena, dicendomi che il mio profitto era peggiorato e che rischiavo la bocciatura ma che c'era una maniera per rimediare. In quel momento, mi ha…' lì arrossì, violentemente.

'Continua, le sue malefatte non rimarranno impunite, te lo giuro su mio figlio' la bruna era una schiacciasassi.

'Mi ha preso la mano e l'ha messa sul cavallo dei pantaloni, era già su di giri…mi ha fatto schifo e sono scappato a gambe levate, dandogli uno spintone…non lo ha più rifatto…non l'ho mai detto a nessuno'.

'Non è stata assolutamente colpa tua, Aidan. Mitchell si è comportato male con molti allievi. Immagino che tu abbia sentito le voci che girano e che conosca i nomi…' non ci fu bisogno di altri convincimenti, Murray spifferò il lungo elenco che ricordava a memoria, indicando anche la classe frequentata da ciascuna vittima.

Sam gongolava, cercando di non darlo a vedere; terminato il pranzo e la conversazione dai toni piuttosto nefasti, la Tyler salutò il ragazzo con un buffetto, lasciandogli il proprio biglietto da visita, e chiarendo che avrebbe contattato i suoi genitori al più presto, per redigere un verbale più formale della sua confessione alla Centrale.

'Sei una forza, non pensavo che Aidan avrebbe ceduto. Avevo dei preconcetti su di te, devi scusarmi…' Wilson scoprì le sue carte, nel tragitto di ritorno in macchina.

Lei fece spallucce 'Non importa; mi interessa mettere dietro le sbarre quel bastardo di Mitchell e buttare la chiave'.

'Poliziotta idealista, come me, fino al midollo; siamo una specie in via di estinzione e non troppo apprezzati, ahimè'.

'Siamo numerosi, invece…' sussurrò, orgogliosa, vedendo Clint che l'aspettava all'entrata del Distretto, con le mani nei jeans e lo sguardo preoccupato.

'Ragguaglio la Hill delle preziose informazioni che hai estorto al tuo nuovo spasimante, sarà contenta. Ci vediamo domani, vai pure' il collega, scendendo dall'auto, la liberò per lasciarla a suo marito, a cui la moretta lo introdusse, rapidamente.

Il Falco lo salutò con un cenno del capo, per poi stringere la sua dolce metà 'Volevo tornare a casa con te, è il tuo primo giorno e la baby sitter rimarrà un'altra mezz'ora'.

'Amore, è stato fantastico…' le mani sul suo petto, sopra la giacca di pelle, gli schioccò un bacio travolgente, con gli occhi che le brillavano.

'Che entusiasmo…raccontami tutto e soprattutto chi diavolo è il tuo nuovo spasimante!' la interpellò, curioso, avendo ascoltato le parole di Wilson.

'Strada facendo, perché stasera voglio dedicarmi a Frankie…e poi a te' ribadì, sciorinando gli avvenimenti della propria giornata e il discorsetto che si era prefissata, che Barton, ovviamente, non gradì affatto.

'È carino, Wilson. Un bel tipo. Sono contenta che si sia integrato nel nostro gruppo, a volte sembriamo un po' chiusi, possiamo fare soggezione e sarebbe stato un peccato' la Romanoff chiacchierava con Rafflesia, in braccio Frankie, fissando Sam che, a sua volta, conversava col Falco, nel corso della festicciola organizzata per il primo compleanno del piccolo, in un'area dedicata ai bambini, un parco giochi con svariate attività, gonfiabili e playground.

Era il luogo ideale dove trascorrere una piacevole giornata di relax e divertimento; all'interno c'era anche una gelateria ed una pizzeria-panineria, per il pranzo degli adulti.

'È un bravo ragazzo e un collega eccezionale, Nat. Sono stata fortunata' confermò la moretta, sistemando tovaglioli, piatti e bicchieri di carta su una tovaglia usa e getta che aveva steso sopra un lungo tavolo rettangolare contornato da seggiole di plastica, su cui le sue amiche Peggy e Jane cominciarono a poggiare i panini e stuzzichini vari che avrebbero formato la consistente merenda mattutina.

'E Clint non usa più la sua foto come bersaglio per gli allenamenti!' Stark lo disse a voce molto alta, per farsi sentire.

'Ha quella del ragazzino che hai convinto a parlare per incastrare padre Mitchell' ribatté proprio Sam, sghignazzando.

'Credevo non ti avesse infastidita più…sono passati diversi mesi dall'arresto del sacerdote. La Hill non stava più nella pelle dall'ebbrezza di essere lei sui giornali, con la vostra Unità' Bruce sottolineò il favorevole esito dell'indagine; fra i nomi forniti da Murray, Rafflesia e Wilson avevano scoperto decine di vittime di abusi oltremodo gravi. Con un lavoro di fino, li avevano convinti a denunciare il loro carnefice, che, a seguito di un processo per direttissima, era finito in un carcere di massima sicurezza, ove avrebbe trascorso il resto dei suoi anni.

La vicenda aveva avuto un'eco mediatica di una portata tale che molti ex studenti, non solo della Saint Mary, ma di altre scuole cattoliche e laiche, si erano fatti avanti, raccontando delle sevizie a cui erano stati sottoposti da insegnanti e uomini di fede.

I due detective, alla luce dello strepitoso risultato, avevano ottenuto un encomio dal Direttore Fury.

'L'unico strascico negativo è il pel di carota che si presenta al Distretto con regalini vari per una donna sposata che potrebbe essere sua madre ed un figlio già lo ha…glielo ho spiegato a brutto muso, ma sembra non capire' il Falco menò i pugni in aria, come a boxare una figura inesistente: Aidan!

Sinuosa, col vestito di chiffon rosa salmone che faceva impazzire Clint e che, con l'arrotondamento delle forme dovuto alla gravidanza, le donava ancora di più, la Tyler si diresse verso di lui. Non era l'abbigliamento adatto al party del bambino, ancorché avesse indossato delle Superga di tela bianca per sdrammatizzare l'eleganza dell'abito; ovviamente se n'era fregata, come si fregò della presenza degli altri per ancheggiare verso l'uomo che le aveva rubato il cuore.

Barton trattenne il fiato e se stesso dal mettersi in ginocchio e chiederle di sposarlo nuovamente; non appena gli arrivò a tiro, la strattonò con forza, tenendola dalle braccia, e strofinò la bocca con la sua.

'Falco, dai un taglio alla storia dello studente della Saint Mary; è il compleanno di Frankie e tu un perditempo' gli bisbigliò, udendolo annuire, perdendosi dietro l'ennesimo bacio il secondo successivo.

'Limonano in maniera vergognosa' Tony li osservava, in piedi accanto al tavolo delle vettovaglie, con la destra fissa nell'insalatiera di plastica contenente le puff al formaggio.

'Guarda da un'altra parte e fatti gli affari tuoi' gli intimò Pepper, quasi minacciandolo.

'Sono esagerati, siamo in un luogo pubblico, pieno di minorenni' si lamentò il Capitano, a ruota, con Peggy che, alle sue spalle, scuoteva la testa.

'Sono legatissimi, è bello, speciale' Wilson, in una mano un tramezzino al tonno, nell'altra un bicchiere di succo di frutta, espresse un parere sincero 'prima di conoscerli, credevo fossero due pazzi…'.

'Li avevi giudicati bene, sono matti da legare' intervenne Thor.

'Ti sbagli, sono innamorati pazzi, è quello il loro segreto' Jane lo contraddisse, guardando la coppia portare il figlio all'interno di una piscina con le palline morbide multicolori dove poteva gattonare, giacché era ancora molto incerto sulle gambe.

Frankie - indosso jeans e una maglietta con sopra stampato il numero uno - si era seduto tra le sfere e aveva iniziato a tirarle ovunque, tentando di colpire suo padre, che si faceva bersagliare, e poi le rincorreva in lungo e in largo per rimetterle a posto. Continuarono per un bel pezzo, fin quando, quest'ultimo, stravolto, tornò verso gli amici e si piazzò su una seggiola 'E' più faticoso dell'ultima missione!'.

'Sul serio? Non credo' ridacchiò la Tyler.

I Vendicatori avevano sventato un attacco chimico con gas di cianuro nella Metropolitana cittadina, che avrebbe provocato morte e caos; unitamente alla squadra antiterrorismo di New York avevano individuato una cellula estremistica che stava preparando un'azione clamorosa proprio all'interno della Metropolitana durante l'ora di punta. Uno scenario da incubo.

In seguito a una serie di perquisizioni, in alcune case utilizzate come punto di appoggio da immigrati stranieri a Brooklyn, gli Avengers avevano scoperto un enorme quantitativo di una sostanza chimica velenosa da rilasciare nell'aria.

'Dedichiamoci ad argomenti più divertenti. E' passato un anno dalla nascita del bambino… Mi pare ieri! Credevamo venissero le vostre famiglie, per festeggiare con voi' Vedova Nera si informò.

'I genitori di Clint abitano troppo lontano ed è periodo della semina del mais, non riescono a lasciare la fattoria; i miei sono in Europa per un viaggio d'affari di mio padre, programmato da tempo. Li vedremo in occasione delle ferie estive' Rafflesia chiarì, mettendo una candelina esplosiva azzurra sulla torta che aveva ordinato personalmente: un millefoglie rettangolare con due strati, uno di crema e uno di cioccolato, sopra un'allegra decorazione di zucchero di Mickey Mouse.

Dal candelotto acceso si alzò una fontana di fiamma e luce gialla intensa che provocò una risatina e un versetto al piccolo, che batté le manine felice; assaggiato un pezzettino dello squisito dolce, cadde in un sonno profondo, dedicandosi al riposino pomeridiano, steso a pancia in sotto su un plaid, all'ombra di un grande albero dalla folta chioma, nel fazzoletto di prato annesso all'area giochi, con intorno, sbracati, gli strambi amici dei suoi genitori.

'Di cosa vi occupate, in questo periodo?' Bruce lo chiese a Rafflesia; i casi dell'Unità di cui faceva parte lo interessavano molto, era un tuttologo.

La bruna alzò lo sguardo su Sam, in cerca di aiuto e lo trovò. Le fece l'occhiolino, autorizzandola a parlarne liberamente. Erano gli Avengers e persino loro superiori, per di più fidatissimi.

Tuttavia, l'espressione turbata del collega di sua moglie fece vacillare Barton. Drizzò le orecchie come un cane da riporto, in attesa.

'Alcuni giorni fa, un'autopompa dei Vigili del Fuoco, presa una chiamata per domare un incendio scoppiato in un magazzino nella zona periferica ovest di New York, ha notato una giovane donna di colore, stesa sul ciglio della strada, con gli abiti strappati, picchiata selvaggiamente. I pompieri hanno avvisato la Centrale e il soccorso medico, subito, ed è stata accompagnata, incosciente, all'Ospedale più vicino.

Era stata drogata, lo abbiamo scoperto successivamente dall'esito dell'esame tossicologico. Tuttavia, i medici hanno compreso, dal tipo di ferite riportate, che fosse stata violentata. L'hanno sottoposta al kit stupro, con esito positivo.

I danni fisici che ha riportato, le ferite che le hanno inflitto' la Tyler fece un lungo respiro, per ritrovare un controllo che stava svanendo, nella testa le raccapriccianti foto del dossier che avevano scattato i dottori 'sono state tanto profonde da averle lacerato l'utero e l'intestino...non potrà avere figli e ne porterà addosso le cicatrici per sempre, nel corpo e nell'anima' triste, accarezzò la testolina bionda di Frankie, scrutando Natasha che, a sua volta, aveva un nodo alla bocca della stomaco, quello che poteva colpire solo un'altra femmina 'Per un pelo, non ha perso la vita' concluse.

'Il presidio della Polizia all'interno dell'Ospedale ha avvisato il Sergente Hill, che ha spedito noi, per direttissima, a parlare con la vittima. Le capacità empatiche di tua moglie, Clint, l'hanno positivamente colpita ed il caso è apparso, dall'inizio, delicato' aggiunse Wilson.

'Quando la ragazza si è svegliata, si è resa disponibile a raccontarci cosa le fosse accaduto. La sua storia era ricca di dettagli, i particolari hanno trovato riscontro nelle nostre indagini. Tramite un suo amico, era stata invitata in un pub dove si erano ritrovati gli atleti dei New York Giants, per brindare al successo dell'ultima partita dei play off del campionato'.

'I Giants? La squadra di football americano della National Football League?' Steve era molto partecipe, andava pazzo per lo sport ed era tifosissimo del team.

'Esattamente, Capitano. Durante le ore trascorse nel locale, la vittima è stata corteggiata apertamente da un giocatore, Anthony Brown. Non le dispiaceva la sua compagnia sulle prime a livello di conversazione, ma sembra sia diventato insistente e non sapeva come scrollarselo di dosso, gli ha detto chiaramente che non le interessava' la bruna proseguì.

'E' uno dei migliori ricevitori dell'intero campionato, impaccato di soldi e su tutte le riviste di gossip; si accompagna con attrici e modelle, ha migliaia di fans adoranti, non credo proprio stia lì a provarci spudoratamente con una ragazza incontrata in un pub, suona strano' rilevò Thor.

'Sembra la difesa del suo legale…' Rafflesia lo squadrò 'Point Break, nel sangue della nostra vittima c'era una dose di Roipnol adatta alla sedazione di cavallo; è incolore e insapore e lo chiamano la droga dello stupro, giacché chi lo prende, poi, non ricorda nulla…probabilmente, glielo ha messo di nascosto nel drink, poiché lei non voleva starci, l'ha portata in una stanza appartata e ha fatto i suoi comodi…eroe del football o meno…lei rammenta pochi particolari, ma il suo viso le è rimasto in mente e, ancor di più, di aver detto di no!'.

'Riscontri nell'Afis?' il Falco citò l'acronimo di _Automated Fingerprint Identification System_, ovvero il "Sistema Automatizzato di Identificazione delle Impronte", utilizzato dalla Polizia e dalle Agenzie americane per ottenere una comparazione sia delle impronte digitali sia di altri dati biometrici, tra cui il seme maschile.

'Nessuno, non credo Brown sia registrato. C'era liquido seminale di un unico uomo, ma pure i capelli di un altro, che, secondo noi, è un complice più passivo. A parlare con la squadra sono andati Coulson e la Hill…con un nulla di fatto, dato che non sono ancora riuscita a convincere la ragazza a sporgere una denuncia…le prove che abbiamo, allo stato attuale, sono scarse e lei non se la sente di affrontare la gogna social che accompagna un certo tipo di vicende, dato che la controparte è famosa e in molti prenderebbero le sue difese…si ritroverebbe a essere la cattiva della situazione, che si vuole approfittare della vicenda per notorietà e soldi' la Tyler era molto avvilita.

'Perché due papaveri come loro e non voi due? L'indagine è vostra, no?' Stark, toccandosi il pizzetto, fece la domanda che scatenò l'ira funesta di Barton.

Wilson tentennò, ma ritenne di rispondere. Da quando la moretta era diventata la sua partner, gli Avengers lo avevano accolto con sincera amicizia, e non si sentì di mentire 'L'idea è che una delle nostre agenti donna faccia da esca, e vada in un posto dove è anche lui, in incognito. Brown ci proverebbe con scarsa fortuna, e, incavolato dal non riuscire, tenterebbe di drogarla ed approfittare di lei. Noi lo coglieremmo sul fatto, intervenendo, poiché l'agente sarebbe microfonata, con una squadra operativa d'appoggio...ovviamente, per interessare un giocatore di football del suo livello, la Hill ha scelto una collega seducente e talentuosa...' si voltò verso la Tyler, che, invece di abbassare gli occhi, tenne lo sguardo fermo su suo marito.

Clint si sentì svenire e emise un gemito, dicendo in un soffio due parole pesanti 'Non esiste!'.

Che Rogers udì, perfettamente e si intromise, allineandosi al cecchino 'E' pericoloso, Rafflesia…non saresti neppure armata, nuda…'. Erano andati Phil e Maria in avanscoperta, affinché la Tyler potesse essere usata come gancio, in un momento successivo.

Ci mancava la paternale del Capitano 'Ho già deciso, Steve, e gradirei non vi impicciaste, nessuno di voi'.

Jane, Peggy e Pepper erano ammutolite, e persino Natasha non aveva spezzato una lancia in suo favore. La detective si aspettava almeno un minimo di solidarietà femminile. Il lamento di suo figlio che si stava destando, la liberò da una spinosa conversazione, che rimase taciuta.

Ma oramai la frittata era fatta, l'agitazione si tagliava con un coltello; con la scusa della stanchezza di Frankie, a metà pomeriggio il gruppo si sciolse.

Il Falco caricò gli innumerevoli regali e il passeggino nel bagagliaio del fuoristrada e si mise al volante, sbattendo lo sportello; non aveva più parlato, nemmeno una sillaba che fosse una e continuò nello snervante mutismo.

Si rivolgeva solo al bambino, anche a casa, e mai alla moretta; perfino mentre gli facevano il bagnetto insieme e Rafflesia gli preparava la pappa serale, che mangiava, d'abitudine, aiutato da lui, tenne la bocca chiusa e si defilò, poco dopo, sul balcone del soggiorno, a fumare in pigiama, chiudendosi la finestra alle spalle ed accendendo la luce della chiostrina.

Musone mica per sbaglio, rifletté la Tyler, cullando il suo cucciolo lungamente, prima di metterlo a nanna nel lettino.

'Sei più bello quando ti incazzi, lo notavo oggi' in camicia da notte lilla come i propri occhi - inserito il disco di Lady Gaga nel lettore cd del soggiorno, a basso volume, sul pezzo 'Til it appens to you' - era uscita sulla terrazza e si era piazzata accanto al marito, che era alla quarta sigaretta consecutiva, a giudicare dal numero di mozziconi nel posacenere 'Sarà per questo che mi sono innamorata di te, perché sei sempre arrabbiato'. Voleva fare la spiritosa e riuscì poco.

Clint non l'aveva neanche guardata, fissava il palazzo di fronte, aspirando il tabacco fino al filtro.

'Bel panorama, Falco?' lo interloquì, ancora, non ottenendo alcuna risposta. 'Hai saltato la cena, sei nervoso per la storia di Brown'. Non aveva mangiato nemmeno lei, con lo stomaco chiuso da una morsa.

'Tu non lo saresti? Se fossi io al tuo posto?' schiacciando, rabbioso, la cicca nel portacenere, poggiò la testa fra le mani, sentendo quella di sua moglie che gli accarezzava il collo e le sue dita che frugavano fra i capelli.

'Sì, un po'. Lo sono sempre quando sei via con gli Avengers, come nell'ultima operazione. La sostanza che avete trovato nell'appartamento affittato dalla cellula terroristica era sarin, il gas nervino più letale che esista, e tu lo hai maneggiato senza la tuta protettiva, a mani nude. Me lo ha riferito Jane...i tuoi amici, a letto, hanno la lingua lunga' ne era a conoscenza da tempo e lui, colto sul fatto, non controbatté 'So che sei in gamba e che è il nostro lavoro, cerco di tenere a bada la tensione' ammise.

'Io no, non riesco...perché hai acconsentito alla richiesta del Sergente? La tua Unità è composta da molte donne, aveva diverse opzioni' la guardò; brave e belle come lei, non ne era certo vi fossero. Coraggiose come lei, maledizione, nessuna.

'Le ho detto subito di sì, ero la sua prima scelta...Clint' poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, avevano i visi uno accanto l'altra 'ho interrogato la vittima. Si chiama Talia. È una ragazza dolcissima, aveva tutta la vita davanti. Doveva sposarsi fra pochi mesi, era innamorata persa del suo fidanzato. È capitata al pub della festa, per caso. Quella bestia, Brown...le ha tolto il futuro...perché non ha saputo accettare che gli dicesse di no, che lo rifiutasse' fece una pausa 'ho visto i referti, l'ha rovinata. Non potrà neanche essere mamma' le vennero gli occhi lucidi e un groppo alla gola 'e recentemente mi ha chiamato, la relazione fra lei e il suo compagno si sta esaurendo. È complesso superare una tragedia simile, anche se ti vuoi un bene dell'anima. Poteva succedere a chiunque...a me...se mi fosse accaduto prima della nascita di Frankie...' non poté terminare, il concetto l'aveva espresso.

Il Falco, a cui il cuore si era ristretto sentendola tanto accorata, girò finalmente il volto verso di lei, gli occhi azzurri fiammeggianti 'Ti amo, Detective'.

Rafflesia, un po' più calma, congiunse le labbra con quelle di suo marito, che la spinse indietro, con delicatezza, facendole poggiare la schiena al muro del balcone 'Proprio perché ci amiamo, devi promettermi che rimarrai tranquillo, te ne prego' lo implorò.

'Vedremo...' sibillino, poggiò la bocca umida sul suo collo, all'altezza della giugulare, con le mani che le sfioravano la schiena nuda, sotto la stoffa viola della camicia da notte 'ho promesso che ti avrei protetta, davanti a Dio, ai nostri genitori ed ai nostri amici. Non l'ho giurato per scherzo, sai!'.

'Grazie, ci conto...Stiamo dando spettacolo per i vicini guardoni...' lo apostrofò, vedendolo allungare il braccio alla sua destra e spegnere l'interruttore della luce, lasciando il balcone al buio.

'Non l'abbiamo mai fatto qui e dobbiamo festeggiare adeguatamente il compleanno di Frankie' ribatté Barton, in preda ad un'intenzione più che lussuriosa, anche per distrarla, sperando che non avesse dato troppa importanza alla sua affermazione, stante l'idea geniale che gli era balenata in mente nel corso del confronto.

Sua moglie, ignara delle sue intenzioni, lasciò sfumare la tensione della discussione, avvinghiata a lui che la inchiodò, con passione, alla parete del balcone.

_N.d.A._

_Segnalo che l'episodio del presunto stupro commesso dal giocatore dei Giants è preso dalla cronaca, per un desiderio di realismo della narrazione, sganciato da qualsivoglia conseguenza giudiziaria vera della vicenda che ha colpito Anthony Brown._

_Rafflesia ha iniziato la nuova attività come componente dell'Unita Vittime Speciali della Polizia di New York; è un voluto richiamo a 'Law & Order SVU', un telefilm seriale che ho adorato, molto ben fatto. _

_Si è appassionata a perseguire un tipo di crimini efferati, spesso compiuti su donne e bambini, e si appresta a fare da esca per incastrare un presento predatore sessuale, a dispetto delle remore di suo marito._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitolo 7 'I'll never love again'**_

'E' stupenda, signora Barton! Dove sta andando? Ad una cena galante, con suo marito?' Connie, la tata equadoregna di Frankie, che, dopo mesi ancora le dava del lei, aveva ammirato Rafflesia che usciva; era fasciata in un mini abito nero, ricoperto di paillettes cangianti, con le spalle scoperte e lo scollo a barchetta, le maniche larghe scampanate, stiloso, originale e molto corto. La cicatrice del proiettile era quasi scomparsa, rifletté, rimirandosi nello specchio dell'ingresso.

'No, un incontro di lavoro' non era una menzogna, non del tutto 'ci vediamo domani, Clint tornerà fra poco'. Scendendo nell'androne del palazzo, mandò un messaggio al Falco, per sollecitarlo a essere puntale, per dirigersi all'esterno, dove l'attendeva Sam, in una sfavillante Mercedes berlina scura, noleggiata per l'occasione; il collega indossava un elegante completo grigio antracite con camicia bianca, di gran classe.

'Niente male…siamo una coppia, stasera…' Wilson fece una battuta, e lei guardò la propria mano sinistra: aveva dovuto lasciare a casa l'anello di fidanzamento e la fede da cui non si separava mai.

L'altro, intuendone le elucubrazioni, la consolò 'Si tratta di poche ore…nella scatolina di velluto, all'interno del cassetto del cruscotto, ci sono i nostri gioielli tecnologici: per te, una collanina con un pendente piuttosto vistoso, a forma di stella marina violetta. Sembra composta di perline, sono invece le sfaccettature della telecamera sofisticata che i tecnici hanno installato al lato interno. Potrai riprendere le immagini e l'audio di chi ti è vicino; contiene anche un microfono con cui sarai in connessione sia con me - che indosserò un auricolare - sia con i colleghi appostati fuori dal locale, in un furgone bianco e verde di una ditta di derattizzazione, che sembrerà parcheggiato lì per caso. C'è, ugualmente, una pochette di velluto nero; ha una forma squadrata e sul lato corto è cucita un'altra microcamera, dovrai puntarla sul nostro obiettivo, Brown'.

La mora aprì lo sportellino e recuperò il materiale segnalato, indossando la collana, e porgendo al collega l'auricolare, realizzato del colore della sua pelle, che avrebbe inserito nell'orecchio 'Alle brutte, penseranno che sei sordo come una campana'.

'Già…il Falco? Immaginavo che ti avrebbe accompagnato almeno da basso, come il primo giorno di servizio'.

'Te ne eri accorto?' la Tyler ridacchiò, tesa.

'Io e il resto del mondo, è una piovra, onnipresente quando si tratta di te…'.

'Abbiamo parlato, ci siamo chiariti e si è dato pace…' lo sperò vivamente.

'Ripassiamo il piano' Sam riepilogò quanto avevano concordato con il Sergente Hill.

Avevano appreso che i giocatori dei Giants si sarebbero ritrovati a un party organizzato da un grosso sponsor in un disco pub del Village; uno dei buttafuori del locale, ex agente in congedo, ancora in contatto col Capo Fury, li avrebbe fatti entrare, inserendoli nella lista degli ospiti.

I due detective avrebbero impersonato una coppia di fidanzati in crisi, ed inscenato una litigata furibonda per attirare l'attenzione dei presenti, augurandosi che Brown notasse Rafflesia e si prendesse la briga di consolarla; l'escamotage, a detta della Hill che lo aveva proposto, avrebbe altresì consentito a Wilson di rimanere all'interno della sala, per controllare la collega e intervenire con immediatezza, casomai la situazione fosse diventata ingestibile.

'Tutto chiaro?'.

'Sì…accidenti, le scarpe mi fanno un male pazzesco' la bruna sistemò gli stiletti neri ai piedi, con una smorfia; erano i suoi preferiti, li aveva da diversi anni, e improvvisamente avvertiva un fastidio sul tallone destro. Sarebbe stata una questione rapida, non se ne preoccupò.

'Dovevamo rifiutare di aiutarti, è una follia' Steve ancora sbraitava contro il Falco, seduto nell'Hummer degli Avengers, con la tuta blu e armato fino ai denti, guidando verso il Village a velocità sostenuta, tallonando l'auto noleggiata da Wilson.

Clint fumava una sigaretta, almeno col finestrino aperto 'Stai calmo'.

'Calmo un piffero: è la prima volta, in tanti anni di onorato servizio, che bypasso ogni regola, per un motivo personale…Falco, siamo scappati dal Distretto come ladri, e stiamo partecipando, di nostra iniziativa, a un'operazione di un'altra Unità …un'operazione a cui nessuno ci ha invitato'.

'Dì al Capitano di farsi un goccetto o buttare giù un Lexotan' dalla trasmittente udirono la voce divertita di Stark, piazzato nel retro del minivan grigio metallizzato utilizzato per le intercettazioni, collocato accanto a Bruce, che aveva già captato le frequenze radio dei colleghi dell'Unità Vittime Speciali, e soprattutto quella della cimice che Clint aveva piazzato nel sandalo destro della mogliettina, su indicazione di Tony!

'Probabilmente non servirà intervenire, Rafflesia e Sam sanno il fatto loro' la Romanoff al volante del furgoncino difese la moretta, a fianco di Thor che annuiva.

Quando Barton, il giorno seguente il compleanno di Frankie, aveva informato gli Avengers che si sarebbe messo sulle tracce della sua dolce metà, nel momento dell'approccio al simpatico giocatore di football stupratore, c'era stata una sommossa. Mezza, come lui si era immaginato.

Stark aveva alzato il sopracciglio: sfidare il potere e l'autorità lo esaltava e l'azione altrettanto. Si era dichiarato disponibile, così come la Romanoff. Era la sua migliore amica e non si sarebbe tirata indietro. Ovviamente, Bruce, come suo compagno, non poté esimersi dall'appoggiarla, in tutto.

Erano quattro contro due: per Steve, le direttive di un superiore erano un dogma da rispettare, e biasimava bugie e sotterfugi. Il biondo, ligio al Regolamento, gli si era affilato.

'Agirò ugualmente, pure senza di voi; non c'è bisogno di prendere decisioni affrettate. Dormiteci su e domani ne riparliamo'. Clint aveva fatto tesoro di una confidenza di sua moglie: che i due colleghi, presi da tenerezze e coccole con le ragazze che frequentavano, presentategli proprio da lui e da Rafflesia, non si tenevano un cece in bocca a pagarli oro. Jane e Peggy erano legate alla Tyler da un vincolo amicale profondo e aveva visto le loro facce pallide, all'esposizione del pericoloso piano della Hill che la vedeva coinvolta.

Ovviamente, la Foster e la Carter, non appena saputo delle intenzioni del Falco, avevano ammonito i fidanzati chiacchieroni ad appoggiare il progetto di quest'ultimo, promettendo di non rivelare alcunché all'interessata.

Così ora, i magnifici sei si ritrovavano alle calcagna del veicolo guidato da Wilson, a cui il Capitano - che aveva instaurato un feeling particolare con l'ex militare - aveva estorto ogni possibile dettaglio dell'operazione in corso, durante l'abituale oretta di jogging a cui si dedicavano insieme a Central Park nel weekend.

'Il locale scelto per la festa è quello lì' Barton segnalò l'insegna al neon di un discopub, dove una fila di una ventina di persone attendeva per accedere, davanti ad una transenna bloccata da un cordone rosso, su un tappeto della stessa nuance; a presidiare l'ingresso, due buttafuori in giacca e cravatta controllavano i nominativi degli ospiti, spuntandoli da una lista.

'Stanno entrando' Nat, parcheggiando dietro l'Hummer, osservò i due detective confabulare con un addetto, che li fece accomodare all'interno; era la persona che li aspettava, l'ex agente che avevano dalla loro parte.

'Fate silenzio: ascoltiamo ciò che si dicono e…pronti a intervenire' Rogers aveva ripreso il ruolo di capo e li aveva ammoniti a stare all'erta, studiando lo spazio antistante con la coda dell'occhio, compreso il furgone dei colleghi del Distretto.

Sentì scattare lo Zippo del Falco, che si accendeva l'ennesima sigaretta, maledicendo di dover tenere i finestrini alzati per evitare di essere visti.

Da una porta dipinta con l'immagine degli occhi azzurri e gialli di David Bowie, Wilson e la Tyler erano arrivati direttamente alla sala bar del locale, dove c'era già un chiasso infernale; in quella parte della struttura, destinata alle bevute, vivacizzata dalle luci molto basse color rosso vermiglio accesso che si riflettevano sulle vetrate a griglia metallica e sui tavolini scuri, la musica era sopportabile.

Adiacente, si stagliava la pista da ballo, non troppo affollata, su una piattaforma quadrata di enormi dimensioni, rialzata, raggiungibile da ciascun lato tramite una scala composta da una decina di gradini.

'Ti esibisco un po', sorella' Sam prese la collega per mano e si diresse, con lei che sculettava in maniera evidente, sul basamento, iniziando a dimenarsi, scatenato. Barcollava, quasi, simulando di essere alterato a causa dell'alcool. Entrambi avevano intercettato i giocatori dei Giants, e Anthony Brown, soprattutto, che conversava con ragazzo giovane che gli parve un fan perché che si stava facendo firmare un cappellino della squadra, con un pennarello.

Tuttavia, Rafflesia era così bella e carismatica che - come previsto dal Sergente Hill - attirò gli sguardi maschili, calamitandoli letteralmente, anche quello del presunto stupratore.

'Ti sta mangiando con gli occhi' Falcon la fece piroettare, riprendendola al volo e facendola sbattere contro di sé, in malo modo 'esibiamoci nella scenata del secolo!'.

'Dannazione, Sam, sei sbronzo, come al solito! Stammi lontano' la Tyler gridò, sulla pista da ballo, piazzandosi a brutto muso di fronte al viso di Wilson, che la strattonò per un braccio, nel momento in cui gli dette le spalle 'Dove credi di andare? Sei venuta con me e rimarrai con me, che ti sei messa in testa?'.

La moretta, voltandosi, e tentando di sottrarsi alla presa, mandò un'occhiata languida a Brown, che, lesto, le venne in soccorso, quasi saltando sulla piattaforma, come un cavaliere d'altri tempi.

'Amico, mollala' lo sibilò, con gentilezza apparente, tirando via la mano di Sam dal braccio della sua affascinante partner. 'Tutto a posto, tesoro?' la scortò, con la sinistra all'altezza dei reni, verso il bar, intanto che sopraggiungeva un energumeno di colore, in tuta da ginnastica acetata rossa e nera - presumibilmente una guardia del corpo personale di uno dei giocatori - che fece spostare, sotto minaccia, il collega, al lato estremo della sala, antistante i bagni.

Il ricevitore, jeans scuri, camicia bianca con le cifre e le maniche ripiegate, accompagnando Rafflesia, si era presentato, educatamente; era un bel tipo, notò lei - che si finse caduta dalle nuvole, apprendendo fosse un componente dei Giants - sui trent'anni, fisico scolpito, muscoloso, capelli rasati ai lati e intrecciati a partire dalla sommità della testa fino al collo, in un'acconciatura originale. A dispetto dell'apparenza e della professione, era raffinato nei modi…un vero signore, era comprensibile come avesse affascinato Talia.

'Che ci fa una Biancaneve come te con un buzzurro simile?' le chiese, riferendosi a Falcon.

'Sam e io stiamo insieme da un paio d'anni, ci lasciamo e prendiamo continuamente. Abbiamo carattere opposti, ma c'è una grande attrazione fra noi' lo aveva buttato lì, facendo intendere avessero un feeling sessuale stratosferico.

'Insomma, ti piace l'uomo nero?' glielo chiese in un modo che le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene, spiritoso, algido e malizioso.

'Ovviamente' finse di bere il gin tonic che Anthony aveva ordinato per lei, intanto che lo vide muovere la testa, per indicare l'uscita di sicurezza al gorilla che spintonò all'esterno Wilson, prendendolo a calci, letteralmente. Si sentì morire un po' dentro, senza il collega; il piano si complicava ma tenne il punto, decidendo che sarebbe andata avanti da sola. La squadra era in appoggio, fuori dal locale e in collegamento con lei tramite il microfono, appeso al collo. Toccò il ciondolo a forma di stella, per rassicurarsi.

'Sei bellissima, Rafflesia' chiamandola col suo nome vero - che gli aveva fornito per essere il più credibile e spontanea possibile - la accarezzò, sul dorso dell'avambraccio, con l'occhietto da provolone. 'Ti andrebbe di stare un po' con me, più tranquilli, lontano dalla confusione?' le domandò, con finta innocenza.

La bruna aggrottò le sopracciglia 'Ci siamo conosciuti da pochi minuti e, comunque, ho ancora un ragazzo, steso sul marciapiede, credo' fece una risatina nervosa, sentendosi leggermente confusa. Udiva la voce del ricevitore, ovattata, lontana. Non aveva bevuto nulla, come era accaduto?

Cingendola per la vita, l'uomo la portò verso la consolle del dj, attraversando la sala; dietro c'era una porta di metallo, blindata, attraverso cui passarono insieme e inosservati. Nel caos del disco pub, sembrarono ai più una coppia ben assortita, alla ricerca di un po' di privacy.

Rafflesia non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, a emettere un solo suono; avrebbe voluto avvisare Sam, con una frase in codice ma non poté. Terrorizzata, provò a sganciarsi dall'abbraccio indesiderato, senza riuscirvi e perse persino la pochette nera, che cadde a terra, al di là della porta d'acciaio, sul pavimento dell'area di servizio, composta da una stanza e un bagno…una sorta di alcova, con un letto matrimoniale, spartano, un divano laterale con un paio di plaid poggiati sopra, e un comodino, stracolmo di profilattici.

Due particolari la colpirono, e capì di stare riprendendo un briciolo di lucidità; che non ci fossero finestre e che li aspettasse il gorilla che aveva allontanato Sam, evidentemente il bodyguard di Brown e suo probabile complice. Cavolo, era finita in una panic room con due bestioni e le pareti schermate avrebbero attutito ogni tipo di rumore e forse limitato l'intercettazione in atto.

'Hai visto che bocconcino abbiamo rimediato?' Anthony si vantò, mostrando la detective al suo socio, che chiuse la porta, con un tonfo. Le tirò giù l'abito, in una mossa, sul davanti, per scoprirle il seno 'Guarda che tette, è la fine del mondo' rincarò la dose, nell'attimo in cui la ragazza gli mollò una gomitata nello sterno. Era intontita, sì, allenata pure.

Il giocatore, tuttavia, era granitico, massiccio e certo il suo colpo, pur assestato con forza, non gli aveva spezzato le costole, anzi. Lo aveva indispettito, perché non se lo aspettava. Si difese, prontamente, con un manrovescio sul viso che la prese in pieno, tra la bocca e il naso, sbottando 'Razza di puttana bianca!'

La faccia della Tyler esplose in un mare di dolore di mille piccoli spilli appuntiti che la trafiggevano. Percepì il sapore metallico del sangue che le scendeva in gola e due manone enormi che la placcavano, per gettarla in ginocchio sul letto. Il suo addestramento era stato inutile, l'avevano messa al tappeto in due mosse; si ritrovava impaurita, sudata e impotente.

Quando aveva accettato l'incarico, non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter essere vittimizzata in pochi minuti; le sue doti, la forza, la sicurezza, la spavalderia e le capacità professionali erano diventate zero davanti ai bicipiti dei mostri che la stavano costringendo su quel materasso. Il suo cuore iniziò a galoppare nel petto.

'Sam, porca miseria' Rogers non si era trattenuto; in barba al concetto del basso profilo da tenere con cui aveva ammorbato i colleghi, appena distinta la sagoma del recente amico sul ciglio della strada, si era precipitato a soccorrerlo.

'Steve…che ci fai qui?' rialzandosi, acciaccato per le percosse, col Capitano che lo aiutava e si affrettava a farlo salire sull'Hummer, Wilson vide, sul sedile del passeggero, accanto al posto di guida, il Falco in persona, che lo squadrava in cagnesco…gli fu tutto chiaro…era come il primo giorno della Tyler nell'Unità! Suo marito era presente e si era portato dietro il gruppo a dargli manforte!

'Ciao, idiota. Hai lasciato Rafflesia dentro, da sola?' con la mano sinistra sul calcio della sua pistola preferita, la mitica Beretta M9 con cui giocherellava, sembrò minacciarlo, con un'espressione al limite dell'omicidio premeditato.

'Clint…veramente…' non finì la frase; Rogers scosse la testa, pregandolo di tacere, per non innervosire ulteriormente Barton e, nello stesso momento, la Romanoff bussò al suo finestrino 'Belli, ci siamo svelati ai colleghi nel furgone, per evitare spiacevoli incomprensioni e altri casini…poniamo attenzione a quanto si dicono, finora la Tyler non ha bevuto nulla, per cui non dovrebbe essere in pericolo' indicò la radiotrasmittente, da cui udirono la conversazione fra la detective e Brown, nella parte in cui il giocatore la invitava ad appartarsi con lui.

Il tono della risposta della detective e la risata stramba che ne seguì impensierirono Clint 'Qualcosa non va, io intervengo' sibilò, aprendo lo sportello.

'Ragiona, è troppo presto e dobbiamo prenderlo in flagranza di reato; ho concordato, con tua moglie, delle frasi che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare, nel caso in cui avesse avuto necessità di un supporto immediato e non ne ho sentite, finora' Wilson temeva per il buon esito dell'operazione.

'In flagranza un cazzo, me ne frego, ho un brutto presentimento' scocciato, scese definitivamente dall'Hummer, tallonato da Rogers, che aveva fatto cenno di seguirli agli altri Avengers nel minivan.

Banner - uno zaino zeppo di esplosivi facilmente maneggiabili in spalla - e Stark si affiancarono, armi d'ordinanza alle mano, passandone una a Sam; Thor faceva la sua figura con il fucile d'assalto recentemente acquistato per loro da Fury, lo stesso che imbracciava il Capitano.

Quest'ultimo, scevro da dubbi, osservò la figura del Falco che già era arrivato all'entrata di servizio, intanto che Vedova Nera si interfacciava con la squadra di colleghi che sarebbero stati d'appoggio 'Passiamo dalla cucina, con calma e attenzione, poiché il disco pub è pieno di civili! Ma veloci, non la sento proprio più': avevano perso i segnali delle tre cimici, nello stesso momento, ed era un disastro.

Barton entrò per primo, intimando il silenzio con il dito indice alzato davanti la punta del naso, al personale della foresteria; lavapiatti, cuochi e inservienti, osservarono, terrorizzati, i Vendicatori in assetto da combattimento e un giovane di colore in abito elegante muoversi in direzione della sala principale.

Rafflesia aveva provato a sfuggire dalle grinfie dei due maschi che si era ritrovata addosso, dimenandosi come un'anguilla, con le gambe e con le braccia.

Il bodyguard, per tutta risposta, le aveva afferrato il polso destro e lo aveva torto fino a lussarlo, abilmente. Un'altra sofferenza nitida l'aveva travolta, nel fisico e nella mente. Le era uscito un gemito, nulla più. Aveva intuito che i protagonisti del suo incubo lo avessero fatto molte altre volte, non solo a Talia, e che non l'avrebbero lasciata andare se non al raggiungimento del loro obiettivo; erano la peggior specie di criminali sessuali, che si eccitano più con la violenza ed il terrore inflitti alla preda che con l'atto fisico vero e proprio.

Il dubbio delle malefatte divenne certezza, ascoltando la richiesta di Brown al suo amico 'Riprendila per bene, metti a fuoco come si deve. Voglio un bel ricordino della principessina che mi sto per fare...sarai la numero ventitré, tesoro. Nella Cabala, il ventitré corrisponde al culo...' le schiaffeggiò le natiche, veemente.

'Lasciatemi, non voglio' la Tyler lo ripeté diverse volte, sperando che il ciondolo che indossava e la cui telecamera era puntata sulla lenzuola sporche del letto, dove era tenuta prona, almeno registrasse la conversazione, a titolo di futura prova in un eventuale procedimento penale.

Era l'unica possibilità che le restava per inchiodarli, se l'avessero risparmiata. Aveva perso sicuramente il contatto audio coi colleghi e la pochette era a terra e lontana, all'ingresso dalla stanza.

'Secondo me ti piace, poche storie' il ricevitore le afferrò diverse ciocche di capelli con la mano e le tirò con forza a sé, facendole rivoltare la testa indietro. Lei vide chiaramente i fili scuri rimastigli fra le dita ed i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue e di odio... contro le donne, magari di bell'aspetto, che rifiutavano il suo corteggiamento, nel proprio caso con l'aggravante del colore della pelle e dell'essersi leggermente ripresa dalla sedazione.

Il disgusto si moltiplicò, al tocco dei capezzoli che il complice le strizzò, girandoli senza alcun riguardo, con Anthony che, in contemporanea, terminò di spogliarla, lacerando la parte posteriore dell'abito, dove era cucita la chiusura lampo.

'Vi prego, non dirò nulla... non presenterò alcuna denuncia e non lo saprà nessuno…fatemi andare a casa' lo scandì, immobile alla sensazione nauseabonda delle loro mani addosso. Qualsiasi reazione del corpo o mossa di difesa avrebbe peggiorato la situazione; l'avrebbero picchiata più a lungo e più violentemente e li avrebbe innervositi, ancora. Cercò di contenersi.

'È sesso consensuale, tesoro' sbeffeggiandola, l'atleta passò il palmo della sinistra fra la stoffa del perizoma nero e le natiche sode di cui la natura l'aveva dotata, palpandole; dopo l'ennesima carezza viscida, lo tirò via, strappando il bordino di pizzo e cotone che le poggiava lateralmente sui fianchi, provocandole un ulteriore bruciore e arrossamento su quella zona.

'Femmina spettacolare' Brown commentò al compare, rimirando l'intimità della Detective. Che sentendo il rumore della zip dei jeans del suo aguzzino, piazzato in ginocchio dietro di sé, comprese cosa provassero i condannati a morte, salendo sul patibolo...era l'inferno più turpe, andava al di là della fine dell'esistenza, per una donna soprattutto.

Razionalizzò che doveva rimanere viva, per suo marito e suo figlio, che forse poteva sopravvivere, come Talia e le altre poverine che aveva conosciuto nei mesi di servizio all'Unità, le stesse che aveva consolato, immedesimandosi nelle loro vicende...ma la realtà era sempre peggio dell'immaginazione e dell'empatia innata che possedeva.

Avvertendo l'erezione di Anthony che le strusciava nel solco del sedere, oscenamente incerta fra la rosellina dell'ano e le labbra femminili, si ritrovò a supplicare, come non aveva mai fatto 'Per favore, no...ho un bambino piccolo'.

Con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, il pensiero fu per Frankie, per i suoi capelli morbidi e profumati, castani chiari come quelli del Falco, il suo cucciolo, che doveva iniziare a camminare e a parlare.

Si chiese se avrebbe avuto la possibilità di assistere al suo primo passo o udire la sua prima parola. L'altro pensiero straziante fu per Clint, il suo amore, ai baci appassionati che si erano scambiati sulla terrazza di casa al buio, dopo aver discusso sull'opportunità che lei partecipasse alla missione in incognito.

Avrebbe dovuto dargli retta...che scemenza, rifletterci, in quel momento...sei una stupida, Rafflesia, si disse, con la mente che stava creando una barriera che l'avrebbe salvata, forse, dalla follia.

Concentrata sull'immagine di suo marito, bloccata in una postura oscena, iniziò a singhiozzare, il corpo avvolto da un tremito incrollabile 'Clint...' balbettò, più volte; un filo di urina calda, che non era riuscita a trattenere per il terrore puro di ciò che stava per subire, le scese fra le cosce.

'Te la sei fatta sotto, Biancaneve!' Brown la prese in giro, con cattiveria inaudita, accecato dalla bramosia e dalla lussuria che stava per sfogare contro di lei.

Davanti all'unica porta blindata e chiusa del locale, visibile persino dal centro della sala da ballo, il Falco gridò a Thor e Steve 'Buttatela giù'.

'Aspettate, non avete un mandato e questa è proprietà privata' il manager dei Giants - un ometto basso e calvo, pantaloni marroni, camicia a righe bianche e verdi, la pelata sudata - cercò di impedire l'accesso alla zona chiusa, con la squadra operativa che aveva allontanato gli ospiti del party costringendoli ai margini della struttura, dalla parte del bar, per interrogarli in seguito, come da prassi.

'La nostra collega è dentro, lo indica il segnalatore di posizione che ha indosso' Vedova Nera mostrò il piccolo apparecchio a forma di navigatore satellitare sul cui display quadrato lampeggiava un puntino verde, l'unico dei tre che aveva ricominciato a funzionare.

Barton lo esortò 'Capitanooooo'; Sam era alle sue spalle, speranzoso… era colpa sua aver perduto Rafflesia, e l'avevano cercata senza fortuna in ogni angolo del disco pub, fin quando, limitrofi alla stanza chiusa, il segnalatore acustico connesso alla cimice inserita nello stiletto della bruna era impazzito, emettendo un suono acuto.

'Fanculo il mandato! Il Detective Tyler è in pericolo, si tratta di cause di forza maggiore...allontanatevi...Point Break!' Rogers non esitò. Imbracciato il fucile, sparò alla cornice della porta blindata sul lato sinistro, mentre il biondo fece lo stesso dalla parte opposta. Passati tre secondi, a colpi di spallate, buttarono giù il passaggio, permettendo l'ingresso agli altri...al Falco, per primo.

La scena che gli si parò davanti agli occhi aveva dell'inverosimile, era l'incubo che aveva temuto e che avrebbe voluto evitare a ogni costo: sua moglie, nuda e tremante, il viso coperto di sangue e muco tra il naso e la bocca, il trucco sfatto con il mascara che le colava assieme alle lacrime, si era rigirata al rumore della porta divelta. Era obbligata nella posizione della pecorina da un uomo corpulento in tuta rossa e nera, che la costringeva per le braccia, e il ricevitore le teneva ferme le gambe bloccate, puntellandole verso l'esterno con le proprie coi calzoni calati e il sesso eretto pronto per...

Un barlume di lucidità lo guidò, udendo la moretta pronunciare il suo nome in un lieve sussurro, incantatasi come un disco rotto; lo aveva sotto tiro e gli avrebbe potuto far saltare la testa con estrema facilità, ma non si erano nemmeno qualificati e la difesa doveva essere proporzionata all'offesa.

Rimessa l'arma nella fondina, si gettò su Brown, senza un fiato, afferrandolo per la camicia bianca, sul colletto e all'altezza dei reni, scaraventandolo contro il muro. La testa di Anthony si sfracellò sul cemento candido, e Clint ripeté la mossa, fra le urla del suo avversario e lo stridio delle ossa rotte dall'urto.

Thor aveva placcato il bodyguard, fermandolo a terra col peso del corpo, e la squadra di appoggio, che seguiva gli Avengers lo aveva ammanettato prontamente.

Natasha aveva spostato Rafflesia, con la massima gentilezza, da sopra il letto, coprendola col plaid trovato sul divanetto. Erano rimaste in piedi, abbracciate per la vita, con la Tyler ancora in preda ad un attacco di brividi e gli occhi fissi sul massacro che Barton stava compiendo.

Intanto che Tony e Bruce avevano il ricevitore nel mirino delle proprie armi, il Capitano si avvicinò, al momento della mossa successiva di Clint che, muto, era intenzionato a finire di fracassare la nuca dell'avversario contro la parete.

'Dammi solo un motivo, Brown...' con la canna della pistola puntata alla tempia dell'atleta, Wilson, accorso vicino al tiratore scelto, lo digrignò fra i denti, ed era chiaro che non scherzasse.

Uno dei due, il Falco o Sam, lo avrebbe ucciso e si sarebbe giocato la carriera, mandando a rotoli l'indagine…soprattutto perché entrambi avevano notato le macchie di urina sul materasso…

La Tyler, che aveva ripreso il controllo della propria psiche, fredda come il ghiaccio, camminò, lentamente, sui tacchi, stringendosi la coperta addosso, verso il cellulare della guardia del corpo, finito a terra nella colluttazione con Point Break.

Lo raccolse e scorse, in galleria, i filmati dei ventidue stupri commessi dalle carogne; nel silenzio calato nella stanza, aprì il video relativo alla violenza su Talia. Lo riprodusse, osservandolo interamente, con le grida e i no della ragazza che, sfumando, fecero da sottofondo alle sue parole 'Sam, Clint, amore mio...' lo disse dolce e caparbia 'Brown avrà la sua punizione. Credo nel lavoro della Polizia e nella giustizia del nostro sistema penale. Le vittime dei suoi abusi non hanno bisogno della vostra vendetta e nemmeno io...invece, il mondo ha bisogno di voi, di due poliziotti idealisti ed io anche...Arrestatelo!' li convinse, perché a quel punto non avrebbero potuto negarle nulla e aveva ragione da vendere.

Wilson si spostò di lato, affinché Stark mettesse le manette al giocatore, il cui volto aveva l'aspetto di una polpetta di carne. Aveva perso diversi denti, il setto nasale era spezzato e si vedeva l'osso parietale sotto il cuoio capelluto. 'È un vero onore' sibilò Tony, sciorinando a memoria la filastrocca sui diritti.

'Falco...grazie…avevi promesso che mi avresti protetta…' con una vocetta flebile e commossa, la detective invocò suo marito, che ancora schiumava di rabbia e seguiva, con sguardo truce, i colleghi scortare i due aguzzini fuori dal locale per caricarli sull'autopattuglia che li avrebbe spediti in gattabuia.

Clint si girò e la fissò…Rafflesia aprì le braccia e lui ci si catapultò.

'Come va?' Sam lo chiese, dal sedile del passeggero, accanto a Rogers, accompagnando a casa la Tyler e Barton; lei aveva indossato una tuta blu degli Avengers e delle scarpe da ginnastica bianche, che Natasha teneva di scorta nel portabagagli dell'auto, e si era fatta medicare il viso da uno dei paramedici sopraggiunti con l'ambulanza per prestarle le prime cure.

Fortunatamente il naso non era rotto; aveva preso una botta piuttosto forte e le sarebbe venuto un brutto livido, ma con la bustina di ghiaccio secco che suo marito le teneva carinamente premuta sul volto, il gonfiore sarebbe diminuito di lì a poche ore.

Il polso destro, invece, era lussato e gli addetti lo avevano bendato con una fascia elastica bianca.

'Benino' mormorò. Era provata dall'ansia terribile che l'aveva attanagliata nei frangenti con Brown e il suo complice, e dalle molte foto scattatele e dalle domande postele, in un secondo tempo, dal Sergente Hill.

Come da regolamento, il suo diretto superiore - sopraggiunta non appena venuta a conoscenza dell'accaduto - le aveva fatto ripetere la successione dei fatti innumerevoli volte, stendendo immediatamente il relativo rapporto. Era importante, affinché, a mente fresca, non le sfuggisse alcun ricordo.

Nonostante il breve momento di confusione dovuto al Roipnol, non avrebbe potuto dimenticare nessun dettaglio; non erano sensazioni o immagini da cui ci liberava con facilità, le avrebbe portate dentro l'anima per sempre.

Clint era rimasto al suo fianco, al tavolino del disco pub dove il Sergente l'aveva fatta accomodare per la redazione formale del verbale, smoccolando a ogni piè sospinto per andare a casa, sotto le occhiate di rimprovero del Capitano e di Stark, finché persino la Hill era sbottata 'Agente Barton, per gentilezza, si allontani. Le rammento, nuovamente, che lei e il suo team siete intervenuti senza autorizzazione, nella mia operazione!'.

L'aveva scacciato a brutto muso, contrariata, e lui, nel tragitto di ritorno, se ne lamentava ancora, certo che la megera avrebbe dovuto esclusivamente ringraziarlo. Se non si fosse incaponito a seguire la moretta, coinvolgendo i Vendicatori, l'Unità Vittime Speciali sarebbe stata impegnata ad indagare sull'ennesimo stupro impunito, e per di più commesso ai danni di uno dei suoi componenti.

'Benino per merito mio e degli Avengers; il tuo capo è un'ingrata! E la vostra squadra, Wilson, incapace di affrontare gli imprevisti' si dolette Barton.

Come dargli torto? Falcon fece ammenda 'Hai ragione; mai ci saremmo aspettati che Brown scegliesse di abbordare le proprie vittime in locali dotati di una panic room. Le stanze di sicurezza sono rarissime. E nemmeno immaginavamo che avesse la droga dello stupro in una forma sconosciuta; è la prima volta in tanti anni che capita persino alla Hill'.

Il ricevitore aveva fatto sintetizzare il Roipnol in una sorta di unguento, che portava con sé in un contenitore di plastica per le lenti a contatto, di cui non aveva alcun bisogno, giacché vedeva perfettamente. La crema, inodore e incolore, era talmente concentrata che ne bastava una passata sulla pelle dell'interessata per farle perdere il contatto con la realtà. Anthony, con una pennellata di smalto trasparente sul polpastrello dell'indice destro - con cui aveva carezzato il dorso dell'avambraccio della Tyler al bar, mentre le offriva il gin tonic - era immune da qualsiasi effetto.

'Lo abbiamo preso, lui e il suo compare; domattina, per prima cosa, voglio chiamare Talia' Rafflesia, scendendo dall'auto ringraziò i colleghi 'Capitano…Steve…vi sono estremamente riconoscente, per me, per Frankie'.

'Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo; a proposito di tuo figlio, non potevamo certo farlo rimanere l'intera notte con la tata. Con lui, c'è stata e c'è Peggy, avvisala che l'aspetto qui' era quasi l'alba e la Carter si era offerta di tenere il piccolo, dato che Jane era di turno in Ospedale.

Il Falco annuì, salutando Rogers e facendo strada a sua moglie, che, in mano, reggeva gli stiletti neri. L'espressione che colse nello specchio dell'ascensore, intanto che salivano al loro piano, non gli piacque affatto. Non si trattava che fosse pallida, arrossata e dolorante nel volto; la conosceva bene, gli parve che stesse per scoppiare e non se ne meravigliò, alla luce delle ultime ore.

'Steve mi ha raccontato…' la sua amica si precipitò ad abbracciarla, al girare della chiave nella toppa. La serrò, con la vicinanza che solo un'altra donna può partecipare, in una simile circostanza, per poi ragguagliarli 'Frankie dorme come un angioletto, non si è mai svegliato…ci sentiamo più tardi' prese la borsa e la giacca, appena saputo che Cap l'attendeva e si accomiatò.

La moretta andò subito nella stanza da letto, illuminata dalla lucina notturna a forma di gatto, posta sul comodino; rimise all'anulare sinistro la fede nuziale e l'anello di fidanzamento, poi si accostò al lettino, dove il suo cucciolo era supino, con le braccine allargate e succhiava il ciuccio, nel sonno. Gli carezzò i capelli castani chiari, delicatamente, per non disturbarlo, con Barton vicino.

In preda a un'emozione fortissima, non riuscì a controllarsi e si diresse verso il bagno, scoppiando a piangere come una fontana.

Clint le fu addosso, all'istante; chiuse la porta della toilette ed accese la luce. La Tyler singhiozzava, tenendosi con le mani al lavandino, il viso inclinato fra le scapole.

'Che posso fare?' il tiratore dovette chiederlo; non sapeva se lo avrebbe voluto accanto, anche fisicamente, era titubante. Le vittime di abusi sessuali - e sua moglie lo era, ancorché gli aguzzini non avessero completato il lavoro - non andavano forzate, era la prima regola che insegnavano, in Accademia.

'Devo lavarmi, togliermi di dosso il sudiciume che mi hanno lasciato' piagnucolava, tanto che il Falco ebbe difficoltà a comprenderne le parole.

'Ti preparo un bagno' riempì la vasca di acqua calda, aggiungendoci un misurino di bagnoschiuma alla lavanda, il preferito di Rafflesia.

'Ti aiuto?' al suo annuire, aprì la chiusura lampo della felpa della Romanoff, poggiandola a terra, e si abbassò in ginocchio, per slacciarle le scarpe da ginnastica, una per volta, e toglierle; allentò l'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta, e le tenne la mano, intanto che se ne liberava, per poi assisterla a entrare nella vasca...ancora tremava.

Le porse la spugna, intrisa di altro bagnoschiuma, per agevolarla, alla luce del polso lussato, sistemando il telo di spugna bianco che usava per asciugarsi, sul bordo della ceramica 'Chiamami, se hai bisogno di altro, sono qui fuori'. Doveva lasciarle il suo spazio, la sua privacy; se avesse dato retta al proprio cuore, non si sarebbe mosso di un millimetro, si sarebbe incollato al pavimento, coi piedi.

'Ho bisogno solo di te, Falco…te l'ho detto prima' con gli occhi spiritati, la moretta lo invitò a rimanere con lei.

Suo marito non se lo fece ripetere; in pochi attimi, si levò gli anfibi e la tuta da combattimento blu degli Avengers. Spariti i boxer, si inserì nello spazio dietro la Tyler, che lei aveva lasciato libero. Seduto, con le gambe aperte che toccavano le sue all'esterno, l'attirò a sé per la vita, fino a che la sua schiena poggiò sul proprio petto, la testa abbandonata sulla propria spalla. Con movimenti concentrici, usando la mano sinistra al posto della spugna, arricchita dal sapone liquido alla lavanda, le massaggiò, estremamente delicato, il ventre, incerto.

Il contatto fisico con Clint la calmò; ricominciò a respirare in maniera regolare, godendo delle sue carezze. Aveva lo stesso timore che provava lui…si era chiesta se l'avrebbe bramata ancora, visto il modo in cui l'avevano toccata quei mostri e che lui aveva osservato. I dubbi furono subito sfatati, avvertendo sui glutei il suo abituale desiderio…sussultò, immediata.

'Scusa, amore…non riesco a resisterti, mi spiace' Barton, fraintendendone la reazione, si staccò leggermente, per non metterla a disagio.

Rafflesia fece una risatina, voltandosi e strofinando il nasino col suo, piano 'Mi vuoi lo stesso; dopo quanto è accaduto a Talia, avevo tanta paura ci perdessimo…ti amo…'. Sperò non si fosse offeso delle sue parole.

'Certo che ti voglio, ti vorrò sempre, sei la mia vita…e ti amo tanto anch'io' sospirò, continuando a passarle il bagnoschiuma ovunque, in modo casto e sensuale insieme, con un sorrisetto 'Ciò che è successo non cambia le cose e mai lo farà, fra noi' ribadì.

'Grazie…Sono fortunata ad avere te e Frankie. L'unica cosa che chiedo è amarti e essere amata da te, tu sei la medicina che mi serve' schiuse le labbra, dolcemente, per assaporare il gusto del suo compagno.

Clint percorse il contorno della sua bocca, lieve…e il bacio divenne appassionato, in pochi secondi 'Come canta la tua amica Lady Gaga…non voglio sentire un altro tocco, non voglio iniziare un altro fuoco, non voglio conoscere un altro bacio, nessun altro nome sarà pronunciato dalle mie labbra, non voglio dare il mio cuore a un'altra sconosciuta' le canticchiò, più stonato che mai, in un assurdo falsetto, _I'll never love again_, un altro brano della colonna sonora di 'A star is born'.

'Adoro quella canzone…' sussurrò la Tyler, grata del momento magico che suo marito le stava offrendo, una piccola parentesi felice dopo l'orrore.

'Rafflesia, un concetto ti sia ben chiaro: mi fido ciecamente di te e sono geloso marcio e possessivo…è un paradosso. Non ti chiedo di cambiare nulla, se lo facessi non saresti la donna che amo. Amo il tuo altruismo, il tuo coraggio, la tua professionalità…tuttavia…non fare più la scavezzacollo e soprattutto…ricordati che sei mia moglie, la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata' il Falco si era aperto, per l'ennesima volta.

La sentì annuire 'Ho un po' freddo…'.

L'acqua era diventata tiepida e Barton si sollevò per infilare l'accappatoio e asciugare la bruna, direttamente dentro la vasca, apertone il tappo e svuotatala. Le infilò la camicia da notte rosa a fiorellini, che teneva dietro la porta del bagno e l'accompagnò a letto. Calzato il pigiama e controllato il loro cucciolo, le si mise accanto, avvertendo, immediatamente, le braccia femminili che lo cingevano in un abbraccio perfetto, in cui la trattenne fino al mattino seguente, l'abbraccio in un cui l'avrebbe trattenuta per sempre.

_N.d.A._

_Rafflesia se l'è vista davvero brutta. Grazie all'intervento del Falco e della sua squadra, che lo ha affiancato, fregandosene di carriera e regole, ha portato a casa la vita, chiudendo, coraggiosamente, un'indagine dai toni nefasti. Con la certezza che per lei esiste una sola medicina…suo marito!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitolo 8 'Is that alright?'**_

'L'Iowa per le ferie? Sei pazza, Tyler. Dovevi optare per un villaggio turistico con mare azzurro e sabbia bianca, per crogiolarti al sole insieme a tuo marito, con uno schiavo che ti serviva un cocktail sotto una palma ed una schiava che ti teneva il ragazzino' Tony aveva voluto dire la sua, contestando la scelta di Rafflesia di trascorrere le vacanze estive a casa dei genitori di Clint.

'E poi coi suoceri...sei una pazza completa!'. Stark lo aveva ripetuto, per l'ennesima volta, lasciando l'allegra famigliola all'entrata dell'Aeroporto, dove l'aveva depositata, innumerevoli bagagli compresi.

Scettico, aveva scosso la testa, salutandoli, certo che li avrebbe rivisti in capo a ventiquattr'ore.

'Non posso dargli torto, stavolta. Non hai idea del guaio in cui ti stai ficcando...sei davvero sicura?' il Falco baciava la fronte di sua moglie, seduto sul volo che li avrebbe portati a Iowa City, dove avrebbero trovato suo fratello che li avrebbe accompagnati a Waverly.

'Mi pare tardi per un ripensamento' la mora rise, spupazzando il figlio, che aveva in braccio, e che giocava con una scimmietta di gomma. Erano in fase di decollo e Barton sulle spine 'Il Midwest è una noia mortale, non c'è nulla da fare, Barney e i miei genitori pesanti. Sono scappato da lì e tornarci non mi entusiasma' bofonchiò.

Si era ritrovato ad acconsentire alla richiesta della sua mogliettina, formulata a seguito dell'episodio di Brown. Avevano programmato di recarsi nello Stato dell'aquila di mare testabianca, omaggiata sulla relativa bandiera, per pochi giorni, giusto il tempo di una rapida visa; invece, il Detective aveva proposto un soggiorno di tre settimane…tre settimane interminabili, secondo Clint.

'Stavolta sarà diverso, saremo assieme' con un sorriso soave, la Tyler si sporse verso di lui, schiudendo le labbra e l'uomo tacque, contento, preso da un bacio che lasciava intendere le sue intenzioni bellicose. Le effusioni appassionate continuarono per gran parte del volo, complice il pisolino di Frankie.

'Noi tre abbiamo bisogno di tranquillità. Nell'Iowa l'aria è buona, la campagna è splendida perché tua mamma mi ha mandato le foto e le ho viste coi miei occhi; alla tenuta Barton, chiamiamola così, è pieno di animali, e Frankie a New York può osservarli esclusivamente allo zoo, attraverso una gabbia...' provò a indorare la pillola, con qualche parolina di conforto, oltre che con le tenere lusinghe, fino all'atterraggio.

'Sei una fata, cognatina' Barney fece la solita battuta cretina, all'Aeroporto di Iowa City, andandole incontro e sbaciucchiando lei e il nipotino, sotto lo sguardo incavolato di suo fratello, che gli aveva mollato una gomitata.

Su un pick up blu metallizzato, parlando a manetta, li aveva portati direttamente alla fattoria, una casa in legno bianco enorme a più piani, con il tetto dipinto di scuro a contrasto, ed un porticato spazioso dove i suoceri li attendevano, insieme a un gruppo di parenti e amici, limitrofi a un paio di tavoli rettangolari sommersi da ogni ben di Dio commestibile.

Rafflesia, scendendo dal furgone, perse il conto delle teglie di lasagne, sformati, arrosti, polpette, contorni di verdure, dolciumi...ve n'erano a perdita d'occhio, in un campagnolo paradiso alimentare.

Nel giardino annesso palloncini e decorazioni di carta colorata completavano l'atmosfera festosa. Suo suocero aveva comperato uno scivolo ed una casetta di plastica azzurra per il nipote che, immediatamente, si fiondò a giocarci, trotterellando sulle gambette cicciottelle su cui aveva imparato a camminare da poco.

'Benvenuti!' Edith, dedicata la giusta attenzione al piccolo, stritolò in un abbraccio prima la moretta poi suo figlio, presentando, orgogliosa, la nuora ai compaesani.

'Caspita, che ragazza incredibile' una sua amica, intimorita dall'eleganza e dall'avvenenza di Rafflesia, irreprensibile persino in jeans blu e camicia azzurra, commentò 'magari ciò che abbiamo preparato non le piace, sembra un tipo sofisticato...'.

Ovviamente non sapevano con chi avessero a che fare. La Tyler, a dispetto delle apparenze, aveva simpaticamente chiacchierato con i presenti, conquistandoli in pochi minuti, e si era riempita il piatto più volte. 'Le polpette di zia Lorna...' indicò l'anziana signora dai capelli bianchi che le aveva preparate, ingoiandone una via l'altra 'secondo te, quante altre ne potrò mangiare prima di morire?' domandò a Clint, con la bocca sporca di sugo.

'Direi che sei arrivata al limite' ironico, le passò un tovagliolo di carta per pulirsi. Il momento conviviale organizzato a sorpresa non lo entusiasmava affatto. Detestava l'aria provinciale che vi si respirava e l'orda barbara di contadini festanti. Eppure la sua mogliettina era davvero tranquilla e aveva lasciato Frankie a Edith, che lo cullava, stretto al petto, felice di poter fare la nonna.

'Ti piacciono i cavalli?' Barney si rivolse alla Tyler, segnalandole un recinto con quattro puledri dai manti differenti 'li abbiamo presi da poco e sono eccezionali'.

'In effetti sì. Da piccola ho preso lezioni di equitazione e cavalco piuttosto bene; mia madre, nel weekend, metteva le tende al Country Club di Boston con le sue amiche e mi portava con sé, ho dovuto trovare un modo per non morire di noia. Domani potremmo fare una passeggiata, amore' si voltò, entusiasta, verso il Falco.

'Non me lo avevi mai detto...se ti fa piacere...' ribatté, interdetto dalle mille sorprese della sua donna che riusciva ancora a stupirlo.

Grazie al cielo, dopo un'oretta, il vicinato impiccione aveva aiutato i padroni di casa a sistemare la veranda, dividendosi gli avanzi, e si era defilato.

Rafflesia aveva portato Frankie già addormentato, per mettergli il pigiamino, nella camera che avrebbero condiviso, la spaziosa stanza degli ospiti ubicata al piano terra; i genitori di Clint l'avevano allestita con un lettino di legno chiaro - che a suo tempo era appartenuto ai fratelli Barton insieme ai giocattoli sparsi, recuperati in soffitta - un fasciatoio e un armadio con gli orsetti per il piccolo da un lato, ed un letto matrimoniale ricoperto da una caratteristica trapunta patchwork, per i due adulti, dall'altro.

'Avete il bagno in camera e un guardaroba per vestiti e valigie, insomma sarete autonomi...buonanotte' li salutò Edith.

'Grazie di tutto, a domani' contraccambiò la Tyler mentre il Falco alla finestra sbuffava per l'ennesima volta, fissando il nulla più totale della campagna. Stava pregustando il sapore di una sana sigaretta, quando si sentì i brividi di febbre sulla schiena.

'Clint...amore mio' sua moglie, posizionato il carillon sul proprio comodino e alzato il coperchio della scatolina per farlo suonare, arrochì la voce di proposito, avvicinandosi e baciandolo sulla scapola 'ho detto a tuo fratello che sono brava a cavalcare, ma non ho specificato chi...' maliziosa, lo spintonò sul lettone 'Lo inauguriamo?'.

La provocazione bastò per fargli cambiare radicalmente umore. L'Iowa non gli era mai parso così speciale!

Clint si era destato senza il cicalino della sveglia. Si stiracchiò nel letto, con uno sbadiglio. Il posto accanto a sé era vuoto, lo stesso per il lettino di Frankie. Mise i piedi a terra, ricordandosi di essere completamente nudo. Col solito sbuffo di disappunto, raccolse i propri abiti disseminati sul pavimento in ogni angolo della stanza - trattenendo a stento una risatina, per il modo in cui ci erano finiti, ovvero lanciati da sua moglie - si vestì e si affacciò in corridoio.

Sentiva, attutite dalla distanza, le fitte chiacchiere fra Rafflesia e Edith, che trovò sedute al tavolo della cucina, davanti a un caffè e un piatto di servizio con una pila di pancakes alta come l'Empire State Building. Gesù, sua madre preparava da mangiare per un esercito!

Si rallegrò che le due donne andassero d'accordo, era una rarità in un rapporto fra nuora e suocera.

'Buondì' biascicò, intanto che Frankie gli andava incontro, per farsi prendere in braccio. Lo riempì di baci e si accostò alla Tyler, per regalarne uno pure a lei, rimirandola con un fischio 'Per la miseria, non scherzavi ieri!'.

Con dei jeans a vita bassa e una cintura di pelle chiusa da una fibbia metallica ovale, una camicia di cotone a fondo bianco con delle righe chiare i cui lembi annodati sul davanti lasciavano scoperto l'ombelico, stivali di cuoio beige con tacco medio e cappello da cowboy dello stesso materiale, pareva uscita da un film western…era sexy come mai!

'Spiritoso! Mi sono organizzata per la nostra passeggiata a cavallo…' ribatté, servendogli una tazza di caffè e due pancakes che ricoprì di abbondante sciroppo d'acero 'fai il pieno e vai a prepararti. Edith terrà il cucciolo e tu mangerai la mia polvere…Falco, vedrai le mie spalle tutto il tempo'.

'Divertitevi, deve essere una vacanza e mi fa piacere godermi il mio nipotino' il piccolo fece una smorfietta contenta alla nonna e il cecchino si arrese, inforcando un pezzo di frittella, con un mugugno.

Cavalcare non lo esaltava, come ogni attività che si praticava dalle parti dove era nato; che fosse il contrappasso per qualche ora da solo con Rafflesia, gli fece digerire con più facilità il programma impostogli, insieme al pesantissimo pasto.

Una rapida doccia, jeans, t-shirt, parimenti con stivali e cappello, era pronto per la tortura.

'Sono della razza Quarter Horse…che belli!' la moretta, che lo aspettava accanto al recinto, era esaltata 'non li ho mai montati' gli animali derivavano da incroci tra mustang e purosangue inglesi, selezionati nell'Ottocento dai cowboy per lavorare con il bestiame ed erano piuttosto pregiati.

'Mio padre ha una fissazione…' erano rimasti due cavalli per loro, un palomino dal mantello biondo dorato, con criniera e coda bianche ed un morello, completamente nero. 'Quale sello per te?' la riposta gli parve ovvia.

'Direi questo… ha i miei stessi capelli' segnalò, simpatica, lo scuro con una macchiolina a forma di stella sulla fronte, che le si era avvicinato e le leccava la mano.

Barton prese le coperte e le selle appoggiate sullo steccato adiacente, sistemandole alla perfezione; fece passare il laccio di cuoio attaccato da una parte all'altra, attraverso l'anello circolare sullo straccale, tirando quest'ultimo un paio di volte e verificando la presenza di eventuali allentamenti.

Legata la stringa nel cerchio, inserì il gancio metallico nell'asola del laccio che lo teneva, con un ultimo controllo 'Mia signora, ecco a te'.

Si piegò, pensando che lei avrebbe puntellato la propria gamba sul suo braccio per fare leva e salire con più facilità sull'animale, ma Rafflesia, al fianco della bestia, tenendo le redini con la sinistra, infilò il piede speculare nella staffa e, datasi una spinta, alzò la gamba destra e, in un attimo, fu in groppa.

Caspita, si difendeva! 'Cos'è? Facevi parte di un circo?' si era scocciato alla morte, il suo motto personale era che, nella vita e nel lavoro, non esistevano secondi posti…la medaglia d'argento era scarsamente interessante.

'No…forse' tenendo le redini senza tirarle, la donna spostò leggermente in avanti il peso del corpo, muovendo il bacino, indicando al cavallo di avanzare e, con un semplice 'oh', il morello partì ad un trotto veloce.

'Aspettami' Barton montò come un fulmine sul suo palomino, mettendosi alle calcagna della moglie, che, per essere neofita della fattoria, pareva conoscere il percorso da affrontare fin troppo bene.

Aveva preso la direzione della passeggiata che lui stesso voleva proporle, inspiegabilmente. La vide voltarsi, con un sorriso celestiale 'Sei lento come una tartaruga!'. Lo provocò, aumentando l'andatura, che diventò un serrato galoppo.

Attraversarono prati verdissimi, distese di granoturco a perdita d'occhio, un campo di girasoli alti come una persona, e persino una passerella in legno bordeaux che rammentò alla Tyler il Roseman Bridge de 'I Ponti di Madison County', un romanzo che l'aveva appassionata e da cui avevano tratto un film altrettanto straordinario.

Con il vento che le aveva spostato il cappello sulle spalle e il manto dei capelli scompigliati, al Falco parve una dea, nel momento in cui riuscì a raggiungerla e si dedicarono, insieme, ad un trotto più gestibile.

'Sei brava…' commentò.

'Pure tu' con un'occhiata da birbantella, deviando verso est, lo informò 'ho una sorpresa'.

Suo marito constatò si fosse appropinquata al fiumiciattolo dove andava a nuotare, da ragazzo. Inaspettatamente.

Cinque minuti di cammino, sospirò…sotto il più maestoso eucalipto del prato antistante il ruscello, era stesa una coperta quadrata scozzese, accanto a una tovaglia a quadretti bianchi e rossi su cui era poggiato un canestro di vimini, contenente una bottiglia di vino rosso e due calici, una pagnotta, un piatto con salumi e formaggi ed un mazzetto di violette.

Limitrofo, c'era un vassoio rettangolare, con una ciotolina colma di frutti di bosco, due fette di crostata alle visciole, due tazzine da caffè di porcellana e un termos. Clint riconobbe lo zampino di sua madre, almeno nella preparazione del dessert.

Stupefatto, scendendo dal cavallo, con Rafflesia che faceva lo stesso, prese le redini e legò gli animali ad una palizzata limitrofa 'Come ci sei riuscita?'.

'Edith mi ha aiutato con il cibo, Barney è venuto qui prima di noi ad allestire e mi ha spiegato come arrivare…certo, con le sue indicazioni non ero sicura fosse il posto giusto…' aveva colto nel segno, il Falco era rimasto a bocca aperta.

'E' la zona della fattoria che prediligo…' mormorò, impressionato. Avrebbe dovuto portarla lui in giro e invece si ritrovava ospite in casa propria.

'Mettiti seduto, stappa la bottiglia e aspettami…per il vero regalo' sibillina, si allontanò, per nascondersi dietro il tronco di una quercia che spiccava per grandezza.

Barton si spaparanzò sul plaid e, con il cavatappi, aprì il vino, mescendolo nei calici gran balloon, adatti ad un rosso corposo e invecchiato, di provenienza francese, l'ottima scelta della Tyler. Forse sua moglie aveva bisogno di un po' di privacy per un bisognino, immaginò…niente di più sbagliato…sentì le note della melodia del carillon e la sua donna, illuminata dalla luce del sole, uscì da dietro il tronco, nuda, eccezion fatta per gli stivali di cuoio ai piedi e per il cappello da cowgirl sulla testa.

Eva nel paradiso terrestre, gli parve; si sentì un novello Adamo, col fiato corto, osservandola ancheggiare verso di sé, languida, con gli occhi sfavillanti, abbassarsi sulla coperta e gattonare fino a che il suo viso non fu all'altezza del proprio 'Basta lamentele o musi lunghi…' sussurrò, sigillandogli la bocca con la sua, e prendendo un sorso di Chambolle Musigny da uno dei bicchieri, col carillon appoggiato accanto.

'Dobbiamo sbrigarci, tesoruccio; mio marito è molto geloso' bisbigliò, sollevando i lembi della maglietta per sfilargliela dalla testa.

'Davvero?' ridacchiò.

'Se ci scopre, sei morto...spara come nessuno'.

'Me l'hanno detto...perché ha i proiettili più preziosi e precisi al mondo' le mani, poggiate sulla vita, salirono lentamente a sagomarle i seni. Un massaggio delicato fu il preludio al martirio inflitto ai bossoli rosei che puntavano nella sua rotta...ci passò i pollici, ripetutamente, e li strizzò, per gustarli meglio fra le labbra, strappandole un sospiro affannato. 'Quanto sei buona, sei perfetta…' commentò, arrivando a leccarle ciò che rimaneva della cicatrice sulla scapola.

Si mise in ginocchio per unire il corpo col suo, per strofinare il torace contro le sfere piene e turgide; la pelle nuda sulla sua dette un lungo brivido di godimento, a entrambi. La avvertì armeggiare con i propri calzoni, sganciata la fibbia della cintura.

La mano femminile cinse la sua virilità in una presa dal sapore familiare e sempre sorprendente, in una carezza che lo portò in pochi attimi sul baratro di un delirio...si chiese come fosse possibile essere tanto attratti da una donna, con cui si era intrattenuto per l'intera nottata, e se per gli altri mariti fosse lo stesso; per loro, come coppia, il matrimonio non era stato affatto la tomba del rapporto.

Allacciandole la schiena a sé sopra il tappeto di capelli, lasciò andare i pensieri per dedicarsi alla sua amata, spostandola sulla coperta, e si sistemò sopra di lei, tolti jeans e stivali...gli analoghi stivali il cui cuoio sentiva premere sulle cosce.

Rafflesia lo aveva arpionato, innalzando le gambe, che ripiegate, tenevano i loro ventri incollati, una nell'altro.

Clint, con il dorso delle dita, percorreva il profilo del suo viso, dall'angolo dell'orecchio al mento, passando per il contorno della bocca 'Signora...se arrivasse tuo marito, non potrebbe uccidermi...lo hai fatto già tu, sono morto e andato in paradiso' perduto nelle pozze violette, ebbe un sussulto, alla vibrazione interna delle viscere morbide e avvolgenti della creatura che lo attanagliava…il nido del Falco!

Tentò di rilassarsi e trattenere un piacere che stava montando, dai lombi al cervello, per prolungare il momento...quello che precedeva i fuochi d'artificio e che era il preferito di entrambi.

Con il cappello da cowgirl ancora calzato, che le incorniciava il volto, donandole un alone di bellezza selvaggia, la Tyler realizzò quanto il Falco la riempisse e l'avesse sempre riempita d'amore, completandola, fisicamente e moralmente 'Informalo che siamo entrati in paradiso assieme'.

Con un gemito acuto, mordendo il pollice che le delineava le labbra, si inarcò verso di lui, fremente, dilaniata da una marea di spasmi, che le percorrevano la colonna vertebrale irradiandosi pulsanti nell'intimità sollecitata, una forza travolgente e tumultuosa che la investì, sincrona al suo cecchino.

Le foglie smosse dagli uccellini, che volarono via dai rami dell'albero che li riparava, disturbati dal loro serrato dialogo passionale, sotto l'azzurro del cielo, furono il ricordo che si fissò indelebile nella testa della mora... dell'aperitivo squisito che stava consumando con suo marito.

'Vedo questo posto dimenticato da Dio in maniera molto diversa, grazie a te' supino sul plaid, Clint aveva recuperato il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca dei jeans…una cicca era il massimo, post sesso sfrenato.

Non poté accenderla che Rafflesia gliela strappò dalle mani, indispettita 'Smettila di andartene in giro con la faccia appesa, come avessi appena ingoiato una pasticca di cianuro…soprattutto con la tua famiglia. Ci stanno coccolando, da quando siamo arrivati. E io ti vizio più del necessario. E' Frankie il bambino, non tu. Datti una regolata'.

Lui prese un lungo respiro; in effetti si era comportato maluccio e la Tyler lo aveva lusingato, come nemmeno in viaggio di nozze 'Va bene, scusa, a volte sono dannato nonostante l'amore che mi è toccato in sorte…ridammela'. Cedette, augurandosi di riuscire a trattenere i malumori, riprendendo la bionda.

La detective si rivestì, dietro il tronco, ammonendolo, le labbra arcuate in un ghigno benevolo 'Sistemati…sta arrivando qualcuno'.

Barton ripose la sigaretta nel pacchetto e si ricompose. Da lontano, intercettò il pick up blu metallizzato di suo fratello, che parcheggiò accanto alla radura limitrofa al fiume. Lo vide scendere e aprire lo sportello posteriore, prendere in braccio proprio Frankie, che era agganciato al seggiolino dell'auto, e depositarlo a terra. Il piccolo, indirizzato dallo zio, sgranò gli occhioni violetti riconoscendo i genitori e corse verso di loro, in maniera sgraziata.

Goffo e adorabile, strappò un sorrisone al Falco, che si abbassò sulle ginocchia per mettersi ad altezza del suo cucciolo. Il sorriso divenne commozione pura, quando il bambino aprì la tenera boccuccia per pronunciare la prima parola di senso compiuto della sua vita 'Papà', disse, con una vocina incerta e delicata.

'Sono immensamente gelosa…' ridacchiò Rafflesia, con una sola lacrima di felicità che le scendeva sul viso 'ridillo, tesoro!'. Spronò il bimbo, che di nuovo pronunciò 'Papà'.

'Insomma…è Clinton Francis Barton junior non per caso'. Si unì a Clint e al figlio in un unico abbraccio, intanto che Barney girava un filmato con lo smartphone per immortalare il momento. Lasciò loro una borsa per il cambio dei pannolini ed un po' di privacy 'Ci vediamo più tardi'.

Il tiratore, taciturno, si era piazzato sulla coperta, per tagliare il pane a fette; su ognuna, aggiunse una fettina di salame ed un tocchetto di formaggio, passando il piatto alla moretta, con Frankie, seduto fra le gambe di quest'ultima, alle prese con un pezzo di crostata e col carillon, per cui aveva una predilezione.

'Sei silenzioso' commentò lei, sbocconcellando la prelibata tartina. Sapeva sarebbe seguita una confessione sparata direttamente dal cuore: mica per niente suo marito era il miglior cecchino al mondo…per cui...attese.

'Vi amo da impazzire' con una mossa fulminea, l'agguantò, dietro il collo, per darle un bacio appassionato, scrutando le iridi lilla che gli facevano vibrare ogni volta le corde dell'anima.

'C'è Dolly Parton in concerto!' la mora aveva saputo da Barney che la regina della musica country si sarebbe esibita vicino Waverly.

'Non è il mio genere. Vai pazza per Lady Gaga, cos'è? Hai cambiato gusti?' il Falco detestava quel tipo di eventi, che dalle sue parti, soprattutto in estate, erano l'unica possibilità di sfuggire alla noia ed al piattume della realtà campagnola; da ragazzo era stato costretto a partecipare, per non isolarsi, ma da adulto poteva scegliere. Pensava…

'Viene al _Renegade_, sarà un'esibizione per i pochi fortunati che si sono accaparrati i biglietti…noi! Sorpresa!' suo fratello fece scivolare i tagliandi, che aveva acquistato a prezzo salatissimo, sopra il tavolo, terminata la cena familiare sul patio esterno. Ne aveva presi quattro, giacché contava di invitare una ragazza che frequentava da qualche mese; due erano destinati a Clint e sua moglie, per cui aveva un debole. Dal primo impatto, quest'ultima lo aveva trattato con estrema gentilezza, a discapito delle occhiate del Falco, che lo rimirava sempre come fosse un deficiente e criticava qualsiasi aspetto della sua vita, anche l'essere rimasto a lavorare alla fattoria piuttosto che cercare fortuna altrove.

'Il locale fa schifo…è una specie di saloon western rifatto, orrido…' si voltò verso Rafflesia, che fissava i biglietti, e che gli carezzava, con la punta delle dita, l'interno della mano, con gli occhi languidi. Abbandonò le speranze di evitare il concerto 'Va bene, hai vinto. Ti accompagno, mi siedo con voi e vi faccio compagnia, ma niente balli di gruppo!'.

'Sì! Grazie' la Tyler sbirciò Barney, sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto dei suoceri, che, nelle tre settimane che stavano volgendo al termine, l'avevano apprezzata maggiormente. Era disponibile ad aiutare in casa, sinceramente affettuosa, aperta, entusiasta delle scoperte di un'esistenza forse semplice e modesta, nello stesso tempo genuina e tranquilla; e - cosa più importante - si era rivelata una mamma perfetta per Frankie, con un indole equilibrata per gestire le paturnie del loro figlio, oscillando fra la dolcezza e la caparbietà estrema.

'Perché due auto? Dovremo parcheggiare così lontano che avremmo fatto prima a piedi' Barton sbuffava come un treno a vapore, la sera del concerto, alla guida del piccolo fuoristrada di sua madre. Aveva aperto il finestrino e mandato fuori la boccata di fumo appena aspirata dalla sigaretta accesa.

'Falco, calmati…Barney voleva stare con la fidanzata, non avere fra i piedi suo fratello e sua cognata. A me non dispiace per niente, che siamo io e te!' Rafflesia gli si era affiancata e gli aveva piazzato un bacio sul collo, zittendolo.

Memore delle ore infuocate che le ferie gli stavano regalando, si strusse per lei: era favolosa, come al solito, con una camicia jeans dai bottoncini madreperlati e maniche tre quarti, una gonna che arrivava a metà polpaccio, di pizzo color crema, arricchita da una cintura di cuoio marrone intrecciato che spiccava all'altezza della vita e degli stivali scamosciati che sottolineavano le gambe flessuose.

Finì la cicca, arrivando al locale e fermando la macchina in un'area di sosta davanti l'entrata. Incrociò la sinistra con la destra della bruna, che si era incuriosita dalla particolarità del posto.

L'esterno era perfettamente in sintonia con l'atmosfera country e riproduceva le piccole città che si sviluppavano sulla via principale e sulla quale c'era tutto: la prigione con l'ufficio dello sceriffo, l'ufficio postale, il maniscalco, l'emporio, il barbiere, il saloon, la distilleria, la stalla, la banca.

'E' caratteristico' commentò lei, proseguendo per il _Renegad_e; l'atmosfera tipica del saloon western era esaltata dalla struttura interamente costruita in legno, con un bancone del bar ben rifornito di liquori e birra. Ogni particolare e dettaglio richiamava il vecchio west americano, e le innumerevoli salette erano caratterizzate da decorazioni diverse, per creare ambienti a tema. Una pista da ballo di ampia metratura era stata allestita per i linedancers, ed era lo spazio in cui si tenevano i concerti e i vari spettacoli o raduni, e ove si sarebbe esibita la bionda cantante, con il suo gruppo.

Tavolini quadrati erano stati disposti lateralmente e da lì avrebbero seguito la performance, sempre se non avessero danzato. Barney si sbracciava, accomodato accanto ad una giovane bionda, paffutella, con il viso rotondo e gli occhiali da vista.

'Come diavolo si è vestito? Ridicolo! Da prima Comunione' il Falco squadrava suo fratello, con un gilet grigio giaccio su una camicia bianca, una cravatta azzurra cangiante ed un cappello da cowboy anch'esso candido.

'Sorridi' Rafflesia gli cinse la vita con un braccio, sopra la stoffa della camicia blu di Ralph Lauren - che gli aveva regalato e che, a paragone degli altri uomini presenti, lo faceva sembrare particolarmente elegante - raggiungendo il cognato e presentandosi alla sua accompagnatrice. A seguito di una fitta conversazione scoprì che Mary, la timida biondina, era infermiera presso uno studio veterinario della zona, appassionata della Parton.

Che si appropinquò, fra gli applausi del numeroso pubblico, a raggiungere i musicisti che l'avrebbero accompagnata e che la aspettavano.

L'artista, minuta e prosperosa, che sfiorava a malapena il metro e cinquanta sui tacchi, sfoggiava una boccolosa capigliatura biondo platino, un vistoso completo pantalone rosso e oro e un volto ritoccato esageratamente.

'E' più gonfia di tua madre' Clint si espresse, verso Rafflesia, strappandole uno sghignazzo.

'Ha la voce di un usignolo...chiudi gli occhi e ascolta' l'anziana cantante si presentava con una scaletta di brani di rispetto, composta dai suoi cavalli di battaglia e noti pezzi country, che coinvolsero gli spettatori in balli figurati tipici.

Barton si era arroccato sulla posizione iniziale, incollandosi con sedere sulla seggiola, a sorseggiare birra a volontà.

'Mi butto, antipatico!' la Tyler era scesa in pista con gli altri due, mollandolo al tavolo.

La danza country definita "Line dance" era un ballo in formazione nel quale ci si disponeva su una o più linee, rivolti dallo stesso lato, danzando in sincrono, con coreografie che non prevedevano un contatto fisico.

Di solito i movimenti erano per tutti gli stessi ma esistevano varianti in cui si seguiva l'iniziativa di un leader, che si spostava intorno alla pista, tenendo la mano del vicino...una leader femminile...fu la moretta, carismatica, a guidare i presenti. Imparato il ritmo e le semplici figure, le aveva eseguite, aggraziata come una farfalla, con la gonnellina bianca di pizzo che le conferiva un'aria da fatina...troppo sexy, secondo Clint.

Accaldata, con le guance arrossate e gli occhi luminosi, aveva catalizzato l'attenzione dei provinciali avventori del locale, già appena entrata, in quanto splendida forestiera e moglie del cecchino, piuttosto famoso fra i paesani; si era trasferito nella Grande Mela e le sue gesta con gli Avengers avevano avuto una certa eco sulla stampa locale e, per un indigeno, era cosa rara.

Nonostante la mancanza di contatto, la gelosia atavica prese il sopravvento sulla ragione; Barton si alzò, nell'istante in cui il brano terminò, e la country singer iniziò il successivo.

La danza si interruppe e il gruppo si sciolse per ricomporsi, senza la bruna, che si staccò, memore della prima serata in discoteca che avevano trascorso assieme.

'Falco...geloso persino a Waverly?' gli stampò un bacio mozzafiato, proprio al centro della pista da ballo, dove l'aveva raggiunta.

'Che fai? I cafoni ci fissano, ne parleranno fino a Natale, metteranno i manifesti...'.

'Marco il territorio' seria, ripeté il gesto, con più ardore, scatenandogli un fermento interiore, con le mani che gli palpavano il torace.

'Ti porto via...addio' Clint salutò Barney e Mary, che non poterono ribattere. Il concerto era in dirittura d'arrivo, sembrò loro un sacrilegio abbandonare la partita prima del termine delle performance della Parton, evitarono di commentarlo.

'Grazie di tutto' suo fratello contraccambiò la Tyler, che gli faceva ciao ciao con la manina, trascinata fuori dal cecchino, che le aprì galante lo sportello dell'auto.

'C'è una cosa che mi manca dell'Iowa, persino a New York. Mi sono trasferito, a diciott'anni, ed ho vissuto in un palazzone fin dall'inizio. Gli spazi in città sono limitati, qui è il contrario, sono immensi' le raccontava, nel viaggio.

'Cosa, esattamente?' Rafflesia era curiosa.

'Aspetta…' percorsi una decina di chilometri, si ritrovarono in un bosco. Barton aveva fermato il veicolo perché dovevano proseguire a piedi per un breve tratto. 'A New York non riesco nemmeno a osservare il cielo'.

Lei scese, nell'attimo in cui suo marito inserì un cd nell'impianto stereo della vettura, alzando il volume al massimo. 'Is that alright?' Lady Gaga…altro che Dolly Parton!

'L'ho comprato per te all'emporio, quando ho portato Frankie alle giostre. Era l'unico disco della tua cantautrice preferita che i bifolchi avessero mai sentito...volevo prenderti un dono speciale...' leggermente urtato, la indirizzò qualche metro più avanti nella radura e la legò a sé per la vita, in un ballo lento 'Sono un disastro coi piedi, la stella della famiglia sei tu...la mia stella...e quelle che vedrai, alzando gli occhi, sono il mio vero regalo per te!'. Ripeté le stesse parole che lei stessa gli aveva detto al ruscello.

Abbracciata al Falco, Rafflesia sollevò il viso e, nel buio della notte, vide una miriade di stelle luminose. Rimasero guancia a guancia, il naso all'insù.

'Cercherò un appartamento all'attico, per noi, appena torneremo; ho deciso di accettare l'offerta di mia mamma, i soldi dei diritti del suo libro per acquistare una nuova casa' le costava ammetterlo, ma Anna aveva ragione, non avrebbero potuto rimanere a lungo nel bilocale.

'Speravo bastassero i nostri risparmi…' il mattone newyorkese aveva prezzi proibitivi per gli stipendi di due poliziotti e chiedere aiuto ad altri non era nel suo stile.

'Metterò l'orgoglio in un cassetto, per avere il privilegio di ammirare il cielo stellato con te!' le labbra morbide di Rafflesia cercarono quelle di suo marito, in un sperduta campagna dell'Iowa, immensamente suggestiva.

'Le foto di Clint sono splendide!' Rafflesia non poteva fare a meno di sottolinearlo, ogni volta che capitava in sala da pranzo.

Edith aveva decine di immagini dei figli, nelle diverse età della loro vita; del Falco pure in divisa ai tempi in cui era una recluta in Accademia, di quando era diventato agente e con gli Avengers. Suo marito non gliele aveva mostrate, in precedenza.

Sua suocera si offrì 'Prendile, se ti piacciono, ho i negativi e farò delle copie per sostituirle'.

La mora tentennò, la tentazione era forte 'Magari una soltanto…'. Scelse una foto di Barton, in divisa blu scuro delle reclute, ove era ritratto giovanissimo e coi capelli castani tagliati più corti. Gli fece tenerezza, col suo visetto pulito.

'E' la mia preferita…' Edith sviscerò l'argomento spinoso. I maschietti erano rimasti sul prato antistante la fattoria, per giocare con Frankie, e ne approfittò 'Siete in partenza, domani ci lascerete e chissà quando ci rivedremo. Forse non dovrei, però per me sei come una figlia, per cui credo di potermi permettere. Clint mi ha accennato dell'aggressione sessuale che hai subito. Sei sicura di stare bene?'. Sua nuora era una ragazza forte e volitiva, a tratti indomita, ma aveva avuto l'impressione che lo sguardo le si appannasse di tristezza, più spesso del normale.

'No. E' lontano da essere un lontano ricordo. E' vivido e un tormento, lo sto superando, con l'aiuto di un terapista. E' la prassi, al Distretto e…' prese una pausa, prima di proseguire 'ho compreso il senso delle parole che mi dicesti nel bagno, alla festa che anticipò il mio matrimonio. Da quando sono diventata mamma, la mia vita ha preso una piega molto diversa e la priorità non è la Polizia di New York…sto pensando seriamente di dare le dimissioni'.

L'ammissione turbò sua suocera oltremodo. Previde un periodo oscuro, soprattutto per il Falco 'Glielo hai accennato?'.

L'altra sospirò 'Lo farò quando ne sarò assolutamente certa; vorrei evitare di destabilizzarlo ed ho bisogno di rifletterci'.

'Prenderai la decisione giusta' dalla finestra vedevano il cecchino rotolarsi con Frankie nell'erba.

'Lo spero' rispose a bassa voce, poco convinta, tenere un segreto non era stato mai il suo forte.

'Sei malinconica' persino suo marito se ne era accorto…l'ultima sera, mentre erano a letto. L'aveva vista prendere il cucciolo addormentato, dalla culletta, e posizionarselo sul petto, per stringerlo.

'E non vuoi fare l'amore con me, stanotte…hai piazzato in mezzo una piccola barriera umana. Potevi dirlo' scherzò e c'era poco da scherzare.

Rafflesia gli dette le spalle e lui le si avvinghiò tipo koala, con il bambino davanti a chiudere 'Sono stata bene qui, mi prometti che torneremo l'anno prossimo?'.

Barton titubò sulle prime, poi si aprì, assaporando l'odore dei suoi capelli 'E' stata la vacanza più bella della mia vita, lo ammetto, perché eravamo noi tre assieme. Quindi è un sì'.

'Potremmo trasferirci, sarebbe un cambiamento epocale. Non mi spiacerebbe la tranquillità che offre l'Iowa' suggerì.

L'uomo deglutì, immaginando che se ne burlasse 'Da cecchino a agricoltore? Sei pazza!'.

La mora non obiettò, non era il momento né il luogo per imbarcarsi in inutili disquisizioni; le sovvenne che il termine "pazza" fosse il medesimo con cui Stark le si era rivolto, salutandola in Aeroporto. Prese il braccio destro di suo marito, appoggiato sul suo fianco, e lo accostò di più a sé, con la testa zeppa di preoccupazioni, intanto che percepiva che anche Clint si stesse sopendo.

_N.d.A._

_E' il capitolo delle ferie, trascorse in Iowa, a casa dei suoceri, dove Rafflesia ha insistito per recarsi, trascorrendo un periodo di vacanza felice e sereno, ricco di amore, tenerezze e intimità: sono molti, tuttavia, i pensieri che frullano nella testa della protagonista e che le stanno facendo mettere in dubbio la propria scelta professionale._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitolo 9 'Poker face' **_

Rafflesia avrebbe ricordato il primo lunedì di settembre in maniera negativa. Dava erroneamente per scontato di ricominciare l'attività investigativa con Sam, con cui si era rincontrata, a seguito della parentesi estiva, che il collega aveva trascorso a Washington con la propria famiglia di origine.

Si accorse all'istante del malumore di Wilson, che lui non celò 'C'è in ballo qualcosa di grosso, perché la Hill è in fibrillazione e mi guarda in cagnesco'.

'Ha la luna storta, il che è la norma' lo bloccò, nelle paranoie, capendo, tuttavia, che avesse visto giusto; non riuscì a posare la borsa all'attaccapanni, che il Sergente li redarguì 'Siete desiderati dal Capo Fury, vi aspetta nel suo ufficio'. Il tono di voce del loro superiore era stizzito, al limite del rabbioso.

'Non si mette bene' commentò la mora, accostandosi a Sam, per salire ai piani alti, un brutto presentimento, a pelle.

La segretaria del Comandante, un'agente ispanica scattante, li fece accomodare, all'interno della stanza, ove gli altri partecipanti erano in loro attesa: gli Avengers al completo, oltre a Fury e al Tenente Coulson, seduti uno accanto all'altro, al tavolo di mogano rossiccio utilizzato per i briefing.

Lesse negli occhi dei Vendicatori lo stesso stupore che c'era nei propri e di Wilson, prendendo posto accanto a Thor, e cercando, al contempo, di indovinare nello sguardo ugualmente confuso del Falco una spiegazione alla loro compresenza. Che non tardò ad arrivare.

Il Capo cominciò la sua filippica 'Benvenuti, agenti. Io e Phil vi abbiamo voluti qui, assieme, per un progetto di cui vi occuperete nelle prossime settimane...'.

Stark lo interruppe, poco educato 'Definisca occuperemo...' aveva notato, come gli altri, debitamente ripiegate sulla scrivania del Capo, due tute blu da ginnastica con il logo del team, identiche a quelle che stavano indossando, ed avrebbe scommesso i tre pezzi di metallo incastrati nel suo torace che fossero delle taglie dei detective appena entrati.

'Tyler e Wilson faranno parte degli Avengers, con effetto immediato...' alle parole del nero, un brusio si levò dal tavolo fra chi tentava di controbattere ovvero Steve e Tony; chi era a bocca spalancata, cioè Clint; chi meditava, nello specifico, Thor, Bruce e Natasha.

Rafflesia poggiò le mani sul legno, in attesa. Vicino a lei, Sam era sulle spine; gli aveva letto un guizzo, negli occhi scuri, e non se ne stupì, era stato un eroico soldato, era un ottimo detective, sarebbe stato un eccellente Avenger.

'Silenzio...' Fury, indispettito, si meravigliò delle proteste inaspettate; sapeva fossero amici, che anche Wilson fosse entrato di diritto nel gruppo per la colleganza con la mora e si domandò il perché del forte disappunto, proprio del Capitano, leader della squadra e di Iron Man, elemento fondamentale e carismatico. Lo comprese, alla frase seguente.

'Assolutamente no, non si è mai visto che dei coniugi lavorino insieme e noi abbiamo un equilibrio che vorremmo rimanesse tale' mentale, avrebbe terminato Stark ma evitò.

Barton desiderò strozzarlo… si trattenne, parimenti. Tony era suo testimone di nozze, padrino di battesimo di Frankie ed amico storico, rimasto male era poco!

'È inusuale che permetta ad agenti sposati una vicinanza personale, nel mio Distretto; nondimeno, Romanoff e Banner hanno una relazione stabile e ciò non ha mai creato problemi. Inoltre, siete legati, fra di voi, sarà semplice amalgamarvi...ed è un tentativo, di cui io tirerò le somme, al termine dell'operazione di cui vi occuperete, da oggi' pacatamente, il Comandante comunicò una decisione irrevocabile. Stimava i neo Avengers e ne aveva apprezzato l'estremo coraggio, non vedeva per gli interessati una migliore collocazione.

'Ho diverse remore...' Rogers fu meno assertivo, traspariva comunque il suo malcontento.

'Capitano...ho formato io la vostra squadra. Vi ho recuperato nei posti più disparati, poiché è indubbio che presi singolarmente abbiate doti incredibili e ...ingestibili. Nessuno voleva avere a che fare con voi, non solo negli Stati Uniti' si girò verso Vedova Nera 'e pure se siete dei geni, Stark e Banner, sareste rimasti al palo. Credo che dobbiate avere la compiacenza di tacere, adesso. Vi sto dando un ordine e siete miei sottoposti, tutti'. Non si dilungò troppo sull'aspetto della genesi del team; a buon intenditor, poche parole. Erano abbastanza intelligenti da smettere di opporsi, non essendovi margine perché tornasse sui propri passi.

La mora abbassò lo sguardo sulle ginocchia. Suo marito era profondamente ferito dai commenti dei colleghi e, soprattutto, da ciò che celavano e di cui non si era mai accorto, o sui cui aveva minimizzato: la scarsa tolleranza dei suoi comportamenti, quando c'era lei di mezzo, la poca pazienza quando li scocciava coi loro litigi, problemi o stucchevolezze.

Per sé, mai avrebbe voluto un simile incarico. Aveva sposato un Avenger, non desiderava diventare una di loro, soprattutto in un periodo di riflessioni sul suo futuro da poliziotta.

Si irrigidì, sulla sua seggiola, ponendo attenzione all'esposizione del Tenente Coulson 'L'Unità Antidroga si è messa alle calcagna di un narcotrafficante con gli occhi a mandorla che non ha nulla da invidiare a Pablo Escobar. Si chiama Tse Chi Lop, la sua organizzazione è soprannominata "The Company" o Sam Gor, che in cantonese significa "Fratello numero tre"; in cinque anni, ha quadruplicato i volumi del traffico di metanfetamina e ketamina spacciati negli Stati di New York, New Jersey e Pennsylvania, con un giro di affari stimato di diversi miliardi di dollari circa l'anno'.

'Non è il nostro campo…droga, spaccio…è robetta' Stark si lamentò.

'Tony…nell'ultima settimana, grazie alle dosi tagliate con schifezze dai pusher del nostro ricercato, ci sono stati undici decessi…è una notizia che non è stata divulgata nemmeno alla stampa. Si tratta di sostanze molto diffuse fra i giovani' Fury sospirò.

'Ovviamente, non possiamo metterci sulle tracce di ogni singola bustina venduta davanti a una scuola. Il cinese è piuttosto famoso' intervenne Sam 'ha uno squadrone di guardie del corpo e gira il mondo sul suo jet privato, fra feste lussuose, donne e bagordi. Se non fermate lui, lo spaccio continuerà; tuttavia lo chiamano anche "il fantasma", è sfuggente come un'anguilla'.

'Wilson, permettimi di contraddirti…' il Tenente fece una smorfia 'da fonti sicure, sappiamo che Tse Chi Lop sarà in città per il Capodanno Cinese, che cadrà fra qualche settimana…e qui entrate in ballo voi'.

'Come? Odio ballare' il Falco lo domandò, le palpebre ridotte a due fessure sottili.

'Lo avvicinerete nelle vesti di acquirenti di un quantitativo di droga notevole e lo incastrerete…lo arresterete con le mani nel sacco!' il Comandante aveva un piano in mente, dall'inizio.

Rafflesia iniziò a sudare freddo, il nero l'aveva guardata con la coda dell'occhio in una maniera che non le sconfinferava affatto.

'Studiate a fondo il personaggio, riparleremo più avanti dei dettagli! Buon lavoro, signori miei. Tyler, Wilson, uscendo non scordate di prendere le vostre tute' salutandoli, Fury indicò la propria scrivania, sfiorandosi nervosamente sulla parte sinistra del viso.

'Begli amici…siete la falsità fatta persona! Potevate dirlo, se non vi piaceva mia moglie, o se non vi piaccio più io…' Clint gridava, in corridoio, appena fuori la stanza del Comandante, soprattutto all'indirizzo di Rogers e Stark.

I due colleghi non sapevano a che santo votarsi ed erano in imbarazzo, persino Iron Man.

Rafflesia, con la tuta in una mano, carezzò il braccio del Falco 'Lascia stare. Il compito che ci ha affidato il Capo è molto delicato, dedichiamo la nostra attenzione all'operazione impegnativa che ci aspetta'.

'Concordo. Sarà un periodo di prova, un lavoro a termine, ne sono certo' Wilson ingannò persino se stesso, con uno spunto di riflessione per la mora, un diversivo; l'espressione arrabbiata del Sergente Hill, quando li aveva liquidati, gli fece presumere il contrario. Essere un componente effettivo degli Avengers per lui rappresentava un sogno, la consacrazione per chi faceva il loro mestiere, nel modo in cui lo svolgeva. Non aspirava a passare di grado o a dirigere un'Unità, ma lavorare sul campo su casi importanti e, in fondo, pericolosi, sì…sangue e adrenalina, nelle vene dei Vendicatori!

'Un passo alla volta…' Natasha indicò l'ascensore, in direzione delle stanze loro assegnate, cambiando argomento 'So che in Iowa vi siete divertiti'.

'E' un posto rilassante, immerso nel verde, il ritmo di vita più lento e la gente cordiale, affabile' la Tyler la seguì nelle chiacchiere, stringendo la mano di suo marito, mentre scendevano al piano inferiore, fissando il suo volto, arcigno e minaccioso. Si augurò non esplodesse, era stanca di raccogliere i pezzi o esporsi nel ruolo della diplomatica per evitare scontri coi suoi amici. O ex amici.

'Fate come a casa vostra' Thor aprì, con la propria chiave, la porta da cui si accedeva all'area più tecnologica, il regno di Stark e Banner, ovvero un locale quadrato piuttosto ampio, con decine di terminali, pc e altri ammennicoli sofisticati, posati su diverse scrivanie…ben più di sei postazioni.

'Voi potete mettervi qui' Tony, ripresosi dal colpo al cuore sparatogli da Fury, segnalò due tavoli, paralleli, e vi posò due computer portatili identici 'C'è il wi fi e si connettono all'accensione, le linee sono super protette, se vi dovessero servire li potrete portare a casa'.

'Grazie' la bruna sedette, riconoscendo la scrivania di Clint, quella davanti la propria, dalla foto incorniciata che la ritraeva al momento delle nozze, e una più piccolina di Frankie appena nato, attaccata nell'angolo con lo scotch. Anche Barton prese posto, lo sguardo verso la finestra, in cerca di una calma che stentava a recuperare.

Bruce, digitando sui tasti di un palmare, connesso ad un mega monitor posizionato sul lato corto della sala e ben visibile da ogni postazione, riassunse le informazioni che aveva reperito 'Tse Chi Lop ha cinquantacinque anni ed è nato nella provincia del Guangdong, nel sud della Cina. La Polizia di Taiwan lo ha definito _l'amministratore delegato di una multinazionale_ ed è uno dei criminali più ricercati dell'Asia. Viaggia su un jet privato, come accennava Sam prima, è protetto da una squadra di otto kickboxer thailandesi, che cambia regolarmente. Dietro di lui ci sono le potenti triadi di Hong Kong e di Taiwan, la yakuza giapponese, i bikers australiani e le bande della diaspora cinese nel sud-est asiatico. Quattro dei diciannove leader della sua organizzazione sono cittadini canadesi, altri provengono da Hong Kong, Macao, Taiwan, Malesia, Myanmar, Vietnam e Cina'.

'E' una potenza!' commentò il Capitano, passando, nervoso, la mano nel ciuffo castano.

'Perché non sai il resto; Tse Chi Lop nacque durante la Rivoluzione Culturale di Mao, quando un gruppo di Guardie Rosse finì in prigione e decise di formare, con altri detenuti, una banda criminale chiamata il Grande Cerchio, simile a una triade. Entrò a far parte del gruppo, dice la Polizia cinese, e come molti dei suoi compagni, si trasferì inizialmente a Hong Kong. All'inizio degli Anni Novanta, si spostò in Canada, dove ottenne persino la cittadinanza. Viaggiò avanti e indietro tra Nord America, Macao e Taiwan, diventando un trafficante di livello medio di eroina prodotta nel cosiddetto "Triangolo d'oro", tra Myanmar, Laos e Thailandia' continuò Banner.

'Fin qui, non vi è nulla di trascendentale' Romanoff pareva perplessa.

'Ora viene il bello o il brutto, Vedova: nel millenovecentottantotto fu arrestato proprio qui da noi, negli Stati Uniti, per traffico di stupefacenti, ma sfuggì all'ergastolo, sostenendo di avere genitori bisognosi di cure continue e un figlio minorenne malato ai polmoni. Alla fine, venne condannato a nove anni, che scontò in un penitenziario dell'Ohio. Dopo il rilascio, tornò in attività, dando vita a un'organizzazione molto discreta, disciplinata e sofisticata, e a un modello di business imbattibile, basato su una forma di assicurazione contro tutti i rischi: se uno dei carichi viene intercettato dalle forze di Polizia, Tse lo sostituisce o rimborsa immediatamente il cliente, cosa resa possibile dal basso costo delle droghe sintetiche che traffica' Tony spiegò l'arcano.

'E' pazzesco, il compratore non si espone e non va incontro ad alcuna perdita finanziaria. Nemmeno serve bloccare la merce che fa entrare illegalmente nel paese!' Rafflesia giocherellava con l'anello di fidanzamento, irrequieta.

'Già, e rispetto ai cartelli latini, l'organizzazione di Tse ha un mercato più ampio, e collabora con una serie più diversificata di gruppi criminali locali. Il giro di soldi è così grande che le rivalità di vecchia data sono state messe da parte, in nome del perseguimento comune di profitti giganteschi' Point Break leggeva gli appunti avuti da Fury.

'Quindi l'unico modo per fermarlo è arrestarlo in flagranza di reato. Possiamo vedere la faccia del simpatico stronzo?' chiese Stark e il suo fratello genietto proiettò l'immagine di un uomo di mezza età, snello, capelli e occhi scuri, dai classici tratti somatici orientali, vestito all'europea, con abiti di pregio. In alcune foto, indossava occhiali da sole Ray-Ban Caravan.

'Sembra un imprenditore come tanti altri…' Sam fissava il tipo ordinario che disseminava morte e dipendenza da sostanze illecite.

'L'apparenza inganna…quando va in giro, non passa inosservato ed è viziosetto: ha un apparato di sicurezza molto grosso e ogni anno organizza feste di compleanno in Resort e hotel a cinque stelle, vola ovunque con la famiglia e il suo entourage su jet privati. Leggenda narra che abbia villeggiato in un Resort in Thailandia per un mese, ospitando i suoi amici a bordo piscina in pantaloncini e maglietta, e che sia un frequentatore assiduo di casinò e scommetta sui cavalli…Ha perso sessanta milioni di dollari in una sola notte ai tavoli verdi di Macao' al Capitano pareva una follia.

'Caspita!' sbottò il Falco.

'Aggiungo che un paio di anni or sono i colleghi australiani hanno sospettato che fosse il principale trafficante che riforniva l'Australia di metanfetamina, eroina, ketamina e MDMA, per poi averne la conferma. Thor, tu vai lì a cavalcare le onde ogni volta che puoi, ed avevi parecchie conoscenze fra i canguri. Una telefonatina? Le informazioni dei colleghi sono meglio dei dossier istituzionali' suggerì Tony.

'Proverò, in serata' il biondo mosse il polso per vedere l'orario, dall'altro capo del mondo era notte 'Piuttosto, ho lo stomaco che brontola'.

'Ordiniamo cinese tanto per rimanere a tema o una mega insalata?' Rogers riportò un senso di normalità alla stramba giornata.

'Passiamo, avevamo già un impegno per pranzo, a più tardi ' Rafflesia, borsa a tracolla, pantaloni grigi ampi sopra una camicia azzurra e scarpe di tela bianche, tese la mano a suo marito che ci si aggrappò. Dio, quanto l'amava...sapeva sempre ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

'Grazie per avermi portato lontano da loro...' mogio, scendendo i gradini della Centrale, si accese una sigaretta, che forse l'avrebbe aiutato a allontanare l'agitazione nel petto.

Lei nemmeno lo rimproverò, si allineò al suo gergo 'Spara...'.

'Da quanto te ne sei accorta? Sinceramente!'.

'Dal giorno in cui mi hai invitato a mangiare con gli Avengers, era il successivo alla nostra prima notte assieme'.

'Cavolo, già allora...sono un rimbambito'.

'Clint, sono i tuoi amici più cari e darebbero la vita per te, per noi. Ne hai le prove; ti hanno affiancato per la vicenda di Brown, aspettavano fuori dalla porta quando al matrimonio ho dato il peggio di me. Però non vogliono stare in mezzo ai nostri casini e forse io e te abbiamo' rise di gusto 'un rapporto molto passionale, che agli altri sfugge...non sono tenuti a sopportarci e, comunque, a parte i primi momenti di shock, mi sono parsi distesi, sono dei professionisti'.

'Ero così contento all'idea di lavorare insieme. Non mi è mai passato per l'anticamera del cervello che potesse accadere' si perse negli occhi violetti 'sei brillante e coraggiosa, adattissima. Fury doveva pensarci prima...sono bastate le facce di Steve e Tony per disintegrare la mia felicità...' gettò la cicca a terra, pestandola, con forza.

'Mi offri un gelato, Falco? Doppia panna e cioccolato fondente?' si era fermata innanzi un chioschetto piuttosto noto nel quartiere.

'Uhm...ti accontenti, Avenger!' mise una banconota da dieci dollari, presa dal portafoglio, accanto la cassa ed ordinò per entrambi 'Due coni, tripla panna e cioccolato fondente!'.

Alla Tyler uscì una sonora risata liberatoria e lui si voltò, scrutò il suo viso, serissimo, sussurrandole, come aveva fatto lei a suo tempo, dopo la litigata storica per il profiterole 'Senza te... non sono niente'.

Clint si era leggermente tranquillizzato, grazie alle doti persuasive di sua moglie e a un chiarimento voluto da Tony. Che si era sentito un vero Giuda, e aveva rimuginato a lungo, su come venire fuori da una situazione di _en passe_. Barton non gli parlava da una settimana!

Alla fine aveva prevalso lo stile Stark, diretto 'Siete organizzati per Frankie? In fondo, siete genitori, oltre che coniugi, se dovessero esserci problemi, non avete che da dirlo'. L'aveva buttata lì, toccando il tasto più caro al Falco, corroborato da Steve: il suo cucciolo!

Erano in palestra, per allenarsi. Per gli Avengers, le attività sul campo erano contate, studiate nei minimi dettagli, il resto del tempo era impiegato in una scrupolosa preparazione; non erano esattamente agenti che facevano la ronda.

In pantaloni della tuta neri e canotta grigia, continuando a colpire, coi guanti imbottiti scuri, il sacco da boxe, agganciato al soffitto da quattro catene metalliche - uno dei pochi metodi che aveva per scaricare la tensione, sigarette e sesso a parte - Clint aveva guardato i colleghi di traverso, bofonchiando 'Tra il nido e la baby sitter ce la caveremo…come mai così interessati?'.

'Non vorremmo che ti fossi offeso' il Capitano aveva bloccato il sacco con le due mani, cosicché il cecchino si fermò, liberandosi dei guanti e brandendo una bottiglietta di Gatorade, con irritazione.

'Sei rancoroso e non va…ecco, tu e Rafflesia siete sempre stati legati a doppio filo, dal primo minuto che ha sparato nel bersaglio accanto a te…noi eravamo presenti, non puoi smentirci. Ora lo siete di più, il filo è triplo dopo la nascita di Clint junior…la scelta del nome dà il senso della profondità dell'amore di tua moglie. Al di là di litigi, scenate, pedinamenti quando era in missione, comprenderai che il pensiero di avere in squadra una coppia come la vostra, ci crea una certa apprensione' Tony si era preparato un ragionamento e proseguì.

'Il tuo apporto è fondamentale. Sei il nostro angelo custode, colui che ci copre le spalle; sei concentrato, paziente. Temiamo che la presenza di Rafflesia possa alterare l'armonia che hai trovato con te stesso e con noi, e potrebbe essere fatale, in azione'.

Rogers lo fissò, ammirato; Iron Man e ambasciatore di buoni propositi, proprio niente male.

'Non accadrà, stare accanto a lei mi ha reso migliore' ribadì il Falco.

'Speriamo' sospirò Steve: avevano tolto il dente, si rimisero alla fortuna.

'Vi siete decisi ad accettare l'aiuto di Anna! Tua moglie, Peggy e Jane hanno visitato decine di appartamenti…la tua signora è pretenziosa, ha escluso case che non siano all'attico. Ultimo piano o niente' Thor, sopraggiunto, lo interloquì.

'E' un suo pallino, e dato che dobbiamo trovare un appartamento più grande e che i soldi sono di sua madre, tanto vale che scelga il meglio' mica poteva rivelargli la storia delle stelle, non era affar loro.

'Anche io mi sto confrontando con la pessima categoria degli agenti immobiliari' il biondo fece un'espressione compiaciuta.

'Mi abbandoni, Point Break? E vai, finalmente di nuovo solo con Pepper' Tony si rallegrò.

'Mi hai beccato. Vado a convivere con Jane' ammise.

'Uno scapolo d'oro che si è accasato! Capitano, l'ultima volta che ho detto che mancavi tu, all'appello degli accoppiati, mi hai sconfessato con una pomiciata _coram populo_ al locale dove hai festeggiato il compleanno. Novità?' Clint era brioso, nella calma che seguiva la tempesta.

Rogers, colto sul fatto, dovette sbottonarsi 'Ho preso un anello per Peggy…non del livello del brillante Tyler - Barton, ovvio' si scompisciò dalle risate 'e glielo darò appena troverò il coraggio…sapete, sono all'antica, serio…'.

'Vecchio, insomma…' Tony gli mollò una pacca sulla schiena 'e bravo il nostro caposquadra, in fondo avevate preso il bouquet e la giarrettiera al matrimonio di Clint, non mi meraviglia. Mi raccomando, scegli una torta nuziale presentabile, almeno tu!' strizzò l'occhiolino al Falco che lo ricambiò.

'Ho messo in campo le mie conoscenze in Australia, e mi hanno ragguagliato, ieri sera. Ciò che ho saputo non vi piacerà per nulla' Thor era in fibrillazione.

'Nel novembre scorso, un taiwanese di nome Cai Jeng Ze venne arrestato all'Aeroporto di Sidney. Si stava preparando a salire su un volo per tornare nel suo paese, quando i doganieri notarono che si grattava insistentemente le mani, coperte da una specie di eczema. Vi ricordo che la continua preparazione di metanfetamina irrita in modo permanente la pelle. Comunque, la cosa li insospettì; Cai Jeng Ze fu perquisito e gli furono trovati addosso due pacchi di ketamina, attaccati ai fianchi. L'uomo si rifiutò categoricamente di parlare.

Su entrambi i suoi telefoni, vennero però rinvenute fondamentali informazioni che portarono all'apertura di numerose nuove piste di indagine: c'erano nomi, indirizzi, appuntamenti e foto. Gli investigatori individuarono anche il video di una tortura: tre persone stavano colpendo un uomo, con un pungolo da bestiame, e gli bruciavano le dita dei piedi con una fiamma ossidrica. La persona torturata aveva buttato in mare quattrocento chili di droga perché credeva, a torto, che una nave in avvicinamento fosse della Guardia Costiera. I suoi torturatori stavano "verificando" la veridicità del suo racconto e far girare e condividere il filmato era un modo per inviare a tutti un messaggio sul prezzo della slealtà'. Con l'aiuto di Bruce, il biondo aveva caricato il video, e lo riprodusse sul megaschermo, dove erano incollati gli occhi dei colleghi.

Lo scenario era turpe, la crudeltà con cui era stata inflitta la punizione al subordinato spaventosa, e rendeva l'idea dell'estrema malvagità del personaggio a cui stavano dando la caccia.

'Che è accaduto, in seguito?' la Tyler spronò Thor.

'Le informazioni contenute nei telefoni di Cai portarono la Polizia australiana a fare irruzione in un edifico di Sidney, dove sequestrarono centinaia di chilogrammi di ketamina e più di una tonnellata di metanfetamina, sul molo del porto; lì arrestarono nove persone, ma a parte Cai - che non collaborava - erano affiliati di livello inferiore dell'organizzazione, corrieri e autisti.

In una foto contenuta nel telefono dell'uomo, un agente australiano riconobbe la faccia di Tse Chi Lop: a poco a poco, gli investigatori cominciarono quindi a ricostruire l'organizzazione di Sam Gor, le sue gerarchie, e a capire che i gruppi criminali di vari paesi avevano subito una sorta di megafusione. Ecco, un detective con cui faccio surf, sostiene che la rete sia così complessa e gestita sapientemente che potrebbe competere con quella di Apple e che abbia un potere inimmaginabile. Vi riporto le parole testuali, e il mio amico ha il pelo sullo stomaco'.

Clint boccheggiò, voltandosi per un attimo a inseguire con lo sguardo sua moglie, seduta alle sue spalle, splendida con la silhouette fasciata nella tuta blu della squadra.

'Per concludere, che Point Break è prolisso' Stark si intromise per arrivare al punto cruciale 'la Polizia ha ottenuto diversi successi, ha intercettato e chiuso alcuni super laboratori, e ha arrestato una figura chiave di Sam Gor. Il flusso di droghe in uscita dal Triangolo d'oro è, invece, aumentato e perfino i sequestri di roba, pensate, del cinquanta per cento circa, lo scorso anno, e, allo stesso tempo, i prezzi della merce sono diminuiti'.

'Nonostante l'operazione antidroga congiunta di venti differenti agenzie in Asia, Nord America ed Europa, di cui Tse Chi Lop è l'obiettivo principale…beh, il bastardo è tuttora in libertà' Banner concluse, rendendo evidente ciò che avevano capito.

'Verrà in città fra tre settimane. Come lo avviciniamo?' Vedova Nera era scettica sull'esito positivo di un contatto.

'Gli informatori di Fury sanno che alloggerà sull'Hudson, su uno yacht di lusso, con un casinò annesso. Ha suggerito un incontro lì… qualcuno di noi parteciperà ad una delle serate organizzate per giocare a carte, se lo farà amico e si fingerà interessato all'acquisto di un quantitativo di droga tanto ragguardevole che Chi Lop non potrà rifiutare l'affare' il Capitano parlò, con voce ferma. Gli spunti del Capo suonavano come ordini, non erano affatto meri consigli.

'Sono una schiappa al tavolo verde, non contate su di me' Bruce si tirò fuori dai papabili, per la scarsa abilità e per l'emotività.

'Avete davanti a voi un mostro di bravura a poker e black jack…' Stark si alzò dalla sua scrivania, vantandosi 'che nemmeno James Bond è al mio livello, non aggiungo altro'.

'Tony, sei al centro dell'attenzione mediatica e social newyorkese, partecipi a manifestazioni e eventi di continuo e sei finito più volte sui giornali. Ragiona, è noto che tu sia un Avenger…' Steve scosse la testa e Iron Man si rimise a sedere, a braccia conserte.

'E quindi? Io e te sembriamo due sbarbatelli…' Thor si riferì a sé e a Rogers; con la loro aria perenne da bravi ragazzi della porta accanto, non erano adatti.

'Il Comandante avrebbe raccomandato i coniugi Barton; dovreste impersonare una coppia di ricconi annoiati con molti soldi da spendere. Clint, sei bravo con le carte, tua moglie affascinante… Wilson vi accompagnerebbe come guardia del corpo, per una protezione immediata…' l'altro spiegò, col Falco che sgranava gli occhi: ecco spiegato il motivo per cui Fury aveva voluto Rafflesia e Sam!

'Mi sembra un piano pericoloso, azzardato' il cecchino si oppose.

'I vostri volti sono sconosciuti; anche quando la collega è stata ferita alla parata' Steve si riferì alla Tyler 'nessuna sua foto è trapelata alla stampa. Si tratterebbe di intrattenersi con Tse Chi Lop un paio d'ore, puntare diverse migliaia di dollari che ci procurerà il Capo, in modo tale che il cinese capisca che siete ricchi sfondati, per poi buttare lì che siete interessati a entrare in affari con lui.

Gli proporrete un grosso acquisto, a condizione che sia lui a consegnarvi la roba, perché non vi fidate dei suoi scagnozzi ed è la prima volta che trafficate in ketamina e metanfetamina. All'appuntamento per lo scambio tra droga e soldi, lo arresteremo!'.

'Sono dubbioso, ho visto l'intera serie di Miami Vice…ma erano solo telefilm' il Falco borbottò, rivolgendosi alla bruna 'tu vuoi farlo?'. Temeva per la sua incolumità e sì, l'avrebbe chiusa sotto una campana di vetro, piuttosto che farle correre dei rischi. Tuttavia, sul balcone del loro appartamento e nella vasca da bagno aveva spiegato le proprie ragioni, dandole una fiducia completa e non poteva tirarsi indietro, proprio ora. Per di più Rafflesia era coraggiosa, dotata, all'inizio di una carriera sfolgorante, e voleva assecondarne il carisma, non tarparle le ali.

Sua moglie girò il computer portatile, mostrandogli le fotografie di una decina di ragazzi, maschi e femmine, qualcuno ancora adolescente. A fianco delle immagini sorridenti di ciascuno, compariva la corrispettiva, scattata dal medico legale, del cadavere; erano a terra o seduti, in un vicolo o nel bagno del locale dove erano andati a ballare e non erano deceduti per cause naturali.

Le tremò la voce 'Ci sono genitori disperati, in ogni parte del mondo, per colpa di Tse Chi Lop. Non credo esista dolore più grande che sopravvivere al proprio figlio o figlia. Non si tratta di una casualità o di un incidente stradale o di una malattia. E forse neanche in quel caso, se ne farebbero una ragione. I ragazzi morti non erano consumatori abituali e se lo fossero stati, avrei ragionato nello stesso modo...Clint...sono figli di qualcuno!'.

Il Falco si sentì sciogliere dalla sua accorata ammissione che nasceva dall'anima, squagliare. Ne era follemente innamorato e il cuore fece un triplo salto mortale, nel suo petto.

'E sia...' non l'avrebbe potuta dissuadere dal partecipare e non voleva, sarebbe stato la sua ombra 'ci prepareremo alla perfezione, in ogni singolo dettaglio'.

'Poliziotti idealisti...la peggior specie che esista' Wilson ridacchiò, mettendosi in piedi e aprendo la chiusura lampo della tuta per mostrare i bicipiti muscolosi frutto dei costanti allenamenti 'insomma, mi fingerò la vostra guardia del corpo, sarete in ottime mani!'.

'Informo il Capo' Rogers si rallegrò dell'affiatamento che percepiva; l'integrazione di due nuovi elementi in una squadra particolare come la loro, composta di primedonne, era complessa.

Le caratteristiche personali di Sam e Rafflesia stavano contribuendo ad un'alchimia perfetta e aveva concordato con Fury, quando gli aveva esposto le sue intenzioni: i coniugi Barton erano la coppia ideale per rendere realistica la messinscena che avrebbero dovuto interpretare.

'Perché hai optato per l'abito rosso?' sua moglie lo stava aiutando ad agganciare i gemelli sulle asole dei polsini della camicia bianca abbinata allo smoking noleggiato per l'evento del Capodanno cinese e Clint non si trattenne dal chiederlo.

Era lo stesso vestito che indossava al loro primo appuntamento 'Pensavo ti saresti sentito a casa…' con un sorrisetto sghembo, terminò di sistemare l'elemento decorativo circolare in platino che conteneva una preziosa acquamarina, regalo dei suoi genitori al genero.

'Henry e Anna sarebbero contenti, sono molto belli e tu lo sei di più' commentò, ammirandola, e ricordando la serata che gli aveva cambiato la vita.

'Credo di sì…e grazie! Almeno stavolta posso evitare di togliere gli anelli' osservando la propria mano sinistra aperta, Rafflesia se ne sentì rassicurata.

'Il brillocco Tyler - Barton è un simbolo, un portafortuna' Natasha, nell'uniforme elasticizzata, entrata nello spogliatoio per capire se fossero pronti, buttò un occhio al diamante, che sfavillava persino sotto la luce al neon 'Sarà esagerato, ma è il sogno di ogni donna!'.

'Bruce è più pratico, Vedova, fosse per lui ti avrebbe regalato una granata, al posto della triste fedina che ti comprò quando vi siete messi assieme, a dispetto delle cretinate che legge nei romanzi rosa…con tutto il rispetto per il lavoro di tua mamma, Rafflesia!' Stark era sincero fino alla dissacrazione e Banner brontolò.

'Siamo seri, per un secondo!' il Capitano, posato e riflessivo, ricordò di nuovo il piano 'il minuscolo yacht è ancorato sulla costa nord di Long Island. Sam vi accompagnerà, con la limousine, e salirà a bordo con voi. L'invito' lo porse alla bruna che lo inserì nella tasca esterna della pochette nera 'arriva da un nostro informatore, uno spacciatore di livello che traffica con Tse Chi Lop da diversi anni e che rappresenta il vostro gancio. Ne avete studiato il fascicolo e lo avete imparato a menadito'. Se ne era accertato, dato che li aveva persino interrogati, come a scuola.

Thor si intromise, deponendo una valigetta di alluminio modello ventiquattr'ore sulla scrivania; apertala, mostrò i mazzetti di banconote chiuse con un nastrino di carta e la richiuse, passandola a Clint 'Sono pezzi da cinquanta dollari, per un totale di tredici milioni tondi tondi'.

'Sono dello Zio Sam, Barton, niente colpi di testa al tavolo verde' Fury, appoggiato alla porta, lo schernì, nel suo tono autoritario.

'Visto che non porto con me le mie pistole, i punti al poker saranno gli unici colpi che sparerò' il cecchino considerò che, senza le proprie armi, era nudo sul serio; per lui erano una coperta di Linus!

'Avrai Wilson!' lo rimbrottò il Capo 'E una degna accompagnatrice' ammiccò alla Tyler, che non colse la spiritosaggine, volutamente.

'Dopo di voi' Falcon, abito due pezzi, camicia chiara e cravatta regimental, fece strada fino all'auto e spalancò loro gli sportelli per farli accomodare, come un degno chauffeur.

'Mi sentite?' Stark gracchiò e a Rafflesia si perforò quasi un timpano.

'Tony, abbassa il volume…' lei aveva una microtrasmittente, nell'orecchino destro, come gli altri due compagni all'interno del padiglione auricolare.

'Scusa, controllo l'attrezzatura…in bocca al lupo, vi seguiremo passo passo' Iron Man, maniacale, aveva infilato telecamere, microfoni e segnalatori di posizione ovunque. Persino nel papillon del Falco e, ovviamente, nella scarpa destra della moretta, per scaramanzia.

'Crepi' Barton rispose all'augurio del collega, che si sarebbe appostato con gli Avengers nel minivan, all'esterno dell'attracco del porto, in assetto da combattimento.

'Minuscolo, aveva detto eufemisticamente Steve…caspita!' la mora era impressionata: la barchetta del cinese era uno yatch di novanta metri, con scafo in acciaio e sovrastrutture in alluminio, con carena a bulbo.

La colpì la bicromia dei colori, grigio argento e bianco, che esaltava le linee dell'imbarcazione, allungandone il profilo e dando slancio alla forma. Il grigio argento era stato usato per il corpo della nave, fino al corrimano in legno, che dominava il parapetto del ponte principale, il bianco panna per le sovrastrutture e, di nuovo, il grigio per la sola parte sottostante dei fumaioli che si aprivano ad ala sul ponte superiore, nascondendo, tra il loro profilo, il quinto ponte del panfilo e racchiudendone, sulla sommità, l'eliporto.

Con facilità, intercettò un elicottero di piccole dimensioni, il più avanzato in produzione nella classe dei velivoli leggeri. L'ideale per fuggire in fretta, pensò, dando la mano a suo marito, che porgeva l'invito, stampato in oro su un cartoncino bianco, al personale che li attendeva sulla scaletta dell'imbarcazione.

Clint le segnalò gli uomini che - appostati nei diversi ponti, in abito scuro e armati - monitoravano i loro movimenti, probabilmente i kickboxer di cui già sapevano.

Fu proprio uno di questi ad avvicinarsi a Wilson, pregandolo di scendere dallo yatch, vista la pistola nella fondina.

'Lui è con noi, è la nostra guardia del corpo personale e della nostra cassaforte portatile' Barton mosse la sinistra, in cui teneva la valigetta di metallo zeppa di bigliettoni; intuendone il contenuto, l'altro accondiscese e Falcon si accodò, intanto che l'imbarcazione aveva iniziato la navigazione lungo l'Hudson.

Attraversarono corridoi e diversi salotti lussuosi, ammirando i pavimenti in onice e i tessuti di seta lucida, gli arredi eleganti e sontuosi. Gli interni si caratterizzavano per una bellezza e un design senza tempo, l'atmosfera di bordo era accogliente e rilassante, grazie al colore caldo del legno utilizzato in ogni ambiente.

'Proprio niente male' Rafflesia, giunta nella sala adibita a casinò - luci soffuse, lampadari in cristallo, una zona bar interamente in mogano con alti sgabelli e personale in livrea rossa che girava fra gli ospiti con vassoi colmi di alcolici - non si trattenne, percependo una presenza alla sue spalle.

'Le piace?' un uomo di mezz'età - che la Tyler aveva visto in foto e riconobbe con facilità, Tse Chi Lop - si presentò, con un galante baciamano.

'Moltissimo' replicò, con gli occhi da gatta, introducendo suo marito. Il Falco strinse la mano del narcotrafficante, spavaldo 'Siamo lieti di fare la sua conoscenza. So che è un mago delle carte, mi si dice che io lo sia altrettanto'. Lo sfidò, notando un luccichio nelle iridi dell'altro che, con un gesto plateale del braccio, lo invitò a sedersi al tavolo verde.

A metà del lato destro della struttura, lunga ed ovale - adatta per almeno una decina di giocatori del Texas Hold'em, specialità del poker tipicamente americana e che andava per la maggiore - li attendeva il mazziere, un giovane dai capelli scuri, interamente vestito di nero, pantaloni, camicia e persino il farfallino, con l'unica variante di colore data da un gilet a fondo scuro su cui spiccavano disegni delle carte francesi e dei loro quattro semi.

Cambiò i soldi contenuti nella valigetta di Barton, con l'indifferenza tipica di chi era abituato a maneggiare grosse cifre, passandogli le fiches corrispondenti ai tredici milioni di dollari, che il cecchino posizionò davanti a sé, impilandoli in diverse file, secondo la regola per cui le poste possedute dovessero esser tenute ben in vista, soprattutto i gettoni di valore più grande.

Sua moglie si accomodò alle spalle della sua poltrona, rivestita in broccato crema, carezzandogli amorevolmente le spalle, con Sam che scrutava la sala, in piedi, al bar.

Oltre a Tse Chi Lop, piazzato di fronte a Clint, accanto al croupier, partecipavano alla partita un uomo di colore, al limite dell'obesità, in completo marrone ed un altro asiatico, albino, dai lunghi capelli biondi quasi bianchi, raccolti in una coda bassa, e un abito blu dal colletto alla coreana, collocati nell'ordine, alla destra dell'Avenger.

L'ambiente, non particolarmente gremito, raccoglieva una ventina di ospiti, per lo più di nazionalità cinese, che vagavano, chiacchierando annoiati. La Tyler identificò, tramite i dossier forniti alla squadra dall'amico australiano di Point Break, sia la moglie del criminale, una signora in tailleur di organza verde acceso con pantaloni palazzo, e il figlio sedicenne, Jian, minuto e delicato, camicia bianca con le maniche arrotolate e pantaloni grigi, che non faceva che fissarla, da quando era entrata.

Abbozzò un sorriso nella sua direzione, indirizzando la telecamera della pochette verso le persone più interessanti per l'indagine, per trasmettere in diretta le immagini a Stark e Banner.

A differenza di quanto previsto nel poker tradizionale, i giocatori ricevevano solamente due carte a testa: esse, assieme alle cinque carte comuni in Flop (le prime tre), Turn (la quarta) e River (la quinta) scoperte dal mazziere durante le varie fasi della mano, formavano il punto di ciascuno.

'Ricordo che la partita è a rilancio libero' segnalò il mazziere 'il conteggio delle poste sarà tenuto dal ragioniere del Signor Chi Lop, buon divertimento'. Laconico e riservato, dette inizio alla competizione e due carte ai partecipanti, per poi scoprirne tre al centro del tavolo: rispettivamente un cinque, un otto e un nove di cuori.

L'albino e l'uomo di colore passarono la mano, lasciando la parola al cinese, che sembrò ragionare sulle proprie possibilità, con l'indice e il medio uniti che toccavano la tempia, tamburellandoci. Puntò cinquantamila dollari, una bazzecola per le poste che possedevano, e Clint li vide, accondiscendendo.

La brunetta notò un leggero tremolio nella sua mano, mentre lanciava le fiches e gli si accostò, lateralmente; il croupier estrasse dal mazzo un nove di fiori, chiedendo la propria intenzione, al trafficante, che, in apparenza nervoso, rigirò fra le dita il cerchietto di plastica nera e rossa, puntando, poi, centomila dollari.

La Tyler si abbassò verso suo marito, schioccandogli un bacino su una guancia, sensuale, fino a rimanere con la bocca aperta accanto la sua, per sussurrargli 'Stai tranquillo, Falco'. Aggiunse in tono alto 'Buona fortuna, tesoro'.

Si dileguò, con movimenti felini, ancheggiando languidamente in direzione del bancone, dove Sam le ordinò un bicchiere di champagne 'Ben fatto, ti guardano tutti ed è stato un modo per distrarre anche Barton'.

'Sei geniale, camminata compresa' la voce di Bruce, che l'aveva osservata dalla microcamere nel fermacravatta di Falco, rimbombò loro nelle orecchie.

Clint, più rilassato, vide i centomila dollari, e il mazziere posò sul panno verde l'ultima carta della mano, un due di cuori.

Il Cinese, a cui spettava parlare, aggiunse duecentomila dollari alla sua puntata, seguito dal Falco, e fu invitato a mostrare il proprio punteggio; con i suoi due, di fiori e di picche, aggiunti al due di cuori, e la coppia di nove, aveva un full.

Sollecitato, il tiratore passò le sue due carte, coperte, al mazziere, segno che aveva deciso di uscire dalla partita, non avendo, evidentemente un punto superiore a quello del diretto avversario.

Le mani si erano susseguite senza particolari note; era palese che i giocatori si stessero studiando e che Chi Lop fosse educato e discreto.

Un giro in cui erano rimasti in tre - Barton, il cinese e l'uomo di colore - si rivelò ostico; con una puntata di quest'ultimo di trecentomila dollari, accettata dagli altri, sul tavolo c'erano due coppie, una di jack, di cuori e di quadri, e una di re, di picche e di quadri, oltre a un asso di fiori.

Clint, a cui il nero aveva passato la mano, con un asso ed un re di cuori, era persuaso di avere ottime chance. Fomentato, col suo full stretto fra le dita, aveva messo sul piatto cinquecentomila dollari, spostando una fiche quadrata rossa.

Ingrugnito, il narcotrafficante, aveva ripetuto il gesto di toccarsi la tempia, con la destra, continuando a tergiversare, rigirando le poste con la sinistra.

'Sta bluffando, è sicuro' Wilson, a braccia conserte, ne era certissimo.

'Speriamo…' la moretta non ne era convinta; il loro obiettivo era un lupo travestito da agnello.

Il lupo, flemmatico, infatti, rilanciò, di un milione e mezzo in tutto, bevendo un bicchiere d'acqua, e lei scrutò suo marito, che aumentò la puntata di cinquecentomila dollari, per un totale di due milioni, come fossero noccioline: e non erano neppure soldi loro!

Abbassò il viso a terra, reggendolo sotto il mento con le mani incrociate, nel gesto della preghiera; era inquieta, l'andazzo del gioco non le piaceva affatto.

Invero, all'istante, il cinese, a cui toccava parlare, esordì 'Tutto il mio resto'. Spostò le pile di gettoni in avanti, con pacatezza, cominciando da quelle di maggior valore. Ad un rapido ma preciso conteggio del mazziere, si rivelarono circa undici milioni di dollari, praticamente ciò che rimaneva a Clint.

'Dovrà utilizzare ogni risorsa, per vedere il bluff del nostro amico' spavaldo, Sam inarcò le labbra; garantito che il collega avesse un ottimo punto!

'Vedo' sicuro di sé, Barton spinse le sue fiches accanto a quelle dell'avversario.

'Cacchio, Falco, che coraggio…Fury ti ucciderà…ci ucciderà' il Capitano, preoccupatissimo, blaterava.

Il tiratore, esortato dal croupier, mostrò il proprio risultato, baldanzoso.

'Un full…grande, Clint' Falcon lo sussurrò

Rafflesia, gli occhi azzurri di suoi marito nei suoi, ebbe un brutto presentimento. E aveva avuto un giusto sentore.

Chi Lop girò le proprie carte, una sopra l'altra, prima un jack di fiori e poi uno di picche, nella sala che si riempiva di chiacchiere e esclamazioni di stupore per la mano spettacolare.

'Poker…pensava davvero che bluffassi, signor Barton?' il cinese lo domandò, per nulla accigliato, all'espressione attonita del Falco, che non soltanto era mortificato e arrabbiato di essere stato battuto, ma pure rimbambito dagli strilli degli Avengers; tramite l'auricolare, udiva rimbrotti e grida di disperazione vera e propria, Stark in testa.

'Ci vuole una pausa, tesoro. Lo skyline di New York è meraviglioso, contemplato da qui, usciamo' la moretta si diresse verso di lui e lo prese sottobraccio, nell'intervallo della partita, indicandogli la porta scorrevole che affacciava sul ponte principale. Era rigido e teso, dovette stringergli un braccio intorno alla vita.

La visuale sulla baia e la Grande Mela era magnifica; i riflessi sui grattacieli cambiavano con il calare del sole, e si scorgeva la Statua della Libertà illuminata, le luci sulla città che mano a mano si accendevano. L'atmosfera era estremamente romantica e suggestiva, tranne per la motivazione per cui si trovavano insieme sullo yatch.

Attraversando il ponte di Brooklyn, anch'esso illuminato, Rafflesia gli mise una mano sulla guancia 'Sei stato sfortunato, avevi delle carte splendide, ed hai fatto bene a rischiare, al tuo posto mi sarei comportata nello stesso modo'.

Il cecchino sospirò, tenendosi la fronte 'Ho perso fino all'ultimo dollaro, non posso più giocare. E' finita, ho mandato tutto a rotoli'.

Sua moglie poggiò la testa sul suo petto, alzando il viso 'Era tanto tempo che non facevo una crociera sull'Hudson, ci venni coi miei genitori; non è una gita per i soli turisti, riproponiamoci di portarci Frankie'.

'Va bene…grazie, per esserci' il pensiero del loro cucciolo placava sempre le rapide del suo cuore e la Tyler lo sapeva bene 'Rafflesia, voglio te, solo te, qui, adesso e domani…' gli era uscito, spontaneo.

'Ti fidi di me, amore?' candida, lo chiese, sentendolo annuire 'Allora seguimi e non protestare, ho un'idea'.

Prendendo spunto dalla battuta di Natasha, tornando al tavolo, dove li aspettavano, mostrò il proprio anello di fidanzamento ai giocatori 'Signor Chi Lop, sarà la nostra garanzia per proseguire; è un diamante di grande valore'.

Clint sbiancò, letteralmente; si trovò a deglutire e a sorridere, vista la risposta che aveva dato alla moretta venti secondi prima.

'Il brillocco, no!' Tony smadonnò, dentro il minivan, sapendo cosa rappresentasse per i suoi amici.

'Diamoci del tu, Rafflesia' il cinese fu garbato 'ne sei proprio sicura?'.

'Ripongo la massima fiducia in mio marito; possiamo avere le poste pari a quelle iniziali? Ti assicuro che sono coperte e che se Clint dovesse perderle, sarà mia premura farti avere i contanti entro un'ora'.

I presenti non lo avrebbero mai immaginato, lei era un'abile giocatrice di poker, già da bambina; glielo aveva insegnato suo padre, frequentatore di circoli elitari dove manager e professionisti, borghesi e benestanti, si dilettavano, fumando sigari cubani e bevendo distillati pregiati.

Henry le aveva chiarito una regola semplice, a suo dire la più importante: il punto migliore, a poker…è il bluff! E sua figlia lo aveva imparato… alla perfezione!

'Prego' con un gesto, il trafficante sollecitò il croupier, che rifocillò le finanze di Barton con altri tredici milioni di dollari in gettoni, chiarendo 'Con il cambio di fiches inizia la fase finale, significa che non si può più rientrare, se si perde'.

'Porca vacca' borbottò Wilson, limitrofo; incrociò le dita, augurandosi che la dea bendata guardasse nella direzione del collega.

Jian, colpito dalla bellezza della Tyler e dal suo atteggiamento risoluto e delicato, le si era avvicinato 'Devi amare molto tuo marito, non tutte le donne avrebbero messo sul tavolo un gioiello simile'.

'E' un oggetto, per quanto di valore; la cosa più importante nella vita sono i legami, i sentimenti, la famiglia. E' un concetto che condividi, da ciò che posso vedere' ribatté, intrattenendosi in una piacevole conversazione.

Il ragazzo le aveva raccontato dei propri studi, sport e amicizie; era un giovane come tanti altri, semplice, non le parve per nulla il figlio di un boss del cartello della droga. Dimenticò, per un attimo, di trovarsi in missione, distratta dalle chiacchiere e sollevata dalle mani vincenti che capitarono al Falco, una dopo l'altra; non solo era tornato in possesso del capitale fornito da Fury, lo aveva più che raddoppiato.

'Sam, avvisa il ragazzino che rischia la vita…' Iron Man prendeva in giro Clint, sobillato perché quest'ultimo non poteva rispondere alle sue provocazioni, limitandosi ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. Ed era preso dalla febbre del gioco, dato che la mano era interessante. Un piatto di diversi milioni e quattro carte erano al centro del tavolo; un quattro, un sei e un otto di picche a cui il croupier aggiunse un asso di cuori. Tutti avevano passato; all'aggiunta dell'ultima carta, un asso di picche, l'albino aveva puntato sei milioni di dollari, seguito dall'uomo di colore.

Chi Lop, contando i gettoni, aveva rilanciato, con fermezza 'Tredici milioni'. Gli astanti non se ne erano curati, conoscevano i suoi eccessi.

Fu Barton a stupirli; toltosi la giacca, con la camicia, il farfallino e le bretelle a vista, la sua splendida moglie accanto, esaminò le proprie fiches, titubando, sulle prime, per poi aumentare la posta 'Quaranta milioni e cinquecentomila, tutto il resto che ho'. Nella stanza vi fu un bisbigliare inconsueto, poi il silenzio; difficile trovare un avversario così agguerrito contro il loro ospite.

Rafflesia trattenne il respiro, stavolta, percependo, tramite l'etere, che lo stesso avveniva nei polmoni dei Vendicatori e di Falcon.

'Penso che in questo caso la vedrò, signor Barton!' il cinese coprì la maggior puntata effettuata 'Vedo' ribadì, di nuovo.

'Ci sono centoquindici milioni di dollari, nel piatto' Thor, come un calcolatore, stimò l'incredibile somma.

'Signori, prego, mostrate il vostro punto' li invitò il mazziere.

Con un asso di fiori ed un sei di cuori, il trafficante, pieno di sé, esplicitò il proprio 'Full…'.

'Signor Barton, a lei!'.

Clint voltò le sue due carte: un cinque ed un sette di picche, accolti da un applauso sentito. 'Scala a colore, all'otto!' mantenendo un aplomb che non gli era affatto consono, rispetto all'entusiasmo ed all'adrenalina che gli girava in corpo, si alzò, accostò il volto a quello di sua moglie, strofinando il naso col suo 'E' merito tuo, sei tu il mio portafortuna…faccia da poker' le mormorò, parafrasando il titolo di una canzone di Lady Gaga che gli parve calzare alla perfezione al visetto furbo, un attimo prima di saldare le loro labbra, con Rafflesia che canticchiava, a voce bassa, il ritornello di 'Poker face'!

'Il signor Barton vince' il cartaio mise fine alla partita, ricevendo una fiches da cinquemila dollari, di mancia.

Crepi l'avarizia, ridacchiò fra sé il Falco, pensando alla faccia di Fury, quando gli avrebbe mostrato il bottino.

'Niente male! Il proverbio suona...fortunato in amor, non giochi a carte. Per lei non vale' Jian si era un po' sciolto, durante la cena allestita nel salotto principale da un noto catering newyorkese.

'Concordo' Clint si accese una sigaretta con l'accendino di oro massiccio fornito da Iron Man 'ho una passione per il poker, confesso, più per mia moglie'.

'Di cosa si occupa, con precisione?' il trafficante aveva già notizie dal gancio che glieli aveva segnalati, volle approfondire.

'Affari, come tutti. Redditizi e poco rischiosi, ovvero quelli di cui potremmo parlare...ho un piccolo gruzzolo da investire' il cecchino, con noncuranza, tese l'amo al suo pesciolino che vi abboccò.

'Di quanto parliamo?'.

'Centoquindici milioni di dollari' Rafflesia si intromise 'tanto per iniziare. Recupererebbe subito le poste perdute stasera e mio marito potrebbe regalarmi un altro anello strepitoso'.

'Perché no? Vi farò chiamare domani da un mio collaboratore, che vi spiegherà i dettagli'.

'No, non siamo nati ieri. Lei ha la sua fama che la precede ma è un campo nuovo, tendo a fidarmi poco delle persone. Gradirei che potessimo incontrarci personalmente per lo scambio della merce' propose il cecchino.

Chi Lop meditò, mangiando una tartina col caviale da un piattino 'Allora facciamolo sul momento, non qui; mi accontenterò di quelli, per cominciare ' indicò la valigetta, piena di banconote, che teneva in mano Wilson, alle loro spalle 'se va per il verso giusto, per le prossime vendite, vi accorderete con un mio assistente'.

'Siamo d'accordo' Barton schiccherò la cicca in acqua.

La Tyler sussultò, tentando di tenere a bada l'agitazione; il trafficante parlava al telefono nella sua lingua, impartendo ordini, per organizzare lo scambio che non si sarebbe svolto a bordo dello yatch.

Stavano tornando all'attracco da cui si erano imbarcati… la crociera sul fiume era terminata e lei vedeva la banchina a pochi metri. Solo che non erano affatto preparati a concludere l'affare immediatamente. Tranne Sam, non erano armati e i colleghi nel minivan quanto e come avrebbero potuto seguirli senza dare troppo nell'occhio?

_Lupus in fabula_, la voce di Steve li ammonì 'Massima attenzione; vi staremo alle costole e vi copriremo, Wilson, procedi ad un velocità media, avverto Fury del cambio di programma…calma e sangue freddo'.

'Se vogliamo muoverci' il loro ospite si incamminò verso la scaletta, per scendere a terra dove una lussuosa berlina, blindata, con vetri fumé, si materializzò 'spero non vi spiaccia che partecipi mio figlio, sta imparando il mestiere, in futuro amministrerà la mia azienda'.

Jian non ebbe il coraggio di aggiungere nulla, limitandosi a salire sull'auto, indossata la giacca dell'abito; Rafflesia si rammaricò del destino del ragazzo a modo che aveva conosciuto e che non aveva velleità criminali.

'Anche voi e la vostra guardia del corpo, prego, andremo insieme' il cinese, avveduto, fece una proposta cui non potevano sottrarsi.

'Perfetto' Clint aiutò la moretta, scrutando Wilson, leggermente accaldato, che sedette di fronte a loro, con la valigetta appesantita dalla vincita sulle gambe, fra due degli scagnozzi del servizio di sicurezza. Altri due erano nel sedile anteriore. In totale, quattro kickboxers addestrati e armati, con almeno un paio di pistole semiautomatiche ciascuno, gli parvero troppo, da affrontare!

'Cosa ti piace più di New York?' la Tyler conversava, serena, col giovane, nonostante l'andatura piuttosto sostenuta del veicolo; la Romanoff al volante era incredibile, pregò che gli stesse alle calcagna.

'Gli spazi museali, il verde, i locali…l'atmosfera in generale, tutto' Jian era entusiasta.

'Tutto?' ridacchiò la donna.

'Tranne i palazzoni in cortina rosso scuro di Chinatown, accanto a Columbus Park' ammise, con una smorfia.

'Sono orrendi' l'altra condivise, continuando sulla falsariga dell'allegria, fino all'arrivo, in una zona sabbiosa e isolata, sottostante il ponte di Williamsburg, che attraversava l'East River, congiungendo il Lower East Side e Brooklyn, dove li attendeva un furgone bianco, con un uomo portoricano al sedile di guida, dai cui sportelli aperti del portabagagli Chi Lop in persona, sceso dalla limousine, estrasse due scatole, identiche per forma, diverse per colore, una marrone e una nera, mostrandone il contenuto; cristalli di metanfetamina, suddivisi in bustine, nella prima, e polvere di ketamina in pacchetti nella seconda.

'All'interno ce ne sono diverse decine; ad affare concluso, l'autista porterà la roba all'indirizzo che gli fornirete, servizio a domicilio' precisò.

'Perfetto, la compriamo…' Clint prese la valigetta dalle mani di Sam e la consegnò al cinese, udendo uno stridio di freni…il minivan grigio metallizzato che inchiodava sulla sua sinistra.

Wilson impugnò la pistola senza estrarla, scorgendo il ciuffo castano di Rogers 'Polizia, siete in arresto per contrabbando di stupefacenti, alzate le braccia sopra la testa'.

Il Capitano si era precipitato, con gli Avengers al seguito, coi mitragliatori puntati nella loro direzione. Gli scagnozzi del cinese avevano obbedito all'ordine ricevuto, riconosciuti da lontano i tipi di fucili utilizzati e le capacità dei poliziotti, dalle loro movenze.

'Mi avete fregato, maledetti' Chi Lop, lo sguardo truce sulla Tyler e Barton, si era apparentemente allineato; essere catturato era un'onta, un vero affronto per una mente eccelsa come la sua.

L'impulso incontrollabile fu più forte di lui; era un narcotrafficante, non un malvivente dei bassifondi avvezzo a sparare, tuttavia, abilmente, si gettò sulla fondina della guardia del corpo alla sua destra, afferrando la semiautomatica ivi contenuta, e puntandola contro Rafflesia.

Tempo di reazione zero, il Falco, col respiro fermatosi nei polmoni, compì il medesimo gesto; ci sarebbe voluto troppo per recuperare una pistola dai colleghi, quindi disarmò il kickboxer più vicino, certo di poter far saltare la testa a Tse Chi Lop, con facilità.

Così aveva immaginato, consapevole delle proprie eccelse doti tecniche, non calcolando i possibili imprevisti. Che probabilità c'erano che il giovane figlio del cinese, risoluto, si sovrapponesse nello spazio fra sua moglie e lo sconsiderato padre, mentre lui mirava? Quasi nessuna!

Rafflesia, osservando Jian lanciarsi verso di lei, per proteggerla e farle da scudo col proprio corpo, e subito dietro Clint che puntava il trafficante, gridò 'Non farlo, Falco, non sparare'. Avrebbe potuto convincere l'avversario con le buone, a deporre la semiautomatica, senza spargimento di sangue.

L'urlo, inutile, risuonò - nell'aria tersa della drammatica notte newyorkese, sotto lo sguardo attonito degli Avengers, nella concitazione e velocità degli eventi – e fu seguito dal rumore nefasto e inconfondibile di due colpi …la pallottola esplosa dalla pistola di Barton, che aveva colpito Chi Lop alla spalla, e l'altra, scaricata malamente da quest'ultimo, che si era infilata nel quadrante sinistro superiore della schiena del proprio figlio.

Il ragazzo, con un sommesso lamento, si era accasciato sulle ginocchia sorretto dalla mora 'Chiamate un'ambulanza' lei pregò i colleghi, con Sam che si attaccava al cellulare, non riuscendo a farsi capire a causa degli improperi in cinese che il trafficante vomitava addosso al cecchino e alla moglie, oltre a Thor che lo aveva bloccato per ammanettarlo, intanto che gli altri arrestavano formalmente i suoi attendenti.

'Jian…mi senti? Resta con me' Rafflesia teneva la mano del ragazzo fra le sue. Suo padre, nell'assoluta ignoranza nell'utilizzo di un'arma, lo aveva centrato in un punto vitale, complice la deviazione della mira causata dal contraccolpo del proiettile di Clint, che aveva, certamente, spostato la traiettoria della pallottola da lei stessa al giovane.

'Come sta?' Barton era volato in ginocchio, accanto a sua moglie, facendole una carezza sui capelli 'E tu?'.

'Male…' mormorò, scrutandolo. Il sedicenne stava diventando freddo, con gli occhi vacui, ed era terrorizzato. Respirava a fatica, e sulla stoffa della camicia, all'altezza del petto, una macchia di sangue si allargava a dismisura 'Jian, mi dispiace tanto' perse la presa sulla sua mano, che gli scivolò, posizionandosi inerme sull'ormai cadavere del ragazzo cortese che l'aveva presa in simpatia, tanto da aver barattato la propria vita con la sua.

Gli abbassò le palpebre, e gli dette un bacino sulla fronte, come sperava qualcuno avrebbe fatto con Frankie, se fosse stato da solo al momento del trapasso. Nelle orecchie, le rimbombò il suono della sirena delle auto di servizio, da cui scese il medico legale, per gli opportuni rilievi e i lamenti profondi ma dignitosi di Chi Lop.

La donna si alzò, incrociandone lo sguardo, con il viso solcato dalle lacrime.

'Rafflesia…nemmeno so se è il tuo vero nome' il cinese le si rivolse, con Point Break che lo trascinava via 'la pietà ha le sue regole, ed ammiro il rispetto e la compassione che hai nei confronti del resto del mondo, si percepisce a pelle. Tuttavia, anche la vendetta ha delle leggi precise e tu e tuo marito' si girò verso Barton spuntando a terra nella sua direzione 'le conoscerete presto'.

'Jian…non c'è più…' balbettò la bruna.

'Non badarci, è addolorato' Natasha la consolò.

'Ti avevo chiesto di aspettare, di non sparare…perché lo hai fatto?' la Tyler rimproverò il Falco, con una voce gelida.

'Poteva ucciderti, amore; dovresti ringraziarmi, al posto mio come ti saresti comportata?' esterrefatto, si stizzì.

'Ringraziarti? Al posto tuo, ti avrei ascoltato. E' morto il figlio di qualcuno, e disgraziatamente per mano di suo padre, non c'è da essere allegri' alzò il tono, era arrivato persino il Capo Fury, con un sorriso smagliante e lo vide dare pacche sulle spalle a Rogers e a Stark, che prendevano le generalità dei complici del cinese, ammanettati dentro un furgone blindato.

'Ottimo lavoro! Sensazionale! Davvero complimenti' il nero, seguito come un'ombra dal fido Coulson, si sprecava in ogni apprezzamento possibile.

'Agente Barton, ci sarà un'inchiesta della Disciplinare, come da procedura; da ciò che hanno evidenziato i primi rilievi della Scientifica, si chiuderà con un'archiviazione, hai agito per difendere una collega, sotto minaccia' lo tranquillizzò il Comandante 'e per il denaro che hai vinto al gioco, credo che una piccola percentuale spetti a te, mi sto informando'. Lo esternò, simpaticamente e per la Tyler fu troppo, la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

'Non vogliamo nemmeno un dollaro, signore…sono soldi sporchi…è morto un ragazzo, aveva sedici anni. Dovevamo eliminare dal giro della droga l'uomo che, con le sue dosi, ammazzava più giovani del male del secolo, e invece ci è andato di mezzo un innocente' tremava, di sofferenza e rabbia insieme, per il poverino che era spirato fra le sue braccia dieci minuti prima 'è un giorno da dimenticare, non da ricordare. Capo Fury, le do il preavviso per le dimissioni, è di quattro mesi se non sbaglio…non posso più essere un poliziotto, credevo fosse un mestiere diverso…' amareggiata, senza il coraggio di guardare suo marito, che la fissava, incredulo, comunicò al Comandante la decisione inaspettata di lasciare il Distretto.

_N.d.A._

_La vicenda connessa al trafficante di droga è reale, Tse Chi Lop esiste davvero._

_La descrizione della partita a poker è chiaramente tratta da 'Casino Royale', il film del 2006 della saga di James Bond; Clint Barton ricalca, al tavolo da gioco, le orme di Daniel Craig, Rafflesia Tyler è l'Eva Green della situazione, con Sam Wilson nei panni di Giancarlo Giannini._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitolo 10 'You and I'**_

'In taxi sei rimasta muta…l'esternazione al Capo? Fai sul serio?' Clint si era tenuto, per l'intero tragitto sull'auto gialla che aveva chiamato per tornare a casa, immediatamente dopo lo sfogo del secolo; salutata Connie, che era rimasta con Frankie, era sbottato, come un fiume in piena, contro la Tyler.

Le aveva letto negli occhi una curiosa consapevolezza, e l'agitazione per la sua risposta lo stava facendo fibrillare.

Seduta sul divano, togliendosi gli stiletti, gli aprì il suo cuore 'Sì, Falco, non si tratta solo dell'episodio di stanotte. Ci sto pensando da tempo, credimi, non avevo deciso nulla per il mio futuro, in caso contrario te ne avrei parlato'.

'Perché?' non riusciva a crederci, le proprie certezze si stavano sgretolando.

'Ci ho riflettuto, ci ho perso il sonno. Quando ero sul letto con Brown nella panic room, ho capito che avrei potuto non rivedere più te e Frankie. Clint, il nostro lavoro è molto pericoloso, rischiamo la vita e non ne vale la pena. Per me non più…' ammise e, presa una pausa, considerò 'noi due siamo bravi, potremmo con facilità trovare un impiego nella sicurezza privata o metterci in proprio…lasciare entrambi la Polizia di New York'.

Inquieto, sibilò 'Eccome se ci ha pensato, noto! Il mio lavoro è tutto per me! Sai bene quanto mi sia sacrificato in questi anni, lasciando l'Iowa, allenamento dopo allenamento. Il mestiere che svolgiamo mi rende orgoglioso, sento di avere uno scopo: difendere gli altri che non possono farlo da sé, combattere il crimine. E vorrei che mio figlio, un domani, possa esserne fiero' aveva i pugni chiusi ed era rosso in viso, in piedi, davanti a lei.

'Fiero sulla tua tomba? Con un distintivo vecchio, e una medaglia, che terremo in soggiorno sulla tua foto?' lo contraddisse, alzandosi 'Desidererei esserci, per il mio cucciolo e non al cimitero'.

'Sei melodrammatica…' si versò un bicchiere di scotch, dal buffet del soggiorno, e lo trangugiò in un unico sorso. Gli parve fiele.

'Realista…era una sorpresa, non volevo distrarti dall'operazione, l'altro ieri ho dato l'anticipo per un attico a pochi isolati da qui, la casa dei nostri sogni. Non ci manca nulla, tranne una professione più serena'.

'Le tue non sono soprese, sono bugie! Nemmeno mi hai consultato, roba da pazzi' era nervoso e la notizia inaspettata fu un fulmine a ciel sereno. Rabbioso, scagliò il bicchiere, con tutta la forza che aveva, contro il muro alle sue spalle, proprio sopra la tv, frantumandolo in mille pezzi, e svegliando Frankie col rumore. Dalla camera da letto, infatti, giunse alle loro orecchie il pianto del piccolo.

'Sei diventato matto tu…' Rafflesia, delusa, si affrettò nella stanza, prendendo in braccio il bambino e cullandolo, per farlo riaddormentare.

'Meglio passi la notte da un'altra parte, non riesco nemmeno a guardarti' Barton aprì l'anta della propria parte dell'armadio, infilando, sommariamente e a caso, qualche vestito in uno zaino. Si aspettava che la Tyler lo fermasse, che lo implorasse di rimanere; c'era già passato e lei tenne il punto, anche stavolta.

Gli mandò un'occhiata infelice, continuando a stringere il figlio a sé, indosso l'abito rosso del primo appuntamento, con cui oggi gli infliggeva il colpo di grazia.

Clint si ritrovò fuori casa in un baleno, rammaricato di non aver dato un bacino a Frankie, chiedendosi dove poter andare. Oltre a un hotel, le uniche opzioni per limitare problemi di spazio e fastidio, erano Tony o Nat e Bruce. Figuriamoci che musi avrebbero messo su, a vederlo comparire alle loro porte, con la coda fra le gambe, a causa di un litigio con sua moglie.

Direttamente in strada, si accese una sigaretta, appoggiato allo sportello della jeep, di cui aveva le chiavi in tasca. Buttò l'occhio al seggiolino del bambino, sul sedile posteriore; era l'auto più grande, con cui Rafflesia portava il piccolo al nido, al mattino, non potendo usare la Smartina. Avrebbe sbattuto la testa sul cofano della macchina…era stato un coniglio e se l'era svignata, come un ragazzino, invece di restare e chiarirsi.

Teso, per le parole della moretta, per l'assurda serata al tavolo verde e per la morte di Jian, all'ultima boccata, fissò la propria fede nuziale, sospirando. Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, pensò, e pure nella pessima.

La Tyler voleva unicamente proteggerlo, con la sua proposta indigesta e forse, in linea generale, nemmeno aveva torto; lui era un cecchino e un Avenger, prima era il padre di Frankie, però. Buttò il mozzicone in un cestino dei rifiuti e risalì a casa.

Aprendo l'uscio, trovò sua moglie seduta in pigiama al tavolo del soggiorno, fra le mani una tazza con un infuso di camomilla e le ametiste lucide di lacrime 'Pensavo non riuscissi nemmeno a guardarmi' lo apostrofò, in un bisbiglio, sorpresa che fosse tornato sui propri passi, testardo com'era; era persuasa di averlo perso, per sempre!

Lui si inginocchiò, devoto, avvicinando il volto al suo 'Perdonami'. Con la guancia poggiata alla sua, attese un bacio, con la speranza di riceverlo. Percepì sulle labbra, il secondo successivo, il salato delle lacrime femminili, pesanti e dense di preoccupazioni, per il loro incerto futuro.

'Tse Chi Lop ha riportato un graffio ed è stato dimesso ieri dall'Ospedale, per essere incarcerato nel Penitenziario di Stato' Steve, qualche giorno più tardi, aveva ritenuto di informarli. 'Le spoglie di Jian, a seguito dell'esame autoptico, sono state restituite alla famiglia, per la cremazione. Il medico legale sostiene abbia sofferto pochissimo, è stato un attimo'. Voleva provare a rincuorare la Tyler, che avrebbe trascorso i mesi di preavviso cooperando con la squadra, di cui Sam, diversamente, sarebbe diventato componente effettivo.

Lei, scettica, non rispose, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Stark.

Il Capo Fury, disorientato di fronte alle dimissioni della propria pupilla - l'agente diventata detective, per cui aveva un debole smaccato, e che gli aveva allungato la vita, alla parata del Columbus Day - era stato esplicito, sotto il ponte di Williamsburg.

Aveva esortato gli Avengers a comprendere cosa frullasse nella testa della moretta, per convincerla a restare nel Corpo di Polizia e nella loro Unità.

A Tony era parsa un'impresa improba, soprattutto quando il Falco aveva spifferato la proposta della sua dolce mogliettina di dedicarsi insieme ad un'attività di investigazione privata o simili, in cerca di altrui consigli. Che stavolta Stark non aveva distribuito; aveva ondeggiato, come se lo avessero preso a legnate, aggrappandosi al vetro della cabina da cui il tiratore sparava, al poligono.

Un proiettile via l'altro, Clint aveva quasi disintegrato le sagome di cartone scuro, ripetendo l'esercizio all'infinito. Scaricava il caricatore e ricominciava, scaricando pure la propria tensione.

Iron Man, demoralizzato, aveva commentato verso il Capitano, impallidito 'Gli Avengers senza Occhio di Falco?'.

'Tony, non cominciamo con le paranoie; Rafflesia l'ha buttata lì, a mo' di progetto. Non ho deciso ancora nulla, sto riflettendo e i rapporti con mia moglie sono tesi, discutiamo per ogni sciocchezza' risoluto, continuava a mirare. Tesi, un eufemismo. Lui era apprensivo ed angosciato, lei pensierosa, i dissapori all'ordine del giorno e non ne avevano mai avuti; la forza del loro legame erano proprio l'armonia e l'unione!

Rogers stava per aprire bocca, che sulla porta si materializzarono la Tyler e la Romanoff, trafelate, i visi angosciati.

'Falco' Rafflesia balbettava 'mi hanno chiamato i colleghi del Sesto Distretto, c'è stata una sparatoria al parchetto di Bleecker Street'.

Lui collassò, era l'area verde dove la tata portava Frankie nei pomeriggi in cui il meteo era clemente.

'Hanno colpito una donna di mezza età, dai documenti è Connie…' la moretta proseguì, sconvolta.

'Come sta? E il bambino?' quasi lo gridò.

Sua moglie scosse il capo, per la baby sitter non c'era stato nulla da fare e Clint deglutì, nervoso, sentendola aggiungere 'Frankie non si trova, non sanno dove sia, oddio…'.

Col cuore lacerato, Barton fece un passo verso la moglie, come un sonnambulo, udendo rumore di passi.

'Dai, veloci, Thor ci aspetta giù con l'Hummer' Sam e Bruce, correndo a perdifiato in corridoio, li trascinarono via, direttamente giù per la rampa di scale, facendoli salire a forza nel fuoristrada, col Capitano al volante, che, posizionata sul tettuccio la sirena lampeggiante, all'ammonimento 'Reggetevi' si esibì in un corso di guida spericolata: sorpassi al limite del banditesco, strombazzate col clacson a chiunque ostacolasse il loro percorso, improperi strillati attraverso il finestrino aperto.

'Rogers, sarebbe meglio se arrivassimo vivi a destinazione' Tony, nell'abitacolo dove, in sovrannumero, erano stretti come sardine, all'ennesima curva tagliata con annesso slalom gigante fra le macchine, si era ritrovato con il gomito di Vedova Nera che gli pungolava il torace.

Steve grugnì, parcheggiando direttamente dentro il parco, accanto allo spazio circoscritto dal nastro giallo e nero, che i colleghi avevano utilizzato per delimitare la zona del delitto.

La piccola area giochi, ubicata di fronte al Magnolia Bakery, si componeva di strutture su cui potersi arrampicare, altalene e un recinto di discrete dimensioni per la sabbia. Era spesso gremita di bambini e genitori, come quel pomeriggio assolato. Gli agenti sul posto stavano interrogando alcuni di loro, raggruppati in un esiguo capannello.

'Che diavolo è successo? Siamo l'agente Barton e il Detective Tyler' il Falco si era avvicinato, con Rafflesia, al Sergente che gli aveva fatto cenno, in piedi, accanto ad un sacco nero da obitorio, contenente un corpo.

L'altro aveva riconosciuto gli Avengers - che avevano accompagnato il tiratore scelto - la cui omonimia col piccolo sparito - il cui nome avevano reperito all'interno dello zainetto e del carrozzino, oltre che nella rubrica della tata - non era apparsa casuale.

'Colleghi…sono spiacente; alle tre del pomeriggio, due uomini armati, su una moto, si sono affiancati alla signora Herrera, che stava dando la merenda a vostro figlio su quella panchina' indicò una seduta di legno dipinta di verde scuro, sotto cui si intravedevano i rimasugli di pezzetti di crackers e macchie di sangue, contraddistinte da cartoncini bianchi numerati 'secondo la ricostruzione e le testimonianze, sono scesi e si sono avvicinati per strappare Clint junior dalle ginocchia della tata, che ha tentato di difenderlo e di opporsi…le hanno sparato tre volte in pieno petto, all'altezza del cuore, ed è morta sul colpo'.

La moretta fissava il contenitore scuro simile ad un sacco per il pattume, affranta.

'I due assassini sono, poi, fuggiti, portando con sé il piccolo. Hanno preso anche la borsa morbida azzurra, del cambio. Abbiamo organizzato parecchi posti di blocco nei punti cruciali delle vie del quartiere, i miei agenti stanno cercando il bambino e i suoi rapitori…avete idea di chi possa avercela con voi a tal punto? Si tratta di soldi?'.

'Noi affrontiamo casi scottanti, particolari e abbiamo innumerevoli nemici, che abbiamo sbattuto in galera, è un elenco lungo, mi creda…e no, lo stipendio degli elementi del team equivale a quello di un detective di primo grado, per cui non credo che mirino a un riscatto' il Capitano rispose al posto dei coniugi Barton, le cui teste giravano come frullatori e le cui labbra erano incollate, per la pena che sentivano.

'Immaginavo' il Sergente commentò 'ma da qualcosa dovremmo pur iniziare'.

'Ce ne occuperemo noi, fatevi da parte, è un ordine e sono certo che il Comandante Fury concorderà. Bruce, Tony, provvedete a ogni rilievo possibile, Nat, Sam e Thor interrogate di nuovo i testimoni' Steve avocò alla squadra, d'imperio, l'indagine.

'Tse Chi Lop' Rafflesia, assertiva, pronunciò tre parole 'ce l'ha giurata, ha promesso vendetta a me e Clint. Si tratta di una vita per una vita; per causa nostra, Jian è morto, ora vuole toglierci Frankie, farci soffrire come sta soffrendo lui'.

Il cinese era l'indiziato più logico e probabile 'Partiremo da lui, ovviamente' Rogers sapeva avesse ragione e rabbrividì 'intanto…Avengers, al lavoro, ogni secondo è prezioso'. Le settantadue ore successive a rapimenti e sequestri erano di fondamentale importanza; difficilmente, trascorso quel breve lasso di tempo, si riusciva a ritrovare le vittime.

'Fuori dalle scatole, inetti' Stark, nevrotico maltrattava gli agenti della Scientifica a che, a suo dire, lo ostacolavano nella raccolta delle prove ed erano degli asini.

'Posso?' la bruna indicò il sacco scuro al Sergente, che, comprendendone intenzioni, acconsentì.

Lei si abbassò e tirò giù la chiusura lampo, che correva sul lato lungo dell'involucro, dando l'ultimo saluto a Connie, la tata seria e amabile che aveva curato suo figlio, in sua assenza, fino all'ultimo respiro. Dormiva un sonno disgraziato, il volto pallido, i lunghi capelli castani scuri legati con una coda, l'abbigliamento comodo, il corpo già freddo, in pieno _rigor mortis_.

'Dobbiamo avvertire qualcuno, i parenti della signora?' erano domande di routine, l'ufficiale prese un taccuino, ponendole ugualmente, nonostante la presa di posizione del Capitano.

'No, Sergente, qui a New York non aveva legami; la sua famiglia era rimasta in Equador, e mandava loro fino all'ultimo penny guadagnato. Ho il numero di telefono del marito, lo contatterò personalmente' la Tyler richiuse il sacco, considerando 'Un altro cadavere sulla coscienza'. Prima Jian, poi Connie. E chissà dov'era Frankie, con le possibilità e le finanze di Sam Gor sarebbe potuto essere lontano, o peggio.

Si sarebbe strappata i capelli, si sarebbe messa a strillare, nel recinto della sabbia dove le si stavano affossando i piedi, avrebbe conficcato le unghie nella propria carne; non sarebbe servito a nulla, doveva mantenere il sangue freddo, era l'unica chance che aveva, che avevano.

Lei e Clint…era un po' che non lo sentiva più, pur percependone la presenza al proprio fianco.

'E' stata colpa mia…' gli occhi zuppi e le mani nelle tasche della felpa, Barton non aveva il coraggio di alzare la testa 'mi avevi pregato di non sparare, e l'ho fatto ugualmente, per la paura che Chi Lop ti uccidesse, ero terrorizzato di perderti e adesso non riesco a incrociare il tuo sguardo…l'angoscia di non vedere più nostro figlio mi sta mangiando vivo!'.

'Falco…ti amo' gli si strinse, con la guancia sulla sua umida, muovendosi all'unisono con lui, in unico abbraccio; nelle orecchie sentiva il suo respiro concitato, sulle labbra gustava il sapore del suo bacio, nelle narici percepiva il suo odore, negli occhi aveva una sola immagine…lui, suo marito, che le si aggrappava con disperazione!

'E' stato un tragico incidente, probabilmente anche se non avessi fatto fuoco, il cinese avrebbe cercato di colpirmi e il ragazzo si sarebbe frapposto' fu sincera, ci aveva riflettuto spesso 'non ho nulla di cui rimproverarti…concentriamoci sull'indagine, dobbiamo ritrovare Frankie, aiutami!' la fronte poggiata sulla sua, distinse la vibrazione del cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni della tuta e lo recuperò.

'Sì, Capo Fury…certo, ci vediamo lì' fece cenno a Barton - che si era leggermente rasserenato - di muoversi, stante la breve conversazione col Comandante, che li aveva esortati a raggiungerlo al Penitenziario di Stato 'ha organizzato un incontro con Chi Lop'.

'Avverto Steve e mi informo se i colleghi possono darci uno strappo' il cecchino, ripresosi dal trauma, si era attivato, trovando un paio di agenti disponibili ad accompagnarli di volata al carcere, distante una quindicina di miglia dal parco giochi.

Rikers Island, o più semplicemente Rikers, era una piccola isola compresa nel territorio della città di New York, sede di una delle istituzioni penitenziarie più grandi del mondo. Una città nella città, orrenda, enorme con edifici mastodontici, due aree centrali di tre piani a forma di stella, di cemento bianco e grigio, dei palazzi più alti rossi e marroni e un vasto prato verde esterno, circondato da una recinzione altissima e diversi giri di filo spinato, con personale armato a presidiare ogni angolo.

Al posto di blocco all'ingresso - lasciate le proprie armi e superato il metal detector - li fecero passare in fretta per condurli all'interno, dove li attendeva Fury, direttamente, in una stanza dalle pareti spoglie, destinata agli interrogatori, con un tavolo e delle seggiole in plastica al centro e due guardie carcerarie fisse alla porta di metallo divisoria della saletta dall'area destinata ai detenuti 'Ho ottenuto la possibilità di un colloquio di una decina di minuti, sfruttiamoli'.

Sedendosi, il Capo tirò fuori dalla tasca destra dei pantaloni un classico tirapugni di metallo color bronzo, indossandolo, sotto lo sguardo attonito della Tyler.

'Così capirà immediatamente le mie intenzioni' le segnalò il nero 'evitate reazioni spropositate e fate parlare me, chiaro Falco?'.

'Sì, signore' Barton acconsentì, osservando entrare il trafficante, con indosso l'abituale divisa carceraria arancione, ammanettato, un'espressione malefica sul viso.

'Buon pomeriggio. Ci rivediamo prima di quanto prevedessi' li salutò.

'Sono Nicholas Joseph Fury, Capo della Polizia di New York. Pochi convenevoli. Mi dica dov'è Frankie Barton, e la chiudiamo qui' battendo il metallo dell'arma contundente sul tavolo, il Comandante minacciò il cinese.

'Non potrà mai chiudersi' con un sogghigno beffardo, tranquillo, spiegò 'non ho paura di voi. Vi propongo un unico accordo; l'immunità, da qualsiasi reato a me ascritto. Lascerò il paese da uomo libero e voi riavrete il bambino, sano e salvo, avete la mia parola d'onore, prendere o lasciare'.

Rafflesia, accanto a suo marito, era gelata. La proposta del criminale era difficilmente percorribile, ne era conscia.

'Sa perfettamente che non è possibile, il suo arresto è nato dalla collaborazione tra le polizie di molte nazioni diverse e non dipende esclusivamente da me. Sia ragionevole...dov'è Frankie Barton?' il nero lo domandò, di nuovo, gridando.

'Il piccolo sta bene' si rivolse alla moretta, freddo 'per ora...nel caso la mia richiesta non sia accolta, la sua alimentazione sarà sospesa, morirà di fame e di sete...e soffrirete come ho sofferto io'.

Lei, atterrita, bloccò Clint - di cui aveva intercettato un lieve movimento, un'incertezza - da qualsiasi proposito, poggiandogli la mano destra sul braccio sinistro.

L'affermazione crudele di Chi Lop, il suo assurdo progetto di vendetta, aveva sconcertato persino Fury, rimasto basito.

Rafflesia si alzò in piedi, girò intorno al tavolo, e avvicinandosi al cinese si gettò a terra, in ginocchio, con le mani giunte. Non aveva mai pregato nessuno, era arrivato anche quel momento, con il Capo che fece segno alle guardie di lasciare alla sua agente un minimo di manovra, confidando che il narcotrafficante rinsavisse, davanti alla disperazione della giovane madre, che ne avesse pietà.

'Per favore, risparmi Frankie...se vuole un ostaggio prenda me, sono un Avenger...per favore, risparmi il mio bambino' implorò, la voce rotta dal pianto, in preda ad un tragico smarrimento.

Il corpo del Falco fu, invece, attraversato da una scarica di rabbia pazzesca, unita alla tenerezza e al sentimento che provava per la sua donna; restò in attesa della reazione del loro avversario, nella partita a scacchi che aveva come premio la vita di suo figlio.

Che non tardò ad arrivare, la più spiacevole; Chi Lop sbottò a ridere in faccia alla detective, pesantemente, un novello Joker di disumanità.

Di riflesso, Barton spiccò un balzo, sollevandosi dalla propria seduta, e planato sul tavolo, si avventò con le mani al collo dell'odioso dirimpettaio, agguantandolo, a mo' di pollo da strozzare, con un urlo 'Bastardo'.

Fu solo la prontezza dei due agenti a salvare la pelle del cinese; erano avvezzi alla gestione di innumerevoli problematicità, e, grazie alla loro preparazione, riuscirono a impedire a Clint di commettere un omicidio, senza revolver.

Chi Lop, toccandosi la gola leggermente arrossata, mantenne il proprio _savoir faire_, lasciando la stanza 'Aspetto vostre notizie…in caso contrario, domani mattina direte addio al vostro Frankie'.

'Rafflesia? Ce la fai?' il Capo le dette il braccio per aiutarla a rialzarsi, curandosi meno di suo marito, che i due angeli custodi avevano ammonito a rimanere immobile all'angolo opposto della stanza, come un pugile messo alle corde. Occhio di Falco, la solita testa calda!

La moretta annuì, la respirazione stentava a normalizzarsi e così il battito del suo cuore…galoppava, quasi fibrillava. Il volto smarrito di Clint era lo specchio della propria anima; lo confortò, esangue 'Ho avuto il tuo stesso istinto...almeno ti sei tolto la soddisfazione, per entrambi' avrebbe dovuto rimproverarlo, si limitò a spostarlo cautamente verso l'uscita.

Riprese le pistole, rientrarono alla Centrale, con la macchina blindata blu metallizzata guidata dall'autista di Fury; il nero, nel percorso, aveva ragguagliato il Tenente Coulson sugli ultimi avvenimenti e la minaccia del cinese, e l'ufficiale aveva riferito le infauste notizie al Capitano.

Che, piazzato a braccia conserte, con le gambe divaricate, passandosi la mano nei capelli castani, esaminava la mappa di New York proiettata sul mega schermo del loro ufficio da Tony, e li ragguagliò, al loro arrivo 'In rosso abbiamo segnato le zone di maggior spaccio, ai puntini verdi corrispondono i galoppini delle dosi, che abbiamo interrogato viso a viso. Se ne stanno occupando Thor, Sam e Natasha, personalmente, coadiuvati da ogni collega disponibile, anche dell'Unità Vittime Speciali, su ordine della Hill'.

'Che avete scoperto?' la Tyler lo chiese ugualmente; Rogers era cupo, non aveva buone notizie.

'Niente di niente, nessuno sa dove sia Frankie e i suoi rapitori' Bruce si appropinquò verso la macchinetta del caffè che avevano all'ingresso della sala relax e ne versò due tazze per i coniugi Barton, mentre Stark rispondeva al telefono interno 'C'è una busta marrone indirizzata al Falco, in portineria, hanno trattenuto il corriere e contattato gli artificieri, per capire cosa contenga e se sia possibile aprirla…'.

'Banner, nessuno gioca con le bombe come te!' Steve spronò l'amico riccioluto che non esitò.

Indossata velocemente la tuta antiscoppio nera, gli stivali, ed il casco integrale con visiera ellittica indispensabile per avvicinarsi, si era diretto nell'atrio del Distretto che era stato fatto sgomberare, coi colleghi che avrebbero assistito alla scena, a una decina di metri di distanza.

Aveva poggiato la cassetta degli attrezzi del mestiere sul bancone di legno, dove si annunciavano i visitatori e su cui era stato lasciato il piccolo plico rettangolare dal servizio di vigilanza, che si era collocato fuori dall'ingresso della Stazione, insieme ai dipendenti e agenti.

'Allora, Bruce?' Iron Man lo stressò.

'Tony, dammi un attimo' con i guanti, Banner rigirò la busta marrone, la guardò in trasparenza e la maneggiò; aveva disinnescato ordigni di ogni tipo e quello gli parve una bazzecola. Per togliersi qualsiasi dubbio, passò sopra la superficie lo scanner portatile di cui si era munito, senza rilevare minacce.

'Falso allarme' segnalò ai compagni, levandosi il casco e appropinquandosi verso il laboratorio in cui erano soliti esaminare le prove, con gli Avengers alle calcagna, compresi Romanoff, Point Break e Wilson, che li avevano raggiunti.

'Ci penso io' con guanti bianchi sterili in gomma e un bisturi affilato, su un telo candido e sotto la lente di ingrandimento, Stark sollevò il lembo superiore di chiusura della busta, presente sulla parte laterale.

'Davanti c'era il tuo nome, scritto al computer' fece notare Rafflesia a suo marito, rincuorata che il contenitore avesse uno spessore minimo; non era raro che i rapitori facessero pervenire ai familiari parti amputate del corpo delle vittime, come testimonianza dell'esistenza in vita dei loro cari.

Con le pinzette metalliche, Tony estrasse il contenuto della busta, mostrandolo alla luce della lampada al neon, con un triste sospiro…era una foto di Frankie, ritratto con gli abiti con cui era vestito al mattino e con l'edizione pomeridiana del New York Times…rosso in viso e coi lucciconi del pianto.

Udì il gemito strozzato della moretta e gli si strinse il cuore.

'Vedi se hanno lasciato impronte' Barton, con una voce dall'oltretomba, indicò la polvere di alluminio che Rogers applicò sulla superficie della fotografia, sperando aderisse a tracce di sebo eventualmente presenti, per evidenziare proprio le impronte.

'Non ce ne sono…' il Capitano ripeté l'operazione, sul retro, con il medesimo risultato 'Sappiamo che è vivo, almeno!'.

'E' assurdo, nemmeno un indizio…i rilievi al parco giochi hanno dato esito negativo, i bossoli della pistola non erano registrati, le loro armi pulite. Nessun riscontro. Abbiamo dei frammenti di immagini di una telecamera di sorveglianza del ristorante di fronte, ma i due rapitori indossavano i caschi e la moto non aveva la targa' aggiunse Vedova Nera.

'Mancano dodici ore a domani mattina...' la Tyler guardava l'orologio al polso, in continuazione.

'Fury conferma che accordi con Chi Lop non sono possibili e, comunque, non è detto che, avuta l'immunità, lasci libero Frankie' intervenne Banner.

'L'area da perlustrare è enorme, non saprei nemmeno da che parte cominciare' Wilson fece un buffetto alla collega.

'Il tempo stringe...un'idea? Un'illuminazione?' Thor provò.

'Chinatown...in fondo è la culla del mostro che ci sta ricattando, il quartiere della città in cui vive la sua gente, il posto in cui ha più alleati e persone a lui fedeli, che coprirebbero un delitto tanto turpe' il Falco fece un'analisi oggettiva e razionale.

'Sono diversi isolati, non possiamo salire palazzo per palazzo, appartamento per appartamento, scantinato per scantinato, negozio per negozio, ci servirebbero mesi!' Stark esaminava la mappa sul monitor, perplesso.

Le ametiste di Rafflesia si attaccarono agli occhi lucidi di suo marito; ebbero la medesima intuizione nello stesso momento.

'Scusate, non mi sento molto bene, ho bisogno di un minuto di privacy' indietreggiando, la moretta, sostenuta da Barton, entrò nell'armeria.

Lui afferrò un paio di portafondina a spalla, diverse scatole di proiettili e due pistole automatiche di ultima generazione. Aveva con sé la propria Berretta e la Tyler la sua pistola d'ordinanza; le armi degli Avengers erano più sofisticate, più facili da usare…le prese ugualmente, per stare più tranquillo. Indossò il gilet antiproiettile, sulla tuta da ginnastica blu, e le passò quello della sua taglia, si sarebbero dileguati dalla porta di servizio che dava sul corridoio.

Si erano compresi al primo sguardo ed era una questione personale, che avrebbe avuto delle regole di ingaggio molto diverse dalla normativa regolamentare della Polizia, da cui, altresì, la Tyler aveva dato le dimissioni.

'Non scordate niente, signori?' Iron Man simulò un colpo di tosse, per richiamare la loro attenzione.

'Ci avreste tenuto fuori? Sul serio?' rammaricato, il Capitano tolse dalla gruccia la propria uniforme da combattimento 'vestitevi come si deve, tutti!' avrebbe potuto prenderli a calci nel sedere, o fargli rapporto, li minacciò di prepararsi in modo adeguato; ognuno dei Vendicatori si apprestò al proprio armadietto, velocemente.

'Come ve ne siete accorti?' Rafflesia era curiosa, una sbirciatina alla foto del suo cucciolo che teneva attaccata all'interno dell'anta metallica le spaccò l'anima.

'Avevi l'espressione di quando hai capito che Aidan stava per spifferare la storia del sacerdote; sei un ottimo poliziotto ma una pessima spia' Sam l'aveva beccata con le mani nella marmellata.

'Siamo con voi e lo saremo sempre, a qualsiasi costo…qualsiasi cosa per Frankie!' Vedova Nera ribadì il concetto; erano una squadra, non avrebbero seguito direttive altrui, anche a discapito delle rispettive carriere. Banner, alle sue spalle, annuì, con un lieve sorriso.

'Dove andiamo a fare l'aperitivo, stasera? Ho appetito!' Stark, imbracciato un fucile AR15, si informò.

Il Falco, intanto che transitavano davanti al monitor, indicò una parte del quartiere cinese 'Jian raccontò a Rafflesia che amava ogni particolare di New York, ad eccezione dei palazzoni in cortina rosso scuro di Chinatown, accanto a Columbus Park, ci è venuto in mente prima'.

'Forse Chi Lop organizzava lì attività clandestine e illecite particolarmente cruente, qualcosa che un ragazzo sensibile come il figlio non digeriva' la moretta aveva ipotizzato.

'Quanti stabili saranno? Due, tre al massimo, di una decina di piani' Thor considerò 'temporeggerei col Capo, per evitare ci mandi pattuglie inutili'.

'Ovviamente, ottima idea! Usciamo dalla porta di servizio, teste basse e non fatevi notare fino all'autorimessa' ordinò Cap: erano otto Avengers, se la sarebbero cavata.

Circondata dai quartieri di Tribeca, Little Italy e l'East Side, con più di novantamila abitanti, la Chinatown newyorkese era una delle comunità asiatiche più grandi fuori dall'Asia.

A pochi minuti a piedi da Chatham Square, uno degli incroci principali, sorgeva il Columbus Park, che, decenni prima, era stato uno dei ghetti più pericolosi della città; successivamente, era diventato un posto sicuro e frequentato dalla comunità cinese che lo utilizzava come punto di ritrovo per giochi da tavolo e la pratica del tai chi. Soprattutto di giorno e nei week-end, il parco si riempiva di turisti e concittadini.

Quando gli Avengers arrivarono - dato il giorno feriale e l'orario - la zona era deserta, compresa la strada antistante i palazzi indicati dai Barton.

'Non ci abita più nessuno, nonostante la tinteggiatura recente; quindi o sono uffici o sono vuoti' asserì la Romanoff, alla guida del minivan.

'Sono stati edificati senza scale esterne di sicurezza, per cui o accediamo a piedi dalle scale…' esordì Rogers.

'Oppure prendiamo l'ascensore, saliamo all'ultimo piano e riscendiamo per le scale, perquisendo appartamento per appartamento' concluse Point Break.

'Mamma mia, che metodi spartani' Tony sospirò 'annunciamoci con una citofonata, prima, idioti! Lavorate con me da quanti anni? Nove? Non sono venuto impreparato'.

'Arriva al punto' il Falco si stava scocciando.

'Ha un rilevatore di movimento a raggi infrarossi, si punta sull'area da perlustrare e indica la presenza di ciò o di chi produce calore, persone e animali. Ha scarsi margini di errore, ed è un ottimo metodo per scartare i locali vuoti' Bruce spiegò.

'Se non stai cercando un cadavere' Rafflesia lo sussurrò, a voce talmente bassa che pensarono di aver udito male.

'Qui sbagli: tu, tuo marito e tuo figlio mi romperete le balle fin quando non avrò stirato le zampe! Io c'ero, quando hai sparato in quel bersaglio accanto a Clint, e, sì, gli ho consigliato di non sposarti, lo ammetto! Litigavate di continuo, all'inizio della vostra relazione. Scenate a non finire. Quelle del Falco di gelosia. Le tue...vattelapesca, nemmeno mi ricordo...poi facevate pace e ricominciavate. Tutta la Polizia di New York si è ritrovata coinvolta, noi _in primis_.

All'ennesimo litigio, lui' Tony indicò Barton 'non ti ha parlato per dieci giorni. Non vi sentivate nemmeno al telefono. Eravamo a Chicago e lo ricordo come fosse ora; eri uscita addirittura con l'amico di Rogers a sfregio. Appena tornato, il genio della lampada è corso in gioielleria e ti preso l'anello di fidanzamento. Clint, Rafflesia...avete discusso a morte persino prima di tagliare la torta nuziale, sulla forma delle fette. Non è normale, né sano…voi non siete normali, sani…ho dei dubbi…sono giunto alla conclusione che la nostra amicizia non sia casuale e che Frankie sia vivo e vegeto. E potete star sicuri che lo ritroveremo'. Iron Man sparse acqua sul fuoco dell'agitazione comune, commuovendosi alle proprie parole.

'Grazie…' al Falco venne quasi da ridere, all'espressione di sua moglie, a cui pure stava per scappare una risata: Tony li aveva spiazzati!

Stark, tirando su col naso, puntò il rilevatore, dalla forma quadrata verso i palazzi, esaminandoli con meticolosità e attenzione.

'Quanto ci impieghi?' Natasha lo pungolò.

'Che noiosi…sono completamente vuoti, nemmeno un gattino…tranne il palazzo centrale dei tre, quinto piano, la casa con le tende a fiori bianchi alle finestre. Ci sono almeno due persone, dentro' soddisfatto, Tony riassunse.

'Saliamo, prima noi…se del caso, vi avvertiamo' Rogers indicò ai coniugi Barton, sé e il biondo, poi Romanoff e Wilson, che si mossero in direzione dell'entrata dell'edificio segnalato dal collega, che chiudeva il gruppo con Bruce.

'Non esiste, Cap' la Tyler, estratta la semiautomatica dalla fondina, si affilò al sedere di Banner, con l'ombra del marito dietro che smoccolava 'Secondo voi, siamo arrivati fino a qui per rimanere in macchina?'.

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo, intimando, minaccioso, il silenzio, intanto che andavano su per le scale, per evitare che gli occupanti dell'appartamento abitato potessero udirli e svignarsela, o peggio, sparargli addosso.

Con lentezza, giunsero al quinto piano, di fronte l'alloggio da cui proveniva un attutito rumore di voci soffuse.

La porta non aveva uno spessore tale da permette l'inserimento di microcamere, per cui Thor, una sbirciata alla serratura, si propose 'La butto giù a spallate'.

'Abbiamo poche alternative' bisbigliò Steve. Di solito Clint era quello che entrava per primo, e il caposquadra si trovò a ragionare sulle sue opzioni. Sperò di aver scelto la via più fruttuosa 'Falco, procediamo come al solito'.

Il diretto interessato, con l'inseparabile Beretta, scoccata un'occhiata a Rafflesia, si posizionò alle spalle di Point Break, che, con una spinta possente, fece saltare addirittura i cardini metallici dell'uscio.

Il cecchino entrò nel soggiorno illuminato da una luce fioca, dove due uomini di nazionalità cinese, sulla trentina, erano seduti su un divano, assorti nella visione di un programma televisivo nella loro lingua, con le proprie pistole in grembo.

Entrambi, non appena resisi conto della presenza degli agenti, spararono contro gli Avengers, all'impazzata, ma Barton fu più lesto e più preciso; con pochi colpi inferti, stante il talento che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto, il più grande tiratore scelto del mondo li centrò, senza pietà.

'State bene?' domandò, voltandosi soprattutto verso la moretta, che, sana e salva, come gli altri, si era piegata carponi per mettere due dita alla giugulare degli scagnozzi di Chi Lop e controllarne il battito cardiaco…assente.

'Sono morti…e Frankie non è qui, come faremo?' la bruna, disperata, girava per l'appartamento, per cercare delle tracce del piccolo, ispezionando lo spazio intorno a sé.

La casa era un laboratorio per lo smistamento e il taglio di stupefacenti, a giudicare dalle attrezzature a vista e dalle dosi già inscatolate, pronte per l'immissione sul mercato.

'Maledizione' imprecò Nat, era la loro unica pista, la sola possibilità che gli si era paventata, ed elementi che portassero al piccolo, in effetti, non ve n'erano; per i rilievi ci sarebbero volute ore!

Rafflesia poggiò entrambe le mani sul viso, stava andando in iperventilazione. Il calore delle braccia di Barton, che l'aveva raggiunta, la distrasse, per un attimo 'Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo'.

'No, non…' non poté terminare…sgranò gli occhi…nell'aria le note del suo carillon…la melodia di 'Per Elisa' di Beethoven.

Bruce era interdetto 'Da dove viene?' era chiaro provenisse dalla scatolina di legno con il cuore inciso sopra. I genitori scherzavano spesso sull'abitudine del bambino di sgraffignare dal comodino di sua madre il pegno d'amore del Falco, da cui era molto attratto e che si divertiva a portare con sé o a nascondere, dispettoso.

'Da qui sotto' inginocchiatosi, Clint aveva notato delle assi del parquet non allineate.

'Me ne occupo io' con una chiave di porco, Thor fece leva sul listello più in evidenza, sollevandolo.

Sentirono la musica più distintamente, insieme a un pianto leggero.

Osservarono, felici, un piedino e, man mano che i pezzi del parquet vennero via, le ametiste di Frankie Barton che sorrise ai propri genitori 'Papà…' gli uscì una vocetta stanca, mentre il Falco lo acchiappava. Lo passò a sua moglie, che lo stese a terra e gli tolse gli abiti per controllare se stesse bene, palpando, delicata, ogni centimetro del suo corpicino.

'E' a posto, credo, tranne il pannolino sporco…' sospirò, di sollievo, con Tony che le stendeva un Pampers pulito per cambiare il piccolo; la borsa degli oggetti rubata alla tata era anch'essa nel vano sotto il pavimento del salotto.

'Ha mangiato, è satollo…' la magliettina che aveva indosso era piena zeppa di briciole di pane e la boccuccia appiccicosa; sua madre, con un bacio, aveva sentito odore di succo di frutta e banana. Connie portava con sé una merenda molto abbondante, la moretta la ringraziò mentalmente, ovunque fosse la sua anima, certamente in paradiso…nel paradiso delle tate.

'Avverto Fury, la Scientifica e…soprassiederei a un medico' il Capitano, entusiasta che il bambino fosse in ottima salute, snellì le formalità, per permettere ai suoi amici di rientrare a casa al più presto 'preparatevi a una lavata di capo galattica del Comandante, visto il modo in cui siamo sgattaiolati via. Recuperare Frankie non aveva prezzo, per noi, e sono certo che il Capo, personalmente ci appoggerà…il Regolamento è il Regolamento'.

'Lo sapeva che siamo un po' scombinati e fuori dalle righe, quando ci ha assoldato per il team' Tony rise, facendo una carezza al ragazzino.

'Sopravvivremo, alla faccia di Fury e di Chi Lop…Rafflesia, per te sarà l'ultima ramanzina, e probabilmente, l'ultima operazione, la più importante della tua carriera' Sam fissò la collega, con un pizzico di tristezza. La capiva, soprattutto in quel momento, stretta a suo marito e suo figlio; per lui, in fondo, era più semplice, non aveva legami e non doveva rendere conto a nessuno. Ciononostante, perderla come collega rappresentava un dolore e una sconfitta.

'Veramente…ho tempo per ritirare le dimissioni fino al termine del preavviso' la Tyler li stupì, per primo Clint, che, in apnea, abbassò il viso verso di lei. Scherzava o faceva sul serio?

Gli Avengers trattennero il fiato, in attesa.

'Siete la nostra famiglia…' mormorò, con gli occhi brillanti, non aggiungendo altro, iniziando a scendere le scale 'e incontrarci non è stato casuale'. Usò le stesse parole di Tony.

'Dovrò passare in farmacia per un boccetta di Valium, conviene mi prepari…' Stark, sorridendo, soddisfatto, si esibì nella solita battuta.

'In tema di prime volte, per Frankie è il battesimo del volo in missione e sull'Hummer!' Thor, esaltato, spupazzava il bambino che allietava il tragitto di ritorno con paroline e risate, sveglissimo.

'Già. Steve, puoi farci scendere, per favore?' Rafflesia indicò un portone signorile ed elegante, a cinque minuti a piedi dal suo appartamento 'Domani mattina riporteremo le uniformi al Distretto e riprenderemo la jeep'.

'Certo. Perché proprio qui?' Rogers si incuriosì.

La mora alzò il dito verso l'attico 'E' il nostro nuovo nido!'.

'Sei riuscita nell'ardua impresa dell'acquisto di una casa nella Grande Mela! Mi piace' Stark, ipercritico, ammirava, dal basso, l'enorme terrazza, circondata da portavasi ricolmi di fiorellini e un gazebo di legno.

'Vi aspettiamo per l'inaugurazione, ovviamente. Buonanotte' li salutò, estraendo dalla tasca della tuta un mazzo di chiavi che fece tintinnare davanti al naso di suo marito, che teneva il cucciolo seduto sulle sue spalle, reggendolo per le manine.

'Come mai le avevi con te?' dato un saluto al portiere, rimirando l'androne elegante, si immisero nell'ascensore.

'Non lo so nemmeno io, un'intuizione…' lei commentò, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie 'desideravo così tanto venirci insieme…seguimi'.

Lo condusse per pochi metri sul ballatoio del pianerottolo, dove spiccava una sola porta 'E' l'unico appartamento dell'ultimo piano…a te l'onore' gli passò il mazzo e Clint spalancò la porta, emozionato, accendendo la luce.

Si ritrovarono in un salone doppio, completamente ristrutturato, sgombro da qualsiasi mobilio, da cui si intravedeva una cucina altrettanto spaziosa, già arredata, in stile moderno.

'Di là' sua moglie segnalò la zona notte 'c'è la nostra stanza da letto, quella di Frankie, e altre tre camere, più piccole, ognuna col bagno…non è la Stark Tower, ma può andare'.

'E' splendida, ti sei superata…'.

'Non hai visto il pezzo forte, amore mio…' si abbassò a terra, in un angolo del salotto, dove aveva lasciato, in precedenza, un lettore cd. Fece partire il brano che aveva scelto 'You and I' di Lady Gaga e aprì la grande portafinestra, che affacciava sul terrazzo, prendendolo per mano, intanto che il cucciolo si era accoccolato nel caldo abbraccio paterno, a cui lei stessa si unì 'C'è uno spazietto per la mamma?'.

Il Falco annuì, circondandole la vita, dall'altro lato, con la sua testa sulla spalla, godendo lo spettacolo dell'esterno.

'E' per te, Clint' Rafflesia indicò il cielo stellato 'te l'avevo promesso'.

Suo marito sussultò, commosso, alla bellezza di quella visione della natura e, di più, alla bellezza dell'anima di sua moglie.

'Falco, ogni volta che siamo insieme ho una stretta sul cuore, tu sei mio, e sono legata a te, con un doppio filo… se ci allontaniamo, pure di pochi passi, il filo mi tira e mi fa tornare da te…per cui…per sempre, nella vita e nel lavoro… e…sotto le stelle' gli confessò, un attimo prima che lui la baciasse, con Frankie fra di loro, ballando l'ennesima melodia d'amore cantata da Lady Gaga.

_N.d.A._

_La moretta dagli occhi ametista non ce la fa, a lasciare un lavoro in cui crede, e una squadra come quella degli Avengers, che è diventata la sua famiglia. _

_E come in ogni famiglia che si rispetti i dissapori sono all'ordine del giorno, ma si superano anche, per il bene che si prova gli uni per gli altri e che traspare dalle parole di Tony Stark, il mio deus ex machina. _

_Rafflesia si convince, rimanendo nella fila della Polizia di New York, accanto a Clint, il suo grande amore, anche nella vita professionale._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitolo 11 Post credit…diversi anni dopo! New generation!**_

Frankie si apprestava a salire sul palco, per ultimo, di seguito al resto dei compagni del suo corso, per ricevere il distintivo da agente e una targa; finalmente era arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe smesso di essere una recluta!

'Clinton Francis Barton junior, il nostro miglior allievo' il Capo Maria Hill - che aveva raccolto l'eredità di Nick Fury - lo sottolineò 'più bravo persino di sua madre!'.

Con uno sguardo di sbieco alla platea, l'ex studente - capelli castani chiari, muscoloso, una somiglianza fisica stupefacente col Falco e due occhi violetti che affascinavano chiunque - scosse la testa: i suoi genitori erano sì seduti in prima fila, accanto ai loro amici e ai suoi, ma invece di sbracciarsi in applausi o simili, si sbaciucchiavano, come due adolescenti. Maledizione, sempre la stessa storia e lo stesso imbarazzo!

Ringraziò la Hill e prese un ulteriore sonoro applauso, _in primis_ dalla sua ragazza, che si era alzata in piedi, esaltata.

'Frankie è stato fantastico!' Morgan Stark - una treccia color mogano, l'espressione furba e vivace di Iron Man, unita ai delicati tratti somatici materni, leggins elasticizzati scuri, stivaletti borchiati da rockettara e t-shirt dei Black Sabbath in perfetto stile maschiaccio - aveva occhi unicamente per lui.

'E non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti! Quando ci comunicò che voleva entrare in Accademia, Rafflesia fu chiara. _Esclusivamente se avrai dei risultati migliori dei miei_, lo ricattò, immaginando o sperando che fallisse' il cecchino, leggermente imbiancato sui capelli castani, raccontò, per l'ennesima volta, mano nella mano con la moretta, rimirandola; era splendida, la pettinatura corta all'orecchio, più confacente all'età anagrafica, indosso l'alta uniforme della Polizia che portava, unitamente ai colleghi Avengers.

'Ti eri sbagliata, mamma! Forse, per l'unica volta in vita tua' il primo abbraccio di Frankie fu per lei. Notò le sue iridi ametista leggermente lucide, e gli uscì una lacrima, che la Tyler fece sparire con un bacino, come quando era piccino.

'Buon sangue non mente, credimi, non mi aspettavo nulla di meno. Sparavi insieme a me già nella pancia e hai preso una pallottola a tre mesi di gestazione' commentò, toccandosi la spalla destra, sopra la stoffa dell'uniforme blu.

'Il tuo primo regalo è stato un bersaglio con arma annessa, semi professionale, avevi un'ora di vita...' Clint aggiunse.

'A proposito di regali! È per te! Molti auguri!' Rafflesia passò al figlio una scatola rettangolare, presa dalla pochette.

'Grazie...' il ragazzo intuì l'oggetto ivi contenuto, prima di aprire il contenitore: una pistola, la mitica Beretta M9, non solo la preferita di Barton senior…proprio la sua! 'È favolosa; non ho parole, la volevo tantissimo, non riuscivo a smettere di osservarla, quando la indossavi, papà, e desideravo giocarci, in continuazione…sei sicuro di volertene separartene?'.

Sicuro sicuro no, gli costava; davanti alla felicità del suo cucciolo, Clint abdicò 'E' tua, sei il futuro della Polizia della città…e sei diventato un cecchino quasi più bravo di me…quasi'.

'Me la farai provare, amore? Almeno un pochino?' Morgan, con gli occhi a cuore, implorò il fidanzato.

'Vedremo, se farai la brava… forse…' le rispose malizioso, baciandola con un casquè, innanzi a tutti. Ovviamente era un sì!

'È più stucchevole di suo padre' Tony - la pelle del viso aiutata da qualche punturina di botox e una tinta nera biologica in testa per mantenersi, in apparenza, sempre giovane - si lamentò, a bassa voce, con Pepper che gli dette la solita gomitata nello sterno.

'Ti ho sentito!' il Falco lo fissò, in cagnesco.

'Tuo figlio mi capiterà in sorte, come genero, ti rendi conto?! E' una vera disgrazia, una catastrofe! Ora comprendo cosa ha provato la povera Anna, buonanima, quando ti ha visto' Iron Man era implacabile.

'Morgan e Frankie sono cresciuti insieme, era inevitabile, a mio avviso. Meglio James Rogers, il figlio del Capitano?' lo interpellò Rafflesia, curiosa.

'Uhm, hai ragione...è tutto muscoli e boxe come il padrino di battesimo, e zero cervello' Stark si fece quasi persuaso, con Steve e Peggy, alle spalle, che lo avevano guardato storto.

Rogers, calvo come una palla da biliardo, difese, subito, il pargoletto di un metro e novanta per ottantacinque chili 'Non sfottere e non minimizzare le doti del mio erede! È entrato pure lui in Accademia, inizierà il prossimo autunno! Il pugilato rimarrà soltanto un hobby'.

'Oddio, un altro giovane Avenger! In effetti, noi abbiamo un piede nella pensione' Thor - una lieve pancetta al posto degli addominali tartarugati che lo distinguevano da ragazzo - ridacchiò 'mia figlia ancora non pensa alla propria professione, grazie agli Dei'.

Frigga era la più piccola dei fanciulli del gruppo, dolce e carina come i suoi genitori, i capelli biondi della sfumatura del grano maturo, minigonna e top coi fiorellini…una bambolina; da qualche mese, manifestava un debole per il giovane Rogers - jeans e polo blu su un fisico allenato e piazzato, un ciuffo di capelli castani ed un perenne sorriso affabile - con cui si stava intrattenendo in quel momento…feeling contraccambiato, per la somma disperazione della squadra.

'Ricordo perfettamente che il giorno in cui nacque Frankie, tu, Rafflesia, dicesti che avrebbe potuto fare ciò che voleva della sua vita…e invece è diventato un agente e molto talentuoso'; Jane, dentro di sé, ancora si augurava che sua figlia seguisse le proprie orme di medico.

'Noi vedemmo con l'occhio di Falco, già in quegli istanti; sai, a una certa distanza, distaccati, si scruta meglio, ce lo ha insegnato Barton' Bruce - che insieme a Natasha non aveva avuto la gioia di essere genitore - adottati idealmente i rampolli dei colleghi, aveva avuto modo di osservarli, nel corso degli anni, con la sua saggia obiettività.

'Si trattava di poliziotti idealisti persino in culla…una specie che non si estinguerà mai, è il dna degli Avengers' Sam - scapolo d'oro che passava da una fidanzata all'altra e in forma smagliante - era il terzo zio del team, e concluse, con buonsenso.

'Assolutamente no, lo promettiamo' Frankie lo asserì, convinto, nel modo spontaneo in cui un ventenne può esserlo.

'Amore, col primo stipendio, mi comprerai l'anello di fidanzamento?' Morgan fissò la mano sinistra di Rafflesia.

'Mica come quello…' si oppose lui.

'Per il brillocco Tyler - Barton occorre lo stipendio di un anno di un Vendicatore' il Falco lo rimarcò, stizzito.

'Allora aspetterò…sarà il diamante Stark - Barton' melensa, con gli occhi luminosi, la figlia di Tony - che si sentì svenire - schioccò un bacino sulle labbra del suo ragazzo.

'Provaci! Non esistono secondi classificati!' Clint si inginocchiò, veloce, sospirando, davanti alla moretta 'vuoi sposarmi di nuovo, amore mio?'.

'Certo, agente Barton, tutti i giorni della nostra vita' Rafflesia rispose, seria, sistemandosi a terra accanto a lui, nella stessa identica posizione in cui si erano abbracciati la prima volta, per trarlo a sé, in un bacio appassionato e languido…da film!

Suo marito si rimise in piedi, l'aiutò ad alzarsi, e la prese in braccio, stringendola al petto, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, portandola fuori dalla sala, di fronte agli altri neo agenti, ai loro parenti e al Capo Hill, che, in lontananza, scosse la testa.

'Falchetto, ehm, futuro genero…attento, tuo padre ti farà sfigurare, sempre…rinuncia a sfidarlo o a comprenderlo, io ho smesso molto tempo fa!' Stark ridacchiò, indicando l'uscita 'Andiamo a festeggiare, belli! Offro io!'.

FINE


End file.
